El Plan del Presidente
by elykatty
Summary: Siempre he pensado que el plan del presidente de convertir a kyoko en Setsu, fue para que ambos reconocieran sus sentimientos , pero al ver que estos chicos lentos no avanzan, pone en marcha su siguiente plan... esta vez para hacer que Ren se de cuenta que el no es el único interesado en Kyoko, esta historia la escribi hace unos meses cuando salio el capitulo 273, Disfrútenla
1. Chapter 1 : El plan en marcha

Capítulo 1 : Plan en marcha

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Yoshiki ..esta historia es un fan fic sin fines de lucro... Ojalá disfruten esta historia, la escribí hace unos meses, y estoy separando la en capitulas para poder compartirla con ustedes...es un poco extensa casi una mini novela, espero la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado releyéndola para compartirla...cariños les dejo mi historia.**

En las oficinas principales de LME, se encuentra el presidente Lory Takanara, se encuentra enfrascado en una conversación telefónica discutiendo algo muy interesante.

-Lo se, pero entiende es importante que al menos vengan al menos por un mes, que se hagan cercanos primero o sino no tendrá efecto.

-Pero yo creo que una semana será mas que suficiente, yo de verdad la aprecio, y July me quita el teléfono cada vez que puede, y sino llama en dos días la llama para reclamarle.

-Es mejor que ellas se conozcan y tengan confianza entre ellas así podremos lograr el objetivo... tu sabes que no es tan fácil como parece.

-¿Pero estas seguro que esto ayudara?

-Es un hecho, solo falta un ultimo empujón a las cosas, pero debe ser como lo hablamos, te necesito al menos un mes aquí.

-Ok, ok, lo haremos

-Lo Sabia Kuu, tu también quieres lo mismo que yo, ¿cuándo llegan entonces?

-En dos semanas

-Tendré todo preparado amigo, nos vemos.

7 días después.

En las oficinas de talento de LME, Sawara-san, llama por teléfono a Kyoko-chan para comunicarle que el presidente desea verla para una reunión con suma urgencia.

Kyoko, acude rauda y se encuentra en el pasillo con Tsuruga-san, ella algo nerviosa y aun algo molesta de saber que su sempai es un playboy, mentiroso, pero ya estaba más controlada, aunque aun le dolía que la hizo creer que el estaba enamorado de una chica, y que solo se negaba la felicidad por un amargo pasado que ella aun no conocía, pero la realidad siempre buscaba consuelo en brazos de alguna mujer, pero decidió que esto no era de su incumbencia así que lo saludo con una usual reverencia.

-Buenas Tardes Tsugura-san-dijo fría pero respetuosa-

Ren la observo por unos minutos en silencio, su semblante era mas calmado, pero aun denotaba Rencor hacia el, podía sentir su frialdad y lejanía, eso le dolía mas de lo que podía aceptar abiertamente, pero ella no le había dejado explicar nada de lo que había pasado, aunque seguía sin entender su actitud, por un lado su corazón le decía que quizás ella sentía algo por él, y por que huir de esa manera, porque no quiere escucharme, yo quiero explicarle, aunque quizás el presidente tenia razón y solo estaba enfadada porque el la había defraudado en lo mas profundo de su corazón, por mentiroso, playboy y demás, solo quería explicárselo solo quería ver esa sonrisa de siempre que ella le dedicaba.

-Buenas tardes Mogami-san, me da gusto que al menos ahora me salude, eso quiere decir que...

-No se equivoque Tsugura-san, la cortesía es solo por estar dentro de LME, si me disculpa tengo una reunión.

Ella paso por su lado con paso firme, el corazón de REN dolía, sentía como si ella lo estuviera rechazando, pero la entendía ya que ella pensaba muy mal de el en estos momentos, pero si tan solo ella lo dejara hablar...

-Entiendo, si solo me dejaras hablar...

Ella se giro mirándolo fríamente, y el pudo sentir esa aura fría dirigida a el que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, pero ella no tenia como saber el daño que ella le hacia con sus actitudes, pero si yo no he hecho nada, ¿porque me pasa esto?

-No gracias no quiero saber los detalles de sus amores, ya que no son de mi incumbencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles amores?

-Ya le dije no quiero saber, podemos dejarlo así por favor el presidente me esta esperando.

-Se que estas molesta pero algún día tendrás que escucharme no puedes negarte por siempre, pero tienes razón el presidente nos esta esperando.

Ella se sorprendió por eso, pero luego suspiro resignada dio media vuelta para seguir camino a la oficina del presidente con un paso firme, seguida por un Ren algo triste, pero al menos con la ilusión que podría explicarle las cosas, al menos ya no huía de el eso es un avance pensó.

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron a la oficina del presidente escoltados por el mayordomo y se sentaron el sillón frente a él, Kyoko intento sentarse lo mas lejos posible de REN, lo cual el presidente no paso por alto.

-Hola Mogami-kun y Ren, Les he pedido venir ya que tengo 3 razones importantes, que les incumben a ambos en cierta medida.

La primera que el director de "Trager marker", ha quedado fascinado con vuestro trabajo, tanto con el de Cain como con Setsuka, y como sabrán el estreno es en menos de un mes, me ha pedido que ambos asistan, ya que desea revelar la identidad de ambos como los grandes actores que son. Es por ello por lo que vamos a graduarte Mogami-kun de la sección LOVEME, y haremos tu presentación oficial como actriz, claro si quieres trabajar en la nueva película en la cual el director te ofrece el protagónico.

KIOKO no salía de su asombro, no podía ser, yo la protagonista, pero porque el presidente dijo si...

-Pre...

-Digo que si aceptas porque el rol del protagonista masculino es de Ren, y se que últimamente han tenido sus diferencias, y es por eso por lo que los he llamado a los dos, ya que si sus diferencias son irreconciliables seria mejor que no trabajen juntos, en este gran proyecto, pero seria una gran perdida de oportunidad para ti Mogami-kun.

El corazón de Ren se acelero de felicidad, ya que sabia de que se trataba la película y si Kyoko aceptaba podría...pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara aun mas por su respuesta.

-Se que es una gran oportunidad presidente y no la perderé por nada, nuestras diferencias no serán un problema entre nosotros, después de todo Tsugura-San es un profesional y yo también lo seré.

Ren pensó que era su oportunidad de abordarla después de la reunión, sabiendo que había prometido solucionar sus diferencias, y además que podría tenerla junto a el en la película, esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto -pensó-

-Maravilloso entonces, eso me demuestra que no me equivoque contigo, avisare a Sawara-san, para que haga todo lo pertinente y te busque un mánager, de ahora en adelante lo vas a necesitar.

Bueno pasando al último punto, es respecto a tu último trabajo para la sección LOVEME, que me pidieron que fueras tu quien lo realizara, aunque ahora con esta decisión también puedes rehusarte a hacerlo, puesto que al graduarte no estarías obligada a realizar esta misión de un poco mas de un mes. Aunque casi estoy seguro de que te interesara, aunque no sea tu obligación.

\- ¿Porque lo dice?

-Porque involucra a dos personas, que, si no los llamas cada dos días, ¿te llevas un llamada de regaño o no? Sabes a quienes me refiero?

-usted habla de ...

-si justamente de mi gran amigo Hizuri Kuu

Lory hizo una pausa, para ver la reacción de Ren, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos felices por lo que había escuchado anteriormente, pero al oír ese nombre sus pensamientos se detuvieron y miraron fijo al presidente.

-Bueno Kuu y su esposa July han decido tomarse unas semanas de vacaciones acá en Japón, llegaran en una semana mas, he Rentado un departamento para ellos y me han pedido de favor que ese tiempo vivas con ellos, para ayudarles porque quieren estar de incógnito en el país y quien mejor que tu, además july muere por conocerte.

El presidente no sabia si Kyoko o Ren eran los mas sorprendidos por esta solicitud, pero tuvo que aguantar la emoción y poner cara de póker para ambos.

-¿Mi última misión seria vivir con ellos ese tiempo para que no los descubran?

-Lo has entendido a la perfección, solo debes decir que son tus padres que vinieron a visitarte en sus vacaciones, ellos se disfrazaran adecuadamente, aunque no creo te cause problema alguno eso, es una buena pantalla para que ellos puedan estar de incógnito.

-Presidente, claro que acepto estaré orgullosa de cumplir esa solicitud, solo es algo extraña pero si padre vendrá, estaré feliz de compartir con él y su esposa.

Kyoko sonrió complacida, pero Ren tenia un aura oscura que había absorbido toda su felicidad anterior. Él presidente sonrió complacido el primer paso había resultado tal como el lo había previsto, ahora solo había que ejecutar el resto de su plan.

-Estupendo entonces, Te avisare Kyoko lo de tu debut y les avisare a ambos cuando deben caracterizarse para el estreno de la película de "Trager marker" y su revelación como la encarnación de sus roles ante el mundo, y apenas tenga tu manager y la lectura de guión les aviso para que comiencen con la nueva película, ahh mogami-kun una última cosa el departamento que conseguí para tus padres, ¿Seria problema que te mudaras mañana para que lo ambientes para la llegada de ellos?

-No veo inconveniente presidente, si me dice donde es... no tengo problema.

-Te envió la dirección mas tarde, mí asistente se esta encargando de finiquitar ciertos tramites. Bueno entonces eso es todo, muchas gracias a los dos.

Kyoko se levanto rápidamente y con una reverencia comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, quería huir lo antes posible de la conversación con Ren, pero este estaba absorto mirando al presidente lo que la extraño, quizás le molesta trabajar conmigo pensó y eso que soy yo la que esta molesta con el por mentiroso...

-Presidente podemos hablar a solas un momento.

-Claro Ren -dijo feliz-

Ren miro a Kyoko que lo observaba y suavizo lo mas que pudo su mirada, pero pareció asustarla aún mas, ella reacciono enfadada se dio media vuelta y se despido desapareciendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué traman?

-¿Quienes?

-¿Tu y mis padres?

-¿Porque piensas que tramamos algo?

-Tu querías que yo escuchara la propuesta de ellos hacia Kyoko, sino hubiera sido así no nos hubieras citado a los dos, sobretodo sabiendo que las dos primeras cosas yo ya la sabia.

-Si, puede ser, ¿pero lo que no sabias si ella aceptaría trabajar contigo nuevamente o no? Pude ver tu felicidad al saber que estarías cerca de ella nuevamente, y que te enteres que tus padres vienen solo lo hice por si quieres pasar tiempo con ellos.

-No te puedo negar que me alegra poder acercarme nuevamente a ella, pero como quieres que me acerque a mis padres si ella vivirá con ellos, ¿porque ellos quieren que ella viva con ellos?

-Bueno muchacho, Kuu se encariño mucho con Mogami-kun y se llaman a menudo no se si lo sabes, tanto que ha contagiado a July que siempre quiso tener mas hijos y como tu los abandonaste, decisión que ellos respetan por ti, pero también ellos quieren vivir el amor de padres y Kyoko nunca ha tenido el amor de una madre y ellos quieren brindarle esa felicidad, por eso decidieron venir.

-¿Estas diciendo que ellos vienen por amor a ella?

-Quien mas que tu debería saberlo esa chica es una roba corazones, con su inocencia y su amor desmedido los ha conquistado, saben que deben darte tu espacio hasta que quieras estar con ellos, no te niego que tienen la esperanza de al menos de verte para cerciorarse que estas bien tu sabes que siempre te amaran, pero no te presionaran.

Ren estaba emocionado y confundido la ultima vez que hablo con su padre el le dijo lo herido que estaba y que lo entendía, pero al parecer el conocer a Kyoko y hablar con ella los ha ayudado con ese amor de padres reprimido por su culpa, Kyoko es increíble no solo es mi tabla de salvación y mi luz, sino también la de mis padres.

-Entiendo.

-Por eso le he dado mi visto bueno a Mogami-kun para salir de la sección, Loveme ella aprendió a amar y ser amada, desplegando su amor nos ha tocado a muchos y ha hecho que la amemos. Solo le falta conocer al hombre adecuado que le enseñe lo que es el amor correspondido.

-que!, como dices algo así con esa ligereza?

-que he dicho de malo, ¿acaso porque tu nunca te has planteado tener una relación con ella, tu crees que no aparecerá ningún hombre en su vida que luche por su amor?, que tu te resignes con mirar de lejos no quiere decir que otros lo harán.

-Ella no puede amar a otro-dice furioso entre dientes-

-¿porque no?

-tu lo sabes ella no quiere volver amar nunca

-y eso es algún impedimento?, ¿o acaso tus deseos de no amarla te sirvieron de algo? El amor es un sentimiento caprichoso, muy poderoso y cuando se cuela en tu corazón no te abandona fácilmente.

-Yo..yo.. pero ella no

-Bueno yo no digo que valla pasar hoy o mañana... pero si algún día.

-Presidente tengo que retirarme, tengo trabajo que hacer-dice cortante-

-ok muchacho que tengas buena mañana.

Ren hizo una mueca e hizo una leve reverencia para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando desapareció el presidente sonrió estallando en jubilo y contento exclamo.

-¡ Lo sabia, solo hacia falta empujar las cosas!

**Esta historia la tenia archivada y la saque del compu para editarla y publicarla, ojala os guste, porque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola, sobre todo porque a esta historia le agregue personajes ficticios inventados por mi, que vendrán a remover los sentimientos de Ren, gracias al plan de lory.**

**Me comentan si les gusta esta historia... nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2 : Casualidades Creadas

Kyoko había terminado de grabar varias escenas de Box-R, había sido un largo día, estaba pensativa reflexionando un poco al respecto de lo que había ocurrido en la oficina del presidente.

Por un lado, estaba feliz, ya que seria su debut y tendría al fin un protagónico, eso quería decir que seria una heroína, al fin ya no actuaría de malvada, pero lo único malo es que tendría que actuar con Tsugura-san, que en si no era malo aprendería mucho de el, sin embargo, si había escenas que fueran cariñosas, eso podría desatar su corazón y eso era algo que ella no permitía.

-Soy una profesional no fallare, para mi es una gran oportunidad, además no dejare que mis sentimientos intervengan en mi actuación.

En eso su teléfono suena interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, al ver que la llama el presidente contesta de inmediato.

-Hola Mogami al habla

-Hola Mogami-kun, quería avisarte que ya tenemos listo lo del departamento, podrías acercarte a la oficina, Mi asistente te llevara a tu casa a recoger tus cosas y luego a tu nuevo departamento por las siguientes 5 semanas.

-Hoy?Le había entendido que mañana debía mudarme

-Es que pude solucionar todo hoy, ¿pero tienes algún inconveniente?

-No, en realidad no presidente, no hay problema, voy para allá.

Kyoko sacudió sus preocupaciones y decidió solo ir por su cosas, mañana devolvería el vestuario de Natsu, así podría salir rápidamente a LME, al llegar encontró a Yashiro-san en la puerta de entrada, el al verla se acerco alegre a saludarla.

-Kyoko-chan buenas tardes, te ves muy bien así, la caracterización de Natsu siempre te ha favorecido, pareces una modelo?

-Así es, Yashiro-san, estaba recién grabando ¿y tu como estas?

-Bien todo, esperando que Ren termine la reunión privada con el presidente, para irnos a grabar a Fuji TV.

-Kyoko asintió con una actitud algo indescifrable para Yashiro, pero no alcanzo a decir nada porque en eso se abrieron las puertas y apareció Ren y el presidente.

-Buenas tardes, Mogami-kun, que sorpresa que ya hayas llegado tan pronto.

Kyoko hace una reverencia con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas tardes presidente, estaba en un estudio cerca de aquí por eso demore poco.

El corazón de Ren dio un vuelco al verla tan hermosa, reconocía esa caracterización era el papel de Natsu, pero reprimió el impulso de decírselo, sabia que ella aun no se tomaría bien su alago.

-¡Buenas tardes! Mogami-san, gusto en verla nuevamente.

Kyoko desvió su mirada para luego mirarlo solemne y hizo su usual saludo de reverencia

-Buenas tardes Tsugura-san.

Lory al ver esto se apresuro, para que su plan pudiera funcionar así que dijo.

-Discúlpame Mogami-kun como no te esperaba tan pronto me podrías esperar unos momentos, ya que aun debo hablar con Yashiro-san algunos temas importantes en privado.

Los tres miraron al presidente sorprendidos de esa solicitud, pero Lory tenia un semblante inescrutable, así que asumieron que era algo importante de trabajo.

-No se preocupe, no tengo prisa

-Excelente, -sonrió- Yashiro-san por aquí por favor, Ren que tengas buenas tardes y gracias por todo.

-De nada y que tenga buenas tardes.

Kyoko decidió ir a sentarse a los sillones en el recibidor, mientras Yashiro y el presidente entraban a su despacho, y Ren se quedo estático indeciso, por un lado quería ir a sentarse frente a ella y hablar las cosas pero sabia que no era el momento, por otro no podía perder la oportunidad de al menos sacarle una esperanza. Por lo tanto, camino a los sillones y se sentó frente a Kyoko, la cual daba la impresión de no haberlo notado, pero estaba solo tratando de controlar lo acelerado de su corazón, y no permitiría que su sempai playboy se diera cuenta de lo que el le provocaba.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Lory, ambos hombres se sientan uno frente al otro y el presidente muy serio comienza...

-Yashiro-san, yo se que aparte de ser un profesional respetado, también eres amigo de Ren, y asumo que también le tienes aprecio por Kyoko-chan, tu sabes lo que sienten el uno por el otro o me equivoco?

A Yashiro se le cayo la mandíbula y después se quedo pensando lo que había dicho tratando de procesar las palabras del presidente.

-¿Dijo el uno por el otro? usted se refiere a que Kyoko-chan también...

-Veo que solo sabias lo de Ren, pero si entendiste bien es exactamente lo que dije.

-¿Pero porque no se lo ha dicho a Ren?-dijo exaltado-

-Porque se lo prometí a ella que nunca se lo diría a Ren

-¿Y porque me lo dice a mi?, quiere que yo se lo diga?

-Claro que no, eso seria absurdo Ren esta tan negado a sentirse amado, por lo tanto aunque la ama, no es capaz de liberar su amor por ella.. incluso creería que se lo dices por animarlo, además es necesario que aprenda a luchar por las cosas que quiere y no solo esperar a que todo suceda.

-Puede que tenga razón, ¿entonces?

-Te he revelado esto, primero porque necesito que me prometas dos cosas, primero que no le dirás nada a Ren de esta conversación, al menos no directamente- mira cómplice- y segundo porque necesito que me ayudes a darle un empujoncito a las cosas sin que ellos se den cuente, como quien dice a crear oportunidades por casualidad claro, y que mejor aliado que tu para esto ¿estas dispuesto?

-¿O sea, usted quiere que le ayude a unirlos?

-Mas bien mi plan es de crear oportunidades, para que ellos empiecen a exteriorizar sus sentimientos, para ambos es absolutamente necesario, ya que este amor tiene que realizarse es algo nunca visto-dice emocionado-

-¿Dígame que tengo que hacer? -dice emocionado-

-Prometes entonces, aunque te desesperes y te mueras por decir algo no decir una palabra a ninguno de los dos?

-¡Lo juro! Cuente conmigo-dice solemne-

-No esperaba menos de ti, entonces escucha...

En la sala de espera reinaba el silencio tenso, ambos actores se miraban tan intensamente como si con eso quisieran expresar muchas cosas, pero a la vez no se atrevían a decir nada, Ren se debatía de como debía comenzar la conversación hasta que ella le desvió la mirada y dijo.

-No deberias aprovechar de ir a comer algo Tsugura-san ya es muy tarde y después tiene una filmación en Fuji TV, y no vas alcanzar a comer ya que Yashiro-san se esta tardando.

-¿Esta preocupada por mi Mogami-san? ¿O quieres que no la moleste con mi presencia?

Kyoko se vio sorprendida, ya que ambas cosas eran ciertas, pero eso no podía decirlo, cuando iba a responder Ren retomo.

-¿Y cuando me dará la oportunidad de ser escuchado?, que te parece si mañana en la noche te invito a cenar para que podamos hablar?

KYoko no sabia que hacer su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sabia que se había comprometido, después de todos tenían que arreglar sus diferencias, no se podía seguir negando a escuchar, aunque a ella se le rompería aún más el corazón al hacerlo, pero ya no tenia escusas y por el bien de la nueva película era importante que volvieran a su relación normal lo antes posible, suspiro y lo miro.

-No se porque tanto interés de que hablemos, pero creo que es justo, en nombre de la nueva película que hablemos abiertamente.

Ren sonrió abiertamente con esa sonrisa encantadora que solo ella conseguía sacar de el y emocionado contesto.

-¿A que hora paso por ti y donde?

Kyoko lo medito unos momentos en realidad mañana tenia pocas cosas que hacer, pero seguro dependía del trabajo que ahora le daría el presidente.

-Te parece bien si me llamas cuando te desocupes de tus actividades y te indico donde me encuentro, ya que esto depende mucho de la conversación que tendré con el presidente.

-de acuerdo, siempre y cuando me contestes esta vez, te llamare entonces para concretar la hora de nuestra cita.

Dijo Ren con una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad, que hizo a Kyoko avergonzarse, pero justo en ese momento salieron Yashiro y el presidente interrumpiendo la atmósfera creada.

Ambos hombres al salir del despacho se percataron que algo estaba pasando, pero Kyoko, fue la primera en reaccionar y se levanto de un salto y se acerco a los recién salidos. Ren volvió a su expresión habitual y se levanto de su asiento lentamente.

-Siento la espera Kyoko-chan, ¿pasamos?

-Sii... gracias presidente, que tengan buenas tardes Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, con permiso.

Reverencia a ambos e ingresa como un rayo al despacho con la sonrisa irónica del presidente que mira a Ren, quien no hace ningún gesto.

-Que tengas buenas tardes, REN

Sin duda serán varias buenas tardes, y ojalá noches porque estas semanas serán muy divertidas, sonríe divertido a Yashiro, que adivina sus pensamientos y hace un leve asentimiento de despedida, pero que en realidad es la confirmación.

Unas horas después Kyoko ya iba a su nuevo apartamento, en el que viviría por las próximas semanas para cumplir con su ultima misión de Loveme, aunque en realidad estaba muy feliz, ya que volvería a ver a su padre con el cual hablaba 2 veces por semana como mínimo, en realidad el era como un Padre para ella ese que nunca había tenido.

Sebastián la había llevado al mercado, así tendría lo necesario para esa semana para comer, ella venia absorta en sus pensamientos no dándose cuenta al edificio que ingresaron en el estacionamiento, subieron al ascensor, Sebastián le indico que irían al lobby porque tenían que tramitar algunas cosas para que ella pudiera usar las instalaciones como inquilina, al llegar al lobby sintió que su corazón se detenía, este lugar se parecía... pero todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver al hombre de sus tormentos ingresar por la puerta junto a Yashiro-san, ambos hombres quedaron sorprendidos al verla, bueno en realidad solo uno.

Ren pensó que estaba alucinando, pero al ver la expresión de ella se dio cuenta que era real era ella, pero ¿que hacia aquí? con Sebastián, ¿que significa esto?

Pero Kyoko estaba peor que Ren, no era capaz de contener el temblor de su cuerpo sentía que se desmayaría, Sebastián que había sido advertido por el presidente la llamo para hacer que se volteara a firmar unos papeles, lo que ella dio un respingo retomando la cordura y dando la espalda a Ren.

Ren se giro a Yashiro pidiendo una explicación, pero Yashiro puso la cara mas sorprendida que pudo, logrando convencer a Ren que el tampoco sabia nada, aunque el otro estaba feliz de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ambos hombres se acercaron al recibidor a saludar a la extraña visita, mientras Kyoko recibía unos papeles y se giraba hacia ellos.

-Buenas noches Mogami-san, me sorprende verte por aquí

-Bu...buenas noches, Tsugura- san no es el único sorprendido con esta situación, parecen ser casualidades de la vida.

-No entiendo a que se refiere, tu sabes que vivo aquí, como podría ser esto una casualidad.

Kyoko se debatía si decirle todo, pero opto por ser sincera, total el lo sabría de todas formas.

-Bueno, veras recuerdas el trabajo final que me dieron como miembro de la sección Loveme esta mañana, pues bien será aquí, viviré aquí por 5 semanas.

-¿Aquí conmigo? -dijo sin pensarlo-

Ren, se cayo de inmediato trato de disimular sus palabras, con un Yashiro emocionado y una Kyoko que se sonrojo inmediatamente, como dice que voy a vivir con el ahhhh! gritaba ella internamente, pero recupero el aplomo y contesto.

-Por supuesto que no viviré contigo, viviré aquí con mis padres en sus vacaciones, por eso he Rentado un departamento, que gentilmente me asigno LME.

Ren, pensó inmediatamente que esto es obra de presidente, pero que pretende ahora, quiere que me encuentre con mis padres seguro, porque me tortura de esta forma, la mirada de Ren se volvió sombría, pero de repente su mirada se ilumino en fraccion de segundos y le sonrió encantador sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Sera un gusto tenerta de vecina Mogami-san, me alegra la visita de tus padres, recuerda nuestro compromiso de mañana por favor, discúlpeme debo ir a mi casa a buscar unos papeles con suma urgencia.

A Kyoko le temblaban las piernas esa sonrisa la derretía, y aunque sintió algo de decepción por lo que escucho, pero sabia que el era un hombre ocupado, Kyoko solo asintió y dijo.

-Si entiendo, buenas noches Tsugura-san, vamos Sebastián-san, adiós Yashiro-san

Todos se dirigieron juntos entraron en el ascensor, donde ella miro que debía dirigirse al piso 17, emocionada se dio cuente que estarían a solo 2 pisos de distancia, pero trato de calmar sus sentimientos, ella estaba ahí por un trabajo no por el, pero verlo por casualidad todos esos días seria lo mejor de ese trabajo, heyyy le dice una voz interna recuerda que el es playboy mentiroso no te dejes engañar, no te confíes... En eso la sensual voz que la hacia temblar la hizo sentir un escalofrió al sentir su cálido aliento en su cuello el cual le pregunto...

-A que piso vas Mogami-san?

Ren estaba un poco agachado, su intención era sentir su olor lo cual solo logro acelerar aun mas su corazón, pero cuando vio que su cercanía había provocado en ella un ligero temblor, casi le da un paro cardíaco, no puede ser al parecer le provoco algo, pero detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar la tímida voz que le respondió.

-Al piso 17 por favor

Ren presiono los números, esto no podía ser una coincidencia, pero bueno ya tendría tiempo de saber que estaba pasando, por ahora disfrutaría el hecho de poder tenerla así de cerca...

**Este capítulo llega hasta aquí con un presidente preparando el escenario, para hacer que Ren se decida a dar el salto definitivo hacia el amor y comience a luchar por ella ...espero les haya gustado nos leemos **


	3. Chapter 3 : Preparando el corazón

Ren y Yashiro están saliendo de la reunión por las negociaciones de la serie que protagonizaría Ren, donde ambos hombres venían pensativos, todo había salido muy bien, sino fuera por su descuido de no haber enviado los cambios en los términos del contrato, no hubiera tenido que ir a su casa y no hubiera descubierto aún que Kyoko a partir de hoy viviría en el mismo edificio, ¿pero que tramaba el presidente esta vez? Necesitaba hablar con él y mira a Yashiro.

-Vamos tengo que hablar con presidente.

-Deberías llamarlo primero, recuerda que tenia varias reuniones después y es bastante tarde

-¡No me importa!, lo que sea necesario esperar por respuestas lo esperare.

-¡Esta bien vamos! -suspiro resignado-

Cuando ambos hombres llegaron el presidente estaba saliendo de su oficina, al ver a Ren, le hizo suponer que su plan iba viento en popa, miro a Yashiro que asintió brevemente, haciendo al presidente colocar su mejor cara de póker.

-¿Ren?¿que haces aquí otra vez?

Lory miro su reloj fingiendo que observaba la hora- lo cual le dio tiempo para dejar escapar una mueca de satisfacción.

-¿Sabias perfectamente que vendría a verte? ¿Dime por qué?

-¿Teníamos una cita? ¿No nos vimos haces unas horas?

-No me trate como un tonto, ¿dígame lo que trama esta vez?

-Haber... necesito que seas mas explicito muchacho, ya que no entiendo de que hablas

-Hablo del departamento!, el que ahora vivirá Kyoko!

-Bueno,simple es porque Kuu me lo pidió, te dije que vendría de vacaciones de incógnito, por eso me pidió que le prestara un apartamento.

-¿Pero porque en ese edificio?

-Porque tengo la esperanza que al menos puedas ser capaz de saludarlos, aunque sea cuando se crucen la puerta.

Ren se sintió culpable claro que tenia que ver con eso, pero porque parecía ser que todos querían torturarlo, tenerla tan cerca iba ser algo muy difícil de sobrellevar, aunque le daría oportunidades de poder acercarse...

-No puedes culparme muchacho y tampoco a tus padres, yo te quiero como un hijo y tus padres te aman con todo el corazón, no nos puedes negar al menos eso si todos respetamos tus decisiones, pero eso no implica que no duelan a todos.

Ren no sabia si estaba enojado o conmovido el solo podía pensar en lo tortuoso de la situación para él, con Kyoko ahí, pero la verdad era que era muy egoísta y sus padres no merecían tanto sufrir por él.

-Perdón presidente... yo...

-Entiendo muchacho... y lo se.

Lory lo entendía, sabia que todo era difícil, pero sino preparaba su corazón para todo lo que venia, saldría huyendo nuevamente, pero esta vez confió que el amor es mar fuerte, esta vez su corazón se esta preparando para enfrentar sus miedos porque si huye terminara por perderla en cambio si lo enfrenta conocerá la felicidad que aun no ha experimentado.

-Lo único que te voy a decir que debes preparar tu corazón, ¿eres capaz de estar frente a July y solo ignorarla y fingir que no la conoces?, eres capaz de huir de Kuu que lo único que ha hecho es respetar tus decisiones, nadie te pide que digas a todo el mundo que ellos son tus padres, ni siquiera ellos te piden que vallas a comer con ellos o algo, solo me pidieron estar cerca aunque sea para verte de lejos, acaso ni esa muestra de amor por ellos puedes dar?

Ren estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, su única preocupación era tener a Kyoko cerca, pero no pensaba en los sentimientos de sus padres si ella lo supiera quizás que le diría, además el también quería ver a su madre.

-Yo ... también quiero verlos, perdóneme presidente yo... No me había dado cuenta.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas... y Yashiro-san se que no entiendes mucho la situación, pero por favor no preguntes, si Ren no quiere comentarte, pero por favor discreción.

Ren se gira sorprendido había olvidado que estaba acompañado y lo peor había soltado todo sin pensarlo hablado de sus padres delante de Yashiro, ¿ahora que le diría?

-No se preocupe presidente seré discreto como siempre.

-Yashiro hablo en un tono solemne, su amigo entendía lo delicado de la situación, pero seguro tendría que explicarle algunas cosas, después de todo el lo merecía.

-No esperaba menos de ti, bueno muchacho ya es tarde y esto muy cansado que descansen ¡buenas noches!

El presidente salió hacia los estacionamientos para encontrar a Sebastián, a lo que Ren dijo

-Yukihito, me acompañas a mi departamento por una copa quisiera contarte varias cosas amigo.

-Claro, tu sabes que siempre ¡cuentas conmigo!

Ren sonrió amable y ambos se dirigieron al auto, mientras un Lory emocionado se dirige a Sebastián.

-¿Dime que todo salió como pensé?

-Yo diría mejor que como lo pensó, ya le deje sus instrucciones al conserje, e hice incampie que sobre todo a Tsugura-san y sin que ella se diera cuenta apague su teléfono.

-Perfecto, tampoco es que vamos a permitir dejar al León case a la liebre tan fácilmente, hay que preparar el corazón primero.

En el viaje de regreso al departamento, reinaba el silencio en el auto, al llegar Ren subió a la recepción, Yashiro supuso cual era su intención.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Algún mensaje para mi?

-Tsugura- san, buenas noches no tiene ningún mensaje

-Ok, gracias y ¿podría decirme el numero de departamento se aloja la srta Mogami-san?

-¡Ohh!, me temo que no puedo darle esa información

-¿Porqué?

-Porque el contrato tenia un acuerdo de confiabilidad como el suyo y no puedo indicar ni sus movimientos, ni donde vive, ni mucho menos quien la visita o esta con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso de quien la visita? ¿Acaso ella esta con alguien en este momento?

-Ya le dije Tsugura-san, no puedo decirle nada

-Pero...

Ren apretaba los puños y tenia su mandíbula desencajada, Yashiro toco su hombro para que el se volteara y le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Son las reglas Ren, tu sabes como son estos acuerdos por favor ya la llamaras por teléfono y sabrás cual es su apartamento.

Ren, asintió solo quería saber que estaba bien, pero no podía ser así de irracional en este momento, así que asintió y fueron al ascensor.

Saco su teléfono y marco a Mogami-san, para su sorpresa el teléfono estaba apagado, eso lo descontrolo un poco al subir al ascensor apretó el botón de 17 con fuerza, su corazón estaba acelerado y ¿si estaba con él?, la ultima vez estaban de lo mas amistosos...y ella lo defendió... no!.. no!.. podía ser ella no le diría que viniera y el no tenia como saberlo..., pero y ¿si ahora estaban juntos?... nooooo! estos celos no me dejan pensar!, que haré si un día ella de verdad... ¿se interesa por alguien que no sea él?, ¡no puedo seguir así no puedo!, se abrió la puerta del ascensor se bajo y con la esperanza de solo verla en el pasillo lo cual era muy iluso, Yashiro lo miro sintiendo algo de lastima.

-Ren, es tarde seguro debe estar dormida

-¿Y si esta con alguien y si esta con él?

Yashiro se sorprendió por primera vez que Ren se veía tan abatido, entendía sus dudas y aunque se moría por decirle lo tonto que es que ella le corresponde mejor que en sus mas locas alucinaciones, pero no podía, pero quizás podría ayudarle un poquito a ver la luz.

-Seguro esta dormida, que tal si vamos por ese trago y hablamos

-Puede que tengas razón, vamos-dijo resignado-

Ambos chicos volvieron al ascensor y llegaron al apartamento de Ren, después de alcanzarle un trago a Yashiro, comenzó a hablar.

-Necesito contárselo a alguien o mi pecho va a explotar, pero lo único que te pido por favor no tienes permiso para contárselo a nadie, o te juro que jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra.-dice con un aura oscura intimidante-

-No se me ocurriría, decir ni media palabra, aunque no porque me asustes (bueno si), sino porque soy tu amigo, ahora dime ¿porque estas tan inquieto con Kyoko-chan?, piensas que puede tener algo con Fuwa.

Ren al escuchar el nombre de Fuwa, dejo salir una atmósfera fría que dejo a Yashiro temblando, pero luego un triste y sombrío Ren se tomo el trago de un sorbo y se sirvió otro para decir

-¿Recuerdas hace poco cuando ella se enfado y lo defendió delante mío? Pues bien hay una foto donde salen ellos dos besándose, la misma noche donde ella lloro por su madre el la beso sucedió minutos antes que yo la encontrara y que me abrazara llorando al verme, eso quiere decir que fui su pañuelo de consuelo mientras el la aliviaba con sus besos la pena.

-¿Que te hace pensar que ese beso la alivio?, el ya la ha besado a la fuerza antes.

Ren se paro enojado, asustando a Yashiro y rápidamente tomo de un mueble y enfadado se la dio a Yashiro.

-Toma-dice furioso-

Yashiro observo la fotografía, se veía a una Kyoko rígida con Fuwa cerca de su rostro.

-Pero esto no prueba nada, no se ve como un beso de amor ella se ve rígida, seguro después de esto hubo una patada en la hombría de Fuwa como mínimo y si hubo beso seguro no fue porque ella quería.

Ren quito la foto de las manos de Yashiro y la contemplo con detalle, dándose cuenta la cara de desagrado de Kyoko, porque no le habia preguntado lo que habia pasado, porque soy tan estúpido como le había reclamado ni siquiera sabe lo que paso entre ellos y le dijo todo eso con razón estaba descontrolada, solo me quedo con lo que dijo el presidente, porque mi corazón no resistió reconocer que ambos estaban en la misma foto besándose.

-¡Soy un imbécil, con razón me odia!

-No creo que te odie, tu sabes lo que te admira, pero los últimos acontecimientos la han hecho pensar que no eres sincero, te cree un playboy con tus acciones y que tus palabras son solo juegos.

-Es que tiene razón, como me va a creer, para ella en lo personal soy un mentiroso mujeriego, solo me admira como su sempai y con esto ni eso debe sentir por mi he perdido su respeto y su confianza, soy un imbécil.

-No creo que todo eso que dices sea así

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si su admiración y su cariño hacia ti fueran solo en lo profesional, no se hubiera negado a escucharte... quizás... quizás no quería escuchar algo como que tenias una relación con Kana-san, quizás lo que le molesta es confirmar que tienes tus ojos puestos en alguien.

-¿Eso es imposible porque se enojaría por ello?

-Piénsalo un poco, si solo hubiera sido desilusión como tu kohai, aunque le hubiera dolido hubiera querido oír tus explicaciones, al ser sempai-kohai, escucharte hubiera sido un acercamiento para estrechar su relación de amistad al contarle lo de tu vida intima, pero si le duele escuchar la confirmación de tu supuesta nueva relación no será que le duele saber de tus labios que es verdad o lo que ella cree que le vas a contar le es demasiado doloroso de oír?

Ren abrió mucho los ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, porque la teoría de Yashiro no le estaba resultando tan descabellada, porque en verdad no entendía su enojo por mas que lo intentaba...

-Es mas no crees que defendió a Fuwa no por él, sino porque la estabas atacando a ella sin siquiera preguntarle lo que paso, ¡acaso no lo primero que te digo fue no es así!, con tu enojo y desconfianza bloqueaste toda oportunidad de que ella te pudiera contar algo con confianza o no? Piensa que Fuwa fue por la misma razón que tu a buscarla, pero ella huyo de él y solo cuando te encontró se lanzo a tus brazos para desahogarse y lloro amargamente.

Ren se sentía mareado y no era efecto del alcohol, se sentía como un estúpido ¿porque el no analizo los hechos? Claro porque yo me ciego por los celos, por la rabia por el Rencor y no doy tregua a nadie, yo no razono ni pienso con lógica cuando se trata de mis sentimientos por ella.

-Yo...yo no entiendo porque cuando es ella yo no puedo razonar pierdo el control, mis deseos le ganan a mi razón, no puedo soportar pensar que otro la haya tocado, aunque sea el mas mínimo contacto, yo soy un idiota, ¿Yukihito y ahora que hago?

A Yashiro le sorprendió que Ren aceptara sin reparos sus argumentos, y mas que le pidiera un consejo en verdad su corazón la ama tanto que ha madurado sus ideas solo por el temor del daño que le esta causando.

-Simple porque la amas...y llevas demasiado tiempo ocultando tus sentimientos, aunque para que ella te puede ver de esa manera creo que deberás empezar por ser sincero y ser mas cercano a ella empezar a ser un amigo, tienes que dejar que te conozca mas que no solo te admire, sino que su cariño se convierta en una complicidad para que ella pueda entender mejor tus intensiones, aunque no estoy seguro de que quieras una relación con ella ¿o sí?

-¿Porque dices que no quiero una relación con ella?

-¿Que haz hecho para hacerme creer que quieres ir en serio con ella?

-¿Acaso me has visto hacer las cosas que hago por ella por otra chica alguna vez?

-Pero todas acciones encubiertas cobardemente como su sempai, cuando le has demostrado tu interés como hombre, lo único que haces es utilizar el respeto que te tiene y su gran inocencia para reprenderla o restringirla y hacer que haga lo tu quieres.

Ren furioso se levanto y dijo

-¿Me estas llamando cobarde?

-¡Si! Y no me asustas con esa actitud, (bueno si pensó, pero no por eso no te voy a decir), pero tu me invitaste aquí como amigo y como amigo te digo que actúas como un cobarde.

Ren lo tomo de la camisa con intensiones de golpearlo estaba furioso, pero un recuerdo fugas llego a su mente cuando le prometió a Setsu/Kyoko, que no haría nada para decepcionarla. Soltó lentamente la ropa de Yashiro y el solo callo de rodillas frente a él con unas lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por su hermoso rostro.

-Perdóname Yashiro, soy un idiota! No merezco un amigo como tú, perdona no quise lastimarte.

Yashiro, aunque sorprendido sabia lo difícil que era para su amigo la situación lo miro con compasión y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Ren, la amistad no se merece se gana se que eres un buen hombre y se que amas a Kyoko-chan como nunca has amado a nadie, y se que no sabes como manejar tus emociones cuando se trata de ella, pero no te preocupes amigo aquí estoy para ti.

Ren lloraba en silencio, pero entendió que no podía seguir huyendo, ni de sus sentimientos, de sus padres, de sus amigos, del pasado y sobre todo del presente, no podía seguir huyendo del amor que sentía por Kyoko...

**Hasta aquí este capitulo... Ren a comenzado a sufrir al darse cuenta que no puede controlar los sentimientos que antes tanto reprimió... y el presidente esta moviendo las fichas para que el decida si luchar o rendirse... el próximo capitulo ... verán como se descontrola Ren, ya que el presidente pone en funcionamiento el... próximo plazo de su plan...ojala les guste nos leemos :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Celos a flor de piel

Kyoko, despertaba en su nueva habitación, al principio se confundió un poco al ver el lugar, pero recordó que ahora estaba en el apartamento, este era un sueño nunca había vivido en un lugar así, se levanto y miro la lista que le había dejado Sebastián con las cosas que debía organizar antes de la llegada de los Hizuri, hoy solo tenia que ir a los ensayos de la película de la flor de Loto y eso seria después de almuerzo así que tenia toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de hoy, pero que hora será? ¿Donde deje mi teléfono anoche?

Comenzó a buscar el teléfono, según ella lo había dejado en la mesa de la sala, que extraño, reviso todo el lugar y vio que este se había caído bajo el sillón, con razón no lo encontraba, al abrirlo se dio cuenta que no tenia batería, con el cansancio de anoche olvido dejarlo cargardo, fue a su bolso y comenzó a sacar el cargador y lo coloco en el tomacorriente, y se dispuso a organizar el departamento.

Mientras tanto dos pisos mas abajo un hombre algo atormentado ha llamado por lo menos 5 veces a el celular de cierta chica, pero su teléfono sigue apagado, esta agonía de tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, solo necesitaba confirmar que estaba bien y sobre todo sola.

En eso sonó el timbre de su casa, corrió esperanzado, pero su cara de decepción era evidente que su invitado no era de su interés.

-¿No me digas que no era lo que esperabas?

-Solo pensé que podía ser otra persona

-Aun no ¿te has comunicado con Kyoko-chan?

-No! -dijo seco-

-Seguro no es nada por que alarmarse, además tenemos que irnos.

-Grrrr... -dijo de mal humor-

Al subir al ascensor presiono el piso de recepción y salió de este presuroso.

-Ren!... Ren espera!

Yashiro entendió necesitaba respuestas a su corazón, aunque suspiro resignado sabia que no conseguiría nada, seguro el presidente pensó en todo.

-Buenos días! Tsugura-san

-Buenos días! Ishigara-san, necesito un favor me puede contestar una pregunta, es que me urge una respuesta, la señorita Mogami-san, ¿salió esta mañana? ¿Anoche vino alguien a verla? ¿ella esta sola?

-oh! Lo siento Tsugura-san, no puedo contestar eso, firme un acuerdo.

-Por favor! solo necesito que me diga si ha estado sola todo este tiempo-dijo desesperado-

-Ren! deja al hombre en paz!, el no te puede decir nada, así como no puede decirles a otros tus movimientos, tampoco puede decir los de Kyoko-chan. ¡Vamos! ya hablaras con ella mas tarde.

Ren miro con odio al conserje que le contaba darle un poco de paz a su corazón, y decirle que estaba sola, o quizás tanto secreto es porque no estaba sola, ¡nooo! esto lo atormentaba, se estaba volviendo loco!

Yashiro, por dentro, aunque sentía pena por su amigo, sabia que el presidente estaba haciendo bien las cosas ya que, solo este tipo de cosas harían que ese par de idiotas reaccionara, me extraña que Kyoko-chan aun no encienda aun el celular, seguro Sebastián aparte se lo escondió dentro del departamento, es tan macabro el presidente con sus planes.

Ren iba sombrío, resignado y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, e intento llamar de nuevo suspiro resignado, ya que no podía hacer nada en estos momentos.

Kyoko estaba afanada limpiando, acomodando cosas, al compás de los vídeos musicales en el televisor, de pronto miro su trabajo y sonrío satisfecha.

-Uff mucho mejor, pero ¿que hora será?.

Cambio el televisor para ver la hora y se quedo paralizada con lo que veían sus ojos, ya que estaban pasando un reportaje con especulaciones del beso entre Kana-san y Ren-san, en un programa de chismes, lo que le quito toda la energía positiva de golpe, pero debía mentalizarse seguramente de ahora en adelante vería muchas apariciones públicas de la pareja top del momento, y ella nunca había tenido esperanzas de que él la llegara a querer algún día, si lo pensaba bien no es justo para el que yo este enojada así con él, yo como su kohai debería apoyarlo, aunque él, no me lo hubiera contado, debería estar feliz por él... después de todo el no sabe que mi corazón se esta resquebrajando con su decisión...

-El presidente me lo advirtió, que el podía encontrar a alguien.. y hasta me pregunto si era capaz de renunciar a mis sentimientos y verlo feliz, casarse con otra persona y yo dije que si! en ese momento...pero nunca pensé que podría ser tan pronto...! Al imaginar esta situación su llanto se descontrolo...

-¡Noooo! Tsugura-san noooo! yo no se si podre con esto!...

Lloraba desconsolada, rodando por el suelo, cuando un pensamiento triste la paralizo nuevamente, suspiro largo y grito...

-Pero tampoco puedo hacer nada! mas que mirar o lo apoyo o me alejo!, ni siquiera tengo otra alternativa!...ya que si le dijera lo que siento por el seguro me rechazaría... y no! creo ser capaz de resistirlo!, ¡no, eso no! prefiero mirarlo de lejos y saber que es feliz...buaaaaa...

Kyoko apesadumbrada se lanzo a llorar al sillón para intentar calmar su corazón.

En la oficina del presidente de LME, esta entretenido revisando unos papeles, cuando tocan la puerta, y luego ingresa Sebastian, el deja los papeles para prestarle atención

-Hable con el conserje y con Yashiro-san, ambos lo confirman, la srta no ha salido del departamento ni ha prendido el celular y no ha vuelto a tener contacto con Tsugura-san y el esta sumamente angustiado por no tener noticias de ella, parece que el paso dos salió perfecto.

El presidente sonrio con satisfacción, su plan estaba viento en popa.

-Lo sabia!, entonces vamos con el siguiente paso, dame un minuto debo hacer unas llamadas, primero y después te doy mas instrucciones.

-Hola! Sawara-san habla el presidente necesito que llames a esa persona y...

Kyoko estaba mas tranquila después de que ya no hablaron mas de la posible relación de Kana-san y Ren-san, pero se alarmo al ver la hora eran cerca del medio día, se levanto como un rayo y fue por su teléfono, al abrirlo se dio cuenta que seguía apagado, le extraño un poco pensó que se encendería al agarrar carga, seguramente al caer ayer se apago solo, al encenderlo comenzaron a llegar varias notificaciones habían 4 de Sawara-san, 3 de Mouko-san, 3 de un numero bloqueado y 12 de que!...

-¿Porque Tsugura-san me llamo tantas veces? ¿Qué habrá pasado?, bueno ahora que lo pienso... últimamente me llama mucho, aunque yo no le responda, pero ahora es diferente yo dije le contestaría, pero aún así es raro... no creo se haya desocupado tan temprano, bueno lo llamare!

En eso cuando pensaba llamar a Tsugura-san, sonó su teléfono y era Sawara-san

-Alo! Mogami al habla, hola Sawara-san! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Al fin contestas Kyoko-chan! te he llamado varias veces...pensé que habías perdido tu celular o te había ocurrido algo!

-Noo!, discúlpame al parecer cuando mi teléfono se cayo anoche se apago y hasta ahora me di cuenta. ¡Perdóneme perdóneme!-dijo muy apenada-

-ok, ok entiendo!, pero debes tener mas cuidado, ¡esto es urgente!

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Dígame que sucede?

-ok, ya esta bien!, te llamo por un trabajo urgente de ultima hora, me llamo la directora Asami-san, nos ha pedido si puedes participar de urgencia en el nuevo PV del grupo Hook*, que vinieron a hacer un vídeo promocional aquí, ya que será uno de los temas de una película que se producirá acá en Japón prontamente, pero la actriz que contrataron no ha tenido la química necesaria con el vocalista del grupo y la directora Asami-san, recordó la gran actriz que eres y le mostró el PV donde saliste con Fuwa shou, y tu personaje de Natsu y el vocalista quedo fascinado por ti, pero te necesitan urgente en la locación si aceptas claro a mas tardar a las 17:00 de la tarde en el bosque de sakura, son 3 días de filmación y te pagarían extra por la urgencia y todos los gastos.

Kyoko se sentía feliz era una gran oportunidad para ella salir en vídeo internacional junto a un grupo americano no pensó, ni un segundo mas y dijo.

-Kyoko-chan ... Kyoko-chan, ¿estas ahí?

-Si, Sawara-san estoy aquí, disculpé me distraje, ¿no tengo inconveniente de ir además no tengo grabaciones hasta el viernes así que no hay problema?, aunque no se si llegare a las 17:00 tengo ensayo a las 14:00 por la filmación de la flor de loto y además ¿Como llego al bosque de sakura?

-No te preocupes, yo coordinare todo, te enviare una mini-van que te recogerá y te llevará al hotel esta a unos 50 minutos de distancia de Tokio, lleva un maletín con tu ropa, yo haré todos los arreglos por ti, suerte Kyoko-chan estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Sawara-san, gracias por todo!

Kyoko se quedo meditando unos momentos es cierto que se comprometió a hablar con Tsugura-san, pero el lo comprendería era por trabajo después de todo, eso de alguna forma la aliviaba ya que no quería escuchar los por menores de su relación con Kana-san o su amor oculto por otra, si es que realmente alguna vez estuvo enamorado, pero de una cosa estaba segura aunque sea un mentiroso playboy, ella prefería amarlo de las sombras que no volver a verlo, prefería ser su kohai, una amiga a no ser nada y eso aunque dolía lo aceptaba. Sabía que este sentimiento era distinto cuando entendió que, aunque el le hiciera daño sin saberlo ella jamás podría odiarlo, porque la sola idea de tenerlo lejos le dolía.

Decidió ir a bañarse en eso sonó nuevamente su teléfono y emocionada vio que era Mouko-san y comenzó a hablar con ella feliz

Mientras tanto Ren, aun angustiado miraba su teléfono no había señales de ella, que esta pasando, volvió intentar llamar, pero esta vez la línea estaba ocupada, un suspiro medio aliviado le indicaba que al menos estaba bien, ya que estaba hablando con alguien, pero ¿porque?... ¿porque?... no me devuelve el llamado!, seguro piensa que estoy enojado!, soy un idiota siempre la alejo con mi estúpido carácter, en eso se escucha una voz que lo interrumpe.

-Ren, te están esperando para la siguiente toma

Ren levanta la vista desanimado y miraba su teléfono, mientras Yashiro piensa ¡uff si que te dio fuerte!

-¿Podrías llamarla? Solo necesito saber que esta bien, pero ahora suena ocupado el teléfono.

-tranquilo amigo yo me encargo

Yashiro lo vio salir triste y pensó que el presidente tenia razón de querer confrontar los sentimientos de ambos, era un plan arriesgado, aunque por lo menos Ren se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya que nunca había visto a Ren tan desesperado, pero para ayudarlos mas tenia que seguir el plan, así que llamo primero a Sebastián para reportar y este le contesto.

-Dice el presidente que solo debes decirle que te comunicaste con ella y esta bien! que al caer su teléfono anoche se le apago y ella no se dio cuenta, que en estos momentos esta en uno de sus trabajos, necesito que convenzas a Tsugura-san de llamarla después de las 17:00 cuando ya sea tarde.

-¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para que?

-Ya lo sabrá!

Yashiro suspiro al cortar el teléfono, creo amigo que esto se va a poner mas difícil cada vez, de todas maneras, me muero de curiosidad, llamare a Kyoko-chan de todas formas, no estoy incumpliendo nada solo quiero saber...

-Hola Mogami al habla!

-Kyoko-chan como estas?

-¿Yo muy bien y tu? ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-Es que Ren desde anoche estaba tratando de localizarte y tu teléfono parecía apagado y hace poco estaba ocupado, así que estaba muy angustiado por ti y me pidió de favor localizarte.

A Kyoko casi se le detiene el corazón ¿Qué su Sempai estaba angustiado? ¡Angustiado por no poder localizarla noooo! Eso tenia que ser un malentendido una exageración de Yashiro-san, porque el era tan cruel con su pobre corazón.

-Yooo... es que anoche me quedé dormida y no me di cuenta de que se había apagado el teléfono, pero que quiere Tsugura-san de mi.

Ayyy Kyoko! si supieras lo que quiere Ren de ti no lo podrías preguntar de esa forma

-En realidad, me dijo que tenia un compromiso contigo y quedo de llamarte para confirmar hora, pero quería saber si estabas bien!

-Ahhh... si respecto a eso hoy... no me desocupare temprano.

-¿Tanto trabajo tienes?

-Me salió un PV, de última hora y estaré fuera 3 días, estoy muy feliz!

Yashiro, pensó que el presidente era realmente un experto esto iba a desquiciar a Ren, al fin ella no le huía, la puso en un departamento al lado del él, pero la alejaba tan estratégicamente de el pero bueno, ahora te aguantas amigo...tendrás que empezar a ser valiente y luchar por la mujer que amas...

-Yashiro-san, ¿estas ahí?

-Ehhh si, disculpa me distraje

-ahh, Yashiro-san te tengo que dejar a las dos tengo que estar en el ensayo y luego debo irme a la filmación del PV, por favor le dices a Tsugura-san que a la vuelta cumplo con el compromiso con él.

-mmm Kyoko-chan, entiendo, pero podrías decírselo tu misma, prefiero no alterar mas los ánimos.

-¿A que se refiere Yashiro-san?

-Bueno Kyoko-chan tu mejor que nadie conoces el verdadero carácter de Ren, y sabes que no le gustara que lo dejes plantado, y... no quiero ser yo quien se lo diga.

Kyoko, pensó en el pobre Yashiro, no era justo para él enfrentarlo por ella, no le correspondía, aunque no sabia porque el se podría enojar por eso, solo era una conversación, y puede aprovechar mejor su tiempo, podría estar con ella pensó triste, Suspiro...

-Esta bien! Yashiro-san dígale que me llame entre las 16:00 y las 17:00 hrs, se lo diré personalmente.

-Gracias Kyoko-chan, se lo diré y mucha suerte con tu nuevo trabajo. Adiós!

-Adiós ¡Yashiro-san que tenga buen día!

Yashiro colgó y pensó que Ren lo tendría duro con las jugadas del presidente, más con lo que mañana le tenia preparado, pobre Ren, si tus celos siguen a flor de piel no tardaras mucho en admitir lo que todos sabemos abiertamente, sonrió malignamente.

En eso entro Ren con la pregunta reflejada en su cara, Yashiro lo miro divertido.

-Ya hablé con ella.

La expresión de Ren cambio abruptamente y sonrió abiertamente, Yashiro se sintió algo culpable, pero no había de otra, lo había prometido.

-Y?-miro ansioso-

-Me dijo que se le cayo el teléfono anoche y no se dio cuenta como se apago, y como se quedo dormida no se había dado cuenta, hasta esta mañana.

Ren sonrió ampliamente, imaginando lo descuidada que era, sintió un gran alivio al saber que todas sus atribulaciones no eran mas que sus celos a flor de piel, pero todo estaba bien y podría hablar con ella esta noche y aclarar las cosas, todo saldría bien.

-¿Gracias Yashiro, le preguntaste a que hora se desocupaba hoy?

Yashiro trago grueso, perdóname amigo pensó es por tu bien.

-Me dijo que tenia ensayo con los del equipo de la película de la flor de Loto y que después entre las 16:00 y 17:00 tenia algo de tiempo, pero parece que tiene unas grabaciones después, solo dijo eso que si querías hablar con ella a esa hora tendría tiempo.

Ren sonrió contento, al menos no estaba tan enojada le había dicho su horario.

En eso golpearon la puerta y entro el asistente de dirección para decir...

-Tsugura-san, estamos listos para la escena venga conmigo por favor.

-Claro ahora voy, Yashiro por favor Agenda la llamada para que no se me olvide realizarla.

Ren salió cuando Yashiro asintió, este se quedo pensando y exclamo.

-Ayy Ren!, aunque quisieras no podrías olvidar hacer esa llamada, lo malo amigo que lo que te dirán, y sucederá en los próximos días... sacara de ti lo peor de tus celos...

**Hasta aquí este capitulo... el presidente le esta dando la primera oleada de celos a Ren, pero esta vez las cosas serán mas difíciles para Ren, porque aparecerán prontamente dos personajes nuevos(inventados por mi), que harán a Ren perder los estribos jejeje... espero les guste y nos leemos...**


	5. Chapter 5 : Eventos inesperados

Una mini-van estaba esperando afuera del ensayo de la flor de Loto a Kyoko al ver la mini-van se apresuro ir por sus cosas, en eso Koga se acerco a ella al verla tan apresurada.

-Veo que ahora Tsugura-san te ha puesto transporte para que no te acosen-dice con ironía-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que este transporte lo mando Tsugura-san?

-¿Ah no? -Dijo irónico-

-El tiene personas mas importantes en su cabeza que su Kohai, nosotros solo somos eso, yo lo admiro, pero solo como mi sempai, tu eres el que quiere creer otras cosas.-dice molesta-

-En realidad, no tengo pruebas de que haya algo entre ustedes y tu no pareces ser de las chicas que se deja llevar por una cara bonita, por lo que he visto.

A Kyoko le sorprendió ese comentario de parte de él, pero en eso baja el chofer de la mini-van

-Srta Mogami-san, disculpe, pero la locación queda a 50 min de aquí, y ya es tarde.

-Ohh que tonta! discúlpeme, no me di cuenta, adiós Koga-san nos vemos pronto.

-Entiendo, buena suerte entonces adiós Kyoko-chan, espero que pronto nos veamos.

A Kyoko le extraño la forma que le hablo Koga, pero era un avance comparado con sus conversaciones anteriores, le hizo una reverencia y se subió a la van, Koga la observo con detención, en realidad ella es una chica especial, y Tsugura jamás la tomaría enserio, el nunca ha tenido una novia, y parece ser que tiene relaciones con mujeres mayores como kana-san y a el de verdad le llamaba la atención esta chica.

A Kyoko le agrado que Koga, haya cambiado de actitud, después de todo compartirían varios meses de grabación, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, miro en su pantalla y vio que era Tsugura-san lo que le corto la respiración.

-Hola, Mogami al habla!

-Hola Mogami-san, disculpe que la llama después de la hora acordada, es que no terminábamos de filmar.

-No tiene que disculparse Tsugura-san en estos momentos estoy viajando a la siguiente locación así que no estoy ocupada.

-¿Y a que hora termina hoy?- pregunto ansioso-

-Ah... con respecto a eso, no podre cumplir el compromiso contigo hoy.

A Ren se le cayo la mandíbula, ante una fingida cara de Yashiro de pregunta, pero Kyoko inocente de lo que había causado en el continúo hablando.

-Lo que sucede es que me ofrecieron un PV, urgente para una banda americana, y me van a pagar muy bien por la urgencia, al vocalista del grupo le gusto mucho mi trabajo, en ... bueno en mi anterior PV.

Ren supuso que se refería al del maldito Fuwa, pero le agradeció que no se lo nombrara.

-Entiendo es una gran oportunidad de darte a conocer de manera internacional, ¿entonces lo dejamos para mañana en la noche?

-Lo siento Tsugura-san volveré en 3 días, cuando acabe la filmación.

-Entiendo-suspiro resignado-, entonces Mogami-san, nos vemos en tres días a su regreso.

-De acuerdo, Tsugura-san, disculpa tengo que dejarte, porque ya estamos llegando a la locación y me están esperando.

-¡Adiós! Mogami-san te deseo mucha suerte! Y un pronto regreso.

-¡Gracias Tsugura y adiós!

Ren escucho como ella colgó teléfono, que lo dejo con una sensación de vacío, miro a Yashiro con una cara que lo decía toda su voz gruesa le dijo.

-Volverá en 3 días.

-¡Que! -dijo el lo mas sorprendido que pudo-

-Tiene un trabajo de ultima hora, salió de Tokio y estará fuera 3 días.

-Ahh, pero no es que no quiera hablar contigo, es solo un trabajo. -dijo para animarlo-

-¡Si es verdad!, pero aun así estoy decepcionado quería hablar con ella esta noche, pero lo entiendo.

-Anímate Ren!, 3 días pasan volando y al menos no esta con... bueno con ese sujeto.

-Si eso es bueno, así pensare bien que debo decirle.

-Así se habla!

Yashiro sabe que Ren esta inquieto y tiene razones para estarlo, ni siquiera sabe lo que se le viene en los próximos días no te puedes desanimar! Necesitaras toda tu enteresa para afrontar lo que viene.

Kyoko llego al bosque de Sakura, se quedo maravillada pues el bosque parecía mágico con las sakuras rosadas en flor volando en viento, suspiro ensoñada con sus ojos de estrellitas, viendo el hermoso lugar, en eso vieron a lo lejos un Hotel rustico, muy hermoso en medio del lugar, a unos metros se veía mucha gente en un claro rodeado de cerezos en flor.

-Srta Mogami-san, no se preocupe por su equipaje yo lo llevare al hotel, ya que la están esperando.

-¡Gracias es muy amable!

La mini-van se detuvo y todos los grupos de la locación se voltearon a observar a quien había llegado, cuando el chofer abrió la puerta trasera, y salió Kyoko, el aire a las sakuras y su hermoso cabello al viento le dio un aire cautivador que no paso desapercibido por los presentes que quedaron viéndola. Asami-san al verla se separo del grupo para ser la primera en saludarla.

-Hola Kyoko-chan que bueno que llegaste tan rápido, ven te quiero presentar al grupo y te explicaremos lo que tienes que hacer para que vallas a maquillaje, necesitamos rodar hoy antes de las 7, contigo.

-Asami-san, será un gusto trabajar con usted nuevamente, gracias por considerarme.

Asami le sonrio encantada y le indica a Kyoko que sigan al llegar delante de la mayoría, donde un chico de cabello oscuro y aspecto rockero la siguió mirando anonadado.

-Doug, Dan, Chris y Jesse- san le presento a Mogami-san, la actriz que estábamos esperando.

-¡Mucho gusto!-se adelanto el chico de cabello oscuro- Mogami-san, es mas bella usted en persona que en el vídeo-dice galante-

-Ohh!, gracias es usted muy amable

-No Mogami-san no es amabilidad precisamente es solo la verdad.

El tomo su mano y le dio un beso en ella como un caballero galante, este gesto sonrojo levemente a Kyoko y a los demás músicos que pusieron cara sorprendidos.

Asami sonrió y pensó esta chica es una roba corazones, hay mas de uno que no le gustara esta situación.

-Bueno Kyoko-chan, ahora que conoces a la banda, ellos quieren un PV en esta locación, la canción es una historia de amor y perdida, donde Doug que es el vocalista de la canción será el protagonista la canción se llama Reason**, donde el protagonista tiene vivencias con una chica que lo apoya y lo ama cuando el inicia su carrera, pero cuando su fama lo consume el comienza a portarse mal con ella y ella se va de su lado, el comienza a añorarla, y la comienza a intentar recuperar, pero cuando la vuelve a ver se da cuenta que se esta enamorando de otro y trata de hacer lo posible por recuperla ya que ella es su razón de ser, su inspiración para cantar, aunque antes no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ella sano el corazón con otra persona y no lo perdona.

-Ahhh ¡Que lindo! Aunque es un poco triste la canción, pero muy romántica.

-El amor perdido, siempre es romántico, y siempre uno se lamenta cuando es tarde, por eso siempre es mejor actuar a tiempo, por eso el sentimiento de la canción que queremos transmitir actuar antes de que sea tarde.

-Es un bello mensaje Doug-san, estaré feliz de participar en este proyecto, me encanta, espero le guste mi trabajo, por favor cuiden de mi.

-Sera un verdadero honor trabajar con usted Mogami-san

-Que bueno que se llevan bien y lo has comprendido tan rápidamente Kyoko-chan, entonces ve allí para tu caracterización necesitamos aprovechar esta luz, para algunas escenas.

-Claro Asami-san, vuelvo enseguida.

Kyoko hace una reverencia y se dirige a donde le señalo Asami-san.

Dany, golpea con el codo a Doug y dice en ingles

-_if it has impressed you, it is prescient in any case (_si que te ha impresionado, es preciosa en todo caso)

-I haven't seen such an impressive woman in a long time(Hace mucho no veia una mujer tan impresionante)

-She is an uncommon woman, she doesn't have that air of diva (es una mujer poco común, no tiene ese aire de diva)

-That is what impresses me the most, that and its ethereal beauty(eso es lo que mas me impresiona, eso y su belleza etérea)

Dany sonrio abiertamente y en complicidad, pasaron como 30 minutos, derrepente una mujer con una falda azul entubada y una blusa blanca amarrada con un cinturón negro con hevilla dorada, y un collar dorado a juego, con una cabello largo castaño liso y unos lentes ejecutivos que le daban un aire de ejecutiva seria pero sexy, con unos zapatos de tacón negro.

La visión no solo sorprendió a Doug, pero Kyoko robo varias miradas, Asami sonrio complacida el look le quedaba maravilloso, Kyoko era una chica camaleonica, era capaz de ser un ángel y mostrar un look maduro y sensual sin problema.

-oh really a real beauty-dijo sin pensar-(oh realmente una verdadera belleza)

-Thank you DOUG-san you are very kind.(gracias Doug-san, es usted muy amable)

-Ohh, I didn't know he spoke English, sorry, I feel a little embarrassed (no sabia que hablaba ingles perdón, me siento un poco avergonzado)

-Don't worry, I wasn't offended (no se preocupe, no me ofendí)

-Ohh, Kyoko-chan no sabia que dominabas tan bien el ingles, otro de tus talentos sin duda, bueno debemos comenzar solo tenemos aproximadamente una hora de esta luz, vamos todos a sus puestos.

La grabación comenzó, la química entre Doug y Kyoko era evidente, Doug cada vez miraba mas embelesado a Kyoko, y le costo un poco fingir indiferencia con esa belleza, pero gracias a los consejos de esta lo logro muy bien.

Asami anuncio que por hoy habían terminado, mañana grabarían al alba, así que les recomendó cenar temprano, todos se dirigieron al Hotel que estaba mas abajo y Kyoko se acerco a la recepción para ver lo de su habitación.

Dany, miraba de reojo a su amigo y le dijo

-Come on, invite her to dinner (anímate, invítala a cenar)

-do you think I accept? (¿crees que acepte?)

-you don't lose anything with trying (no pierdes nada con intentarlo)

Dany puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo para darle animo y se retiro al comedor del hotel.

Doug se quedo observándola algo nervioso, mientras ella parecía pedir algo al de la recepción, se acerco cauteloso y espero que ella terminara de conversar.

-Muchas gracias por todo-dijo al recepcionista con una sonrisa-

Al girarse se dio cuenta de la presencia de Doug, la cual la asusto al principio pero luego le sonrio amable.

-Perdón! no quise asustarla!

-Perdón soy tan trasparente!, pero no fue un susto solo no esperaba verlo.

-Bueno, es que quería preguntarle algo, espero no le incomode, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a cenar?

-Ah, no me molesta, pero ¿y sus amigos?

-ahhh ellos no creo que extrañen por una noche, pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos en verdad las giras aveces son eternas -sonríe- y la verdad me gustaría tener el honor de conversar un poco mas con usted.

-ya veo, en verdad iba a subir a mi habitación a cambiarme, pero ya que debemos acostarnos temprano, sera mejor cenar y luego subir, me encantara su compañía-sonrio amable-

Esa sonrisa lo cautivo, se la devolvió complacido y hizo un ademan de caballero para invitarla a seguir.

Dany y los demás de la banda al ver que Doug ofrecerle una silla a Mogami, sonrio complacido.

Un hombre escondido entre el comedor identifico al vocalista de HOOK, con la chica hermosa cenando a solas, saco varias fotos emocionado, tal como le habían dicho.

-Esto sera toda una revelación!, haber que mas puedo averiguar...

Se acerco un poco a la pareja disimulando y escucho al resto de la banda

-He hit Doug hard with Mogami-san (Le ha pegado fuerte a Doug, con Mogami-San -dice Jesse-)

-I had not seen him so excited a long time ago, he is actually a very beautiful girl(no lo había visto tan entusiasmado hace tiempo, en realidad es una chica muy bella-dice Chris-)

-If so, you may accept the proposal of the movie, we could use a few months of rest of the tours.(si es así puede que acepte la propuesta de la película, no nos vendría mal unos meses de descanso de las giras.-responde Dany-)

-if it doesn't sound bad, and such a girl can convince more than one -Jesse-(si no suena mal, y una chica así puede convencer a mas de uno)

-well we'll see (bueno ya veremos-sonríe cómplice-Dany-)

El hombre tomo nota, ya tenia lo que necesitaba, aunque sabia que no seria un gran chisme, pero estaba limitado, por la situación, pero esta información le serviría para mas adelante, tendré que averiguar un poco más

Yashiro, se levanto temprano tenia que analizar varias propuestas con Ren, y hoy conocería al manager que destino el presidente para Kyoko-chan, como el asumió la función temporal de manager, tiene que ayudar hoy con ello, pero el presidente fue especifico que tenia que llevar a Ren con la escusa de que el también necesitaba hablar con él, no sabe lo que tiene planeado el presidente, pero seguro sacara mas de quicio a Ren.

Iba caminando hacia LME, cuando en un kiosko vio algo que le dejo impactado, vio el nombre de Mogami Kyoko en letras amarillas, se devolvió a leerlo y para su asombro vio una foto de Kyoko-chan muy hermosa y con un look maduro parecido al de la fiesta final de Dark Moon, sentada con un hombre atractivo de cabello negro y de aire rockero, compro la revista necesitaba enterarse.

Y Leyo "La actriz revelación de este año, nos ha cautivado con sus papeles de MIO, en Dark Moon, de Natsu en Box-r, y como un hermoso ángel en el vídeo promocional del exitoso cantante nacional Fuwa Sho, pero ademas de estar en algunos comerciales y otros pequeños papeles por supuesto, pero lo que mas sorprende es su camalionica forma ya que en cada papel interpretado parece una persona diferente por su actuación y encanto natural prueba de ello son estas fotos donde se ve a ella con el equipo de un vídeo promocional para la banda HOOK, pero lejos de sorprendernos su caracterización, los que nos sorprendió fue ver a Doug Georges al líder de la banda y vocalista cenando apartados muy amenamente con Mogami-san, en el romántico bosque de sakura, creo que el corazón del vocalista americano a quedado cautivado por la bella Mogami-san, y quien desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta, lo entendemos completamente, ademas a simple vista se ve la química entre ellos, veremos como termina este maravilloso vídeo que ellos protagonizan bajo la dirección de Asami-san de Queen Record".

Yashiro casi se va de espalda, que química, uff no puede ser esto sera plan del presidente?, Ren se va a querer morir, ahora te vas a arrepentir de no ser sincero con tus sentimientos.

Uff y conociendo al presidente lo del manager tampoco sera grato, esto sera un mal día para Ren.

Yashiro llego a la recepción de LME, y al llegar se dio cuenta que Ren ya estaba ahí, se veía tranquilo, al parecer aun no sabe nada al respecto, tengo que informarle al presidente, antes de la reunión

-Hola Yashiro-san!, te estaba esperando ¿subimos?

-Ho.. hola! Ren heee podrías esperarme un momento necesito ir al baño vuelvo enseguida, me urge.

-Jaja.. claro amigo, te espero aun tenemos tiempo.

-Gracias, ya vuelvo.

Yashiro se fue al baño sumamente nervioso necesitaba saber si esto era parte del plan o kyoko en verdad había cenado tan alegre con el vocalista, necesito salir de dudas y llamo al presidente esto requería urgencia.

-Presidente, algo que no estaba en sus planes a sucedido

-Sucede algo malo Yashiro-san

-¿Vio el pequeño reportaje que salio de Kyoko-chan con el vocalista de Hook?

-Si ya la he visto y estaba esperando algo como esto, aunque me sorprendo de mi mismo de los maravillosos resultados obtenidos

-¿Como usted lo esperaba?

-El reportaje si, y tambien lo otro con esa intención mande a Mogami-kun esperando que convenciera con su encanto natural a Doug-san que participara en la película, aunque Mogami-kun no tiene idea eso si, pero contaba con que Doug quedara cautivado por ella.

-¿O sea todo es parte de su plan?

-Así es, sinceramente mas que asombrarme de mi fabuloso plan, me asombra sinceramente que Mogami-kun sea tan roba corazones, nunca pensé que tan rápido el cayera por ella, seguro aceptara protagonizar la película con ella y Ren.

-Presidente, usted me asombra y si tiene razón Kyoko-chan no sabe el poder que tiene, bueno y ¿que hacemos?

-Seguir con el plan, ¿Están Ren y tu en LME?

-Si me esta esperando en recepción, estoy en el baño para hablar con usted.

-Yo tengo todo listo, así que suban y Yashiro-san ni una palabra a Ren, no me quiero perder su cara.

-Usted es realmente un genio malvado del amor.

-los espero-sonríe divertido-

Yashiro salio del baño, Ren estaba conversando con unas actrices de reparto y cuando vio a Yashiro acercase le envió su sonrisa de caballero que denotaba su molestia, si supieras lo que te espera no tendrías tanto apuro, pensó Yashiro.

-Te demoraste mucho!, ya nos estamos retrasando!

-Si perdona, pero ya estoy ¡vamos!

Yashiro suspira, esto sera duro amigo ojala reacciones a tiempo, como dice el presidente ella es una robacorazones, no valla ser que alguien te robe el de ella antes que te des cuenta.

Subieron por el ascensor y llegaron a la sala de espera, la secretaria llamo a Lory y le dijo que podían ingresar, al llegar vieron un hombre alto de pelo negro y unos ojos verdes muy hermosos, el hombre era bastante elegante y atractivo.

-¿No sabia que estabas ocupado presidente?

-Ren y Yashiro que bueno que llegaron, quiero presentarles a Mitzui Kou, el de ahora en adelante sera el representante de Mogami-kun, Ren lo miro de arriba abajo, y con su sonrisa de caballero dijo.

-Hola! mucho gusto, Soy Tsugura Ren.

-Encantado Tsugura-san, para mi es un placer poder trabajar para tan bella y talentosa actriz.

A Ren no le pareció el comentario, pero no dijo nada solo apretó los puños.

-Bueno ahora tendrás tiempo de conocerla, ya que debes irte de inmediato a la locación del PV, tienes que hablar con ella antes que llegue la prensa y asesorarla con respecto a las fotos con Doug-san.

-Claro presidente!, solo necesito conversar un momento con el maneger temporal de la Srta Mogami-san y me iré de inmediato.

-Si es lo mejor, precisamente aquí esta Yashiro-san es el asesoro a Mogami-san temporalmente, y debe tener todo lo que necesitas, ya que con Ren de vuelta tiene demasiado trabajo por eso era necesario uno exclusivo para ella, ya que han llegado varias ofertas y debes prevenir que los rumores no sean negativos.

-Presidente ¿a que te refieres con rumores negativos?

-¿Que acaso no haz visto las revistas?

-No, ¿que tengo que ver?

-Esto!

Kou le extiende una revista que el toma de mala gana y mira asombrado la primera plana

Ren sintió que los celos lo consumían que hacia Kyoko, su kyoko estaba con un hombre, pero ¿quien era ese hombre? ¿porque estaba en su lugar cenando con ella?, ¿que esta pasando?pensaba atormentado levanto la vista y pregunto.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Qué significa esto?

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, el presidente ha logrado colocar las piezas en jaque, no solo ha mandado a kyoko lejos de Ren... para no hacerle fácil a el pedirle disculpas... sino que también ha puesto a propósito en el camino dos hombres, que próximamente, sacaran de sus casillas a Ren... y pondrá a prueba toda su capacidad de esconder sus sentimientos... **

_*Hook es el nombre ficticio que le he dado a la banda de este fic, pero que esta basada en la banda Hoobastank, también he utilizado los nombres de referencia de ellos, cambiando sus apellidos y sus edades, para que coincidan con la historia._

_**Reason.. es una canción de la banda Hoobastank, que inspiro parte del vídeo clip de este fic, para representar... la historia de la película... que ayudara a los protagonistas a entender muchas cosas mas adelante..._


	6. Chapter 6 : El miedo es el problema

Ren miraba atónito, después de leer la revista y ver las fotos de Kyoko sumamente hermosa... pero cenando con otro hombre... que el jamás había visto...¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

-Por ahora nada malo, ya que el reportaje solo elogia la belleza de Mogami-san y su camalonica forma de cada papel que ha interpretado hasta ahora, y que ahora esta en un PV con Doug el vocalista de Hook, y que se ve la buena química de ambos tanto que cenaron solos en una mesa, aunque se menciona que todo el equipo de producción estaba en el mismo restorant, solo que ellos se apararon para comer solos, así que en realidad no es un articulo amarillista pero si hay que controlar lo que digan, supongo que el manager de la banda estará enterado y los asesorara, por eso tratare de reunirme con ellos lo antes posible y evitar rumores negros.

-Gracias por la explicación Mitzui-san se nota que ya esta empapado de su trabajo.

-Tsugura-san nunca un trabajo antes me había parecido tan interesante como este, espero pronto conocer a la Srta Mogami-san, es lo que mas ansió, tengo mucha curiosidad-dice con un brillo oculto en sus ojos-

Dice Kou con una sonrisa galante, lo que hizo que el enojo de Ren fuera evidente ya no intentaba disimularlo, pero Kou no pareció notarlo.

-Si me disculpan tengo afán, Yashiro-san usted me podría darme los detalles de la agenda de Mogami-san, me urge ir a su encuentro.

Yashiro miraba a ambos hombres sorprendido, esto es una bomba de tiempo.

-Claro Mitzui-san si gusta vamos a la sala de espera y le doy los detalles, con permiso.

-Claro vamos!, presidente, Tsugura-san

Kou hace una leve reverencia y se retira junto a Yashiro quien mira a Lory que esta con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al lado de un Ren con un aura tan negra que daba mucho miedo.

Apenas ellos se retiraron Ren miro con furia a Lory, este retrocedió un poco pero luego puso el mejor semblante de pocker.

-¿Que pretendes?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu lo haz planeado todo, eso del PV y eso del mequetrefe manager

-¿Crees que yo le pedí a Doug-san al lider de una banda internacional, que fijara sus ojos en Mogami-kun? No creía tener tanto poder, yo creo que el merito es esa belleza etérea y el talento que irradia Mogami-kun, que llama la atención de los hombres, yo no creo merecer merito alguno.

El presidente miro como Ren meditaba bajando la cabeza, sus palabras, sentía mucho lastimarlo intencionalmente, pero sabia que si era por estos dos, nada avanzaría en esta historia.

-Y supongo que te refieres a Mitzui-san al decir mequetrefe manager, tu sabes que era necesario tu estuviste aquí cuando dije que buscaría un manager para ella, estuviste de acuerdo de que fuera uno con clase...ademas Mitzui-san al saber de que se trataba de Mogami-kun, se vino a ofrecer voluntariamente, hace mucho que no representa a alguien, pero es un excelente manager ideal para Mogami-san, ya que como su carrera esta empezando y el esta retomando serán un excelente dúo.

-Me quieres decir que ese mequetrefe vino a ofrecerse para ser el representante, ¿Acaso esta interesado en ella?

-Profesionalmente supongo que si, aunque no me extrañaría que se sintiera atraído por esta chica ya que posee un encanto natural que nos ha cautivado a todos, ademas Mitzui-san es excelente opción para este trabajo, así tendrás a Yashiro-san solo para ti.

-Tu sabes que no me molesta tener que compartir a mi manager con ella, aunque lo arruine! y ella no quiere tenerme cerca, no lo entiendo porque todo es tan difícil!

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo me porte con un patán con ella hace unos días, por la Foto que me mostraste y desde ese día ella no me habla, y no ha dejado a Yashiro intervenir en su agenda.

-Por eso mismo era necesario que Mitzui-san se hiciera cargo lo antes posible, no podemos dejarla sola en estos asuntos, ella es muy inocente y puede caer en situaciones que la prensa amarillista se aproveche para desprestigiarla.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿porque un hombre como él?, que la admira que si se acerca a ella podría hasta enamorarse de ella, viste a ese tipo, sin conocerla ya esta embelesado con ella, que pasara si con el trato diario, ella... ella...

-Pero Ren ¿cúal es tu miedo?... sino mal recuerdo tu dijiste que enterrarías tus sentimientos por ella, decidiste no luchar por ella, ¿no me digas que cambiaste de opinión? y ¿ahora vas a luchar por ella?, acaso tus últimos arranques de celos de sempai furioso por cuidar su buen nombre, ¿son la lucha de un hombre enamorado?

-Yo..yo..

-Esa chica, se esta convirtiendo delante de nuestros ojos en una hermosa mujer, y una excelente actriz, solo tu no lo vez, y así como su corazón esta herido es posible que no sea fácil de conquistar, pero te puedo asegurar que mas de uno lo intentara, y no faltara el valiente caballero que a pesar de sus rechazos logre de apoco conquistar su corazón.

-claro que se que es una hermosa mujer! pero, ¿Po... Porque me haces esto?

-¿Que es lo que yo te hago?

-¿Porque me hieres diciendo estas cosas?, ¿porque no me dejas en paz?

-Pero muchacho yo no hago nada, solo te digo lo que pienso no pensé que te dolieran mis palabras.

-Son las circuntacias!, porque todo se volvió tan complicado de repente

-Cuando callas sentimientos tan profundos, suelen reventar de alguna forma se sufre mas callando que luchando.

-No puedo, no debo...

-Bueno muchacho, si no puedes y no debes te entiendo, pero entonces debes controlar tus celos o terminaras dañando a Mogami-kun hiriéndola con tus venenosas palabras e impidiendo que ella algún día ella logre encontrar la felicidad con otro hombre...

-no! eso no! no puedo verla con otro hombre!-grita-

-Entonces en resumen, no la quieres para ti y tampoco la quieres en brazos de otro, eso es muy egoísta Ren, esa chica ha sufrido mucho merece ser amada, no puedes ser tan egoísta.

Ren se quedo pensativo le dolía el corazón, el alma, el cuerpo, su cabeza era un remolino de emociones le faltaba el aire, ella había sufrido mucho, él la amaba pero no la merecía no era capaz de luchar por ella a pensar de que ella lo había rescatado de la oscuridad y el no era capaz de sanar su corazón, era un completo inútil.

-Aun no es tarde, piénsalo ve si eres capaz de verla con otro y sonreír, siempre haz sabido que Fuwa no es capaz de reconquistarla, pero hay hombres que son capaces de todo por una mujer como ella, es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca un hombre capaz de todo por ella, ¿seras capaz de verla feliz con otro y algún día enamorada amando con todo su corazón a otro hombre? ¿Y solo quedarte viendo como sucede?

Ren tenia su cabeza entre las piernas y la sujetaba con sus manos, como si le pesara... sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo... como si estuviera apunto de derrumbarse...

-Ren eres un hombre, guapo, inteligente, extremadamente talentoso y de buenos sentimientos aunque te subestimas demasiado por la culpa, que no te deja ver que esta acabando contigo y con los que amas, pero cuando te des cuenta puede que sea tarde si no aprendes a enfrentar tus miedos, ellos te seguirán atrapando y pudriendo tu alma, decidiste avanzar tu mismo me dijiste que el tiempo había comenzado avanzar, pero aun así te quedas paralizado por el miedo al rechazo, y es cierto puede que ella te rechace, no una sino varias veces, pero si le demuestras cuando significa para ti, lo que ella ha hecho por ti sin saberlo, lo mas probable que seas el indicado de sanar su corazón, o sino llegara otro en tu lugar que si lo lograra, mientras tu sigues esperando una oportunidad perfecta, en eso se te pasara la vida ya que las oportunidades perfectas no existen.

-Yo.. yo.. necesito irme! necesito pensar!, no se que pensar!

-Esta bien!, pero hazme un favor aunque no quieras hablar pídele a Yashiro-san que te acompañe esta noche, no es bueno para ti estar solo hoy, en ese estado, ve tranquilízate y no te abandones como siempre en tu dolor hoy ya no estas solo tienes gente que te quiere tal como eres y mas lo que piensas cuando dejes de huir lo comprenderás.

-ok, hablare con Yashiro, después de todo es mi amigo.

-Me alegra oír eso

Se levanta y pone su mano en su hombro, el se levanta y lo mira con una expresión diferente como alguien cansado que acaba de correr una maratón.

Ambos hombres salen y ven a Yashiro solo en la sala de espera, Ren lo mira sorprendido

-¿Donde esta ese?

-¿Quien?

-¿No estabas con el manager de Kyoko?

-Ahh... si ya se fue, lo llamo al manager de hook y quedaron de reunirse en 1 hora así que se fue de inmediato, ya todos saben lo de las fotos, y el manager de hook quiere hacer públicas declaraciones para evitar malos entendidos.

-¿A si? ¿Qué tipo de declaraciones? ¿Y a que hora sera eso?

-Ahh no lo se, pero sera en noticiero de las 12:00, por eso se fue raudo a reunirse con Kyoko-chan.

-Entiendo!, Yukihito quiero pedirte dos favores, ¿podrías despejar mi agenda de la noche? Quiero irme temprano a casa Y podrías quedarte a dormir en mi apartamento no quiero estar solo esta noche.

-Me parece una excelente decisión muchacho no es bueno que trabajes tanto, te felicito!

Ren pensó que le hubiera gustado hacerlo para estar con Kyoko hoy pero no podía hacer nada tenia que pensar que haría si otro hombre se la quiere llevar, el lo permitiría seria capaz de dejarla en manos de otro? Miro a Yukihito quien le asintió.

-Cuenta conmigo!, tenemos que ir a grabar un comercial con Kijima-san y allá soluciono lo de tu agenda de la noche.

-Gracias, amigo!

Kyoko estaba con Doug, conversando amenamente, aunque tenia mucho sueño se había levantado al alba a grabar, pero todo había salido muy bien y ya no empezarían nuevamente hasta las 16, a Kyoko se le escapo un bostezo lo cual le dio mucha risa a Doug avergonzandola.

-Kyoko-chan veo que la estoy aburriendo con mi conversación

-No! Doug-san no me esta aburriendo, solo tengo algo de sueño, siento que piense eso de mi.

-No solo lo decía para corroborarlo, ademas verla sonronjada es encantador.

Antes de que Kyoko pudiera decir algo se acercaron los integrantes de la banda con un señor desconocido para ella a la mesa de desayuno e interrumpieron la conversación.

**-we have to talk is urgent!**-dice Dany-(tenemos que hablar es urgente)

Kyoko al escuchar eso hace el ademas de levantarse y dice

**-I'll leave you alone, permission** (los dejare a solas, permiso)

**-Miss Mogami-san you must also be present, talk to your representative he is coming here, but it is necessary that we reach some agreements and both know about the situation**.(señorita Mogami-san usted también debe estar presente, hable con su representante el viene para acá, pero es necesario que llegamos a unos acuerdos y ambos sepan de la situación)

**-which situation?** (¿cual situación?)

El representante les tendió a cada uno una revista las cuales ambos miraron y luego se miraron, ambos abrieron la revista y comenzaron a leer.

**-but this does not say anything bad, it only praises kyoko-chan, although they make it emphasis that we parted at dinner last night and that we have good chemistry.**(pero esto no dice nada malo, solo elogia a kyoko-chan, aunque hacen hincapié en que nos apartamos en la cena de anoche y que tenemos buena química.-sonríe gustoso-)

El resto de la banda miro a Doug incrédulo, a él no le gustaba que lo relacionen con nadie en su vida privada, pero solo hablo de los elogios a ella, esto esta cada vez mas raro, el manager mas serenamente aunque igual de sorprendido contesto.

**-It is true, but we want to prevent your dinner from being misunderstood, Doug last night you told me that you are thinking of participating in the movie, if so we could declare that your friendly dinner was to talk about it, because you are just getting to know each other.**(Es cierto, pero queremos evitar que se malentienda su cena, Doug anoche me decías que estas pensando participar en la película, si es así podríamos declarar que su cena amistosa era para hablar de ello, porque se están recién conociendo)

Doug se puso nervioso aun no se lo había comentado a Kyoko, no quería que ella no quisiera trabajar con él, pero ya era tarde tendría que decircelo así, pero se lo diría en japones para que ella lo entendiera primero.

-Kyoko-chan, de eso quería conversar con usted, pero no alcance por estas circunstancias, lo que sucede que me ofrecieron el papel del antagonista de la película de nuestra canción, digo de la canción del PV, y ayer cuando Asami-san dijo que tu participas en la película, yo no sabia si aceptar pero después de conocerla a usted y saber que era la protagonista me he animado a participar, claro si a usted no le molesta.

El manager y Dany miraron divertidos a Doug, ya que solo ellos dos entendieron lo suficiente para entender las intensiones del vocalista.

Kyoko no entendió muy bien la pregunta, pero asumió que quería saber su opinión para trabajar juntos.

-Doug-san, como podría no querer trabajar con usted sera un honor para mi, aunque no sabia que estaría en ese proyecto no tengo inconveniente alguno.

A Doug se le acelero el corazón de felicidad a ella no le molestaba tenerlo cerca, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso!

Doug se giro al grupo con una gran sonrisa y les dijo.

-**guys, I will work on the movie, so you can rest a few months before the next tour** (chicos, trabajare en la película, así que podrán descansar unos meses antes de la próxima gira)

**-perfect, it will be an excellent explanation to that lonely dinner and will not raise unnecessary rumors, we will wait for Mitzui-san to make the statement.** (perfecto, sera una excelente explicación a esa cena solitaria y no levantara rumores innecesarios, esperaremos a Mitzui-san para hacer la declaración)

**-who is Mitzui-san?** (¿Quién es Mitzui-san?)

**-Miss Mogami-san's manager** (el manager de la srta Mogami-san)

Kyoko se volteo, eso también la sorprendió, pero supuso que se trataba del nuevo manager que le había asignado el presidente, sin pensarlo su expresión se hizo triste.

**-is something going on Kyoko-chan?** (¿Sucede algo Kyoko-chan?)

**-No it's nothing, I was just surprised, since I had a temporary manager that I shared with ... with another actor, they probably already found one for me, but I didn't know it would come here. **(No no es nada solo me sorprendí, ya que tenia un manager temporal que compartía con... con otro actor, seguramente ya encontraron uno para mi, pero no sabia que vendría para acá)

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, sentía una pequeña puntada en su corazón ya no tendría a Yashiro-san como manager temporal, eso significaba que ya no compartirían viaje con él... ya no almorzarían juntos, había desperdiciado la oportunidad por su arrebato, pero bueno ya no había nada que hacer, quizás es mejor así pensó.

Doug la miro preocupado, vio que su semblante cambio, pero no quiso ser impertinente, Kyoko se levanto y dijo.

**-If you excuse me, I will go to my room for a moment to rest, when my manager arrives we will contact to speak, with permission.** (si me disculpan iré a mi habitación un momento a descansar, cuando llegue mi manager nos contactaremos para hablar, con permiso)

-Doug no quería que se fuera pero tendría que hablar con su banda era importante, así que solo dijo para que solo ella lo entendiera.

-Propio Kyoko-chan, descanse y llámeme apenas llegue su representante para reunirnos.

-Gracias Doug-san, con permiso

Kyoko se dirigió al cuarto tenia demasiado que procesar, eran las 9 de la mañana tenia mucho sueño necesitaba descansar, pero decidió llamar a Yashiro-san quería saber que estaba pasando, podría llamar al presidente pero prefirió llamar a Yashiro.

En otro lado Yashiro se había quedado solo después que Mitzui-san se fue a encontrarse con Kyoko-chan había pasado tiempo y aun Ren estaba con el presidente hablando, se que sera duro lo que han estado conversando.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Kyoko-chan, se puso nervioso ya debe saber lo de la revista, suspiro mientras se coloco su guante y presiono el botón de contestar.

-Alo! Kyoko-chan!, estaba esperando que me llamaras, supongo que ya te enteraste.

-Hola Yashiro-san! tu siempre tan informado, aunque ya no seas mi manager temporal.

Yashiro sintió la voz triste de Kyoko-chan, y sonrio sabia que no era precisamente por él que su voz había cambiado.

-Así es Kyoko-chan desde esta mañana es Mitzui-san, como ya no quisiste que te asesorara.. bueno por tus diferencias con Ren, el presidente decidió que no podías quedar sola en esto, aunque siempre contaras con mi ayuda si la necesitas.

Kyoko se sentía culpable, pero quizás es lo mejor no mezclar las cosas personales con las profesionales, ademas Yashiro tenia mucho trabajo solo con ser el manager de Tsugura-san y no era justo para el cargarse al doble con trabajo.

-Es lo mejor, así no trabajaras extra, y sera mas fácil para ti no tener que lidiar con nosotros dos, tenemos caracteres difíciles de manejar, para ti es suficiente con Tsugura-san a tu cargo

Sonrió divertida, sonrisa que noto Yashiro y que compartió en realidad no era fácil el carácter de ninguno.

-Jeje, puede que tengas razón Kyoko-chan, pero tu sabes que lo hice con mucho gusto y siempre seguiremos siendo amigos tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Lo se Yashiro-san, lo tengo en cuenta, gracias por todo, me podría contar algo sobre Mitzui-san, tengo curiosidad.

-Mitzui-san es su nuevo representante, es un hombre muy capaz de hecho hace poco se fue de aquí a reunirse contigo, me pidió los detalles de tu agenda, tus ofertas y me pregunto algunas cosas de tu carácter, es una persona profesional y se que te aconsejara sabiamente.

-Ahh bueno, yo hable recién con manager de Hook, y como Doug-san decidió participar en la película declararemos que nuestra cena era por conversar al respecto del proyecto, el esta organizando una conferencia de prensa a medio día.

Yashiro pensó que el presidente era demasiado hábil, ha convencido en tiempo record a Doug, pero le extraño que Kyoko lo llamara por su nombre como se hicieron tan familiar en tan poco tiempo, esto sera cada vez mas difícil para Ren.

-Me parece muy bien Kyoko-chan, a tu vuelta podremos reunirnos para hablar los detalles y el inicio de la película, es muy acertado el razonamiento del manager de Hook es una buena forma de manejar esas fotos, aunque parece que no fue la verdadera razón de su reunión de anoche¿o me equivoco?

-No solo fue una comida de amigos, sabes la madre de Doug-san es de kioto el es mitad americano y mitad japones el habla excelente ambos idiomas, cenamos amenamente hablando de kioto ya que el tiene excelentes recuerdos de mi tierra natal, ademas de ser una persona muy amable y cortés-dice entusiasmada-

-Ahh con razón!, que coincidencias tiene la vida -dijo pensativo-

Yashiro entendió cual era la apuesta del presidente, el sabe mover muy bien sus piezas, ayyy amigo! las cosas se van a complicar mas de lo que piensas.

-Siii es increible!-dice con entusiasmo-, así no me sentiré sola acá estos días, bueno Yashiro-san tengo que dejarlo quiero ir a descansar un momento me levante al alba y tenemos la conferencia a las 12:00 y reiniciamos las grabaciones a las 16:00 sera un largo día.

-Claro, Kyoko-chan mucha suerte y hablamos a tu vuelta.

-Adiós Yashiro-san gracias por todo!

Yashiro se quedo pensativo, el presidente le había dicho que no podía darle indicios de las circunstancias, sobre todo si kyoko -chan lo llamaba, ya que era importante que Ren no se sintiera manipulado y que solo tomara iniciativas para acercase a ella como hombre y no como Sempai, pero si no hacia algo pronto podría... ¿podría ser que Kyoko-chan se interesara por alguien mas?

Si lo pensaba después de todo Kyoko-chan desconfía de Ren lo ve como un mujeriego que jamas la tomaría enserio, y si este Doug no solo era amable y caballero, si era un hombre de buen corazón capaz de luchar por Kyoko-chan, seria ella capaz de cicatrizar su corazón y olvidarse de lo que siente por Ren? Uff debo hablar con el presidente..

Momentos después salio Ren con cara de abatido y le pidió que cancela su agenda de la noche y que lo acompañara hoy a su apartamento porque no quería dormir solo, ojala esto lo ayude con su miedo a amarla, porque si seguía con miedo.. sin duda el que saldría perdiendo seria él.

**Hasta aquí, este capitulo, Ren ahora tiene motivos reales para sentir celos... porque Doug es un hombre de buen corazón, y que parece en realidad interesado en Kyoko...pero Ren sigue paralizado de miedo de arriesgarse y amarla aun con el miedo al rechazo...Pero el plan precisamente es hacerlos lanzar al abismo de las emociones... emociones que pronto se van a desbordar... por el miedo a perderla...nos leemos**


	7. Chapter 7 : La conferencia de Prensa

Un hombre alto, elegante y con porte entra al Lobby del hotel en el bosque de sakura, y se acerca a la recepcionista, quien le asombra la aparición de ese hombre...

-Buenos días!, soy Mitzui Kou el manager de la Srta Mogami-san, ¿Podría comunicarme con ella a su habitación?

-Claro! le comunico deme un segundo, srta Mogami-sama en recepción esta el señor Mitzui-san, dice ser su representante y que necesita hablar con usted le comunico.

-si, gracias!

-Srta Mogami-san, llegue y necesitamos hablar.

-Hola Mitzui-san, lo estaba esperando bajo enseguida deme 5 minutos.

-Claro la espero, si me permite llamare al Manager de Hook para que nos reunamos con ellos en media hora.

-Me parece muy bien, gracias Mitzui-san!

Kyoko colgó y se arreglo un poco, y llamo a Doug-san para avisarle, este le contesto con voz soñolienta, lo que le divirtió.

-Gracias, Kyoko-chan nos vemos en media hora entonces.

-De nada así tendrás tiempo de desperezarte o al menos lavarte la cara-sonrio divertida-

-¿Soy tan obvio?

-Jejej, siii-sonrio dulce-bueno nos vemos.

-Ajammm, jejej nos vemos -sonrio divertido al escuchar la risa de ella-

Kyoko colgó divertida, salio de la habitación para encontrarse con Mitzui-san, bajo por las escaleras rusticas y al pie de la escalera un hombre de cabello negro, alto elegante le sonrio galante, mirándola con esos destellantes ojos verdes que le recordaron a Korn, ella quedo impresionada ¿sera posible que sea él?, no no no! Siguió bajando y el la recibió con una sonrisa deslumbrante tomando su mano para que descendiera los últimos escalones, ella tomo su mano hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes, pero se dio cuenta que no era Korn, solo una persona que se le parecía.

-Srta Mogami-san, un verdadero placer al fin verla en persona.

-Supongo que usted es Mitzui-san, encantada.

-Le parece si tomamos un café mientras conversamos.

-Si, claro -dijo algo turbada-

Ambos caminaron al restaurante del hotel, Kou le dijo al encargado que había solicitado un salón privado para la reunión con los integrantes de Hook, les indicaron el salón y pidieron unos cafe's

-Srta Mogami-san, estuve recién en LME, hable con su manager y me informo su agenda, creí que nos reuniríamos a su vuelta pero por lo sucedido aquí es necesario que evitemos daños a su imagen.

-Si Mitzui-san hable con Yashiro-san hace unas horas mas menos y me lo comento, me alegra tenerlo aquí, el representante de Hook nos dijo lo de las fotos, y como Doug-san ha aceptado trabajar en la próxima película que protagonizare, nos dijo que lo mejor era decir que era una cena de trabajo al respecto por eso nos alejamos un poco del resto de la producción.

-Es una excelente sugerencia, me la comento el señor Smith-san hace unos momentos y me dijo que la conferencia seria a las 12:30, pero si no le molesta ¿Me puede comentar la verdadera relación que existe entre ustedes?

-¿A que se refiere?

-Srta Mogami-san, puede confiar en mi y como su manager debo saber estas cosas para prevenir fugas de información, innecesarias.

-No hay nada que contar-dijo molesta-, solo fue una cena el es un compañero de trabajo y nos hicimos buenos amigos eso es todo.

-No se enfade conmigo Srta, pero debo saber de sus relaciones, se que no me conoce aun pero debe confiar en mi.

Kou sonrio con una brillante sonrisa, que inspiro confianza en ella y ademas hizo que su molestia se calmara.

-Lo siento Mitzui-san no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de interrogatorios.

-Lo se, lo entiendo, pero es por su bien porque no me llama Kou para que sienta mas confianza conmigo, de ahora en adelante pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos -sonríe amable-

Kyoko se puso sumamente nerviosa, había escuchado bien Korn nooo! no! dijo, el dijo Kou, se parecían los nombres sera solo una coincidencia o sera que este hombre es Korn disfrazado, no puede ser, no puede ser! pero algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en él.

-disculpe, ¿Como dijo que se llamaba?

-mi nombre es kou

-ahh esta bien!, eso pensé, creí haber escuchado mal, te parece si tu también me tratas con confianza.

-Me parece justo Kyoko-chan-sonríe amistoso-

-gracias kou-kun!

el volvió a sonreír amable y encantado, en eso sonó un golpe en la puerta ambos se giraron y vieron ingresar a Doug, quien cambio el semblante, pero disimulo tras el entro toda la banda y el representante.

Kou se levanto para saludar a los recién llegados, y todos los demás tomaron asiento, Kou diligentemente tomo la extensión y pidió un mesero para solicitar café para los recién llegados.

Cuando se sirvió el café el manager de Hook, el señor Smith, comenzó a hablar con Kou.

-Mitzui-san ya esta informado de toda la situación supongo, Doug ha aceptado la película por ende nos enfocaremos en ello, la prensa llegara a las 12:15 y comenzaremos a las 12:30 sera algo breve donde hablaremos de la película que comenzara a rodarse en 1 mes más menos.

-Si es lo mas prudente, ya hablamos al respecto con Kyoko-san y me explico las circunstancias de las fotos de anoche y aunque no tiene ninguna relevancia mas que una cena de camaradería, la película es una mejor explicación para sanjar el asunto, sin levantar rumores innecesarios para mi representada.

-Bueno es unánime entonces-dijo escuetamente-

A Doug no le gusto mucho esta forma de hablar de este, pero tenia razón, Dany lo miro comprensivo, mientras Smith traducía al resto de la banda lo dicho por Kou, Doug susurro para que solo Kyoko escuchara, pero Kou también lo escucho y frunció el ceño.

-Si no te molesta Kyoko-chan me gustaría conversar unos minutos en privado contigo.

-Bueno siendo así, debemos irnos Smith-san a ultimar detalles, con permiso si gustan me esperan aquí y vendré por ustedes cuando este todo listo.

-Si tiene razón Mitzui-san, vamos!

Smith tradujo al resto de la banda, mientras Dany, observo la situación se giro a Chris y Jesse para guiñarles un ojo y decir.

-**Hey! guys let's go for something to eat -dany**\- (Hey! chicos vamos por algo de comer)

-**Yes, we are starving -Jesse-** (Si, vamos muero de hambre)

Doug miro a Dany y le agradeció en silencio por darle la oportunidad para quedarse a solas.

**-Ok, we are waiting for you here.** (ok, los esperamos aquí)

Los chicos salieron con sonrisas cómplices, dejando a kyoko y Doug a solas

-Ese Jesse es un Glotón.-dijo divertido-

-Eso parece pero creo que lo hicieron mas por ti que por hambre, por lo que me di cuenta.

A Doug le sorprendió su franqueza y vio su seriedad al respecto así que sin rodeos decidió decir lo que pensaba.

-Veo que eres muy directa, eso me gusta solo quería decirte que... bueno que... a mi no me molestaría que pensaran que nuestra cena de anoche no fue por trabajo.

-Pero apenas nos conocemos a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que nos vinculen fuera de la película.

-¿Es que acaso tiene un novio que pudiera estar celoso de nuestra amistad?

-No! claro que no!, no tengo compromisos de ese tipo, por eso mismo se puede malentender que estemos a solas y a ti también podría causarte problemas con tu imagen de rockero.

-Yo no tengo compromisos con nadie, y que me relacionaran contigo para mi no seria ningún problema, mi imagen de rockero seria enaltecido al ser capaz de conquistar una mujer tan bella como tu.

Kyoko se sonrojo, nunca un hombre le había dicho algo así, tan directamente no sabia que decir

En eso golpearon la puerta y se asomo Kou, lo que hizo que Kyoko se sintiera aliviara, pero Doug se sentía decepcionado de haber escuchado una respuesta a sus palabras, aunque en realidad no le pregunto nada.

-Kyoko-san, Doug-san estamos listos por favor vengan conmigo.

Ambos asintieron poniéndose de pie y salieron de la sala donde estaban el resto de los integrantes de la banda y todos se dirigieron a la sala de conferencia.

Ren estaba como león enjaulado, se había negado rotundamente desde las 12:00 a seguir filmando, dijo que necesitaba un descanso, lo cual a todos les extraño de sobremanera a todos menos a Yashiro, el entendía perfectamente como se sentía Ren, pero como era Tsugura Ren, entendieron que debía estar muy cansado y que realmente necesitaba un descanso.

-¿No dijiste que era a las 12:00?-rugió-

-Anunciaron que seria a las 12:30, ya quedan 15 minutos, tranquilo.

Ren no podía mas con el mismo, sentía como su corazón se apretaba, de solo pensar que esos dos hombres estaban reunidos con ella estaban cerca de ella, noooo!, los minutos están siendo una tortura.

-Ren iré por un té para ti, cálmate ya! comenzara en unos minutos.

Yashiro salio por un té a la máquina, sabia que la inquietud de Ren no se calmaría ni con un frasco de calmantes.

Mientras tanto Ren caminaba de un lado a otro y miraba de reojo el televisor, al parecer pronto comenzaría, no sabia porque estaba tan nervioso esta mujer lo hacia perder el control, nunca había estado en ese estado antes, ni siquiera cuando perdía el control como Kuon se había sentido así de desesperado, sera verdad lo que dice el presidente, que el encanto de Kyoko, no solo lo veía el, y que puede atraer hombres buenos capaces de luchar por su corazón, y yo siendo respetuoso escudándome en ser su sempai como un cobarde solo la he hecho sentir mal cada vez que alguien se acerca a ella, para que con su rabia y enojo ella se asustara y no permitiera que alguien se acercara, pero ya no podía seguir escudándose en esa mascara cobarde, no puedo perderla no quiero pederla.

Yashiro volvió al verlo tan abatido sentado tomando su cabeza sintió pena por el, si supieras amigo, que ella te ama tanto o mas como tu a ella como puedes estar tan ciego, de pronto anunciaron que la conferencia daría inicio en 5 minutos ambos hombres se giraron ansiosos y se sentaron frente a la pantalla.

En la pantalla se podia ver salir a Kou y un hombre de aspecto americano , Kou se acerco al Podium que había al lado de un mesa de conferencias y comenzó a hablar.

-Damas y caballeros de la prensa, les pido el mayor respeto para nuestras estrellas, ellos harán unas breves declaraciones primero y luego podrán hacer unas cuantas preguntas, ya que ellos deben continuar con la grabación del PV que se esta desarrollando. entendidos al respecto.

Kou hizo una seña a Smith y este se giro y comenzó a ingresar primero Kyoko-chan luego Doug y el resto de la banda, Kyoko y Doug se sentaron en el centro de la mesa, con un muy caballeroso gesto de parte de Doug que no paso desapercibido por Yashiro y mucho menos Ren.

-Señores de la prensa el señor Georges Douglas, conocido como Doug, vocalista y líder de la banda Hook, representara a ambas partes en esta breve declaración, ya que ninguna de las partes quiere malos entendidos al respecto, Dejo con ustedes a Georges-san, Doug tomo la palabra.

-Buenas tardes, representantes de la prensa hemos adelantado esta conferencia de prensa, por las fotos que nos tomaron con la srta Mogami-san anoche donde anoche nos apartamos para cenar después de terminar parte de las grabaciones del PV.

-la prensa y los televidentes miraban expectantes a ambos jóvenes al centro.

-Pues bien el motivo de apartarnos para cenar con la Srta Mogami-san ayer es porque acepte trabajar para una película que pronto anunciaremos como corresponde, en el cual yo seré el antagonista de esta bella protagonista, es por ello que al enterarme que era la misma con quien actuaria en dicha producción le pedí que habláramos al respecto.

La Srta Mogami-san esta participando en el PV de una de las canciones de la película y fue una casualidad en verdad ya que la actriz original del PV, se enfermo y Asami-san como había trabajado antes con esta bella y talentosa actriz la llamo de emergencia para contar con ella en este proyecto, pero solo después de grabar nos dimos cuenta que ella también estaría en el proyecto de la película.

Es por ello que después al terminar las grabaciones nos encontraron cenando amenamente hablando sobre lo que seria nuestro próximo proyecto juntos.

Bueno esto es lo que tenemos que decir al respecto, lamento que hayan arruinado la sorpresa, es por ello que no les hablaremos aun de nuestros personajes para que en la próxima rueda de prensa todos se emociones con este proyecto, tanto como nosotros lo estamos!

-Bueno por nuestra parte, hemos terminado con la declaración les daremos unos minutos para una ronda breve de preguntas porque debemos volver a las grabaciones del vídeo promocional-sonrie amable-

Varios periodistas levantaron la mano y Kou señalo a uno de pelo castaño.

-De fuji TV, Srta Mogami-san una pregunta, ¿Usted y Georges-san no se conocían hasta ayer?

-Hola, así es lo conocí ayer cuando me lo presento Asami-san cuando llegue a la locación.

Kou señala a una chica de pelo negro

-De revista Star, Georges-san ¿usted desconocía que la srta Mogami-san era la protagonista de la película o usted al conocerla acepto el proyecto de la película?

Dijo la periodista agudamente, causando expectativa para escuchar la respuesta

-La verdad el proyecto se me había ofrecido hace unos días, y aun no me había decido a aceptarlo o rechazarlo, y no voy a negar que conocer a la srta Mogami-san inclino la balanza para aceptar la oferta, para mi sera un gran honor trabajar con una actriz tan bella y talentosa como ella.

Varios murmullos emocionados se escucharon, mientras Doug le daba una mirada tierna a Kyoko quien se sonrojo levemente con tales palabras de alago.

Ren y Yashiro cruzaron miradas al ver esto quedando ambos atónitos con esa declaración y esas miradas.

Kou con un semblante inescrutable, señalo a un chico gordo de cabello negro

-Siguiente pregunta.

-De RRTV, Srta Mogami-san, entonces ¿usted convenció de alguna forma a Georges-san para que formara parte de este proyecto?

-No, claro que no, yo al igual que ustedes me acabo de enterar de que su decisión tenia que algo que ver conmigo por haberme conocido, pero sera un honor para mi trabajar con un artista de la talla internacional de Doug-san.

Mas murmullos de excitación se provocaron sobre todo al ver la sincera sonrisa de Doug coloco al escuchar esas palabras.

-Bueno creo que es todo, les agradecemos mucho su concurrencia pero estas grandes estrellas tienen trabajo pendiente que nos sorprenderá a todos prontamente, cuando vean el PV lo entenderán y pronto les hablaremos de la película, muchas gracias por su asistencia.

La periodistas aplaudieron pero siguieron murmurando, cuando Doug se levante y como un caballero ayudo a Kyoko levantarse lo cual incluyo varios Flashes de fotos, y comenzaron a salir del lugar.

Ren y Yashiro aun no salían de su asombro, de repente Ren tenia tan apretados los puños que ya tenia las manos moradas, se levanto de un salto asustando a yashiro...

-Ese ...ese tipo esta interesado... le gusta, le gusto Kyokoooo!-rugió hecho una furia-

-Ren por favor... Cálmate!

Coloco su mano en el hombro de Ren, pero sintió lo atormentado de su cuerpo temblar de rabia furia, podía verlo estaba temblando de miedo.

-Ren!, cálmate por favor!, una cosa es lo que piense Doug-san y otra es lo que sienta Kyoko-chan, tu sabes que ella no aceptaría a alguien tan fácilmente, y es bastante ingenua para sospechar de las intenciones de Doug-san

-Ella acepto sus galanteos y se sonrojo tu la viste.-espeto furioso-

-Ren!... razona estaban en una conferencia de prensa, que querías que ella se pusiera como una loca a rechazar a una estrella internacional, que trabajara con ustedes de co-estrella en la próxima película, Ren por favor cordura!, lo mas probable que los mismos representantes les hayan aconsejado lo dicho, ya que seria una buena estrategia publicitaria para la canción y la película, entiende en lo personal aun no haz perdido nada, debes serenarte y pensar para cuando ella vuelva, si tan solo verla recibiendo alagos de otros te pones así no quiero pensar .. que pasaría si...

-Noooo! Cállate! Ni lo digas ... no quiero escucharte cállate!-grito fuera de si-

-Ren, por favor cálmate! sino todo el mundo se enterara, estas loco! estas perdiendo todo el control!-espeto-

Ren respiraba con dificultad, pero debería calmarse Yashiro tenia razón en realidad no ha pasado nada ... aún

-Tomate esto! Te ayudara!

Ren lo tomo con parsimonia el té y lo abrió con mucha fuerza votando un poco y bebió con brusquedad, el liquido que le alivio un poco su cabeza.

-No puedo!... mas! con esto! es demasiado!

-Lo se amigo, pero piensa que aun tienes tiempo, aun no es demasiado tarde...

-no se... necesito calmarme..necesito pensar...

En eso sonó el teléfono de Yashiro y vio que era el presidente, miro a Ren cabizbajo y solo le dijo.

-Ren, tomate tu tiempo iré hablar con la producción para adelantar el almuerzo al menos una hora para que puedas reponerte, vuelvo enseguida y por favor cálmate no ha pasado nada aun y recuerda aun tienes tiempo.

Ren lo miro con una profunda pena en sus ojos y asintió para luego afirmarse la cabeza, y hundirse en sus oscuros pensamientos...

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, Ren a perdido los estribos con solo ver que Doug, tenia un interés real en kyoko... el esta sufriendo, y sus emociones están fuera de control? hará algo Ren?, o dejara que las cosas fluyan... para que llamara el presidente?... si adivinaron para dar instrucciones de la próxima parte de su plan ... nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Una Oportunidad

Yashiro suspiro y salio al pasillo decidió ir al baño a contestar la llamada del presidente.

-Presidente, ¿dígame?

-¿Dime vio la conferencia? ¿Cierto?

-Si, y esta muy mal, tiene una expresión de miedo y esta muy abatido.

-Era de esperarse, nunca pensé que la reacción fuera tan rápida, ese Doug-san parece que tiene un notorio interés en Mogami-kun, no solo acepto la película sino que admitió que lo hizo después de conocerla, los americanos no corren vuelan, jeje -dice divertido-

-Si, ¿y que pasara si de verdad se enamora de ella y ella de él?, todo esto destrozará a Ren!

-Eso solo pasara si Ren decide no hacer nada, ambos se aman profundamente y eso es un laso no tan fácil de romper, sobre todo de un amor que nació después de profundas heridas, solo si Ren no hace nada la perderá y sera justo que Mogami-kun conozca el amor en brazos de otro... esa chica merece ser amada.

-Si, tiene razón ahora todo depende de Ren, depende como reaccione.

-Bueno tendrá muy poco tiempo para reaccionar

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Te llamara de un momento a otro Asami-san, y te pedirá que Ren mañana este en la locación de el bosque de sakura, para ser parte del PV, como un mini promocional con los tres protagonistas de la película, la parte de Ren es muy pequeña son dos escenas creo, esto lo iba hacer otro actor pero yo le sugerí al director Konoe, que lo mejor es que fuera Ren, eso ayudara con la pre-promoción de la película, como lo fue la conferencia de prensa hoy. En estos momentos Konoe debe estar hablando con Asami-san seguro te llamaran pronto, asegúrate que Ren pueda ir por favor.

-Presidente usted me asombra, su plan es casi estar viendo una novela dramática, no puedo creer el poder que tiene para manejar las cosas!

-Yo solo estoy moviendo las piezas, si hay jaque mate o no depende de ellos, yo solo les estoy dando una oportunidad a Ren...¿Cuento contigo?

-Claro Señor!, haré todo como me lo indica.

-Una cosa mas Yashiro-kun, deja que Ren esta noche vea las noticias sobre todo las del espectáculo y por favor no se te ocurra dejarlo solo hoy.

-Es usted un Lovemon, haré lo que dice adiós!

-Jajaj ese titulo gracioso de nuevo, adiós Yashiro-kun y gracias!

Yashiro se quedo estático, cuando Lovemon se propone algo esto es un hecho, si no reacciona Ren con esto! nada lo hará reaccionar, lleva casi dos años siendo una tortuga con ella, así que esto es necesario, camino por el pasillo pensando en volver junto a Ren se detuvo en la puerta.

Yashiro hecho un ultimo vistazo a la sala de espera donde estaba Ren, y se fue hablar con el equipo de producción, estos días serán muy difíciles para él.

De la sala de conferencias salieron a una estancia intermedia, donde Kou enfrento a Doug

-Me parece Doug-san que la idea era espantar posibles rumores, pero su actitud solo hizo que iniciaran nuevos.

-¿No se ha que se refiere Mitzui-san?

-Usted deliberadamente dio a entender que tenia un interés en mi representada.

-Solo dije que mi interés profesional por su trabajo me había hecho tomar la decisión de aceptar el trabajo.

-Es la forma que lo dijo que seguro hará que crezcan las especulaciones entre ustedes.

-Mitzui-san tampoco es malo, ya que generara expectativa previa a la película, ademas no dijo nada comprometedor.

-No entiendo porque estas enfadado Kou-kun ¿Qué sucede?

-En realidad nada Kyoko-chan, creo que es mejor retirarnos y hablar de estos a solas.

-¿No tenemos filmación a las 16:00? -dijo firme Doug-

-Si, son recién las 13:20, vamos Kyoko-chan discutamos esto en el almuerzo.

-De acuerdo Kou-kun, con permiso Doug-san, muchachos nos vemos en la filmación.

Kou de manera caballera hizo pasar a Kyoko-chan y miro a Doug de manera molesta y fueron a la barra mientras Dany se acercaba a su amigo diciendo.

**-I did not understand what happened, but surely you have competition and I think more than one.**(no entendí bien lo que paso, pero seguro tienes competencia y creo que mas de uno)

**-It's just his manager, besides she told me that she doesn't have a boyfriend.**(Es solo su manager, ademas ella me dijo que no tiene novio)

**-That doesn't mean you don't have someone in your heart, be careful friend. **(Eso no significa que no tenga a alguien en su corazón, ten cuidado amigo)

**-I don't know, but I'd like to know, but if she has someone in her heart that doesn't belong to her, it's worth the confrontation.**(No lo se, pero me gustaría saberlo, pero si ella tiene alguien en su corazón que no le corresponde vale la pena entonces el enfrentamiento)

**-Doug surprise me I had never heard you talk like that, if this girl struck you. **(Doug me sorprendes nunca te había escuchado hablar así, si que te impactado esta chica)

**\- you do not know how much **(no sabes cuanto)

Kou se dirigió a un reservado para hablar tranquilamente con Kyoko, era necesario que nadie escuchara su conversación

Luego de ordenar la comida y Kou comenzó con la conversación

-Kyoko-chan, lo que hizo Doug-san si no se maneja con cuidado puede generar rumores de un romance entre ustedes, aunque el interés que mostró Doug-san por ti por ahora solo enaltesera el interés de la prensa, por ti y por la película, así que nos beneficia, pero se debe manejar con cuidado sobre todo con sus apariciones fuera del contexto del trabajo. Si llegaran a comenzar una relación, debe informarme para manejar bien su relación publica, en el caso de que se de.

Kyoko miraba atónita a Kou, esto es demasiado, y se molesto evidentemente por este cuestionamiento.

-Kou-kun una relación entre nosotros es imposible, para mi el amor no es posible, ademas Doug-san es solo un compañero de trabajo, solo me simpatiza como un amigo.

-¿Como es eso que el amor no es posible?

-No te contare toda la historia porque es muy larga, pero en resumen yo estaba enamorada de un hombre por el cual sacrifique mucho lo mantuve, lo alimente fui su sirvienta todo por amor, nunca tuvimos una relación romántica en si, mas bien era un amor unilateral de mi parte, pero cuando el logro su sueño de ser un cantante famoso, la noche anterior se había enojado al ver un reportaje donde decía que.. que

Kyoko hizo una pausa, pensar en Tsugura-san le dolía el corazón...suspiro para darse valor para nombrarlo...

-...Tsugura Ren era el hombre que toda mujer quería abrazar... y el era el séptimo, me sentí culpable al no poder calmarlo y decirle que el pronto seria el mejor y lo fui a buscar al otro dia, así fue como lo escuche hablar con su manager y supe lo que en realidad yo era para el, el siempre me vio como una sirvienta, ni siquiera me tenia consideración como amiga de infancia ni mucho menos como mujer dijo cosas muy crueles como de ser una mujer sin gracia y aburrida que el solo podía fijarse en la mejor mujer, crecimos juntos y el solo siempre me vio como una sirvienta. Solo me usaba para que lo mantuviera y lo ayudara en sus ambiciones, pero el nunca me quiso ni un poco.

Recordar eso, por alguna razón le hizo sentir aliviada...quizás ya no le dolía tanto hablar de esto...miro a kou con determinación

-Fue asi que al principio entre al mundo del espectáculo para vengarme de él, humillarlo y que se arrodillara ante mi y se arrepintiera de haberme despreciado y abandonado, aunque hoy me he enamorado de ser actriz ha sacado mi verdadero ser de mi ya casi no me importa vengarme de él, ahora tengo sueños quiero ser la mejor actriz, quiero ser capaz de interpretar cualquier papel.

Y también me enamore de mi sempai, pero eso no te lo puedo contar Kou... eso es algo que nadie puede saber... pero...

-Yo no se lo que es un amor correspondido, y no quiero saberlo solo quiero cumplir mi nuevo sueño y encontrar mi verdadero ser.

Kou estaba absorto escuchando esa historia, ella tan pura, tan inocente, tan bella había sido despreciada de esa manera, no podía creerlo que existiera un tipo tan despreciable como ese.

-Kyoko-chan ahora entiendo tu convicción, pero quiero que sepas que de mi cuenta corre que seras la mejor actriz, te ayudare a ser famosa a estar en la cima del mundo, y aunque no quieras vengarte, veras ese tipo como una hormiga y la aplastaras con tu talento y tu belleza eso te lo juro!

Kyoko no daba crédito a las palabras de Kou-kun, el no solo la había entendido sino que le estaba diciendo que la ayudaría en todo, no sabia porque pero sus palabras la habían hecho sentir un calor en su pecho, parecía como si Korn estuviera de alguna forma manifestándose ante ella a través de él, sintió una ola de calidez y una lagrima se escurrió por su rostro, Kou al ver esto se acerco y le limpio la lagrima con una caricia suave, se quedaron mirando a los ojos muy fijo y el dijo.

-No llores por él, nunca mas, te prometo que estaré aquí para ti, y juntos lograremos tus objetivos te lo prometo!

-Kor...digo Kou, gracias muchas gracias nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, gracias!

-De nada!, es mi trabajo, pero también nuestro pacto de amigos de ahora y para siempre.

Kou sonrio confiado, lo que hizo que Kyoko asintiera feliz.

-Bueno es necesario que vallas a darte un baño ahora para reponerte y a las 15:00 tenemos que estar en maquillaje para tu caracterización, vamos Kyoko-chan esto no nos derrotara!

Kyoko sonrio ampliamente, tenia un nuevo Korn que cuidaría de ella, y la ayudaría a lograr sus objetivos, asintió con firmesa.

-Tienes razón, voy a darme un baño y nos encontramos en maquillaje.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del privado, Doug y la banda estaban en el comedor principal y observaron a la pareja salir, Doug se dio cuenta que ella iba abstraída, ni se dio cuenta que ellos estaban ahí eso le provoco un poco de molestia.

Yashiro estaba observando a Ren aunque se veía mas calmado, casi como siempre, el notaba que estaba con una exagerada sonrisa de caballero, que enmascaraba su enojo pero también su tristeza.

Eran casi las 15:00 cuando sonó su teléfono, suspiro esto debe ser ... lo que el presidente me dijo.

-Buenas tardes Yashiro al habla!

-Buenas tardes Yashiro-san! habla la directora-productora Asami, me contacto con usted por encargo del director Konoe, usted debe saber sobre la participación de su representado en la película con él.

-Buenas tardes Asami-san estoy enterado de la película del director Konoe-san, pero dígame en que la puedo ayudar.

-Vera, Yashiro-san yo estoy dirigiendo el PV de la banda Hook que sera uno de los principales temas de la película del director, por casualidades de la vida dos de las tres estrellas protagonistas están participando de este.

Jajaj pensó Yashiro una casualidad presidencial del Lovemon.

-Por eso se le ocurrió al director que le gustaría que la escena final fuera actuada por el verdadero actor de la película, ya que al ser así quedara como un pre-promocional y genera mas expectación y expectativa de esta, ¿Cree que exista la posibilidad de que Tsugura-san viniese mañana al bosque de sakura, a grabar solo por dos horas mas menos?

Lovemon es un verdadero estratega, todo sale como el ah planificado, ayy Ren si no reaccionas con esto nada lo hará.

-Entiendo veré que puedo hacer, podría indicarme como serian las condiciones, horarios, cantidad de escenas, y cuanto tiempo tenemos para contestar su oferta.

-La verdad que solo tenemos tiempo hasta mañana, ya que seria el ultimo día de locación, necesitaríamos que a mas tardar estuviera aquí a las 5 de la tarde en realidad con el profesionalismo de Tsugura-san no deberías demorarnos mas de una hora con él, ya que solo son dos escenas muy breves con kyoko-chan, y Doug-san pero necesito que me de una respuesta a mas tardar hoy antes de las 6 de la tarde, para poder cancelar el contrato del otro actor o confirmarlo.

-Entiendo, a las 16:00 Ren termina de rodar un comercial, ahí hablare con el y la llamo apenas tenga una respuesta, ¿le parece?

-Perfecto! quedo a la espera, muchas gracias Yashiro-san, espero poder contar con ustedes.

Uff suspiro Yashiro, espero esto lo anime un poco, ojala lo que encontremos allá no sea nada grave.

Kou se encontraba mirando su reloj, sabia que Kyoko bajaría en cualquier momento y el quería acompañarla a maquillaje, estaba pensando lo que ella le había dicho, tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle tantas cosas, pero debería ser cuidadoso no quería que se cerrara a él y dejara de confiar.

En eso con el rabillo del ojo vio una melena castaña y al elevar su mirada vio a Kyoko-chan bajar la escalera, a ella le sorprendió un poco verlo, pero le sonrio amable.

-¿Pense que nos reuniríamos en maquillaje?

-Quise venir a tu encuentro, ademas quiero preguntarte algo muy importante, pero si no me quieres responder respetare tu silencio, aunque sera mas difícil para mi ayudarte.

-¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Quien fue el desgraciado... quiero decir el hombre que te desprecio y humillo?

-No tengo problemas de contestarte eso, confió en tu discreción el es.. el imbésil de Fuwa Sho.

-Entiendo eso me ayudara mucho, así podremos lograr nuestros objetivos y podre protegerte en caso de cualquier cosa.

-Te lo agradecería, el aun cree que tiene derechos sobre mi y aveces es agresivo, la ultima cuando fui al colegio, una de sus fan me coloco una esposa en pie para que no pudiera escapar de él y el pudiera insultarme, para evitar el escándalo en el colegio me tuve que subir a su auto, y me hizo llegar tarde a un trabajo, me retuvo por hacerme preguntas que no quería contestar, menos a él.

Ese desgraciado era una amenaza, no le permitiría que la volviera a maltratar eso jamas!, pensó Kou, en cambio Kyoko pensó lo fácil que era hablar con él, si hubiera hablado de esto con Tsugura-san seria repudiada con furia, ese pensamiento por alguna razón le dio algo de tristeza.

-Gracias por tu confianza!, no te defraudare, vamos nos esperan!

Ren venia abatido, al fin termino de grabar, se fue a la sala de espera, donde se encontraba Yashiro enfrascado trabajando, al entrar Ren lo miro con alegría y le dijo.

-Ren al fin llegas! ¿las ultimas tomas se demoraron mas de la cuenta?, ¿necesitamos hablar urgente.?

-Si fue un fastidio! ¿Que sucede?

-Lo que sucede es que llamo la directora Asami-san de Queen record y necesita una respuesta antes de las 6.

-¿Quien es la directora Asami?, sabes que no me gustan los trabajos de ultima hora.

-Es la directora de un PV musical que se esta desarrollando en este momento, y creo que este trabajo en especial te va interesar en sobremanera.

-Te refieres a...

-Así es, es el PV que en este momento esta grabando Kyoko-chan, al director Konoe-san se le ocurrió, ya que tiene a dos de los protagonistas en el PV, que tal vez seria buena idea que tu participaras en las ultimas escenas con ella en vez del actor contratado, porque así tendrían en el vídeo, un mini pre-promocional para la película con todos los protagonistas por eso te quiere mañana de ser posible y si aceptas claro!-dijo lo mas serio que pudo-

-¿Y que haces aquí?...parado hablando conmigo!..ve y preparalo todo!, llama Asami inmediatamente y dile que acepto.

Yashiro lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante, su fantasmita fangirls, salio a abrazar a su amigo orgulloso de su decisión, al parecer su corazón se estaba inclinando por la lucha, asintió orgulloso de su amigo.

-Claro Ren! haré todo lo necesario, cámbiate debemos estar en el estudio en media hora, sera tu ultimo trabajo de hoy ya despeje el resto de la tarde, haré los arreglos para mañana en la tarde para que viajemos a la locación del PV.

-Noo!, viajaremos mañana después de almuerzo a mas tardar, arreglalo todo, no quiero esperar mas!

-Woooa! Ren no lo puedo creer! Pero te entiendo y haré todo lo este en mis manos por ayudarte, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-No se a que te refieres, vuelvo en 5 minutos, arregla todos y nos vamos, y Yukihito gracias por todo amigo.-y le dio la primera sonrisa del día-

Ren salio de prisa y Yashiro sonrio contento, en realidad tenia todo medio preparado, había trabajado arduamente para despejar mañana en la tarde, incluso lo hizo para tener la escusa de que no tenia tanto trabajo por si se negaba a ir, pero en vez de eso, el no solo no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar, sino que ademas se quiere ir temprano, creo que de verdad el presidente esta logrando mover los sentimientos de Ren, esta reaccionando, dijo emocionado!

**Ren acaba de tomar la oportunidad que el presidente a preparado para él... pero como todo lo que hace el presidente... no sera tan fácil como el cree... pero lo importante es que Ren esta empezando a pensar que ya no puede solo quedarse paralizado por el miedo... porque podría ser que kyoko se fijara en alguien mas... y al parecer al menos intentara impedirlo...que hará en la filmación? ****espero les haya gustado el capítulo! nos leemos...**


	9. Chapter 9 : Enfrentamientos

En el bosque en el hermoso bosque de Sakura se estaban grabando escenas en el interior de un que un galpón donde habían montado 4 escenografías en una era como si estuvieran en cuarto humilde donde se veía a Doug sonriendole a Kyoko, mientras ella trabajaba arduamente, y el le cantaba a ella mirándola embelesado y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante y enamorada.

La siguiente escena estaba ambientada en la calle donde se veía a Doug coquetearle a unas fans ante una mirada triste de parte de Kyoko, y un Doug presuntuoso.

En otra escena el desarrollo era detrás de bambalinas, donde Doug esta besándose con una modelo, cuando llega a Kyoko y al verlo lo mira sorprendida y dolida, cuando Doug la ve, se separa rápido de modelo y trata de calmar a Kyoko con una sonrisa nervioso ella muestra que no quiere escucharlo, y dolida lo grita para luego abofetearlo y se va.

En la última escena se ve en un cuarto de departamento elegante donde se ve a Kyoko sumamente enojada cerrando unas maletas y cuando las toma se limpia sus lagrimas, y decidida va abrir la puerta, pero en eso llega Doug abriendo la puerta con cara de angustia al verla tan molesta asombrado se acerca a ella suplicante, pero ella pone una mano rígida frente a el y lo mira con furia el se detiene en seco con cara de arrepentimiento, ella parece decirle un par de cosas hirientes, y toma su maleta se dirige a la puerta, le da una ultima mirada de odio a Doug, se gira y cierra la puerta de un portazo dejando a Doug dolido y confundido.

-Corte! Excelente, lo han hecho muy bien, Kyoko-chan eres una excelente actriz me sorprendes cada vez mas, haz hecho que Doug actué como si de verdad le doliera tu desprecio.

-Es que con semejante mirada de odio, de parte de esos bellos ojos cualquiera se siente culpable de hacerle daño alguno.-sonríe apenado-

-Perdón, Doug-san solo quería que reaccionara acorde a la situación.

-Bueno Kyoko-chan debo reconocer que mas me dolió su cachetada.

Todos soltaron una leve risa, cuando Doug-se sobo su cachete recordando el dolor.

-Bueno hemos terminado por ahora -dice asami-, las próximas escenas las grabaremos en 3 horas mas menos, vallan a cenar algo y luego hay cambio de vestuario, solo nos quedan dos escenas nocturnas por hoy.

Todos asintieron y Doug se acerco a Kyoko.

-¿Me harías el honor de cenar conmigo nuevamente hoy?

Detrás de Doug apareció Kou quien dijo con una voz suave pero firme.

-No me parece lo mas prudente que cenen solos esta noche nuevamente, ya que los periodistas están aun por los alrededores, a la espera de algo mas.

-Podemos solicitar un salón privado como esta mañana para cenar tranquilos.

-Creo que eso solo acrecentarían los rumores en vez de aplacarlos.

-Pero usted Mitzui-san hizo eso a la hora de almuerzo, y no ocurrió nada ¿o no? -dijo con sorna-

-Yo no cuento, soy su representante reunirme con Kyoko-chan a solas es parte de mi trabajo.

-Bueno porque no cenamos todos juntos, vamos!

Kyoko les sonrio radiante a los dos sin darse cuenta de cual era el problema real entre los dos hombres, ella se giro y comenzó a dirigirse al hotel, dejando a ambos hombres mirándose con un semblante tosco y algo sorprendidos.

Ambos decidieron seguir la estela de aquella muchacha, Kyoko llego al restaurante del hotel y se acerco a la mesa de la banda junto a Doug y Kou, se sentaron con ellos y comenzaron una conversación en ingles amena, relajada respecto a la filmación y burlándose de Doug por sus caras y las cachetas de Kyoko que tuvieron que hacer 3 veces hasta obtener la reacción deseada de parte de Doug.

La cena fue muy amena, luego Doug y Kyoko se dirigieron a maquillaje, solo tenias dos escenas que rodar.

La primera escena era el bosque con luz de atardecer se veía a Kyoko sentada en una roca cuando de pronto aparece Doug contento la asusta, ella le pega juguetona y lo mira sonriente de felicidad, el la toma de las manos para que se levante, ella embelesada lo mira y el muy entusiasmado se ve que le esta contando algo, ella feliz reacciona y lo abraza del cuello fundiéndose en un solo abrazo mientras se ve como el viento desliza pétalos de cerezo en la escena de los enamorados.

-Corte! Excelente, en realidad tienen química ha salido a la primera.

Doug aun sostenía a Kyoko de la cintura, una parte de el no quería soltarla, incluso había tenido el impulso de besarla...ohh !como lo habían provocado esos labios, alto! Doug...¿que estas pensando?... apenas la conoces..!

-Bueno, solo nos falta la escena que vienen desde el atardecer hacia la cámara

En esta escena Kyoko esta frente a la cámara con cara de felicidad, Doug se acerca por detrás y tapa los ojos de ella en una jugarreta divertida, Kyoko se gira con una amplia sonrisa y el le da un dulce beso en su frente, ella se sonroja levente y el divertido le enseña los Ticket de avión que pone en frente de ella, ella mira asombrada la cámara y el agacha su cabeza al hombro de Kyoko, y la estrecha por la cintura y le susurra al oído quedándose con cara de enamorados a la cámara.

-Corte! Maravilloso, es todo por hoy mañana rodamos a partir de las 10:00 sera el día mas largo de filmación, así que descansen nos vemos mañana.

Doug aún tenia de la cintura a Kyoko, ella se aparto delicadamente, y el se entristeció, la sola escena lo había hecho muy feliz al tenerla así se imagino que podían ser una pareja, ¿quizás en la grabación de la película tendría la oportunidad de conquistarla?, eso le hizo ilusión, pero que estoy pensando! tanto me gusta ¿que de verdad quiero tener una relación con ella?

-Con permiso Doug-san iré al hotel, estoy muy cansada y mañana sera un día aun mas largo.

-Perdón Kyoko-chan me distraje vamos juntos, yo también estoy cansado, le parece si mañana nos juntamos a desayunar en el comedor del hotel?

-Si claro, nos vemos a las 9:00 ¿le parece?

-Perfecto!, sera un placer!

Kou se acerca a ellos y dice

-Vamos Kyoko-chan!, tengo que hablar contigo de lo de mañana hay un par de cambios de última hora, ademas necesito plantearte dos ofertas que son interesantes y que debemos contestar lo antes posible, ya que llegaron los reportes de BOX-R y tu personaje de Natsu a causado revuelo.

-¿Enserio Kou-kun?, pensé que los indices de box-r eran bajos, Vamos cuéntamelo todo!

Toma de la mano a Kou y se lo lleva a rastras el con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su entusiasmo mira a un sorprendió Doug.

-Buenas Noches Doug-san!-le dice a la distancia-

Y salen corriendo al hotel.

Ren y Yashiro se encontraban en el departamento de Ren, Yashiro se quedo en el sillón trabajando y ordeno comida para ambos, mientras Ren se entro a dar un baño, después de apagar el televisor de manera brusca, porque ver fotos y especulaciones de kyoko y Doug lo había puesto furioso, llevaba por lo menos unos 40 min en el baño, por ello decidió ir golpear la puerta.

-¿Ren te encuentras bien? ¿Ren? ¿Ren?

Una voz media de ultratumba le contesto

-Todo bien! Ya salgo!, solo quería dejar de respirar un rato!

Yashiro se espanto por esa respuesta, espero solo sea una broma negra, pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre, un repartidor le entrego la comida a Yashiro quien comenzó a arreglar la mesa para cenar, en eso sintió abrir la puerta del baño y vio salir a Ren con un semblante inescrutable.

-Que bien! Ya me estaba preocupando, vístete antes que se enfrié la cena.

-No tengo hambre! Solo quiero dormir -dice seco-

-Ahh no! si no cenas, llamare a Kyoko-chan en este momento para que te regañe!

-¿Me estas amenazando? ¿Tú no serias capaz de llamarla por algo tan infantil?

-Te juro que si te acuestas sin cenar la llamare!

-¿Porque que me haces esto?

-Porque necesitas energía mañana, sera un día difícil amigo, ademas ella es la única capaz de hacerte ser un poco sensato.

-Y también tiene la capacidad de volverme loco...aghhh! Esta bien! Aunque seria mejor si fuera su comida, extraño mucho su comida!

-Lo se amigo a lo bueno siempre se acostumbra uno, mas cuando viene de la mano de la mujer que uno ama, por eso no puedes seguir lamentándote.

-Tengo miedo... -le soltó de pronto-

-Lo se, pero si no haces nada vivirás angustiado y hundido toda tu vida por no haber superado tu miedo, se que haz sufrido mucho sabes lo que es perder y sabes lo que es dolor por eso que se que no quieres perderla, ella es la luz de tu vida la única que te ha hecho confrontar el pasado, y es tu posibilitad de un verdadero futuro.

Ren lo miro asombrado, a pesar de que no le contaba las cosas Yashiro sabia mas de el de lo que el pensaba, ¿seria por eso que el siempre estaba insistiendo tanto en acercar a Kyoko a mi?, el siempre supo aunque, no con certeza de mi dolor.

-Nunca pensé que eras tan intuitivo, haz leído mi alma muy bien, y ¿aun así me aceptas?

-No como para casarme contigo, eso se lo dejo a Kyoko-chan, pero te acepto como amigo, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en el interior y no hay nadie que no haya cometidos errores, solamente debes asumirlos y seguir adelante.

-No sabia que tenias intereses románticos en mi...-rie divertido-, pero sin duda yo también prefiero a Kyoko que a ti, y por ella estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante si ella me acepta.

-Así te quería escuchar, una cosa mas tienes que ser fuerte Asami-san me envió tus escenas, y le pedí de favor que me enviara las escenas del promocional, y tus dos escenas con Kyoko-chan son bastantes románticas.. pero...

-Pero eso no es malo ¿o si?

-Tu sabes la temática de la película ¿cierto?

-Si soy pareja de Kyoko-chan, ella se convierte en mi amiga primero y después de apoco nos enamoramos cuando ella se convierte en mi manager y me hace triunfar con su habilidad e ingenio.

-Así es, pero antes Kyoko-chan estaba enamorada de un cantante, ella se convirtió en manager para poder ayudarlo a triunfar, pero este la engaña y renuncia a su puesto, se va a trabajar con un amigo de ella a la agencia de la competencia, ahí te conoce como actor que solo consigue malos trabajos y descubre tu talento, se hacen amigos y ella convence a los ejecutivos de tu talento y te lleva al estrellato, como tu eras pobre, tu humildad y tu sencillez cautivan a las personas, pero tu solo tienes ojos para ella descubriendo que te has enamorado de ella como un loco, pero tienes miedo a su rechazo, pues conoces su historia, pero cuando el cantante comienza de manera insistente y altanera a reconquistar a tu amada, tu reaccionas y te das cuenta que ella también siente algo por ti, pero tu rival se a convertido en un hombre poderoso dispuesto a cualquier cosa por recuperar a su amada, tanto que incluso te involucra en un gran problema que puede acabar con tu carrera al darse cuenta ella reconoce que te ama a ti solamente y se enfrenta a todos y todo con tal de limpiar tu nombre y salvarte, claro después son felices por siempre.

Ren estaba absorto, no había aun leído el guión pero esa historia le sonaba algo familiar, en parte, pero de seguro aunque hay cosas que coinciden, el tema principal es que ambos tendremos escenas románticas, seguro besos y demás con ella.

-¿Besos, abrazos, erotismo?

-Si todos ellos

-Con ese Doug ¿también?

Yashiro asintió, trago grueso y continuo...

-Y el PV* tiene escenas de ellos algo cercanas, ya que la canción es la que él le dedica en su intento de recuperla, por lo tanto hay muchas escenas donde el esta recordando los momentos que vivieron juntos y diciendo de que ella es la razón que el tiene para continuar y que lo perdone por haberla lastimado y que no fue su intención, revisando las escenas para dar un aire de recuerdo muchas de las primeras escenas son de ellos en una relación amorosa previa, preferí advertírtelo ahora para que no te descontroles allá, porque perdiste el control solo con la incerteza de que Doug-san tiene algún interés en ella, pero ahora lo veras muy junto a ella en las escenas, aunque sea actuación.

-Entiendo...-dice pensativo-¿ y cuales son mis escenas con ella?

-En la primera tu la vez llorando y la acoges con ternura besando su cabello, y comparten miradas fijas donde tu embelesado por ella la abrazas entendiendo cuanto la amas y miras a la cámara con aire protector y enamorado.

Ren pensó que eso no sera difícil de hacer, ni siquiera tendré que actuar.

-La segunda escena es un enfrentamiento con Doug-san donde tu y el se están golpeando y ella llega a intervernir, los separa y lo cachetea, se gira furiosa te toma de la mano y te mira con ternura mientras se alejan hacia el ocaso, cuando llegan al final del camino del bosque ella se detiene y te mira embelesada, ambos se quedan viendo el uno al otro con amor y devoción, y se funden en un tierno beso mientras Doug-san cae de rodillas derrotado mirando a lo lejos como perdió a su amor, aunque esto puede no ser exactamente así, Asami dice que van a revisar la linea del guión del PV*, así que puede haber algún cambio, Pero...

Ren, escuchaba esa descripción detallada de las escenas casi podía sentir como su corazón saltaba de alegría, es que parecía todo tan hermoso todo tan perfecto...

-Pero... solo debo soportar verla en brazos de otro ¿cierto?

Yashiro asintió y Ren entendió a la perfección el debía enfrentarse a eso y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que el la tocara, aunque fuera una actuación.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, ya podemos ver los enfrentamientos que se están suscitando, todo se volverá mas interesante a partir de ahora... cuando todos se encuentren en el bosque de sakura...seguro abran muchas escenas interesantes del PV*... muchas escenas que incomodaran a mas de uno y los dejaran en un torbellinos de sentimientos...espero les haya gustado este capítulo... nos leemos...**

*Promocional Video o Video promocional.


	10. Chapter 10 : Declaración de guerra

Kyoko había despertado temprano, más de lo que esperaba sinceramente, había soñado anoche besándose con Tsugura-san, y se despertó ansiosa, excitada con pensamientos impuros según ella con un calor inusual en su cuerpo, lo que le había dicho Kou anoche la había dejado con un torbellino mental imparable.

Tsugura-san llegaría por la tarde, y tendrían dos escenas, muy cargadas de romance y un beso final, no había estado así de cerca de el desde los hermanos Heel, a pesar de saber que para el no significaba nada o no significaría nada, a ella le removía las entrañas de solo pensarlo, lo besaría sentiría sus labios y lejos de sentir angustia, sentía un calor que la invadía todo el cuerpo, su mente atesoraría ese beso... que seria el único que recibiría de parte de él, y aunque fuera por actuación ella lo haría con todo su ser, porque ella lo amaba.

Aunque también le preocupaba la escena de la tarde donde también debía besar a Doug-san, aunque serian solo leves roses pero apenas lo conocía, pero trabajo es trabajo, y seguro pensaría en su sempai nuevamente para lograr la escena, como en las de ayer.

Miro la hora ya eran casi las 8, había quedado de bajar a desayunar con Doug-san a las 9, era mejor que se alistara, y aunque este día prometía ser intenso ella no sabia aun a todo lo que tendría que enfrentarse hoy.

Después de alistarse, iba a bajar pero se encontró de frente con quien había quedado de desayunar.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan! hoy te ves más hermosa que ayer! si eso es posible!

-Buenos días Doug-san!, gracias es usted muy amable, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí.

-En realidad te estaba esperando, para escoltarte al comedor.

-Tan caballero usted, gracias! vamos entonces!

-Tu mereces eso y mucho más, y no me trates de usted que me siento viejo yo solo te llevo unos años*... vamos a desayunar!

Ambos bajan juntos en una atmósfera nerviosa de parte de ambos, aunque disimulada.

Desayunaron amenamente hasta que llego Kou media hora después y se acerco a ellos.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan que temprano ha bajado a desayunar, Buenos días Doug-san que coincidencia.

-Buenos días Kou-kun!

-En realidad ninguna coincidencia, habíamos quedado de desayunar juntos, no hay inconveniente ¿verdad?

-claro que no!, los puedo acompañar, también debo desayunar.

-Claro Kou-kun, siéntese -dijo con una sonrisa-

Ambos hombres se miraron de manera amenazadora, pero Kyoko-chan no se percato de eso.

Terminaron de desayunar en calma, y luego todos se dirigieron a la locación en la cual grabarían las escenas del concierto, estas escenas fueron sencillas ya que la banda debía actuar con normalidad y ella mirar desde lejos contenta del triunfo de su amado, después debían rodar la escena mas compleja, donde ella tendría que besarle... la pequeña escena era cargada de emociones ya que partía donde el contento por su triunfo va corriendo donde ella y la abraza por su éxito y la besa abruptamente, ella feliz le sonríe...como lo haría aun no sabia...esa cosas nunca las había sentido.

-vamos Kyoko-chan ya debemos comenzar a grabar

-claro! Doug-san-dijo sorprendida-

Asami explico la escena a rasgos generales, haciendo que kyoko volviera a colocarse nerviosa...

-Bueno ¿esta claro? -dice Asami-san- todos los presentes asienten, muy bien entonces a sus puestos.

En eso unos ojos grises observan con detenimiendo a la chica que le quita la tranquilidad hace mucho, para ver mejor lo que sucede, Yashiro le susurra.

-¿Ren no quieres acercarte?

-observemos un poco mejor primero.

-Ok, todo listo, entonces acción!

Kyoko esta con un vestido tipo Jumper azul ejecutivo, ceñido a su cuerpo con un cinturón oscuro su cabello es liso y largo, pero esta vez recogido en un moño con rodete y lleva unos lentes ejecutivos, ella revisa unos papeles con atención, en eso Doug aparece por la puerta y abraza a Kyoko, lo cual le hace dar un respingo por la sorpresa, luego lo mira con dulzura y le sonríe, y le da un beso cómplice en la nariz, el risueño la estrecha mas entre sus brazos, suelta un brazo y le levanta el mentón para darle un beso en los labios de manera tierna, ella se sonroja y le sonríe nerviosa.

-Corte!, estuvo bien, pero habrá que repetirla hay varias cosas sutiles que corregir.

Ren no había notado lo fuerte que tenia apretado los puños, hasta que Yashiro le interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

-Ren!... Ren calma!, respira piensa que es una actuación.

-oh perdona! no me había dado cuenta-dijo con los dientes apretado-

-Kyoko cuando Doug-san te abrace no respingues, se supone que estas enamorada, sonríe más traviesa como si su contacto te invitara a jugar, y cuando el te vaya a besar, observense mutuamente con complicidad de quienes tienes una relación y cuando el se acerque, levanta tu la barbilla, para dar a entender el deseo cómplice entre ustedes.

Quee! Grito internamente Kyoko, que vergüenza ¿Como haré eso?, en eso levanto la vista y vio a Tsugura-san a lo lejos, al cruzarse sus mirados ambos quedaron unos segundos en la mirada del otro, hasta que escucho la voz de Asami-san nombrarla.

-Entonces tu Doug-san cuando abraces Kyoko-chan hazlo con menos timidez, recuerda que ella es tu mujer, ustedes tienen una relación, es la mujer que ha estado siempre a tu lado desde tus comienzos la mejor que te conoce, y ella te ha conseguido tu primer contrato a gran escala, no seas tímido abrázala primero con ternura y después con fuerza como si tu vida dependiera de ello, y cuando la beses muestra amor, no seas tímido Kyoko-chan es una profesional.

Ahh! Si soy una profesional, lo único malo que no he tenido experiencias de ese tipo, so..solo bueno en mis sueños, busco con la vista de manera inconsciente verlo a él, el se había acercado al set y volvieron a mirarse, el le sonrio amable, y eso lleno su corazón, a pesar de que el no la ama ella ha soñado muchas veces siendo amada por él, eso deberá ser suficiente solo me imaginare estar entre sus brazos, ella le asintió dándole a entender que estaba lista y el también, con un gesto cómplice.

Por otro lado Doug estaba completamente nervioso, el había tenido parejas antes, novias y había besado a muchas actrices antes por trabajo, pero lo que lo hacia sentir ella nunca le había pasado, apenas la conocía pero sentía un deseo irresistible de...estar a sola con ella y de tocarla.

-¿Esta claro entonces?, -ambos asintieron- muy bien dijo Asami, vamos a comenzar todos a sus puestos nuevamente.

Kyoko de reojo vuelve a mirar a Ren que no aparta su vista de ella, ella siente un calor en su corazón, por esta vez me envolveré en mis propios sentimientos por él.

Kyoko va a su puesto y comienza imaginar su vida si el, si el le correspondiera, la felicidad que ella sentiría al sentir sus brazos en su cuerpo, lo feliz que le haría, con su ...

Puedo sentirlo puedo sentir su amor, aunque no sea para mi, pero me imagino como seria...

-3..2..1.. acción..

Kyoko entra en el personaje de Setsu, esperando la llegada de su amado Nii-san, comenzó a revisar los papeles con una sonrisa complacida, unos brazos la rodean por la cintura y siente el aliento de su adorado Nii-san al fin esta en casa, ella suelta una sonrisa traviesa, para luego mirarlo muy sexy y depositar un beso juguetón en su nariz, Nii-san le dice que sus labios están mas abajo y ella divertida levanta su barbilla para quedar mirándolo a esos ojos que le fascinan el se acerca para darle un casto, pero tierno beso que la hace feliz, ella le sonríe agradecida que el le devuelve embelesado por ella, el tiernamente coloca su cabeza en su hombro y la mira con su mirada de cachorrito, ella le cuenta de los papeles que su una gran oportunidad y el feliz la estrecha en sus brazos con mas fuerza, iba a besarla nuevamente, pero queda impedido ante la llegada de 3 músicos de la banda, el se separa un poco solo su cabeza y les cuenta a sus amigos de la gran noticias, todos sonríen alegremente y abrazan a la pareja en un abrazo grupal, de pura felicidad.

-Corten! Muy biien!– excelente! Revisamos la escena y continuamos, pero a mi parecer quedo perfecta.

Los músicos sueltan a la pareja, pero Doug sigue sin soltar a Kyoko, ella que ha despertado de su sueño de ser abrazada por su Nii-san, se extraña un poco, pero el se acerca a su oído y le susurra.

-lo siento, se sintió tan real la situación en verdad eres una tremenda actriz.

Ella lo mira algo perturbada, y le da una risa nerviosa, en realidad se sintió real porque ella lo vivió a través de Setsu imaginándolo a él como su Nii-san, pero ahora la situación era bastante vergonzosa, ya que no podía decirle eso.

-Gracias, Doug-san, si creo que me paso lo mismo me perdí en mi papel, dice de manera inocente.

El de asombro ante su respuesta aflojo el abrazo y ella aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de esa incomoda situación.

Doug quedo pensativo, ¿Acaso a ella también le gusto? Ella comenzaba a sentir ¿Lo mismo que ella había despertado ella en él? ¿O como actriz se estaba imaginando que el era alguien mas?, ojala sea lo primero y que no haya nadie mas en su corazón, pero de una cosa estaba seguro tendría que averiguarlo.

Ren observo la escena estupefacto, Yashiro observaba a Kyoko y a él de manera intercalada, pero ahora que conocía el secreto de Kyoko, lo mas probable era que ella imaginara que era Ren quien la estrechaba, pero eso no podía decircelo a Ren, al menos no directamente.

-Ren solo fue una actuación... ella seguro estaba pensando en...

-alguien más -completo abatido Ren-, ahghh -soltó con rabia-

-Mira Ren si no puedes manejar una actuación que viene de su imaginación, nunca podrás acercarte a su corazón, Kyoko no tiene novio, nunca fue novia de Fuwa, nunca por ello lo que reflejo solo puede venir o de alguien que ella imagina o de ti.

-¿Cómo?

-toda persona alguna vez se imagina que su enamorado le corresponde y ella pudo usar el impulso de eso para la actuación todos sabemos que Kyoko-chan tiene una poderosa imaginación, hasta a Mio la imagino como una princesa atrapada en un malvado hechizo para poder realizarla, ¿recuerdas?-sonríe divertido-

-sii eso lo entiendo-dice ansioso-, pero que ¿quieres decir con que también puede venir de mi?

Uff Ren que mas pistas quieres! salio el fantamista fangirls a golpearlo desesperado, eres realmente lento!...

-Bu..bueno tu me contaste el otro día algunas cosas que vivieron como hermanos, y aunque no me contaste detalles, me dijiste que para ella tu eras su todo, y que era como si estuviera enamorada de su Nii-san, puede haber usado ese amor para imaginarse como seria si su Nii-san le correspondía, no es que no la hayas abrazado y algunas cosas mas ¿o no?-dice perspicaz-

Ren se quedo meditando un momento, y ¿si ella sentía algo por él? Aunque fuera poco aunque fuera una pequeña luz de esperanza pequeña, ¿podría ser que el fuera el autor de su imaginación?, ¿que el viviera en su fantasía?, tengo que averiguarlo o sino esto me matara de un infarto.

-Ren no debes perder la calma, piensa que si te sigues comportando como un sempai ofendido y traicionado solo la alejaras de tu corazón, cerrándote cualquier posible esperanza con ella y perderás esta lucha antes siquiera de haber hecho algún movimiento, si ella comienza a verte mas como un hombre enamorado puede que tengas una oportunidad, pero si solo la haces sentir mal y culpable, para alejarla de cualquier prospecto, perderás no solo su respeto sino que cualquier oportunidad.

El comenzó a sentir como su corazón se apretaba, le dolía el pecho, una parte de él quería arrancarle los brazos, a ese Doug por atreverse a estrecharla en sus brazos, pero si actuaba irracional nuevamente y descargaba su furia en ella, existía la posibilidad que abrir su corazón hacia el se fuera por el caño.

-Tus escenas también son algo románticas, aprovecha eso hazla sentir esta vez mas que actuar.

Un asistente se acerca a ellos e interrumpe su conversación

-Tsuruga-san, en 30 minutos es su primera escena por favor venga conmigo le indicare su camino y su vestuario.

Ren salio de sus pensamientos tortuosos y observo a su alrededor, percatándose de que ni Kyoko y Doug estaban por el lugar, seguro ya se estaban preparando, y el perdió la oportunidad de saludarla, aunque con su estado metal quizás la hubiera espantado, quizás era mejor calmarme y transmitir mis sentimientos en la siguiente escena.

Ya en el camerino, se cambio rápidamente era un vestuario sencillo una camisa azul eléctrica con unos jeans ajustados de color negro, y su cabello le daba una pinta de rockero moderno. Yashiro tiene razón debo dejar mi rabia y mis celos de lado en este momento, no puedo darle más oportunidades a ese Doug, que evidentemente le gusta Kyoko, el podía sentirlo veía como sus gestos hacia ella eran genuinos, y lo peor que el era un hombre de éxito consagrado, bien parecido, noble, amable y no tenia fama de playboy como él, si el se enamoraba de ella, puede que pierda ante alguien tan bueno como él.

-No!... no! eso no lo permitire!- golpeo la mesa frente a él-

En eso Yashiro entro y lo miro con tranquilidad, sabia que su lucha interna era grande.

-Ya es hora!, y un ultimo consejo, el amor es un campo de batalla, y solo ganaras para conseguir tener una relación a largo plazo con ella, si eres capaz de luchar y superar los imprevistos que se te presentan... vamos amigo tu puedes!

Ren asintió, respiro profundo salio de su camerino seguido por Yashiro, busco con la mirada a Kyoko, pero solo encontró a Doug que tenia un look, mucho mas llamativo que él, como un artista en ascenso, en eso salio Kyoko de su camerino, lo cual ambos y algunos mas instintivamente se voltearon a verla.

Kyoko llevaba un vestido tipo jumper, pero mas corto que el anterior, aunque igual de ceñido, pero lo que hacia que sus piernas se vieran muy bien, y ademas tenia un corte en v en el cuello, este era de color violeta y llevaba una chaquetilla blanca a juego, su cabello era levemente ondulado dándole el aire de elegancia y sensualidad, que dejo mas de uno con la boca abierta.

Ren al verla así, recordó las palabras de Yashiro de hace algún tiempo, de que hoy era una niña pero las niñas crecen rápido y ante sus ojos se convierten en hermosas mujeres, y que llegara el día si seguía desviando la vista, llegara otro... al parecer ese día había llegado...ayy Yashiro cuanta razón tenias, Kyoko ahora es una hermosa mujer y no solo yo puedo verlo.

-bien-dijo Asami-, ahora que estamos todos por favor acérquense, se que todos están cansados pero sobre todo Doug y Kyoko quienes les ha tocado mas duro hoy, Kyoko necesito darte algunas instrucciones del director del trasfondo de la película para que puedas adaptarlo a estas escenas, ¿Me acompañas un momento?

-si, claro!

Kyoko camina con un andar elegante y luego ambas mujeres se alejan un poco del grupo, que observa a ambas mujeres sin emitir ruido, la estela dejada por Kyoko parecía visible para todos, Yashiro se dio cuenta, que Ren no era el único a quien ella le robaba las miradas, cuando ella se de cuenta de su gran poder sera una bomba se dijo.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo... Doug y Kou, no se llevan bien... pero eso no es nada para lo que siente Ren en contra de ellos.. Ren se ha dado cuenta que Kyoko se ha convertido en una mujer delante de sus ojos... y que no solo el tiene interés... su miedo a perderla... esta creciendo.. pero a la vez le esta dando la determinación de luchar...claro todo gracias a la guía de Yashiro... el próximo capitulo se viene de ataque... se vienen las escenas de Ren y Kyoko...nos leemos...**

*aclaración para este fic Doug tiene 23 años, Dany 23, Cris 22 y jessy 21... les recuerdo que la banda Hook esta inspirada en la banda Hoobastank.


	11. Chapter 11 : Actuación o Sentimientos

Asami haruki, llevo a kyoko aparte del grupo, ante las miradas de la mayoría de los varones que las observaban algunos de reojo, otros descaradamente, mientras ambas mujeres hablaban tranquilamente.

-Escucha Kyoko-chan, esto que te voy a contar es un adelanto de las características de vuestros personajes, el director me autorizo para revelartelo solo a ti para que tu personaje sea mas realista en las reacciones y concuerden con el PV, pero no puedes revelarselo a nadie por ahora ¿De acuerdo?

-claro asami-san, cuente con ello.

-sabia que podía contar contigo!, bueno en la película el personaje de Doug que se llama Kevin, es un hombre con el cual haz tenido una relación por años, e incluso cambiaste tus sueños por ayudar a los de él, convirtiéndote en su manager para que el pudiera realizar sus sueños, y tu eres ejecutiva organizada, eficiente y de un carácter fuerte e ingenioso, das todo por el hasta que empiezas a notar cosas extrañas, coqueteos descarados con mujeres ...hasta que un día lo pillas con una modelo con la cual te engañaba, tu decepcionada y enojada lo dejas, decides Renunciar a ser el manager de la banda y entras a trabajar con un amigo tuyo en otra agencia.

Kyoko pensó que ese breve historia era el resumen de su vida hasta ahora, en lo único que se diferenciaba era que ella tenia una relación con el desgraciado que había ayudado a triunfar, ella no tuvo ni eso... en realidad siempre fue tonta con ese bastardo...

-Tu te vas a realizar un cargo administrativo, pues no quieres manejar a nadie por lo que te sucedió, ahí conoces un chico que también trabaja en el área administrativa y que te ayuda mucho y se van haciendo amigos con el tiempo, de apoco descubres que aveces hace trabajos de extra y que en realidad es un excelente actor, y lo instas a hacer una carrera pero el no puede porque necesita el dinero, por problemas personales que tiene, tu convences a tus jefes para darle una oportunidad de demostrar lo que vale y tiendes un par de tranpillas ingeniosas para que tus jefes vean su gran talento, tus jefes dicen que solo lo contrataran de actor si tu te haces cargo de él, y lo haces por todo lo que te ha ayudado, ya que crees en su talento y así de apoco comienzan a enamorarse.

Enamorarme! no me digas asami-san! que ese es el personaje de tsugura! nooooo! grita kyoko internamente!

-Kevin por su lado te ha intentado buscar varias veces, se dio cuenta lo que haces falta en su vida y que aunque ahora tiene muchas mujeres ninguna es como tú, cuando se entera de que representas a un actor en ascenso, primero trata de buscarte con amor, pero al darse cuenta que podrías sentir algo comienza a haber enfrentamientos entre ustedes, pero cuando tu descubres tu amor por Takumi, y comienzan una relación, el hace algo para involucrarlo en un crimen para desprestigialo para arruinar su vida y alejarlo de ti , tu lo descubres y luchas por limpiar el nombre de Takumi salvandolo de las trampas de tu ex-amado que se ha vuelto un ser prepotente y violento, tu logras hacer que takumi triunfe, y el te demuestra que su fama no le importa tanto como tu y te ayuda a realizar tu sueño ambos quedan juntos y felices.

-Ayyy que linda historia dice Kyoko, ensoñada en lalalandia!

Aunque un sentimiento incomodo le recordaba a Kyoko su historia... aunque la de ella no tenia un final así de feliz... ya que el hombre que la había ayudado con su sueño actual...jamas la amaría...

-Bueno que bien que te guste, solo tu sabes todo esto, así que es un secreto por ahora te lo cuento porque necesito que entiendas muy bien tu personaje, habrán 3 escenas en vez de dos.

Tressss! escenas con tsuruga! esto va ser una tortura!

-En la primera tu personaje esta confundida entre Kevin y Takumi, es la primera vez que tienes una especie de cita con Takumi, y Kevin te reclama dolido y algo agresivo, y tu no sabes que pensar sientes cosas por Takumi, pero sientes cosas aun por Kevin que fue tu gran amor, tu gran todo!

Eso no sera tan difícil, debemos actuar como amigos... suerte que no agregaron mas romance!

-En la siguiente escena tus sentimientos se inclinan por Takumi, aunque tienes miedo de que cuando sea famoso te deje, pero el te ha demostrado que solo tiene ojos para ti, aquí te das cuenta que tus sentimientos por kevin cambiaron y decides darte una oportunidad con Takumi. aunque no lo ames del todo!

ahyyyy no!

-Por ultimo tu defiendes tu amor del malvado de kevin, y segura caminan juntos al ocaso totalmente enamorados mientras kevin cae de rodillas derrotado ante el amor que ha perdido.

¿o sea no hay beso ahora o si?... piensa decepcionada kyoko

-Es necesario que lo entiendas para que puedas inclinar la balanza de tu amor hacia Tsugura-san al final, acá solo debes pensar que primero el te cobija de tu llanto y te comprende como amigo, aunque el ya te ama, y aunque aun tu no lo entiendes pero sientes algo por él, pero Kevin te sigue confundiendo porque siempre lo haz querido y haz dado todo por el aunque el no se lo mereciera pero verlo arrepentido te confunde.

-Asami-san, sera bastante intensa la película -dice completamente roja-

-Pero no dudo que harás un maravilloso trabajo, verte en la escena con Doug-san, me demuestra lo maravillosa actriz que eres, así que esto no sera problema estas pequeñas escenas de amor.

Asami la toco del hombro para indicarle que confiaba en ella y se fue con el resto del equipo dejando a kyoko sumida en sus pensamientos tormentosos.

Ya que Kyoko al escuchar esto quedo preocupada, una cosa era apoyarse en su imaginación sobre el amor que sentía por Tsugura-san, pero otra muy distinta es mostrar amor mutuo de eso ella no sabia nada, aunque Asami-san dijo que lo había hecho bien con Doug-san, eso quiere decir que su imaginación de como seria una relación... con él, ¿había sido bastante acertada?.. pero ¿seria capaz Tsugura-san de descubrirla? o ¿también pensaría lo buena actriz que se estaba convirtiendo?

En eso se acerco Kou a Kyoko al verla tan pensativa y le dijo

-¿Todo bien Kyoko-chan?

-ehh?.. siii! eso creo, veras tengo un poco de temor sobre si seré capaz de actuar un amor correspondido, ya que yo no se que es eso solo en mi imaginación eso ha sucedido, dice ella algo apenada -no se porque contigo es tan fácil hablar...piensa-

-¿Nunca te has sentido amada?

-No de echo Shou siempre decía cosas para humillarme y hacerme sentir menos, como que cantaba mal, que era una chica plana y sin chiste, ademas de una mujer aburrida, jeje -dijo apenada- y si el que era mi mejor amigo decía eso ¿quien mas iba a notarme?

Kou no podía creerlo, ese bastardo no solo la había utilizado sino que ademas la había humillado y haciéndola creer cosas que no eran ni por asomo ciertas.

-Kyoko-chan, te prometo que juntos haremos pagar a ese bastardo, si de algo te sirve cuenta con todo mi apoyo, en este vídeo tu imaginación sera suficiente, ya que eres una mujer talentosa y hermosa, si le preguntamos a cualquiera de los presentes estarán de acuerdo conmigo y yo me encargare de que el mundo lo sepa y tu te conversas de ello.

El el sonríe feliz y toma sus manos en señal de que cree en lo que esta diciendo...Kyoko lo miro asombrada nunca le habían dicho tantos halagos juntos en un frase, sin que ella lo notara Ren y Doug se estaban acercando a ellos, cuando Kyoko sin pensarlo lo miro con una mirada llena de ternura, como si estuviera mirando a su amigo de la infancia Korn y le dijo.

-Gracias Kor...Kou no sabes lo que tus palabras de apoyo significan para mi.

-No es nada que no sienta, ni merezcas, y de ahora en adelante estamos juntos en esto - sonrio de manera radiante-

Todos los que escucharon esas dos frases quedaron cavilando sus propios pensamientos, pero Ren noto que Kyoko seguía en sus cavilaciones personales que había pasado con ella, necesitaba averiguarlo pronto, sentía que cada vez se alejaba mas de él.

Asami interrumpió el torrente de pensamientos de todos, aunque noto la atmósfera enrarecida.

-vamos a comenzar!, ya todos saben los cambios, Tsugura-san, Kyoko-chan ustedes comienzan, a sus puestos!

Ren respira profundo intentando tranquilizar su corazón y se acerca, ambos se miran unos instantes.

Bien, 3..2..1 Acción

Kyoko cambia su semblante serio a uno alegre en unos segundos contagiando a Ren comienzan a conversar, ella se le queda viendo pensativa, mientras el parece estar explicándole algo lo cual hace que ambos rían y ella le pega en su hombro divertida, en eso un grito de una voz que ella conoce muy bien la congela, luego se gira molesta al verlo, el le dice que como puede haberse olvidado de todo lo que vivieron juntos, que el cometió un error, pero que le promete que no volverá a hacerlo, que si ella lo perdona todo volvera a tener sentido, que su vida ha sido dura sin ella, ella lo mira algo asombrada, unas lagrimas casi escapan de sus ojos, el al ver esa debilidad, acorta su distancia con intención de abrazarla, ella al verlo cerca reacciona con dolor y lo aparta lo que el trata de forzarla, en eso Ren se mueve para separarlos, pero ella lo empuja con fuerza y dispuesta a irse, pero...

-Corte! No estuvo mal, pero Kyoko-Chan debes mostrar mas dolor en tu rostro el te engaño y te pide perdón después de tanto tiempo y eso te confunde mucho, recuerdas debates entre tu amor por él y tu amor propio, debes soltarte como si el contacto de su piel te quemara, Tsugura-san usted no debe moverse solo observar hasta que Kyoko se vaya caminando enojada, ahí la sigues para consolarla, antes usted solo observa la escena entre preocupado e incomodo, Doug no puedes soltar a Kyoko hasta que ella te empuje molesta y te mire con dolor tu debes mostrar que te duele su actitud, recuerda cuando ella se va debes sonreír como sabiendo que aun te quiere.

Doug se sentía extraño maltratar a Kyoko no era algo que quería hacer ver su cara de dolor, le había afectado y por una razón no quería ver ese rostro en ella de nuevo, pero había que repetirlo así que tomo aire, y decidió susurrarle a Kyoko.

-Siento mucho causarte dolor

-Doug-san no se preocupe para mi en este momento no es usted.

Kyoko se quedo en este pensamiento, por un momento pensó que era Shou quien le pedía disculpas, pero lo sintió tan extraño, siempre imagino ese momento pero este Shou enamorado de ella pidiéndole que regresara a él, fue demasiado, aunque si lo pensaba bien aunque fuera una actuación, ¿que pasaría si algún día se enfrentaba a eso?, porque de verdad ella amaba a Tsugura-san ahora y aunque el no la amara, ella sabia que si Shou llegara algún día a decir eso, ella ya no le correspondía y eso seria una humillación muy grande, y ella a pesar de todo no quería causarle ese dolor, porque mal que mal gracias a todo lo que sucedió entre ellos ella se había encontrado así misma encontrando su verdadera vocación.

-Bueno si ya esta claro, a sus puestos- esto saco a Kyoko de sus pensamientos-

Fue al encuentro de Tsugura-san y al verlo su corazón se acelero y pensó que definitivamente su corazón ni cuando ella pensaba que le pertenecía a Shou, había latido así por alguien, y aunque su sempai fuera un play boy mujeriego, ella se conformaba con estar a su lado, no podía consevir una vida sin él.

-¿parece que se han hecho cercanos en poco tiempo?

-¿ehh? siii algo así!, el es un chico muy amable y tenemos cosas en común sabes?

-¿cosas en común?

-Si su madre es japonesa y era de kioto, y el visito muchas veces kioto, tiene maravillosos recuerdos de su infancia de mi tierra natal.

-Bueno eso no es algo para considerar tener cosas en común

-¿porque lo dices?

-Bueno mi padre es mitad japones también y nació en kioto, y por cierto también conozco kioto.

-Enserio Tsugura-san -dice emocionada- ohhh! es primera vez que me habla de su padre, parece que también tenemos raíces en común -sonrio radiante-

Ren la miro embelesado, adoro cuando me sonríes solo a mi de esa manera, si contarte mis cosas sera así, te prometo que te contare todo, dijo para si mismo.

-Bueno preparados... 3...2..1 Acción!

Ren aprovecho esto y le dijo

-Sabes que cuando era niño me gustaba subirme a los arboles y hacer acrobacias en el aire me creía pájaro, pero mas de una vez me caí al suelo y lloraba como niña.

Kyoko lo miro entre divertida y cómplice, ella al verlo estallo a carcajas al imaginarlo, y ambos se miraban y se reían nuevamente.

-¿y también te creías superman? y ¿tenias la capacidad de volar? -lo miro suspicaz esperando su respuesta, ahora el no pudo aguantar la risa-

-si luisa me acompaña a volar te aseguro que contigo soy capaz de volar -la miro serio, pero con intención de reír-

Ella no aguanto mas y le golpeo el hombro y estallo en risas mientras el se sobaba el golpe y la miraba embelesado reírse, en eso una voz grito.

-¿como puedes salir con otro tipo?, si sabes que yo te amo!

Kyoko cambio su semblante a serio y luego se giro dolida

-¿como puedes decir que me amas con tanta ligeresa?, tú solo te amas a ti mismo, ademas lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia!

-Yo te amo! se que me equivoque he sido un idiota, te perdí por mi estupidez, pero si regresas te juro no te arrepentirás...ademas se que aun me amas!

Kyoko lo miraba asombrada y luego dolida, ella sentía el dolor en su corazón, si Sho le dijera eso ella de verdad no podría corresponderle, se sintió débil, confundida, por no poder decirlo.

Doug aprovechándose de su debilidad la aferro entre sus brazos, ella al darse cuenta su cara de confusión y pena cambio a una de profunda rabia, el la había engañado y utilizado, ya era tarde.

Suéltame y lo empuja con mucha fuerza botándolo al suelo, y mirándolo con una profunda rabia y decepción en sus ojos, el asombrado la mira mientras ella voltea sin llorar y se aleja a un paso veloz, Ren hasta ahora solo miraba la escena con algo de frustración y cuando ve a Kyoko salir el la persigue, Doug sonríe complacido y luego Ren adelanta a Kyoko esta al verlo lo mira seria y luego se arroja a sus brazos llorando, mientras el con una cara de dolor le acaricia el cabello y con ternura le da un beso en el cabello, con sus ojos llenos de amor por esa mujer.

-Corte! Maravilloso, dejen revisar la escena, pero quedo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Kyoko a su pesar, al escuchar el corte levanta su cabeza del pecho de Ren, ya que su aroma la tenia fascinada, pero el seguía estrechándola firmemente entre sus brazos como una cadena que él no deseaba aflojar, ella tampoco quería salir de sus cadenas que la aferraban como con desesperación, ante eso solo pudo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, el le devolvió la mirada algo apenado, pero aun así no aflojo ni un poco sus brazos.

-Perdóname Mogami-san, me he dejado llevar por este deja-vu, ¿lo recuerdas?

-ehh? lo dices de cuando te confundí con Korn, ohhh, lo siento tanto!-dice apenada-

-no lo sientas, a mi no me molesta, lo que si me sorprende lo buena actriz que te estas volviendo cada día, de verdad me sentí como esa vez, mi corazón se oprimió con tu llanto tanto como esa vez, pero ahora estas como si nada.

-Creo que he aprendido mucho de mi maestro -sonríe complacida-

-oh no! no!, esto es solo merito tuyo -le sonríe con su mirada del emperador de la noche que ciega a Kyoko por unos minutos-

Aunque ellos estaban enfrascados en la conversación y no se daban cuenta o mas bien no querían darse cuenta de que seguían abrazados, todos los demás los miraban expectantes, solo Doug se acerco a ellos curioso y con intención de interrumpir ese abrazo, y la extraña atmósfera alrededor.

-¿Kyoko-chan te encuentras bien? ¿Estas lastimada? ¿acaso te lastime? -dice preocupado-

Kyoko miro a Ren para soltarse, eso sin duda la hizo sentir extraña, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, y para que decir Ren que miro con desagrado la llegada de Doug.

-Doug-san, estoy bien aveces llorar por la actuación trae viejos recuerdos, y con Tsugura-san tenemos recuerdos en común solo tuvimos un deja-vu, dijo ella sin percatarse del efecto que causo con sus palabras en ambos hombres.

-Todo perfecto! -grito asami-, chicos tienen 15 minutos para la siguiente toma ahí tendrán un descanso para la cena y terminamos con la última escena.

Los actores al escuchar eso fueron a cambiarse esta vez era una escena intermedia donde era especie de cita con el personaje de Ren, así que Kyoko esta vez lucia un elegante vestido de Cocktel de color rosado, su cabello iba en un elegante medio moño y tenia un maquillaje que la hacia ver mas adulta, ella se miro al espejo y en realidad se sintió bella, salio de su camerino, como siempre era la última en salir, pero ahora si noto la mirada intensa en sus compañeros, pero lo que mas le sorprendió y le agrado fue ver a Tsugura-san que la miraba igual o mas intensamente que los demás, eso la hizo sonrojarse.

-ya estamos todos!, esta escena es un poco mas brusca ya sabe Tsugura-san, usted se enoja mucho porque Doug trata de llevarse a Kyoko en contra de su voluntad, y ella aunque lo golpea el usa la fuerza ahí usted interviene lo toma por el cuello le da un puñetazo, Doug se levanta furioso y los amenaza a ambos, y se va usted abrazar a Kyoko y ella le acaricia el rostro con amor y le da la gracias y se dan un beso tierno, como ven una escena corta pero intensa, Todos preparados a la mesa por favor, Doug tu entras cuando sientas reír a Kyoko a carcajadas, mientras tanto ustedes pueden actuar como enamorados por leves roses, caricias, demás y tu Tsugura-san debes hacerla reír y mirarla como un enamorado, ¿todos lo tienen claro?

Al unisono todos dijeron que si, pero Kyoko se sintió nerviosa, tenia que ser cariñosa con él, bueno mas bien él con ella, es una actuación! es una actuación!, se repetía como mantra cuando lo vio esperándola a sentarse (estarían en una mesa simulando estar en un restaurante) su corazón se detuvo por un instante, bueno y ¿porque no? pensó, nadie sabrá si me aprovecho un poco y me dejo llevar, sonrio picara. Ren capto esa mirada picara y se sintió cómplice de su secreto, el también tenia un secreto aunque el de él era aprovecharse un poco de la actuación para tocarla, sentirla y besarla.

-Entonces vamos 3...2...1 Acción!.

Ren inmediatamente empezó la escena cambio su sonrisa y le dedico un emperador de la noche tan resplandeciente que Kyoko quedo encandilada, tanto así que el aprovecho de empezar a acariciarla en su mejilla y mirándola a los ojos, paso su pulgar por su boca, ella se sonrojo por completo y bajo su rostro avergonzado.

-otro deja-vu ¿cierto? -dijo con su voz ronca-

Ella no se sentía capaz de mirarlo, estaba abrumada, sentía su corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho, el levanto la barbilla la miro intensamente y le dio un beso casto que la dejo paralizada, el se moría por recorrer su boca e invadirla, pero escucho...

-Corte!, Kyoko-chan creo que no estas concentrada, parece que te hubieran dado tu primer beso, ustedes ya son una pareja tu lo amas, aunque aun este confundida, el te ama, ustedes se pertenecen, esta claro, por favor! repitamos...maquillaje!

Kyoko toco sus labios involuntariamente, y ese gesto no paso desapercibido por Ren, ella lo miro como tratando de descubrir algo, como si su cabeza estuviera tratando de entender algo, Ren palideció un poco ¿no sera que me reconoció? Nooo! dijo ¡es imposible!

-¿todo bien Mogami-san? -dijo nervioso-

-ehhh? yo...yo siii! perdóname Tsuruga-san, se que no te gusta repetir tomas -dijo aturdida-

-por mi no te preocupes, siendo contigo no tengo problemas de repetir la escena.

Ella lo miro con un semblante extraño...como intentando averiguar algo.

-Entonces todo claro, Kyoko-chan un poco mas cómplice, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella solo asintió, Ren al verla algo perdida se acerco a su oído y se susurro

-Puedes ser un poco mas cariñosa, querida hermanita setsu, te aseguro que ahora no tengo ningún problema en aceptar tu afecto de esa manera.

El la miro cómplice y ella entendió a que se refería, ella asintió en este tacito acuerdo y Asami entendió que estaban listos, Kyoko cambio su actitud a una mas sexy y elegante, acerco su rostro levemente al de Ren, lo cual hizo que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos, a jugar entonces pensó.

-Todos listos!, vamos concentrados... 3..2...1 acción!

La escena comenzó mirándose embelesados, Kyoko de manera muy sexy acaricio el cabello de Ren este se paralizo por un momento, pero disfruto la caricia cerrando levemente sus ojos, caricia que luego se desplazo a su mejilla donde una sonrisa lo miraba divertida, el tomo su mano y beso con devoción sus nudillos luego puso su frente junto a la de ella y le sonrio, y se besaron con ternura y luego con algo de pasión que ambos intentaban contener, el beso duro varios segundos, mas de lo que debiese, cuando se separaron Ren le susurro algo en el oído que hizo temblar brevemente a Kyoko, el con su sonrisa del emperador de la noche, seguida de una caricia en su mejilla le susurro algo más, pero esta vez la hizo estallar en un risa sexy y juguetona, en eso la atmósfera se rompió con un Doug furioso entro y tomo a Kyoko del brazo y la levanto de un salto, dejando a ambos enamorados sorprendidos, ella lo miro algo asustada a Ren el cual se levanto furioso, mientras Doug intentaba llevarse a Kyoko, mientras Kyoko Forcejeaba y le gritaba furiosa!

Ren tomo del cuello a Doug, haciendo que soltara a Kyoko quien cayo al suelo por la sorpresa, Ren muy enojado lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo lanzo lejos, y estaba dispuesto abalanzarse sobre él, pero Kyoko al sostener su mano, el detuvo su puño y ella lo miro con amor, lo que hizo que el la abrazara con desesperación, se separaron un poco y miraron a Doug con desprecio Kyoko le dijo que la dejara en paz y tomo de la mano a Ren quien la siguió, Doug se levanta molesto y les grita que esto no sera lo ultimo que sepan de él, con un semblante de ira.

Corte! Guauuu, la escena ¡! Déjenme revisarla, no se muevan dijo emocionada Asami-san

Kyoko se detuvo aun con Ren de la mano, ella no tuvo la intención de soltar esa cálida mano, y el tampoco, se miraron y ella se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Estas bien?

-sii!, solo fue un momento en que me pedí en mi personaje, perdóname!

-al que deberías pedir perdón es a Doug-san, seguro a el le duele en estos momentos -sonríe aliviada- que bueno que no te dejaste llevar nuevamente.

Ren entendió claramente lo que ella quería decir, ella estaba preocupada por él, ella mejor que nadie sabia cuando su otro yo se apoderaba de su cuerpo por la rabia, aunque esta vez había sido completamente diferente, el estaba consiente de que quería hacerle daño para alejarlo de su mujer.

-A mi no me importa hacerle daño a él, pero yo no quiero romper mi promesa contigo, te prometí que no volvería hacer algo que pudiera decepcionarte...

Kyoko cambio su semblante aliviado a uno enojado en un segundo, y le dijo.

-Bueno, no siempre se puede porque hay acciones que dañan sin que uno se de cuenta -dice seria y molesta- en si la escena tenia un golpe, después de todo esto es solo una actuación-sonrio triste-, vamos a ver a Doug-san, sera lo mejor mejor!

Kyoko intento tirar de él de su mano, pero el no se movió, ella se giro al ver porque la aferraba y el aun no se movia y le dijo.

-Mogami-san, necesito que hablemos por favor! -dijo suplicante-

**Que! acaso Ren movido por lo que sintió en la actuación se ha decidió a hablar con ella? ¿hablara de lo ocurrido con Kana-san? ¿o sera que se ha decidió a hablarle de sus sentimientos?... bueno la siguiente escena sera aún mas fuerte para ambos... **

**Se que me odiaran por dejarlo hasta aquí, pero ya estaba quedando muy largo este capítulo, pero no os preocupeis, mañana corrijo y edito el escrito y publico la continuación...(no sufran tengo arto material escrito, voy releyendo lo que escribi y convirtiéndolo en capítulos, pero no me da mas el tiempo que hacer uno diario) espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia adoro los comentarios que me envían y gracias por leer...bueno nos leemos...**

*Aclaración el dialogo, es improvisado por los actores... ya que en los vídeos promocionales generalmente la letra de la canción es la que prima... así que ellos solo saben las reacciones y la puesta en escena que deben lograr jejej, la canción de inspiración es Reason que se las dejo en el vídeo de arriba, si escuchan la letra con detenimiento entenderán mejor el objetivo de este clip :D


	12. Chapter 12 : Sentimientos Enmascarados

**Advertencia! : Este capítulo tiene algunas frases de doble sentido algo picaras e implícitas para mentes mal pensadas y claro bien pensadas... pero aviso para que no se ofendan ... si son sensibles al contenido les recomiendo no leerlas...porque mas adelante vienen unos capítulos mas cargados a este contenido ... esto es solo el comienzo... naaaa! se que lo leerán igual! porque se mueren de curiosidad jajajaj... nos leemos... cariños!**

-ehh?

-Mogami-san tenemos que hablar por favor! -repite exasperado!-

-Pero... Tsuruga-san ¿ahora?...estamos a mitad de la grabación a demás respecto a eso... creo que ...soy yo la que debe disculparme por mi muy infantil comportamiento contigo últimamente, no debí reaccionar así ante sus mentiras, después de todo no es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas con tu vida personal.

Que! como me pides perdón por eso!... si tu mas que nadie puede juzgarme... porque tu eres mi vida personal... mi única vida personal...a la única que no quiero seguirle mintiendo...no se como reaccionaras, pero tienes razón no es momento...no puedo decírtelo aquí.

-No digas eso por favor...solo necesito que me escuches, te juro que te explicare las cosas, si después de eso me odias te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que me perdones.

Kyoko quedo sorprendida, ¿Que lo perdone? ¿Porque tendría que perdonarle? si no me ha hecho nada, si el no sabe que esto me duele tanto porque lo amo, ¿o hay algo mas?

-¿Hay algo mas que no se?

-si un par de cosas, y quiero que lo sepas antes que nadie, pero tienes razón no es el momento, vamos a ver a Doug-san mejor. -dice abatido-

Ahora el la guió y ella en silencio lo siguió, cavilando cosas, pero soltando su mano, a é l le dolió el gesto, pero lo entendió le había dado que pensar.

Doug estaba en una silla sentado con una bolsa de hielo en su rostro, y cuando vio acercase a Ren le dijo.

-Creo que tiene una fuerza increíble! o mucha rabia contra mi -dijo mirándolo sereno-

-Creo que aveces no controlo bien mi fuerza, tengo el defecto de meterme mucho en mi papel, ya que no tengo motivos de tener rabia contra usted, apenas nos conocemos, -dijo el con su sonrisa mas caballerosa-

Kyoko noto que esa era falsa sonrisa el no estaba siendo sincero, al parecer también tenia rabia con Doug aunque no entendía ¿porque?, ya que como bien dijo apenas se conocían.

Asami, llego emocionada al lado de todos.

-Excelente trabajo! la escena quedo mas que bien! mejor! de lo que había pensado, chicos tienen 30 minutos para una cena rápida, hemos dispuesto unas mesas aquí con sus bentos, y luego por favor a maquillaje, si todo sale bien pronto terminaremos con la última escena.

Ren con toda intención dijo

-yo no tengo hambre!, iré a maquillaje.

Cuando Kyoko escucho eso lo agarro como un niño pequeño del cuello y lo llevo y sentó en la mesa, y con una aura oscura le dijo.

-¿Qué no escuchaste que es una cena rápida? Sino cena creeré que todos los vídeos son otra mas de tus mentiras -dijo con sorna-.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mi Mogami-san? -dijo haciéndose el ofendido, pero con una sonrisa de pillo-

-Bueno demuéstrame que me equivoco! -dijo ella siguiéndole el juego-

Ren sonrio divertido había logrado el objetivo ella se sentó delante de él a cuidar que comiera, el nunca comió con tanto gusto su cena como en aquella ocasión, ante la mirada de asombro de varios, aunque la escena era bastante divertida daba para pensar mucho, pero como había poco tiempo todos los demás se sentaron a comer juntos a ellos.

Ya en el camerino Ren conversaba con Yashiro, Ren estaba muy animado más de lo normal, espero que siga con ese animo, Yashiro sabia la agenda de Kyoko, y sabia que el pensaba pedirle que se fueran juntos, pero Kou-kun no lo permitiría, (kou-kun seguro era aliado del presidente en su plan ¿o no?) ojala no pase nada que te haga caer ese animo Ren.

Sintieron un golpe en la puerta que les avisaba que debía salir, ahora Ren tenia un look de una estrella consagrada, seguro era porque ya había ganado a la chica.

Salieron y vieron que aún no salia Doug ni Kyoko, pero se equivoco, porque cuando se abrió el camerino de Kyoko vio salir primero a Doug con una sonrisa de satisfacción luego se voltio y tendió una mano a una Kyoko mas hermosa si es posible, que salio con un vestido azul turquesa (calipso), que caía muy bien sobre su cuerpo y la hacia verse mas voluptuosa, más mujer, su maquillaje con labios rosados y una suave sombra celeste, su cabello era suelto y suavemente ondulado, que le daba el aire entre etérea, celestial y sumamente sexy.

Ren entendió en ese momento, Kyoko cada vez se convertía en una mujer mas hermosa, y de todos los presentes ninguno quedo indiferente ante su belleza, el reacciono de pronto...¿que hacia Doug con ella en el camerino?, ¿porque se le adelanto el muy ...muyy hijo de...·$%$$%·#?

Bueno ahora que estamos todos esta escena es mas intensa que la anterior, así que les pido a todos la mayor concentración, ya que necesito todas sus emociones, Kyoko-chan ya sabes que hacer.

-por último después les pido que se queden unos momentos ante la puesta de sol, para unas fotos primero individuales y luego en parejas y luego unas últimas de los 3, y luego grabamos la parte de la noche y terminamos, se que todos estamos cansados pero den su mejor esfuerzo.

Kyoko-chan partimos contigo, poniendo en su lugar a Doug, donde el te roba un beso forzado, lo que ve Ren y quien se va cuando tu lo notas , le das una bofetada a Doug y le adviertes que no se te vuelva acercar, corres y te acercas a Ren quien se ha detenido por tus gritos, el molesto te mira y al ver tu rostro no puede evitar abrazarte y tu le demuestras que el es el único y se funden en un beso, antes el grito de Doug que cae de rodillas con dolor, y nos quedamos con el beso de ustedes y la cara de Doug de añoranza.

-¿Todos claros? -Todos asienten-, muy bien a sus puestos, Doug aprovecha de acercarse a Kyoko y le dice algo que la hace sonreír, lo cual Ren no le pasa por alto.

Ok.. entonces 3..2..1.. acción!

Se ve a Kyoko y Doug discutir, el le sonríe divertido y ella esta furiosa, el con sorna le dice

-jamas seras feliz! Con ese actorsucho de 4ta!

-Claro que si!, porque ahora amo a un hombre de verdad y el a mi!

Doug enfurecido por lo dicho, al ver a Ren, la toma a la fuerza y le da un beso, ella se resiste y le empuja con fuerza, y para su horror ve a Ren que la mira con furia, con decepción eso le rompe el corazón, pero Doug aprovecha eso y la abraza por la espalda en una postura cariñosa eso es todo lo que aguanta Ren y sale caminando hacia el bosque, Kyoko pisa un pie de Doug causándole dolor, se gira y le da una cachetada que lo deja en el suelo, lo señala con un dedo amenazante.

-no vuelvas a besarme!... nunca mas imbésil, entiéndelo ya no te amo!

para luego salir corriendo detrás de Ren, ella le grita, desesperada!

-Ren! ...Ren! yo... yo te amo solo a ti!, espera! es un mal entendido!

Ren ante esas palabras se voltea y todo su enojo se va, ella lo mira contenta y trata de acariciar su rostro pero el la toma por la cintura la levanta a su altura y le da un beso lleno de pasión que Kyoko corresponde enlazando sus brazos en el cuello y presionando más su beso mientras Doug sin levantarse mira enojado la escena y luego con melancolía y agacha su cabeza derrotado, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

-Corte! En realidad esta muy bien!, aunque me gustaría revisar hay unas partes que no me dejan tan conforme, por favor unos minutos

Al escuchar esto Ren bajo a kyoko y se mantuvieron cerca, el la miro y le susurro claramente.

-¿porque me haces esto? -dice molesto-

-¿a que se refiera Tsugura-san? -confundida-

-¿ahora soy Tsugura-san?

-¿cómo?

-Hace un momento era Ren ¿o no?-dijo irónico-

Kyoko avergonzada, se dio cuenta lo que dijo por la desesperación, al verlo tan triste...ella no pudo resistirlo y actuó acorde a la situación...lo único que pudo decir...

-hee.. es que yo... yo, perdón por el atrevimiento! -dijo tímida-

-No me molesta que digas Ren!, me molesta mas que ya no lo hagas!, sobre todo porque con otros adquieres confianzas inmediatas -dice conteniéndose-

-Atención! en realidad, hemos analizado la escena y nos ha gustado mucho, solo vamos a repetir dos partes pero después de la caída del sol aprovechemos esta luz para las fotos, empecemos contigo Kyoko-chan, los demás pueden descansar un momento.

Kyoko miro a Ren contrariada, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar el fotógrafo venia hacia ella, el cual comenzó a explicarle lo que quería, las primeras fotos requería su catwalk de Natsu, pero con una mirada segura y eficiente, luego le pidieron unas fotos de semblante mas duro pero en pose, escrutadora, y por ultimas unas con una sonrisa amplia y coqueta, desbordaba sensualidad, todos miraban el espectáculo.

Perfecto, ahora Doug-san, por favor venga, las fotos con Doug fueron duras para Ren ya que las primeras eran con ellos como pareja con una pose cariñosa, una donde Kyoko miraba al frente y Doug la miraba embelesado, otra donde Kyoko lo miraba con amor pero triste y el parecía mirar hacia otro lado, después otra donde ella parecía triste y el solo la miraba sin saber que hacer, después una de espalda juntos y por ultimo una que se les veía tomar caminos separados y luego se miraban con esperanza.

Perfecto, perfecto! Ahora Tsugura-san, primero una foto donde se Kyoko se inclino sacando un poco la lengua divertida y el la miraba sonriente, después otra donde se veía a como que quería abrazarla por la espalda y ella con cara de tristeza pero el se contenía, en la siguiente la abrazo primero por la espalda después de frente, abrazados como si ella estuviera llorando, otra donde el besaba su frente, y unas últimas con un beso, pero como ambos sin decirlo estaban afectados por lo ocurrido después de la ultima escena...al ver eso el fotógrafo les dijo.

-necesito mas amor!, la cámara no capta pasión deseo en ese beso, necesito que me den mas al respecto.

-puedes pensar que soy tu amado nii-san y hacer lo que siempre haz deseado.

Ren le dice al oído haciéndola estremecer con su aliento, el la mira a los ojos y el le dedica una sonrisa llena de ¿amor?, ¿ternura?, ¿lujuria?, ¿deseo?, su mente era un torbellino de sensaciones, cálmate!, cálmate! se decía tengo que hacerlo es solo una foto... es solo una foto, Entonces ella cambio su mirada y se reflejo en ella el espíritu de setsu, el sonrio complacido y se giro al fotógrafo.

-Estamos listos!

Ren se acerco al rostro de Kyoko la miraba embelezado, acaricio su rostro, y comenzó a sentir el click de la cámara, pero lo ignoro, ella lo miraba coqueta y divertida, le dio un beso casto en los labios y ella sonrio, algo mas lujuriosa y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo acerco a su rostro ambos sonrieron cómplices y se besaron en un beso lento y acompasado, este vaivén que de apoco se fue intensificando, Ren tomo su cintura y la acerco completamente a su cuerpo y ella entrelazo sus brazos, acariciando su cabello con sus manos inquietas ávidas de él, mientras el beso los fundía en un solo ser y el calor los inundaba, la pasión, el deseo se desbordaban en ese beso que los empezó a consumir de ansias del otro, Kyoko de pronto sintió algo en su entrepierna como un calor sofocante, que le hacia cosquillas en su parte intima, como si ahí dentro algo vivo la recorriera, ella lo asimilo como una corriente eléctrica que se subía de ahí y estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, la cual se intensificó al sentir el cuerpo de él estremecer, el calor entre ellos se hacia cada vez mas sofocante, mas intenso, que casi no podían respirar... pero eso no fue nada cuando sintió algo formarse en el cuerpo de Tsugura-san, que sentía latiendo en su vientre, estaba asustada pero tan perdida en esas sensaciones que la envolvían completamente de deseos y más ansias de él...pero por suerte una voz a lo lejos la rescato de perder el control de si misma.

-mmm...ya esta bien!... con eso esta...bien! -dijo el fotógrafo algo avergonzado, como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo-

Ellos se separaron, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y se miraron, volviendo a escuchar

-Ehh bueno tomemos 5 minutos de descanso, y salio apresurado.

Y aunque chicos aun se miraban de pronto sus rostros se tiñeron absolutamente de rojo al comprender la situación tan vergonzosa en la que estaban, no solo dejaron a sus cuerpos actuar por ellos, sino que se dejaron llevar por el instinto nublándoles todos los sentidos, ademas que también las consecuencias aun estaban a la vista sobre todo en el caso de Tsugura-san, quien miraba a Kyoko apenado, por no poder tener mas auto-control sobre su cuerpo, y de sobremanera saber que ella se había dado cuenta de su problema, pero para su sorpresa Kyoko le dijo en un tono juguetón, cuando recupero el aplomo.

-Parece que nii-san tiene un pequeño... bueno quizás no tan pequeño problema -sonrio divertida-

Ren aún la tenia agarrada de la cintura, solo sus torsos estaban algo separados... pero lo que le sorprendió que su chica, pura e inocente bromeara con ello, pero en realidad eso lo excitaba más de alguna manera... al ver que dentro de ella no era todo tan inocente como el creía...

-Así parece, pero todo es tu culpa! -dijo juguetón-

-Mi culpa! -Dice en un puchero-, yo jamás haría algo para hacer sufrir a nii-san, que culpa tengo de que nii-san sea algo pervertido!

-Es tu culpa, de ser tan bella y de provocar todas estas cosas en mi Kyoko! -dijo sin poder contenerse-

En ese instante a ella se le congeló la sonrisa, se dio cuenta que ya no estaban jugando a los hermanos, era su sempai playboy de vuelta a la acción, pero eso ella no se lo permitiría y luego su semblante cambio a algo inescrutable, él al observar su cambio de actitud trato de disculparse por haberse excedido...

-yo..yo..!

-no se preocupe -le corto ella-, se que no puede evitar ser un playboy, pero por favor respete que ahora esta en una relación al menos -dijo seca-

¿Relación? ¿Cuál relación?, o cierto... lo había olvidado ella cree que tengo algo con Kana-san, pero... en eso vio que ella se estaba marchando, rápidamente y el por el problema que tenia entre las piernas no la podía seguir, ella ya había entrado a su camerino, y el hizo lo mismo, tenia que relajar la situación antes de sus fotos individuales.

En el camerino Kyoko, estaba pensativa ya solo quedaba una toma nocturna, las fotos grupales y seria todo, tenia que cambiarse y esperar que se terminaran las fotos individuales, porque se le estaba haciendo tan difícil esto, claro porque tiene un sempai playboy que no pierde la oportunidad de acercarse a una chica, aunque tenga novia o este enamorado de otra, aunque pensándolo bien quizás no quisiera a ninguna de las dos porque el definitivamente era un mentiroso! como tan tonta kyoko para ilusionarte!... para el es solo un juego para provocar tu actuación, pero esto es muy cruel, pero la verdad el no sabia que estaba siendo cruel, el solo estaba siendo él.

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos tortuosos, adelante grito con más rabia de la que quería expresar, pero suspiro e intento calmar su tren de pensamientos, por la puerta ingreso Kou que venia ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, así que no se percato de lo que le pasaba a Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan te tengo excelentes noticias, mañana he cuadrado varias entrevistas por el éxito que empezó a tener Box-R, gracias a tu maravilloso trabajo, hable con el director y para poder cuadrar tu horario mañana grabaran más temprano, así que debemos estar a las 8 en el estudio, quizás deberíamos irnos esta noche a Tokio apenas termines con la ultima escena, así aprovechamos de planificar las entrevistas y descansas o nos quedamos, pero mañana habría que irse de aquí antes de las 7, ¿que opinas?

-ohhh Kou-kun no se que decir, ¿me sorprendes? ¿Por eso estabas haciendo tantas llamadas?

-claro te prometí que yo haría que tu carrera despegara, y aprovechando de las buenas criticas de Box-R que al principio no eran tan buenas, pero tu papel de Natsu tiene mucho potencial y con mis contactos haremos que nadie pase desapercibido tu trabajo, de hecho he revisado varias ofertas de modelaje que han llegado, y hay algunas muy buenas ¿que te parece que si las revisamos esta noche?

Kyoko pensaba que en realidad esto le daría la escusa perfecta de sumergirse en su trabajo, y evitar lo mas posible esa conversación.

-Me parece perfecto Kou-kun después de la escena nos reunimos, pero te quiero pedir un favor podríamos reunirnos en mi habitación o en la tuya no quiero estar en un lugar público.

A Kou le asombro esta petición, pero no le desagradaba, aunque noto que esa petición tenia otro transfondo, aunque no quiso indagar.

-Claro Kyoko-chan, aunque es mejor que yo valla a tu cuarto pues es mas lógico que un manager visite a su cliente, que al revés, ¿me entiendes cierto?

-ok, en mi habitación entonces!

-De acuerdo! terminare algunas llamadas y de organizarlo todo... te esperare en el loby para subir juntos

Otro golpe en la puerta, y un asistente de Asami llego a informarles que habían cancelado la ultima escena, ya que revisando todo el material era innecesaria y que tenían material suficiente para el vídeo clip, solo se tomaran las fotos finales de los 3 protagonistas y mas tarde habría una pequeña reunión en la sala de conferencias con Asami-san y todo el equipo en 30 min aproximadamente, cuando salio el asistente kyoko asintio resignada...

-Voy a salir a las fotos finales entonces, me esperas aquí y nos vamos a la reunión de producción.

-ok, te espero!

Kyoko al salir noto que Tsugura-san y Doug-san ya estaban hablando con el fotógrafo, ella se acerco y el le dijo.

-hey belleza! te esperábamos, queremos varias secuencias de fotos, aunque tu siempre en medio de estos dos galanes, primero quiero que te abraces con Doug y ambos se vean como pareja de enamorados, con Ren mirándolos de lejos, después una secuencia donde te encuentras en medio mirando al frente decidida y estos hombres tratando de tocarte y mirándote solo a ti, después me interesa ver esa indecisión tuya donde Ren te tiene de la mano y tu aun observas a Doug algo triste, en la siguiente donde se ve a ambos hombres con miradas de odio como intentando proteger a la mujer que aman del otro, ya las ultimas fotos con tu amor consumado por Ren y un Doug enojado vengativo, con eso terminamos, les explico la secuencia para que lo hagan con la mejor fluidez que les sea posible, a mi señal van cambiando, todos actúan muy bien así que no les costara trabajo -dijo contento-

La verdad el fotógrafo no entendía lo difícil en ese momento que era para los 3 hacer esas escenas, Doug estaba contento por estar cerca de Kyoko nuevamente, pero noto la hostilidad más de cerca de Tsugura-san, se dio cuenta que el tenia sentimientos por ella. Kyoko estaba al borde de los nervios recordando lo sucedió en las fotos con Tsugura-san, y que seguro aun el estaba molesto con ella, aunque por primera vez no le molesto eso, porque ella lo había puesto en su lugar por playboy, aunque el parecía afectado por sus palabras, y en el caso de Ren, el era el peor que la llevaba, se debatía entre sus celos, su rabia por no poder controlarse, y peor aun su deseo incontrolable de querer monopolizarla, pero todos actuaron como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y lograron concluir el trabajo, cada uno volvió a su camerino a cambiarse, había sido un día agotador, pero aun les quedaba una última reunión

Kou, al verla ingresar le dijo

-si quieres te espero afuera para que te cambies.

-si gracias, estoy rendida, solo quiero dormir.

Kou salio y vio que venia Yashiro y Tsugura, ellos se acercaron el.

-¿Mogami-san se esta cambiando aun?

-así es, es que estábamos hablando de los planes para esta noche y mañana, así que recién comenzó a cambiarse, y me pidió que la esperara.

-¿Planes?

-si conseguí unas entrevistas gracias a que el personaje de Natsu, genero interés en la serie y esta siendo un éxito todos quieren conocer a la mariposa inmortal.

-¿la que?

-Así la apodo la prensa después de la conferencia de prensa, bueno gracias a mi ayuda -dijo guiñandole un ojo-, por su maravillosa capacidad de parecer personas completamente diferente con cada uno de sus personajes.

-Excelente apodo, te felicito manejas muy bien su imagen.-dijo Ren con una sonrisa tan de caballero que yashiro se aterro-

-es parte de mi trabajo, ademas como tenemos varias ofertas que revisar y adelantamos las grabaciones de mañana, sera atareado, que bueno que cancelaron la última escena así Kyoko-chan podrá reponerse para lo que le espera mañana -dice feliz-

-veo que te has empoderado muy rápido de tu trabajo Mitzui-san

-Es muy fácil cuando una joya tan hermosa y talentosa esta a mi cargo, solo necesitaba el impulso y el manejo adecuado -sonríe radiante-

En eso Kyoko aparece por la puerta y se sorprende brevemente de ver a Tsugura y Yashiro, los saluda con una leve reverencia, aunque Ren pudo notar su turbación.

-Mogami-san, si me permite me gustaría hablar con usted después de la reunión.

-Lo lamento Tsugura-san, pero no puede ser hoy estoy muy cansada y con Kou-kun debemos discutir varios asuntos antes de la filmación de mañana, le parece si me llama por la tarde o llama a Kou-kun y nos ponemos de acuerdo en un horario que nos acomode a ambos.

-Entiendo, pero necesito que sea mañana por favor porque tengo que viajar el sábado (pasado mañana) a Okinawa para una filmación y volveré dentro de 4 días.

-No te preocupes, nuestra conversación no es tan urgente, si no se puede mañana hablamos a tu vuelta -le sonríe seca-

-yo..yoo para mi...

-Tenemos que irnos la reunión esta por comenzar Kyoko-chan.

-sii vamos!

Kyoko se giro y se marcho lo mas rápido que sus piernas la dejaron seguida por Kou, Ren se quedo en su lugar, Yashiro sabia lo que estaba pensando su amigo por eso le recordó.

-Ren ella piensa que tu eres un playboy que tienes una relación con Kana-san, y todo lo que hiciste en el set la debe hacer pensar que tu solo estas actuando como lo harías con otra actriz para que ella se derrita ante tus encantos.

-Pero nada de eso es cierto -dijo frustrado-

-Ren pero eso solo lo sabes tu y yo, ella no quiere escucharte por alguna razón...

Para mi esta super claro, pero no te lo puedo decir... es porque ella cree que de verdad estas enamorado de otra mujer y eso le dolería mucho escucharlo de ti, como no te das cuento niño imbesil! dice el fantasmita fangirls de yashiro golpeando a Ren en el pecho!

-Pero tu sabes que ella es la única para mi, que yo no hago esto con nadie mas, que la única que quisiera ver derretida en mis brazos es a ella, sin embargo...es la única que no puedo tener...

-No puedes perder el control otra vez, al menos ahora te habla, antes solo huía de ti, por lo menos ahora te dice que hablara contigo, esperemos que pueda ser mañana, sino a la vuelta, no te queda de otra...vamos al salón!

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el hotel, Ren abatido le contesto.

-asi como se desarrollan las cosas seguro vuelve a pasar algo que no me dejare hablar con ella de nuevo...

**Cuanta razón tenia Ren, y no sabia que los siguientes eventos lo harían poner a prueba toda su capacidad, este capitulo aunque no hizo explotar a Ren con la verdad... lo hizo darse cuenta cuanto le duele que ella le preste atención a otro... su desesperación esta llegando a limites insospechados... **  
**Las partes más eróticas fueron pensadas sabiendo que ambos se han tenido mucho tiempo en el pensamiento, eso suele generar dejarse llevar por la situación, sobre todo si está enmascarado por una actuación...espero les haya gustado...nos leemos...**


	13. Chapter 13 : Desesperación nivel Dios!

Luego de la reunión informativa, Doug detuvo a Kyoko ante la mirada lejana de Ren y Yashiro, ya que Ren decidió no insistir para no empeorar las cosas aún más, como estaba cansada supuso que también lo rechazaría a él... pero Doug aparto un poco a kyoko de kou para hablar a solas aprovechando que Kou atendía una llamada.

-Kyoko-chan, se que debes estar muy cansada y no le pediré que me regales tu tiempo esta noche, pero como mañana es mi última noche en Tokio, ya que debo arreglar varios asuntos antes de que comiencen las filmaciones de la película, ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a cenar mañana en la noche?

kyoko pensó que era su escusa perfecta para safarse del casi ineludible compromiso con Tsugura-san, ella no permitiría que dañara su corazón con sus costumbres de playboy...

-¡Me encantará cenar con contigo!, aunque la verdad debo corroborar mi agenda no se a que hora termino de grabar mañana.

-¿Qué te parece si me das tu número y yo te llamo, para acordar?

-Me parece una excelente ¡idea!

Doug saca su teléfono rápidamente emocionado y se lo tiende a ella.

-¡toma!, aquí por favor registra tu numero

Kyoko tomo el teléfono que era bastante moderno, del que ella tenia y entre risas por su torpeza Doug le ayudo a registrar el numero, el tomo su mano y gentilmente deposito un beso en sus nudillos como todo un caballero, esto sonrojo levemente a Kyoko y el la miro enternecido.

-¡Espero tengas dulces sueños!, y ansió nuestra cena de mañana.

-¡ahh sii! ¡muchas gracias! Doug-san usted siempre tan amable.

-¡Kyoko-chan!...¡Kyoko-chan! -grito un eufórico Kou, lo que corto la atmósfera creada-

-¿Qué sucede Kou-kun?, ¿paso algo?

-¡Sii!, ¡no podrás creerlo!...¡cuando te cuente!,ohh!... pero es mejor que te lo cuente a solas es mejor que nadie lo sepa aún,-dijo misterioso- permiso Doug-san, tenemos cosas urgentes que hablar! -dijo muy emocionado-

-¡Buenas noches Doug-san hablamos! -le sonríe contrariada-

Kyoko y Kou subieron por la escalera ante la mirada algo sorprendida de los que abajo estaban presente.

Ren iba a impedir eso estaba furioso, pero Yashiro lo agarro del brazo.

-¡No Ren!, el es su manager y seguro eso es trabajo, ¿Me pregunto que habrá conseguido?,

Yashiro piensa que tendra que hacerme amigo de él para estar mas enterado

-Ren, hoy no puedes hacer nada!

-¡Esto se esta volviendo una tortura!, y ese Doug le pidió su numero y ella muy feliz se lo da -dice furioso-

-Ren, Kyoko-chan no tiene ningún compromiso ni contigo ni con nadie.

Ren lo miro con tal furia, que ha Yashiro se le congeló el alma, y comenzó a caminar a la recepción aún no tenían ni siquiera habitación.

-Trata de calmarte, hoy no puedes hacer nada, espérame!...iré a ocuparme de nuestras habitaciones...

Ren se quedo observando mientras Yashiro daba instrucciones, para sus habitaciones, en eso Doug, se acerco a él, o eso creía porque en realidad iba por sus compañeros de banda que lo estaban esperando en el pasillo, la furia que traía dentro salio y se paro delante de él no importándole que hubieran un par de personas más en el loby.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Kyoko? -rugió-

-¿Perdón?

-¡ya me oíste!, no creas que no puedo ver tus intenciones -espeto-

-¿y acaso tu crees que yo tampoco puedo ver las tuyas?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! -dijo enojado-

-!pues lo mismo digo!

-!yo no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño!, ella ha sufrido mucho, y yo como su sem...pa...i no permitiré que tu te acerques a ella !-grito con autoridad-

-No creo que tu advertencia sea como sempai, -dice seco- ¿Porqué no eres más hombre y dices que también te gusta?

-¿así que ella te gusta? -dice fríamente-

-no hay hombre que pueda quedar indiferente a su belleza, pero mas que eso es su forma de ser que me ha cautivado y no lo voy a negar, no soy ningún... cobarde.

Esto fue suficiente para Ren, sin pensarlo levanto por la camisa a Doug y lo miro como si lo quisiera matar, Yashiro se acerco rápidamente a ellos, y dijo.

Por favor! Ren! cálmate ya! -grito-, esto no es bueno, los pueden ver esto es malo para ti, para la película por favor, reacciona!

Ren soltó con brusquedad a Doug, dejándolo en el suelo sorprendido.

-¿Esta lista la habitación? -gruño entre dientes-

-si, ¡toma!

Yashiro le tendió una tarjeta y el se la arrebato con fuerza, miro a Doug con fiereza y se encaminó a la escalera, cuando paso por el lado de Doug, este le dijo.

-yo no te tengo miedo! -dijo firme-

-pues deberías! -le susurro con furia-.

Ren se fue por las escaleras a su habitación, Yashiro solo se quedo observando a Doug, veía como sus compañeros de banda se acercaron raudos a el y le preguntaban lo que había pasado en inglés, el miro a Yashiro que lo observaba y tras una escueta respuesta también subió a su habitación seguido de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del hotel.

-¿Enserio Kou-kun? ¿Pero como conseguiste eso?

-Bueno supe que ellos buscaban a alguien con tus características para la campaña, así que hice un compendio de tus escenas como Natsu y algunas de tus mejores fotos de esta tarde y las envié , y la respuesta fue casi inmediata, te quieren a ti.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, yo rostro de ellos en una campaña a nivel nacional!, es que es increíble!

-Vez solo faltaba yo en tu vida para que tu carrera despegará -sonrio-

-ohhh Kou-kun no tengo como agradecerte!

-Esto solo recién comienza Kyoko-chan!, pisaremos a esa cucaracha de Fuwa, te lo prometo!

-jejej, así parece!

-No lo dudes, lo lograremos!, bueno tu agenda para mañana empieza a las 8 en set de Box-R estaremos hasta las 13:00 más menos, luego una parada a almorzar, y tenemos filmación con el equipo de la flor de loto, ahí estaremos hasta las 21:00, ya que son dos locaciones el mismo día, a las 16:00 cuando sea el cambio de locación grabaremos la entrevista en Fuji tv y nos vamos a la otra locación antes de las 19:00 y por último a las 22:00 tenemos una reunión con los del programa de kimugura rock, ya que te han invitado la próxima semana, deberíamos terminar un poco después de las 22:30.

-Que! ¿el programa de kimugura rock?

-si, ¿porque hay algún problema con ello?

-Es que yo trabajo ahí, soy bou el pollo -le dijo algo avergonzada-

-Que raro! no tenia conocimiento de ello, Yashiro-san no me dijo nada.

-Es que él no lo sabia, este trabajo fue mi primer trabajo y le tengo mucho cariño, y... hice algo vergonzoso por eso no quería que Yashiro-san y menos Tsugura-san lo supieran, solo lo sabe Sawara-san.

-ohhh entiendo!, pero bueno podemos solucionar eso con ellos, quizás un reemplazo por ese día, hasta que decidas si continuar o no con ese trabajo.

-si, tienes razón, pero por ahora mantengamos esto solo entre tu y yo por favor!

-claro entiendo, te dejare descansar entonces.

-Si, gracias! quiero darme un baño y dormir, ¡estoy muerta!

-si a sido un día largo!, descansa paso por ti a las 6:30.

-Buenas noches Kou-kun y gracias!

Kou salio risueño de la habitación de Kyoko y se sorprendió un poco al ver apoyado a Tsugura-san en la pared, con un aura sombría, cuando el se dirigía a su habitación, este lo detuvo y le dijo.

-¡Necesito hablar con ella!

-Creo que no es apropiado -sin inmutarse-

-¿Porque?

-porque estaba muy cansada y dijo que se daría una ducha para dormir, ademas mañana tenemos que estar en el set a las 8.

-¡necesito hablar con ella!- espetó con furia-

-¿Que es tan urgente que no puede esperar?

-Ren por favor! no es el momento! -dijo Yashiro-, con esta actitud solo vas a empeorar las cosas.

-Escuche a su manager Tsugura-san, es tarde, Kyoko-chan seguro está en la ducha y todos estamos cansados -dijo seco-

Ren ofuscado se paso la mano por el cabello frustrado y se fue a su habitación, molesto y abrió de golpe la puerta y la cerro de un portazo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Yashiro-san?

-Por favor dime Yuki, no se si soy el apropiado para comentarte, aunque tendremos que hablar algunas cosas para evitar fuga de información por alguno de nuestros clientes.

-Es lo propio Yuki-kun!, solo si me dices Kou, seguro pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante que te parece si te invito un trago y hablamos.

-Claro Kou-kun!

Ren se sentó violentamente en la cama frustrado, sentía mucho dolor, ¿Porqué las cosas se habían complicado tanto?, si todo iba tan bien... hasta la había besado ...¿porque? ... pero la realidad el sabia el porque, ya que todo era tan lógico, siempre sus problemas habían radicado en ello, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta cuanto su mayor defecto hacia que todo lo de su mundo colapsara siempre, pero esta vez nunca había sentido tanto miedo de perderla, el solo hecho de pensar que ella lo odiara, que nunca lo dejara hablar, o peor aun que se llegara enamorarse de otro, lo destrozaba, por alguna extraña razón sentía que era un dolor aun mayor que perder a Rick, esa conclusión lo devastó aun mas, perderla a ella estaba siendo peor que su castigo de perder a su gran amigo y entonces, ¿Como se suponía que lo afrontaria ? ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora?

Decidió bañarse ya hoy no iba poder resolver nada, y solo tenia dos opciones o se ahogaba en alcohol o descansaba para intentar despejar su mente para pensar mejor las cosas, y sabia que el alcohol no era la solución, y ya no quería meter más la pata. Ahogo su dolor en lágrimas que salían sin control y se perdían entre su cuerpo cubriendose de agua que desahogaban un poco su hondo penar.

Salio de la ducha después de casi una hora, agotado de llorar se lanzo sobre la cama y se dejo ir por el sueño.

En el mismo instante, Kyoko se dio una ducha rápida, cambio su pijama y salio al balcón, saco el estuche a Korn y la observo hacia el cielo y le rogó para que pudiera aprender a vivir con ese amor, porque muy en el fondo sabia que no era capaz de arrancárselo, sin pensarlo le dio un beso a la piedra, y recordó los labios de Tsugura-san que había probado hace unas horas, sus labios hormigueaban y sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Porqué? ahora que he probado esta sensación, ¿quiero mas?... aunque se que todo lo que obtendré es por la actuación de él, pero no puedo evitar añorarlo y amarlo.-dijo triste-

Tomo su piedra la abrazo y se acostó a dormir, estaba exhausta, y con la sensación de ese beso aun entre sus labios, que la atormentaba.

Yashiro cruzaba el pasillo hacia la habitación de Ren debía seguir dormido eran mas allá de las 9, y tenían que estar a las 11 de la mañana en una entrevista, golpeo la puerta ya que Ren no contestaba el teléfono estaba muy preocupado.

Varios golpes consecutivos sucedieron, hasta que despertaron asustado a Ren que miro el cuarto confundido, volvió sentir un golpe en la puerta, le dolía cabeza se había dormido con el cabello y el cuerpo húmedo, por eso Kyoko siempre lo regañaba cuando no se secaba el cabello antes de dormir, sonrió ante el recuerdo, volvió sonar la puerta y se levanto tambaleante abrió la puerta y al ver que era Yashiro se devolvió a la cama y se lanzo a ella con pesadez.

-Veo que ya te bañaste!

-mmmm... la verdad no, me quede dormido así, me duele mucho la cabeza!

-¿Bebiste anoche?

-No, es que quede dormido con el pelo mojado, Kyoko me hubiera regañado -sonrio triste-

-es que te tiene mal criado!, vamos Ren no te puedes sentir derrotado, solo por eso!, sino creo que no te la mereces!

-Lo se, puedes traerme unos analgésicos...

\- Tenemos que estar a las 11 en Tokio

-ok, me cambio y nos vamos

-arreglare todo en recepción y te espero en el loby

Yashiro tiene razón, si solo con lo de ayer me empiezo a sentir derrotado, no la merezco, si he podido luchar contra mi oscuridad y contra mi pasado reconstruirme nuevamente gracias a ella, ¿cómo no voy poder aprender a luchar por su amor?, el jefe tiene razón solo alguien capaz de soportar mas de un rechazo y hacerla sentir amada podrá sanar su corazón, tenemos un pasado en común, ella me salvo de mi oscuridad y me enseño a amar, solo puedo devolverle el favor amándola, no perderé sin luchar!

Ya en el auto noto a un inusual Yashiro, que estaba absolutamente silencioso y le pregunto.

-¿Que te ocurre?

-¿a mi?

-si, ¿estas muy callado?

-a mi nada ¿y a ti?

-yo he tomado una decisión

-¿Así?

-Que no puedo seguir así, el dolor que sentí ayer con la sola posibilidad de perderla o que me odie, me hizo decidirme a luchar por su amor, aunque me rechace, algunas veces, pero debo demostrarle mi amor como hombre y que ella claramente sepa lo que siento por ella.

-¿Enserio?

-si, nunca he estado mas seguro de algo en mi vida

-me alegra, ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

-si dime!

-antes de seguir con ese plan de demostrar tus sentimientos a través de la actuación, porque no intentas primero aclarar las cosas y demostrarle tu sinceridad, para que empiece a confiar en ti como hombre, Doug-san tiene razón tienes que luchar por ella como hombre, no como actor, no como sempai, solo como hombre enamorado.

-Si, ya me lo habías dicho, y ese también lo dijo ayer, y creo que ambos tienen razón.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas, te ayudare en lo que pueda cuenta conmigo!, ayer ya hice mi primera jugada -dice travieso-

-¿Que hiciste?

-Me hice amigo de Kou-kun y le saque su numero, varias informaciones interesantes, y quede de asesorarlo como manager experimentado y el acepto- le guiño un ojo-, ¿Acaso crees que te iba dejar solo en esto?, pero recuerda yo seré el padrino- sonrió pícaro-

-jejej si algún día eso sucede te aseguro ese puesto.

-Entonces me doy por pagado, pero tendrás que aprender a controlar tu mal genio.

-¿Porqué lo dices?, bueno Doug se va mañana a américa.

-Pero eso es bueno ¿o no?

-Le dijo a Kyoko-chan eso, y le pidió cenar esta noche para despedirse.

-ahh ya veo, supongo que esta bien

-¿enserio?

-No es que puedo hacer algo ¿o si?, ademas no creo que Kyoko empiece una relación amorosa con el hoy.

-Me alegro que pienses así ahora.

-¿Sabes a que hora tiene algo de tiempo hoy antes de la hora de esa cena?

-claro amigo!, pero en que estas pensando?

-perfecto!, vayámonos a Tokio tengo un plan -sonríe confiado-

**Ren a tomado una decisión después de experimentar la desesperación en carne viva de verla con otro y no poder decirle cosas sin que kyoko lo malinterprete a decidido luchar al fin!, ahora se viene lo bueno el plan del presidente empieza a funcionar haciendo que Ren al fin tome decisiones!... pero este plan no se ha acabado... esto es solo el comienzo... nos leemos...JAJAJA**


	14. Chapter 14 : Encuentros y Desencuentros

Kyoko estaba esperando a Kou, al sentarse le dio un poco de sueño aunque durmió bien, han sido días de mucho ajetreo, lo bueno es que ya termino las tomas al fin podría comer algo se moría de hambre.

En eso sonó su teléfono, era Yashiro-san, por lo cual contesto de inmediato

-Hola, Mogami al habla, ¿Sucedió algo Yashiro-san?

-Hola Kyoko-chan, ¿Esta Kou-kun contigo?, estaba tratando de comunicarme con él, pero no contesta.

-No aun no ha llegado, lo estoy esperando para ir almorzar termine antes la filmación.

-¿Y donde estas tú?

-Afuera del set 32, en el edificio C.

-¡Perfecto! voy para allá debo entregarte unos papeles para Kou-Kun

-ok, nos vemos.

Yashiro sonrio, ok es tu turno, por favor hazlo bien, yo voy primero tienes 10 minutos.

Yashiro les sonrió y saco unos papeles de su malentín.

-¡Suerte!

Yashiro se dirigió al set y se encontró con Kyoko-chan tomando un té, ella al verlo lo saludo aliviada y sonrio.

-¿Kyoko-chan como estas? ¿Aún no llega Kou-kun?

-No, debe estar por llegar, quedamos de reunirnos a las 13:00, estaba viendo unos asuntos...de...eh eh

-No te preocupes aun soy tu manager y tu amigo -le guiño un ojo- ademas se en lo que anda me comento anoche de esa propuesta, es por eso que le traigo estas clausulas, para negociar correctamente la campaña.

-ahh! enserio Yashiro-san me alivia saberlo siempre he podido confiar en ti.

Suena el teléfono de Yashiro, y el dispuesto ya con su guante puesto, contesta.

-hola, ohhh! entiendo en la cafetería del set 20, dame 10 minutos y llego.

Colgó el teléfono y miro a Kyoko.

-Perdóname Kyoko-chan, Kou-kun me dice que esta en el set 20 resolviendo algunas cosas, iré a buscarlo y vuelvo, así aprovecho de explicarle esto, así no te aburrimos con los detalles.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-Te ves muy cansada, yo voy por él y volvemos aprovecha mejor tu tiempo para descansar, te queda una larga tarde por lo que me dijo Kou-kun.

-si, tienes razón, aprovechare de leer este guión

-Pues vuelvo mas tarde entonces.

Yashiro se fue, y Kyoko quedo leyendo el guión concentrada, a los minutos aparecieron dos sombras imponentes ante sus ojos, al levantar los ojos hacia las sombras, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dos de las personas que menos esperaba.

-Buenas tardes, Mogami-san!

-¿Heee? ¿Tsugura-san? Holaaa!, ehhh... yo ...usted... ella... ¿Están buscando a Yashiro-san?

-En verdad no, te buscaba a ti, quiero presentarte a Kana-san

Kyoko no salia de su asombro y una punzada de su dolor atravesó su pecho, pero debía ser fuerte esto tarde o temprano debía pasar. Se levanto e hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada y lenta.

-Buenas tardes!, Kana-san un gusto conocerla.

-Buenas tardes Mogami-san!, vaya que eres hermosa!, me sorprendes, el placer es todo mio, -mira coqueta-

-Cof, cof ... -tosió Ren-

-Ohh si es cierto!, Mogami-san necesito decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Usted a mi?

-Si, por eso estoy aquí, lo que sucede es que Ren-kun me ha pedido de favor, que a cambio de su discreción respecto a mis asuntos a la prensa, yo le aclare a usted dos cosas, pero antes de confesar esto a usted necesito pedirte un favor.

-No entiendo, ¿Me quiere confesar algo, pero me pide algo? ¿Qué quiere de mi?

\- Simple solo quiero asegurarme que lo que te voy a contar nunca se lo reveles a nadie, ni el mas mínimo comentario puedes hacer al respecto, ¿Me lo prometes?

-Si es solo eso, se lo prometo, cuente con mi discreción, aunque no entiendo porque quiere contarme algo de lo que no puedo decir nada.

-ya te dije Ren-kun quiere que te lo aclare solo a ti, a cambio de no aclararlo a la prensa.

Kyoko miro a Tsugura, el la miraba con firmeza y con una evidente ansiedad, pero Kana-san continuo.

-En fin -resoplo-, lo primero que tienes que saber es que tengo una relación amorosa, muy difícil que su indecisión me ha dado varios sin sabores, es por ello que por sugerencia de un amigo muy querido, me dijo que buscara un catalizador.

-¿Catalizador?

\- Si, un hombre viril y soltero que toda mujer deseara para darle celos, así se decidiría por mi al sentir que me perdía, pues bien como Ren-kun era el hombre mas deseado por las mujeres y ademas sabia que el no se confundiría, porque el ya conocía mis preferencias, Así que arme una pequeña triquiñuela y lo bese, pedí a un amigo que nos tomara una foto del momento, para luego hacer publicar la foto como si tuviéramos una relación, y esto resulto muy bien para mi, ya que ella al fin dejo sus tonterías y ahora estamos felices viviendo juntas.

-¿Felices viviendo juntas? ¿Con quién?

-No lo acabo de decir con mi novia -dice ofuscada-

Kyoko estaba absolutamente sorprendida, que es todo esto que esta pasando no entiendo nada de nada de nada, esto no puede ser!

-Bueno esa es la historia, lo único que te pido es por favor no digas lo de mi novia y no digan nada del beso a la prensa si ella se entera es capaz de dejarme otra vez, por favor Mogami-san, Ren-kun, yo cumplí con aclarártelo linda, ahora cumplan su parte del trato.

-No te preocupes kana-san yo cumpliré, la única persona que me importa que sepa la verdad esta aquí, no haré nada para perjudicarte, solo no me vuelvas a utilizar -dice firme-

-De acuerdo Ren-kun, lamento mucho los problemas que les he causado entre ustedes, como nunca se había oído rumores tuyos... no pensé que te afectaría, perdónenme ambos, hacen una encantadora pareja -guiña un ojo- bueno Ren-kun si me disculpas tengo que marcharme.

-Si muchas gracias kana-san, adiós! -dijo Ren algo apenado-

-Mogami-san, discúlpeme nuevamente, con permiso.

Kana hizo una leve reverencia a ambos y se retiro.

Kyoko seguía absorta en sus pensamientos tenia un millón de preguntas, que era esto! el no tenia nada con ella, ella era... Ahgggg! ¿Que sucede aquí?...

-Mogami-san se que tienes millones de preguntas, pero solo quería que supieras que no tengo nada con ella, para que me des la oportunidad de contarte mi verdad, ayer cuando me dijiste que respetara mi relación, me di cuenta que tu creías que yo tenia algo con ella y que te estaba mintiendo de alguna forma, y como no puedo aclararlo a la prensa porque se reirían de mi como hombre por desmentir algo así, y yo no quiero que me odies, que sigas huyendo de mi, y mucho menos que pienses que tengo una relación con ella, aunque cuando te cuente todas las verdades que tengo en mi corazón, eres libre de odiarme, pero solo necesito que me escuches y sabiendo toda la verdad me juzgues.

Kyoko, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado tenia un torbellino de pensamientos y preguntas, ahora de verdad ella quería saber que pasaba, pero ... no pudo evitar preguntar, eso que se atoraba en su garganta...

-¿Porqué hizo esto? ¿Porqué quería que yo supiera lo que paso?

-Porque tu eres muy importante para mi, mas importante de lo que tu crees, y no podía soportar que huyeras de mi y que me creyeras un mentiroso, se que tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, pero solo quiero la oportunidad de que me escuches.

-yo..yo ..¡no entiendo nada! -dice confundida-

-lo se, por eso quise que lo escucharas de ella, y me dieras la oportunidad de hablar...

-Esto es muy confuso!, y ahora yo también quiero que hablemos, necesito preguntarte muchas cosas.

-Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar!

-Pero, hoy no puedo, tengo un compromiso de trabajo con Doug-kun

-Se que para ti es de trabajo, pero estoy seguro que para el no lo es, pero entiendo, yo mañana debo viajar a Okinawa, pero me permitirás llamarte como antes estos días y a mi regreso ¿Me dedicaras una noche entera para que podamos hablar, sin huir de mi, sin escusas?

kyoko sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al sentir sobre ella esa mirada tan decidida e intensa hacia ella... que tartamudeo...

-Es so...lo... tra...tra..bajo, Tsugura-san, y si puede llamarme esta vez contestare, ya no huiré se lo prometo, ahora yo también ansió escucharlo, ademas tenemos una película que rodar, y por lo que se tenemos que llevarnos bien y es bueno dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros.

-Con eso me voy tranquilo, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor mas? ¿Podrías llamarme Ren?

-¿Qué? Eso seria una falta de respeto hacia mi sempai.

-Creí que eramos mas que eso, hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos, y a Kou-san y Doug-san, apenas los conoces y los tratas con mas familiaridad que a mi y ellos te llaman Kyoko-chan

Ren la mira con su cara de cachorrito abandonado al triple de cain, lo que hace Kyoko gritar internamente...

Que! ¿Porque esa caraaaa?El sabe que no puedo decirle que no con esa cara, pero no se si seré capaz de hacerlo, pero espera ¿que fue lo dijoooo?

-Espera! dijiste ¿Má...aa...as que eso?

-Pienso que como mínimo somos amigos ¿o no? ¿Acaso no me consideras ni eso?

-Es que yo.. yo nunca pensé que me considerabas como tu amiga.

-Para mi eres mas que eso, ya te lo dije... tu eres una persona muy especial para mi, ¿Acaso yo no significo nada para ti?

El corazón de ambos estaba desbocado con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, Ren quería decirle mucho más, pero su plan era que ella lo tratara con mas confianza y romper la barrera de sempai, debía controlarse...para no meter la pata otra vez...

-yo ..yo.. para mi tu significas mucho...! pero nunca pensé que tu me consideras de esa forma, no tengo problema que me llames Kyoko-chan

-¿y tú me llamaras Ren?

-No me será fácil acostumbrarme, pero lo intentare!, si me tienes paciencia.

Ren disimulo su sonrisa de triunfo, con una de mayor calidez, ya que había conseguido ambas cosas con su plan, que ella entendiera su verdad con respecto a Kana-san, y dejara de creerlo playboy y romper la barrera de sempai... lo había logrado!

-A ti siempre te intentare tener paciencia Kyoko-chan, por ti aprenderé a tener paciencia.

Sonríe con su mejor sonrisa del emperador de la noche, pero esta vez lejos de encandilar a Kyoko, la lleno de una sensación de calidez en su pecho. Ren sentía el impulso de abrazarla y de volver a besarla... ohhh! como añoraba poder tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente... pero no podía arruinarlo, después de todo lo que había conseguido hoy... tenia que contenerse.

En eso Kou y Yashiro venían por el pasillo, Ren al verlos, le hace una leve seña a Yashiro, y el entiende que pueden acercase sin problema.

-Perdón Kyoko-chan nos tomo mas tiempo de lo que esperaba ver lo de las clausulas, creo que estoy un poco oxidado al respecto, pero Yuki-kun se ofreció a asesorarme, como tu anterior representante, también como yo solo desea verte triunfar -sonríe radiante-

-No te preocupes Kou-kun, y le agradezco a ambos.

-Así es Kyoko-chan todos queremos verte triunfar, también sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿cierto?

kyoko se sonrojo notoriamente ante esas palabras que venían de su amado sempai, pero trato de ser consecuente con él.

-si, lo se gracias... Tsu...Ren-san

Ren sonrio abiertamente y Yashiro se emociono full fangirls de su pareja favorita, todo había resultado mejor de lo que pensó y emocionado les dice.

-¿Que les parece si almorzamos en la cafetería?, ya que pronto debemos ir al set 12 en edificio A.

-¡Me parece perfecto! -dice Ren entusiasmado-

Yashiro y Kyoko lo miraron a Ren sorprendidos, eso es nuevo pensaron, aunque Yashiro supuso que le había ido mas que bien, con su plan.

-Si tienes hambre Tsug ...Ren-san, eso no se puede desperdiciar, vamos entonces! -sonrio divertida-

Todos se dirigieron a la cafetería y comieron gustosos, Kyoko estaba extrañamente como siempre, pero miraba de vez en cuando cómplice a Ren, quien le devolvía la mirada radiante, pero en su interior su convicción había crecido y su felicidad interior casi no le cabía en el pecho.

Se despidieron todos cortésmente y cada uno se fue con su representante a la siguiente locación, Ren sabia que ese silencio no iba durar mucho, y no se equivoco, apenas se alejaron de Kyoko dijo.

\- Confiesalo ¿te fue bien?...aghh no es necesario tu cara lo dice todo ¡Casi no puedes ocultar tu felicidad!, ¡y eso ya es decir mucho!, siendo tu!

-¡me conoces bien!, todo resulto bien, y conseguí que nos llamáramos por el nombre.

\- Si lo note y cambio mucho la atmósfera entre ustedes.

-Al menos me prometió escucharme cuando vuelva de Okinawa.

-Haz avanzado lo de un año, con tu paso en 1 hora jajajj

Yashiro lo golpeo en la espalda con su palma al decir eso con mucho entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a Ren, que lo miro frunciendo el ceño...

-No te burles!

-jaja es que no lo puedo evitar...recuerda que yo soy vuestro fan numero 1, yo vi lo que sentías por ella mucho antes de que tu lo supieras, déjame ser feliz viendo que mi fantasía se vuelve realidad.

-¿Acaso fantaseabas con nosotros? -dice burlón-

-jejej pero nada hentai, eso te lo dejo a ti querido amigo -dijo divertido-

-¡aggghhh! ¡no tienes remedio! -sonrio divertido-

El día se le había pasado tan rápido entre las filmaciones y entrevistas, más bien ella después de el particular almuerzo de hoy, sentía que estaba resistiendo para no gritar de felicidad, aunque sabia que era una tonta por caer irremediablemente en su renovado amor por él, sentía una felicidad inusitada, porque sentía que lo que había hecho él por ella le daba esperanza a su tonto corazón, ella no podía evitar sentirse especial para él, porque lo que había hecho por ella, y eso no lo podía desconocer, por más que lo pensara él quería demostrarle a ella que había caído en una trampa y quería que ella supiera la verdad, pero ¿porque?, solo porque soy su kohai ,solo porque soy una amiga, o solo porque no quería hablar con él, noooo! que estaba pensando ese hombre no podía sentir algo por ella ¿o si?.

-Perdón kyoko-chan, pero ya estamos, me acaba de llamar Doug-san, dice que viene por ti aquí en 10 minutos llega.

-Ohh es cierto quede de cenar con él ya lo había olvidado, ¡estoy muerta!

-¿Quieres cancelar? -dice con algo de esperanza-

-Mmm bueno la verdad no podría hacerle esa grosería, sobre todo que se va mañana, además de igual manera debo cenar

-Si, tienes razón

En eso llega Doug, vestido con un look semi-formal, jeans negros camisa azul eléctrico y una chaqueta de cuero negro, era un look sencillo, pero que lo hacia ver aun mas guapo de lo que era, venia hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, y cuando estuvo al lado de Kyoko saco de detrás de su cuerpo una sola gran y hermosa rosa, que llevaba escondida en su espalda.

-Hola Kyoko-chan... estas realmente hermosa!

-Ohh Doug-san gracias, eres muy amable... pero la verdad estoy con la ropa de la última entrevista.

-Bueno supongo que con cualquier ropa te ves hermosa -dice el galante-, disculpa mi atrevimiento, y aunque no te hace justicia la rosa, quise alegrar el término de un cansado día con ella.

Doug saca de su espalda una gran y hermosa rosa y se inclina un poco con la rosa y la tiende delante de su pecho para que ella la tome con sus manos, Kyoko se sonroja al recibirla y le sonríe.

-Ohh! Doug-san es hermosa!, gracias!

Kyoko lo dice sinceramente feliz, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más, pero la verdad que no fue por el gesto de Doug más bien fue el recuerdo que le trajo ese regalo que le dio su sempai para su cumpleaños y su solo recuerdo la hizo sonrojarse al pensar en él, aunque Doug pensó que le había encantado su regalo.

En ese momento cuando toma la rosa entre sus manos, un rubio viene saliendo por ascensor al ver la escena se le revolvieron las tripas de rabia, como un rayo se acercó antes que su castaña acompañante se pudiera percatar de lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando llego al lado de la pareja gritó.

-¿Que está sucediendo aquí? Demonio cambia formas chupa almas! ¿acaso estas dejándote engatusar por este tipo? ¿Acaso eres una ingenua idiota otra vez? -toma del brazo para jalarla hacia él-

En eso kou, reacciona más rápido que Doug, quien agarra el brazo de Shou con tal fuerza, que de el dolor suelta a kyoko rápidamente y la coloca rápido detrás de él para protegerla con su otra mano libre, sin soltar el agarre a shou, el cual tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarla cucaracha inmunda! -dice kou con furia-

Kyoko lo miró asombrada, conocía a kou hace 4 días pero ella sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, pero verlo furioso de esa manera por ella, era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado con su carácter amable de siempre.

-Suéltame! -dijo shou-

Mientras tanto trataba de zafarse hacia atrás pero que no pudo, comenzó hacer fuerza y cuando kou vio esto, se formo en él una mueca maligna y abrió su mano, haciéndolo caer de golpe

Shou cayó de manera brutal al suelo,quedando sentado e impresionado, miró furioso a kou, pero antes de ser capaz de articular palabra fue interrumpido por su agresor.

-Mientras yo esté con ella!, no permitiré que le vuelvas a ser daño!-dijo furioso y amenazador-

**Ren ha tomado las riendas de las cosas...y ha actuado consecuente, le ha demostrado a kyoko por primera vez que sus intenciones son de un hombre...y se la jugado sin encubrir sus intensiones, recalcando que lo hizo por ella y ha logrado acercado un poco a su corazón... sin embargo antes de que empiece la cita de Kyoko y Doug...(perdón compromiso de trabajo como dijo kyoko jajaj) se han encontrado con Shou...quien insulta y reclama una vez mas a kyoko al verla con otro hombre, pero le ha salido al camino un furioso Kou...¿Porque kou siente tan personal los problemas de kyoko? ¿Qué creen...? jajaj...¿A que no adivinan la cajita de sorpresas que es Kou?... bueno pero eso se viene mas adelante, no las quiero spoliar!... ****espero le haya gustado este pequeño acercamiento ... nos leemos...**


	15. Chapter 15 : Encuentros y Desencuentros2

Shou estaba desconcertado, pero tan furioso que no era capaz de razonar, solo grito como un loco desaforado.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para hablarme así a mi?, ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

Kou lo miro altanero, y con una voz potente pero calmada le dijo

\- Yo soy alguien de su pasado, que no permitirá que tu o cualquier otro le haga daño.. por supuesto que se quien eres! y sé algunas cosas más de lo que crees, el que no sabe quién soy yo eres tu!, pero te prometo que pronto lo sabrás. Vamos kyoko-chan!, no digas nada -susurró él para que solo ella lo oyera-

Kyoko, se sintió protegida, era primera vez que alguien la defendía de esa forma como si ella realmente fuera importante para él, que era eso que de que él era alguien de su pasado? ¿o lo habrá dicho para hacer enojar a Shou? ¿y si realmente era Korn?, sentía curiosidad, pero no era momento de preguntar, se percato que Doug no salía del asombro, sabía que debería darle alguna clase de explicación.

-Doug-san podemos irnos se nos hace tarde -dice suavemente-

-Ehhh? si...si tienes razón, vamos!

Doug camino hacia kyoko y recogió la flor que ella tiró en el forcejeo, él la miró con determinación y luego se la tiende nuevamente a ella. Ella lo miró sonrojada se sentía apenada con él, pero verla así para Doug no hubo mejor prueba que esa mujer se le estaba colando en el corazón, aunque sabia que ganarse el de ella no seria tan fácil.

Pero por otro lado cierto rubio sentado en el suelo miraba la escena como si quisiera escupir las tripas y espeto ante todos.

-Oye! mujer estúpida ya hablaremos tu y yo a solas, no creas que esto se termina aquí!... tu me debes una explicación!

Kyoko se sentía furiosa cuanto más este tipo la seguiría humillando, no le deseaba el mal como antes pero quería que la dejara en paz, ella iba decirle lo que merecía, pero kou se giró primero la miro cómplice y le hizo un gesto de permanecer en silencio poniendo su dedo en su boca, ella al ver esos ojos verdes que aunque más oscuros a los de Korn pero los cuales le transmitían tanta confianza como los de su amigo de la infancia, ella solo pudo asentir, Kou volteo a ver a shou con un semblante serio pero furioso y luego a la mujer castaña que no ha sido capaz de formular media palabra, ante todo lo ocurrido.

-Shouko-san, le recomiendo que cuide las palabras de su representado, ya que si estoy amable quizás, la próxima vez como mínimo lo demandare y a su agencia, pero si no puede que arruine su carrera, no sabes lo sencillo que eso puede ser, con actitudes como las suyas y con los contactos adecuados.

Sonríe irónico al ver la horrorizada mirada que generó en shouko, se dio cuenta que este tipo no estaba jugando.

-¡Como te a través...ss!.. ¡tu! ..¡tu!..¡tu! ¡imbécil a amenazarme a mi!

-¿Y quien te dijo que era una amenaza?

Kou se giró a kyoko y la alentó a salir, Doug los siguió dejando a las dos personas aún más asombradas y un rubio completamente furioso que se levantó del suelo de golpe con la intención de seguirlos, pero shouko fue más rápida esta vez, con una mano en su hombro lo frenó y le dijo lo más serena que pudo.

-No Shou! ...el tiene razón, el puede acabar con tu carrera, déjame averiguar quien es primero, por hoy no cometas más estupideces.

Shou la miro confundido, ella nunca le había hablado así, pero él también quería saber ¿quién era él? y que hacía con kyoko, esa estúpida mujer ¿porque se rodeaba con puros hombres peligrosos?, como les había chupado el alma esa idiota para que ellos solo quisieran defenderla, pero lo que no sabían todos esos imbesiles es que ella le seguía perteneciendo!, y eso no iba cambiar ¡nunca!

-Agghh, esta bien! vayámonos!

...

Ya en restaurante kou se aseguro de que todo estuviera a resguardo, para que su nueva cena no generara malos entendidos, ni fueran interrumpidos, cuando corroboro eso se despidió de la pareja, muy formalmente.

Bueno los dejo cenar tranquilos, ya está todo en orden, kyoko-chan mañana hablamos de lo sucedido note preocupes, yo te lo prometí y lo cumpliré, paso por ti mañana a tu departamento a 8 para que hablemos ya que a las 10 tenemos la primera filmación, con permiso disfruten su cena.

-Kou-kun muchas gracias por todo,-le sonrió- hablamos mañana entonces que descanses

Kou se retiró del restaurante, y entonces Doug sin más preámbulo le preguntó

-Kyoko-chan se que nos conocemos hace poco, y que no tengo derecho a increparte, ni preguntar, estas en todo tú derecho a no contestar, pero ¿Porque ese tipo te trato de esa manera?

-Bueno Doug-san, se que te debo una disculpa...por todo lo sucedido...te mereces que te lo explique aunque es una historia muy larga pero te comentare en resumen para que lo entiendas.

-no! no! no! me debes nada, pero ese tipo es peligroso y me preocupe, si no me quieres contar no estas en la obligación de ello.

Kyoko suspiro y comenzó a contarle lo de su amigo de la infancia y lo que él había hecho y como ella entró al mundo del entretenimiento con el afán de venganza.

Doug la escuchó asombrado, como una chica tan hermosa como ella había caído en manos de un patán como ese, pero ella ...

-Kyoko-chan y ¿Tú aun lo amas?

-No, en mi corazón no hay espacio para amarlo, en realidad creo que el amor no se hizo para mi -suspiro tristemente-

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Bueno es simple soy una persona que nació para amar, y entregar su vida por los demás, pero que no nació para ser amada, si ni mi madre que me dio el ser nunca me amo, supongo que es mi destino...no ser correspondida.

Doug se impresiono al escuchar tales palabras, como ella podía decir eso estaba seguro que no solo el se sentía como una polilla dirigiendo a la luz con ella, por su encanto, y belleza, más ahora al conocerla un poco más no tenia duda que si no tenía cuidado el que se enamoraría como un loco de ella era él, pero ella parecía sentir que su trágico destino era no ser amada, si el que apenas la conocía sentía su corazón hechizado por ella, quizás necesitaba ayudarla a sanar su corazón herido.

-Kyoko-chan yo no puedo entender como un hombre si es que se puede llamar hombre a ese tipo, pudo hacerte eso, aunque pensándolo bien si no hubiera sido por él no hubieras descubierto tu verdadero ser, tu vocación de actriz, muchas veces de las peores experiencias aprendemos y somos mejores personas.

-Si yo también he pensado eso últimamente, de hecho ser actriz me ha dado algo que me hace feliz solo a mi, y algo que no hago por nadie más que por mi,me asombra que digas eso apenas conociéndome.

-Soy músico kyoko-chan, mi trabajo es expresar los sentimiento a través de mis melodías, por eso entiendo los sentimientos de dolor, superación, amor y sabes también sé que una mujer como tu no puede vivir su vida sin ser amada recíprocamente, te puedo asegurar que con el tiempo conocerás ese tipo de amor y serás muy feliz porque lo mereces. Se que ahora no lo puedes ver, pero yo puedo verlo ahora estas negada a ser amada porque sientes que no lo mereces pero si observas mejor a tu alrededor te darás cuenta que ya eres amada, cuando dejes de ver al amor como algo trágico veras lo mágico que puede ser.

Kyoko se sintió extraña... ella amada ¿recíprocamente?, eso debía ser porque el era sumamente amable...por eso se lo decía, pero eso era imposible que él... su adorado amor alguna vez le correspondiera... el jamas fijaría sus ojos en ella, pero no podía decircelo a él.

-Pero vas por buen camino ya te valoras como actriz, ahora debes valorar que estas a la altura de cualquier persona que poses tus ojos,porque eres un alma pura, preciosa, talentosa y un ser humano excepcional, y sobre todo hermosa...solo que tu pasado doloroso no hace que te des cuenta que hay más de un hombre a tu alrededor que está dispuesto a quererte, lo más probable es que tu después debas escoger y romper algunos corazones.

Kyoko se quedó meditando sus palabras, si solo Tsugura-san se fijará un poco ella, pero eso no era posible,¿o si?, No! no! la esperanza solo la haría sufrir más, no..! no..! no...! es imposible!

Ella empezó a desesperarse con esos pensamientos y Doug vio su rostro de angustia, y decidió rematar

-Solo ten paciencia tu corazón en algún momento lo sabrá, bueno por algo haremos de enamorados y te aseguro yo seré el más feliz.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, solo un tonto no seria feliz teniéndote cerca, y te aseguro que a Tsugura-san tampoco le molesta, es mas se ve muy cómodo solo contigo a los demás parece que solo quisiera golpearnos jajaja, se siente como él quisiera que fueras solo suya.

-Bueno eso es porque Tsugura-san es mi sempai, y es algo sobreprotector además nos llevamos bien, pero a mi también me ha mirado con esa cara de que quisiera golpearme, aunque es extraño el siempre es muy amable con casi todos, excepto a veces conmigo, aunque pensándolo bien es un poco raro cómo reaccionó contigo

\- Sinceramente su actitud más que de sempai, me pareció de un hombre celoso, todo en el era como si me gritara "no te acerques a ella".

-¿un hombre celoso?, debes estar equivocado te has confundido ¿Porque crees algo así?

-Yo creo que él está reprimiendo sentimientos hacia ti, y no puede evitar estar celoso cuando alguien se te acerca.

-Mmm eso no es posible... El nunca me vería de esa forma.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque el es el hombre más deseado de japón, podría estar con cualquier mujer, jamas se fijaría en una mujer simple y sin atractivo como yo.

-¿Simple y sin atractivo?, ¿No hablas enserio cierto? ¿De donde sacas eso? ¿Que acaso no te haz visto a un espejo?, ¿No has visto el efecto que causas en los demás solo con aparecer?, eso jamás podría hacerlo una mujer simple y sin atractivo, te lo aseguro

Kyoko sintió como su cara se ruborizaba con esas palabras... ya sabia que la gente americana decía las cosas sin rodeos... pero esto era ridículo.. como le decía esas cosas así a ella... pero lo decía tan seguro que ella las sentía como ciertas, es que nadie nunca le había dicho cosas como esa de ella misma... no estaba acostumbrada que se expresaran así de su persona.

-yo..yo..

-Creo que antes de darte cuenta de que ya eres amada, debes aprender amarte a ti misma.

-¿Amada?

-si, y aunque Tsugura-san sea un cobarde, yo no lo soy.

Kyoko estaba extremadamente roja nunca le habían hablado así, con esa sinceridad con esa expresión, sentía que estaba cayendo en un abismo, pero no sabia que decir no sabía que pensar!

-yo te ayudare a que conozcas a la verdadera kyoko, que todos vemos, la presentare ante tus ojos.

Ella lo miró algo incrédula pero no sabía que decir solo estaba roja y pérdida, en sus propios pensamientos, para no abrumarla más de la cuenta...Doug decidió cambiar de tema la conversación...

Estuvieron hablando de la película y de las giras de Doug, luego de eso decidieron que era tarde y Doug la acompañó a su apartamento para despedirse cortésmente en la puerta del edificio con un beso en los nudillos de su mano, mientras un hombre alto los observaba de la ventana, aunque no podía ver sus rostros y apenas los distinguía, pero sabia que eran ellos, estaba tratando de contener su enojo estaba tentado de ir a reclamarle la hora de llegada con ese cantante, si tan solo era un cena de camaradería, pero sabia que si hacia eso, solo lo haría retroceder en todo lo que había logrado ese día. Se tomó un último trago del vaso que sostenía en la mano y al verla ingresar al edificio, y ver como el auto de Doug se marchaba se giró a su dormitorio para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

En otro lugar de ese mismo edificio kyoko suspiraba, habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que aún no podía procesarlas, se sentía confundida, abrumada, como si tuviera sus ojos cubiertos con un velo. ¿Qué le impedía ver las cosas que al parecer para los demás eran evidentes sobre su persona?, pero ella no se sentía hermosa, puede que una vida sintiéndose ignorada, odiada y despreciada fuera lo que hacía sentirse así, pero todo lo de hoy, lo de kana-san, su explicación y hasta si ella fuera mal pensada diría que kana-san coqueteo con ella, pero lo que le había contado la hacia sentir mejor, le daba un alivio a su corazón porque Tsug..ur..a..Ren (solo pronunciar su nombre le desbocaba el corazón) lo había hecho solo por ella, y eso no podía quedarle indiferente a su corazón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en el momento eso la había hecho enormemente feliz.

Después la forma en que kou la defendió, nunca nadie había sido tan frontal en defenderla de shou y protegerla, era como si fuera korn manifestándose en otra persona, sus ojos la hacían sentir familiar como si pertenecieran a un pasado en común, y el mismo dijo que pertenecía a su ¿pasado? ... ¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿o solo lo dijo por molestar a Shou? y ahora lo ocurrido con Doug que la hizo sentir especial y que quizás ella se infravaloraba, pero lo que más le había calado era que dijo que Tsug...ura (es que es tan difícil decir solo Ren) que era un cobarde y que sus reacciones no eran de un sempai sobreprotector sino de un hombre celoso, y que solo ella no lo veía, ¿o sería que Doug se lo imagino?, pero ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ilusión.

Decidió que por hoy se quedaría con ese pensamiento feliz y se abrazó a su almohada.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo... estos hombres están confundiendo cada vez más a Kyoko... están haciéndola dudar, cada uno de estos encuentros y desencuentros están calando muy hondo en cada uno de los protagonistas... y se viene mejor aun ...no leemos...**


	16. Chapter 16 : Conectados

Kyoko se encontraba con Doug hablando amenamente, se reían y bromeaban, se miraban con complicidad...en eso Doug la abraza repentinamente por la cintura acercándola y kyoko lo mira confundida y sonrojada, Doug sonríe encantado y empieza acercar sus labios a los de ella... y ella se deja llevar, pero antes que el beso ocurra, de la nada aparece Ren, quien furioso la arranca de sus brazos con una fuerza inusitada ambos hombres se miran con furia y comienzan a discutir enojados

-suéltala!, no tienes porque tocarla!

\- Aquí tu eres el que nos esta interrumpiendo...Tu no eres quien para decirme lo que ¿Debo o no hacer?

-yo.. Yo!

Kyoko los miraba atónita y de pronto sintió un enojo inusitado, se soltó del agarre de su sempai, y enojada lo enfrento, colocándose en medio de esos dos hombres furiosos.

-¿Porque haces esto Ren-san?, Doug-san me quiere!, y me lo ha demostrado, quizás con el tiempo yo pueda reparar mi corazón roto con su cariño, ¿porque interfieres? tu no tienes ningún derecho!

Doug relaja su semblante molesto y sonríe con ternura al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Kyoko, mientras Ren al escuchar eso le espeta aún mas furioso.

-¿y porque con él? -le grita el furioso-

-¿Eso a ti, que te importa?, con quien decida yo darme una oportunidad es mi decisión! porque no me dejas en paz!... tu tienes a morizumi-san, anda con ella y sean felices juntos y a mí déjenme en paz de una vez!

El abre los ojos asombrado... la toma por los hombros para que ella lo mire y exasperado le pregunta.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Quién es morizumi-san?

Kyoko apenada le esquiva la mirada por haber hablado más de la cuenta, pero su molestia la había envalentonado y arremete con furia de sus celos contenidos y le responde

-No te hagas el que no la conoces ahora!, si es la chica a la que amas, ¿Quién mas?

Ren absolutamente turbado con lo dicho por ella...se desespera aún más.

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

\- Ella me lo dijo y se que estas enamorado de una chica de preparatoria 4 años menor que tu!, y a ella le diste un anillo de dedo meñique ¿o me lo vas a negar?, ¿o tu le andas repartiendo anillos para el dedo meñique a todo el mundo?, aunque no me extrañaría... siempre has sido un playboy mentiroso -dice con furia-

-No se de donde sacaste esa estupidez!...porque de la única chica de la que estado enamorado en mi vida eres tú!.-le espeta furioso-

cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo abre los ojos de la sorpresa lo había dicho sin pensarlo.

-¿Queeee?

El se acerco a ella, que estaba completamente perturbada, la estrechó entre sus brazos mirándola deseoso, y para evitar que escapara antes que el pudiera darle una explicación ya no retrocedería, si lo dijo aunque lo rechazara no echaría pie atrás.

-Bueno, ya no tengo nada que perder ya lo sabes la única chica que he amado eres tú...tú eres la única que yo amo y aunque no me quieres yo no resisto más...

Y con desesperación la aprisionó más contra él por la cintura, Kyoko lo miro sonrojada y sorprendida, pero el sin pensarlo mas tomó sus labios por sorpresa atrapándolos con el mayor fervor, saboreando ese anhelado contacto, ella sorprendida y sin pensarlo mucho le correspondió el beso, a lo lejos...se empezó a escuchar... la voz ... la voz lejana... que era la alarma! y se despertó algo abrumada, se sentó en la cama tocándose los labios, era como si pudiera sentir el hormigueo del cálido beso que había soñado, ¿Cómo se sentirá un beso de él de verdad?, aunque ayer en la grabación lo sintió, pero ella sabia que era una actuación, aunque nunca le parecieron falsos, ...aunque que sabia ella de si un beso era falso o verdadero, pero ella aún podía sentir la huella que esos labios que la habían marcado de manera irremediable, aunque esta no era primera vez que soñaba con sus besos, pero este le pareció tan real, como el de la actuación de ayer.

En otro departamento dos pisos más abajo un hombre despertó abruptamente por su alarma, y enojado espeta

-No puedo creer que se lo haya dicho, y todo fuera un maldito sueño! pero se sintió tan real, aún siento el calor de su cuerpo cuando la abrace y de su beso, siento como si la hubiera besado de verdad, parece una señal, un aviso, si es que yo creyera en esas cosas!, ¿Acaso ya me estoy volviendo loco?, pero ese nombre morizumi, le sonaba de algo, su acusación no encajaba, por eso el se enojo y le confeso que no había otra mujer más que ella, empezó a forzar su memoria, y recordó que trabajó con ella hace un poco mas de dos años, pero ¿porque kyoko podría pensar que tengo algo con ella? ¿acaso ellas se conocen de alguna forma?, ¿como sabe lo de los anillos del dedo meñique que mandó hacer hace dos años?, aquí hay algo raro, y aunque fue un sueño algo le decía que debía averiguar más del asunto, aunque le parecía una completa locura, pero para él todo se sintió tan real.

Decidió ir a bañarse en una hora pasaría Yashiro por él para irse al aeropuerto, Yashiro llego mas temprano de lo previsto entro al apartamento y Ren estaba meditando mientras tomaba su café.

-¿Sabes quien te va regañar? si te ve solo tomando café -rió con malicia-

-Lo se pero, tu no se lo dirás ¿o si?

-Solo por hoy porque debemos irnos, aunque si no te portas bien la llamaré -dijo serio-

-Yukihito, necesito que me hagas un favor aunque será raro lo que te pediré pero ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

Yashiro lo miro divertido de manera suspicaz.

-siempre y cuando me cuentes tus intenciones

-Aun no tengo intensiones, solo necesito averiguar unas cosas lo harías por mi, tengo como dicen una especie de... presentimiento.

-¿Tú un presentimiento?, eso sí que es raro.

-Ya no te burles ¿Me ayudaras?

-Haber ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Te acuerdas de Morizumi-san... creo que trabaje con ella...

-Claro, como olvidar a esa loca!,-interrumpió Yashiro- después de lo que trato de hacerle a kyoko-chan después de la audición de Momiji.

Yashiro se tapó la boca al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo.

-Queeee! ¿Que trato de hacerle?, ¿Qué me estas ocultando? -dice enojado-

-cálmate!, por favor... no te estoy ocultando nada!, quizás solo con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente no he tenido tiempo de comentarte lo que pasó, y bueno kyoko-chan tampoco porque hace poco ni te hablaba...

La aura oscura de Ren salió con toda la intensidad de la ira que sentía en ese momento, y miró a Yashiro, este se dio cuenta que se aproximaba su muerte!

-No me mires así!, Esta bien! si te calmas te lo contaré, pero prométeme que mantendrás la calma

-Dime ya! qué sucedió AHORA MISMO! -dice furioso-

-Ok ok veras... Morizumi, después de perder la audición en contra de kyoko-chan, en un momento en que ella fue al baño, ella drogo a kyoko-chan y la llevaron al tercer piso junto con su manager para aventarla desde ahí.

Yashiro percibió como el se puso pálido y luego aún más furioso si eso era posible, suspirando continuo.

-Bueno por suerte koengi-san, una chica que al parecer sufrió a manos de morizomi, le tendió una trampa y cuando estaban a punto de arrojarla soltaron flashes de cámara haciéndolas perder la concentración, ahí entre yo y las vi ellas la soltaron de inmediato en el suelo, luego cuando les pregunte, me dijeron que se sintió mal por eso la sacaron disque a tomar aire, pero kyoko-chan seguía en el suelo paralizada, en eso entendí lo que pasaba y empecé a interrogarlas, aunque Morizumi-san se puso a llorar para hacer tiempo para que pasara el efecto de la droga en el cuerpo de kyoko-chan, por eso trate de acercarme a kyoko-chan, pero Morizumi-san comenzó a llorar y a decir que como me atrevía a pensar mal de ella, entonces su manager comenzó a amenazarme de demandarme por calumniar a morizumi-san, en eso apareció koengi-san y le dijo que tenía pruebas de lo que ella quería hacerle a kyoko-chan y que si no se retiraba del mundo del espectáculo todo el mundo sabría lo malvada que era incluso un tal cedric.

-¿Me estas diciendo que esa loca de remate drogo y estuvo a punto de matar a kyoko-chan? y yo soy el último en enterarme! -respiraba entrecortado como un dragón a punto de echar fuego por la boca-

-Bueno no el último en realidad -dijo nervioso- esto no salió a la luz pública por lo que hizo koengi-san, Ren perdona, de verdad se me pasó, con tantas cosas que han pasado últimamente -dice Yashiro Avergonzado-

Ren se levantó de golpe de la silla comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado y miraba a Yashiro como si estuviera imaginando las maneras de como estrangularlo, pero de pronto recordó su sueño, y pensó si Morizumi era esa chica mentirosa y manipuladora que él recordaba y si había llegado tan lejos como para intentar matar ...la,... la sola idea de que ella pudiera morir le heló la sangre de terror, será verdad lo del sueño tenía que averiguar si había pasado algo más, exhalo abruptamente para intentar calmarse y de pronto se le ocurrió...

-Yashiro, ¿Paso algo mas entre ellas dos en el día de la prueba?

Yashiro saltó ante su pregunta realmente estaba espantado esperando su muerte cuando Ren descargara su furia contra él... pero al parecer el dragón se estaba aplacando y comenzó a pensar...

-mmm, ahhh! es cierto hubo algo más, aunque no se exactamente que...

-Explícate!

-Bueno, cuando fui a contestar unas llamadas al regresar vi a koga-san, y a Morizumi-san hablando con kyoko-chan, la atmósfera era extraña por eso me llamó la atención, pero cuando me acerque note que kyoko-chan estaba ida, pensativa, inmediatamente los dos se alejaron de ella koga-san con un semblante burlesco y Morizumi-san dijo algo así que no la odiara por quienes la admiran o por ser adoradoras...de algo o alguien, eso no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero luego le sonrió a kyoko-chan dejándola perturbada, kyoko-chan entro a la prueba abstraída y no le pude sacar palabra, pero cuando salieron con kotonami-san ella comenzó a gritarle que esperaba una buena excusa para estar distraída en plena prueba, y que sino fuera porque ella capto su señal y reacciono, la hubiera dejado de hablar de por vida, kyoko-chan se avergonzó bastante y le dijo que algo importante la había perturbado antes de la prueba, pero que le daba mucha vergüenza contarlo delante de un hombre, porque era algo de chicas y ambas se alejaron de mí, y no pude saber qué pasó, cuando volví a preguntarle solo me dijo que la conversación con Morizumi, la perturbó un poco, y que lo olvidara que ya había pasado y no logre sacarle más al respecto.

-¿O sea no sabes qué le dijeron?

-No

-No lo entiendo!

-Yo tampoco, pero tu pareces saber algo ¿o no ?

-En realidad no se nada más, eso creo... pero te reirás de mi si te lo cuento de donde supe que algo pasaba con morizumi y Kyoko.

-No podría reírme de ti en estos momentos estoy demasiado asustado -dijo sincero-

Ren relajo el semblante un poco, será que lo que soñó podría explicar algunas cosas que sucedieron entre ellos, si suponía bien el anillo que ella me pidió como retribución del día blanco de ese año, (que al final para cumplir, sin que ella lo malinterpretara mande hacer para todas las del elenco) fue usado para torturar de alguna forma a su kyoko, algo que la descompuso de tal manera ... en el sueño ella le reclamó por el anillo y por su amor con una chica 4 años menor que ella al parecer asumió que se trataba de la arpía de Morizumi, entonces kyoko sabía que él sentía algo por alguien y supuso que era esa loca!, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo supo? ¿o solo fue un sueño tonto?, agggg... estos es frustrante!, pero más que nunca algo le decía que tenia que seguir esta corazonada o este sueño, mal que mal en el sueño ella no rechazó su beso, y eso le daba algunas esperanzas.

-Ren!... ren!... yo más que nadie quiero saber cómo sabes de Morizumi, pero mira la hora tenemos que irnos debemos estar en menos de 40 minutos en el aeropuerto! -dijo alarmado-

Ren suspiro esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más agobiante, el solo asintió y se fue a su habitación por sus cosas.

\- agggrrr ...ok vamos!, dame unos minutos.

Cuando salieron al estacionamiento Ren vio como kou bajaba de un vehículo y supuso a quien venía a buscar, no había que ser un genio para saberlo, yashiro se aterro esto seria la gota del vaso de Ren.

-Buenos días kou-kun! -dijo Yashiro tratando de sonar amistoso-

-Buenos días Yuki-kun, Tsugura-san -le dijo con una leve reverencia respetuosa-

-Buenos días Mitzui-san, supongo que viene a recoger a Mogami-san

-Bueno si, aunque en realidad me invito a desayunar y hablar sobre varios temas pendientes entre nosotros. -dijo sonriente-

-Entiendo...

dijo Ren apretando los puños, aggrr...¿porque no deje que yashiro la llamara? hubiera podido verla en la mañana, hasta quizás hubiéramos desayunado juntos, pero ya era tarde no tenia mucho tiempo, por ahora su única opción era...

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor Mitzui-san?

Kou trato de disimular su sorpresa y asintió

-Mire me acabo de enterar por Yukihito que Mogami-san sufrió un atentado contra su vida hace unos días, de parte de una actriz que perdió contra ella el papel Momiji, solo quiero pedirle que la cuide y no permita que le hagan daño.

Yashiro lo miró sonriente sin poder contenerse, ya que comprendió que su amor era más grande que sus celos, prefería alertar a Kou-kun para que pudiera cuidara de ella, ya que no podía hacerlo el mismo, a permitir que alguien le intentara hacer daño nuevamente.

-¿Me podría dar algún detalle más del atentado?

Ren explicó en conjunto con Yashiro lo sucedido, y kou tomo nota.

-No se preocupe Tsugura-san estaré al pendiente de ella, y trataré de saber que hizo que ella se perturbara de esa manera antes de la prueba para evitar que eso le vuelva a afectar en su trabajo.

-Gracias Mitzui-san, si sabe algo por favor me lo dice, o ante cualquier cosa que ocurra.

-No se si puedo contarle lo que ella me diga, ya que son cosas de trabajo, y usted mejor que nadie sabe la relación tan personal que se forma entre él manager y el representado...tal que sus secretos son nuestros secretos, pero si sucede algo malo puedo llamarles para avisar.

-Entiendo, lo dejo en tus manos entonces, cuídala por favor y gracias!

-No tiene nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo y mi placer procurar su bienestar y protegerla, que tengan buen viaje -dijo sonriente-

Ren y Yashiro salieron raudos al aeropuerto sino perderían el avión, dejaron a kou pensativo, parece que kyoko-chan es una verdadera robacorazones, piensa divertido.

Minutos después tocó el timbre y kyoko salió enseguida tenía la mesa puesta para el desayuno y estaba lista para salir.

-Buenos días kyoko-chan vaya parece que me esperabas a desayunar. -y yo que lo dije solo por molestar a Tsugura-san jejeje-

-Buenos días kou-kun!, bueno la verdad si no me acostumbro a estar sola aquí, aunque eso pronto se acabara ya que el lunes llegan mis padres, así que pensé que como vendrías temprano te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar

-Será un placer, aunque no lo parezca soy de buen comer, y puedo desayunar más de una vez además hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar

-ohhh, no tienes que sentirte obligado a comer, solo por acompañarme, debí pensar que ya habías desayunado -dice algo avergonzada-

-No te preocupes mi estómago, como dice mi madre es un pozo sin fondo, y estaré encantado de probar tu comida, pero no me acostumbres, sino me tendrás aquí a diario, jejej

-jejej te pareces Otou-san, no tengo problema, sírvete cuanto gustes -sonríe amable-

Después de desayunar y hablar sobre algunas ofertas de trabajo, kou paso a uno de los temas que le preocupaba.

-Kyoko-chan, necesito preguntarte algo que me dejo realmente preocupado.

-¿Dime!?

-Por Yukihito-kun me enteré de que fuiste víctima de un atentado contra tu vida, hace unas semanas.

-haaa si eso es cierto, ya lo había olvidado en realidad no paso nada solo fue un susto.

\- Pero, eso no quiere decir que no haya sido peligroso para ti, así que tomaremos precauciones ahora que yo estoy contigo, ademas quiero preguntarte ¿Qué te dijo morizumi-san o koga-san para desconcentrarte antes de entrar a la prueba?

-¿Parece que Yashiro-san te contó muchas cosas?

-Bueno es su deber como manager temporal, traspasarme ese tipo de información tan importante, pero además como amigo se preocupa por ti, al igual que yo.

-Es algo sin importancia!, de verdad.

-Necesito que me lo cuentes para poder minimizar los riesgos, necesito saber ¿Que pudo afectarte de esa manera?, al punto de dejarte mal antes de una prueba de casting.

-No te lo puedo decir!, lo siento es algo muy personal

-Pero... tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi, nunca revelare ningún secreto tuyo.

-Lo siento esta vez no puedo ... no puedo confiarte lo ... es demasiado... por lo menos ahora no, no me malentiendas no es que no confié en ti, pero es algo que no me lo quiero decir ni a mi misma no podría decirlo en voz alta.

-Esta bien! no te presionare por ahora, pero si vuelve a suceder tendrás que hablar conmigo.

-De acuerdo! vamos ya debemos estar en el set y después tengo mucho que preparar para la llegada de mis padres.

Kou se quedo, pensativo ¿cual seria el secreto?... ¿que la podía perturbar a tal extremo?... ¿porque no podía contárselo?... si le había hablado de algo tan personal y terrible como lo que le paso con la cucaracha de Fuwa... ¿que era tan terrible, para que ni siquiera se lo pudiera decir a si misma en voz alta?...y si averiguo de otra forma...

-Una cosas más Kyoko-chan ...¿Esa cucaracha de Shou? ¿Te ha lastimado antes?

-Si, muchas veces!, a propósito de eso tengo unas preguntas que hacerte respecto a lo que paso ayer...

-Pregunta todo lo que quieras ...-sonrie encantador- pero tu a cambio me podrías contar ¿Como y cuando te a lastimado otras veces ese?

-si claro!, te parece que te lo cuente por partes ya que es una historia demasiadoooooo largaaaa!.

-soy todo oídos! -sonríe encantador-

**La conexión de ellos dos va mas allá de solo un encuentro de infancia y un reencuentro cuando mas se necesitaban... y eso queda demostrado en este capítulo... aunque kyoko no le tomo importancia mas que al beso... a Ren le ha dado pistas para entender cosas que han sucedido entre ellos en el pasado...**

**Por otro lado Kou, a propósito molesta a Ren, pero de verdad se preocupa por kyoko, y ella siente que puede confiar en el, claro menos lo que siente por su sempai... espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo ...nos leemos...**


	17. Chapter 17 : El pollo Bou

Habían pasado toda la mañana, entre reuniones, entrevistas y divertidas conversaciones que iban desde las anécdotas de los comienzos de Kyoko, hasta su pasado con Fuwa, kou con esa facha de serio, confiable profesional, al principio no le pareció a kyoko que pudiera ser tan divertido y en realidad compartir con él se estaba volviendo una verdadera placentera experiencia.

Ya había llegado la hora de almuerzo y kou le contó una historia de sus padres, cuando el era un niño travieso, que los sacaba de quicio , kyoko al imaginarlo se desternillaba de risa. En eso suena el teléfono de kyoko, ella lo saca para contestar mientras kou risueño le indica con un gesto que irá al baño, mientras ella contesta casi sin aliento.

-...ho..la... ufghh.. mogami al habla...-exhalo con dificultad-

-kyoko-chan ¿Estas bien? -dice preocupado-

Kyoko al escuchar esa voz, se le paralizó el corazón y trato de recuperar el aplomo y un sonrojo leve se apoderó de ella al recordar sin querer, aquel sueño de anoche.

-Tsu...Ren-san!, si estoy bien solo estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Que! porque? si hoy no tenia ensayo de la película de la flor de loto, se supone que estaba con el mequetrefe manager! que se supone que están haciendo?, se freno inmediatamente, no podía ser tan mal pensando sobre todo con su kyoko, sus celos no lo estaban dejando pensar con claridad, ella no comenzaría una relación con su manager a menos de un día de que él se hubiera marchado, siendo de que ayer entre ellos todo volvió en cierta forma a la normalidad ...¿o si?...aghhh creo que me estoy juntando mucho con kyoko me estoy volviendo exagerado...

-¡Hola Ren-san!, hola...¿Estas ahí, no te escucho?

-Sí, perdóname kyoko-chan me distraje con algo... ¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué estas tan agitada?

-Ohh! no es nada! es que estábamos terminando de almorzar con kou-kun y me contó una anécdota muy graciosa de su niñez, y de imaginarlo ...jaja jajajajajaj fuuuuu jajajaja, fuuu perdón Ren-san de verdad mejor ni me acuerdo jajaja...

En esos momentos Ren estaba imaginando las mil y una formas de como estrangular al mequetrefe, ese maldito se estaba aprovechando de su posición ventajosa, sobre él, pero no podía reclamar... si lo hacia, corría el riesgo de disgustarse con ella por teléfono y eso en estos momentos era lo menos que necesitaba.

-Suena divertido, quizás después me puedes contar esas fascinantes historias...-dijo tratando de sonar amistoso- ...en realidad te llamaba porque me acordé de ti cuando estaba almorzando, y quería decirte que llegamos bien a okinawa y hay un clima precioso por eso me acordé de ti.

-¡o que maravilla escucharlo! sobre todo que estas almorzando como se debe!

Vamos Ren tu puedes! recuerda ya no debes enmascarar tus frases ... debes ser mas directo... se decía a si mismo...aghhh esto no es fácil, todo con ella era mas impredecible de lo normal...

-Me alegra que maravilles del clima precioso como tu!

Kyoko pensó la primera vez que la frase del clima era algo casual, como siempre, pero ahora que se la repetía de nuevo, haciendo énfasis en que lo precioso como tú, ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que era preciosa?, no eso no es posible... entre traviesa y curiosa decidió preguntar

-¿y que es lo que te pareció precioso del clima?

Al menos ahora me escucho y le cause curiosidad ... veamos...

-Bueno... el sol esta resplandeciente como tu hermosa sonrisa, el cielo despejado como la pureza de tu alma, la playa es simplemente hermosa como tu...-

Kyoko súbitamente se puso roja al oír tales palabras viniendo de su amado sempai, sintió una felicidad inusitada y ahora que le decía?

-kyoko-chan ¿Estas ahí?

-ehh... si

-Sabes ya tengo que volver al estudio, pero solo quería escuchar tu voz, pensaba llamarte en la noche, pero hoy me desocupare muy tarde, aunque escucharte es como un bálsamo anímico para mi corazón.

kyoko no sabia como responderle...porque ahora le hablaba así, ¿seria que los amigos se hablaban de esa manera?, porque el nunca le había dicho cosas así antes, bueno no de forma tan directa... ¿Por qué el querría jugar con su corazón? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta lo que provoca en ella con sus palabras?, pues claro que no! él no tenia idea de lo que ella sentía.

-No tengo problema de que me llames en la noche, a mi también me alegra poder escucharte, y sobre todo saber que te estas alimentando bien, continua así y da tu mejor esfuerzo en la filmación, nos vemos pronto!

-Gracias kyoko, te llamare en la noche para que me des las buenas noches...y no lo dudes nos veremos pronto! -dijo con su voz ronca y sensual hecha promesa- que tengas un excelente día!

Kyoko sintió que su corazón se desbocaba de emoción, esas solas palabras habían traído a ella de nuevo el recuerdo del beso... por alguna extraña razón ese sueño se repetía en su mente, se mantenía presente en ese beso, de solo pensar que lo volvería a ver... ¿acaso ella estaba esperando volver a besarlo?... No! no! no! Se sacudía con energía la cabeza, eso no es posible! eso nunca sera posible...!, pero sus palabras recién dirigidas a ella eran tan...no! no! seguro debe estar ensayando para declararse a Morizumi-san con eso que es tan inexperto en el amor... sus experiencias en el amor son menos que las de ella, según lo que le contó a ella siendo bou, ahora que sabia que lo de kana-san era solo un ardid de ella, ya no lo creía un mentiroso por completo, pero el debía seguir enamorado de Morizumi-san, no podía ser tan ingenua, ella nunca tendría un oportunidad con él, el solo le decía esas cosas por su gran amabilidad con todo el mundo, y bueno después de todo ellos eran amigos, se quedo con ese pensamiento triste, que sabia que debía aceptar antes de salir lastimada.

—

Ren sonreía, ante el avance, aunque la mayoría podía decir que era muy poco, pero la verdad para el era grande, ya que kyoko ya no huía de él, le volvía a contestar el teléfono y lo mejor no había rechazado sus galanteos, aunque no los respondiera, y lo mejor tenia la escusa perfecta para llamarla en la noche, como era ella lo tomaría como una responsabilidad darle las buenas noches, su sonrisa se enancho al pensar en ello...en eso entro Yashiro, que al verlo sonreír dedujo que había logrado hablar con ella.

-con razón estabas aquí escondido

-ehhh, ¿Por qué escondido?

-¡Todo el mundo te esta esperando!... hace 15 minutos debieron empezar, oye rey de la puntualidad estas perdiendo tu marca.

-jajaj tienes razón! pero...¡Vale la pena!

-jajaj ya vamos romeo!

Yashiro sonrió divertido, ya en el próximo descanso le contaría las nuevas noticias...o sino llegarían realmente tarde!

—

Kyoko seguía sumamente pensativa de lo que había ocurrido, por mas que analizaba las cosas no podía entender, solo un pensamiento se le colaba por su loca cabeza...sin querer... ¿Sera que Ren en verdad podía sentir algo por ella?...noooooo!, gritaba internamente... eso no es posible, Doug-san debe estar equivocado, el no podría...En eso Kou volvió a la mesa, y al verla tan pensativa le dijo

-Parece que no puedo dejarte sola, sin mi ya no te diviertes

-ehh,al fin regresas! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-jeje sii, lo que sucede es que recibí un par de llamados, de hecho me llamo el productor de kimugure rock, recuerdas que teníamos un compromiso con ellos a las 6?

-si claro!, ¿Sucedió algo?

-Quieren que lleguemos antes, a las 4, porque como pedimos un reemplazo para ti para las 8 quieren que tu le des instrucciones al nuevo bou como debería hacer el personaje.

-¿ya encontraron un reemplazo entonces?

-Si, ¿parece que a a ti no te gusto mucho la idea? ¿o me equivoco?

-Le tengo mucho cariño a ese personaje y al equipo... nunca pensé que tuviera que dejarlo.

-Bueno con todo lo que estamos haciendo ahora no tendrías tiempo, y es mejor ahora que casi nadie lo sabe, no es que sea vergonzoso pero es raro que una actriz haga de mascota, nadie querría esconderte de esa manera con tu belleza y tu talento, de hecho los del programa lo entendieron a la perfección.

Kyoko se sonrojo un poco con esas palabras, igual no podía decirle que gracias a bou conoció, la otra cara de su querido sempai, y al dejar de ser bou ya no podría acercarse a él de esa forma, aunque de todas maneras, si no dejaba de ser bou, tarde o temprano la descubrirían... era mejor, mas con todo el trabajo que se venia encima...

-Si, tienes razón!

-Me alegro que lo entiendas! ya vamos a LME, pedí un vestuario especial para la entrevista de las 8, y de ahí nos vamos a TBM, para cumplir con el nuevo Bou.

Kou era un chico muy distinto a lo que ella se hubiese podido imaginar sobre todo cuando estaban a solas, ella sentía que era mucho mas divertido y espontaneo, que la seriedad y profesionalismo, que siempre mostraba, y aunque se conocían a unos días, ella ya le tenía mucho cariño, por las cosas que le decía y como la animaba, iban conversando el auto después del cambio de vestuario... que dejo kyoko aún mas maravillada con las habilidades de él, Kou tenia muy buen gusto y la había convertido en una elegante mujer con sus consejos, en realidad la había ayudado a sentirse bella hoy. En el auto Kyoko le estaba contando con detalles como había grabado en PV con Shou, y kou era un excelente oyente, cuando hablaba con el sentía que todo lo había pasado era un logro, el tenia la particularidad de hacerla sentir especial, la hacia sentir con mayor confianza en si misma.

-No se como aguantaste eso!, pero lo mejor de todo que el trato de mostrarte que no servias para este mundo del espectáculo y tu excelente trabajo te catapulto como actriz.

-Si, después de ese PV, me llamaron a lo de Mío,y luego todo lo de más, después de todo el idiota me ayudo.

-No creo que él te ayudara tu maravilloso talento natural fue lo que lo hizo todo y con mi ayuda demostraras tus habilidades y seras una gran estrella... juntos pisotearemos como la cucaracha rastrera que es -dice con una expresión maligna parecida a la de Mío-

-ja ja ja con esa expresión seguro pareces el hermano gemelo de Mío jajaja

-jajaj... las cosas que se te ocurren...no creo tener tu talento, porque tu eres la mejor...actriz...y lograras triunfar...

-En realidad si lo logro, ya no sera por él, ahora actuar me importa a mi, después de todo si el no me hubiera desilusionado de la manera que lo hizo, con sus palabras y su abandono, yo hubiera seguido siendo la misma tonta, que solo vivía para complacerlo y ayudarlo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo de las peores vivencias, es cuando uno más aprende, lo importante es que tu hayas aprendido la lección, y que sepas que aunque tu cambiaste, él puede que no, ya que no todos aprenden la lección al mismo ritmo, la gente como él necesita lecciones mas duras para aprender, pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para ti, jamas permitiré que ese vuelva hacerte daño, estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites, ¡te lo prometo! -le sonríe radiante-

Kyoko al escuchar eso, sintió como su corazón latía a una velocidad alarmarte por la emoción que le causaban esas palabras de sentirse querida por alguien, ella podía sentir la veracidad de sus palabras y ver la sinceridad de ellas reflejadas en esos hermosos ojos verdes que tenia su manager y amigo.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron al estudio de Kimugura Rock, en TBM, se dirigieron por las instalaciones hasta llegar a un salón, a Kyoko le extraño por todo estaba extremadamente oscuro, Kou parecía no notarlo, entraron al lugar y de pronto se escucho una gran explosión

—

Ren había terminado con unas escenas rápidamente y obtuvo descanso adelantado, cuando Yashiro lo vio revisar su teléfono con cara de desilusión se a cuenta que esperaba encontrar algún mensaje o algo de ella.

-Vamos Ren!, seguro debe estar ocupada... ademas esta bien acompaña con Kou

-¿Te refieres al mequetrefe de su representante?, eso no me parece buena compañía -gruño molesto-

-Oye! ¿Cómo que mequetrefe representante?, ten respeto por el gremio.

-No es por ser representante que lo considero un mequetrefe precisamente.

-Claro! se que es porque es guapo, atento, divertido y puede estar cerca de kyoko-chan todo lo que quiera no necesita excusas para ello, como otros -dice divertido- aunque no te pareció tan mal cuando le pediste que la cuidara. Se lo dejo en tus manos- imito a Ren-

-No creas, mis tripas se retorcían, pero qué más podía hacer,- se encogió de hombros- aunque odie admitirlo él puede cuidarla mejor que yo en estos momento, -dice triste-.

-Bueno vas a tener que acostumbrarte a verla rodeada de hombres guapos, ella pronto será una gran estrella, te dije que las chicas se convierten en mujeres hermosas ante nuestros ojos.

-¿Por qué disfrutas tanto torturarme de esta manera?

-Simple, primero porque es divertido, y segundo porque me gustaría que reaccionaras a tiempo.

-¿a tiempo?

-claro, las cartas están sobre la mesa, ya lograste un acercamiento... pero estas en igualdad de condiciones con Doug-san y con fuwa, incluso con kou-kun... para ella todos ustedes son amigos... ¿Que vas a hacer al respecto para que ninguno se te adelante? ¿o seguirás alejándola con tus oleadas de furia sempai? ¿o harás algo para que realmente me sienta orgulloso de ti?

-No quiero que se aleje de mi, pero se que mis celos la alejaran si no me controlo y no se si podre vivir sin verla.

-Ren es simple si tu luchas, puede que la conquistes, e incluso pueden ser felices por siempre, pero sino te quedaras en las sombras como sempai, ahora amigo, terminaras viéndola feliz con otro aunque tu nunca puedas serlo sin ella.

-yo..ehhh!

-Se que crees que no la mereces... pero si sigues así de verdad no merecerás su amor, alguien más lo merecerá y ahí será tarde para luchar, piensa Doug no tiene nada que perder, Kou por lo que averigüe tampoco, cualquiera de ellos dos tienen posibilidad.

-Puede que tengas razón...

-por eso te animo tengo la corazonada (certeza) de que puedes conquistarla... Y ser feliz... pero si sigues con pequeños pasos te vas a quedar corto... hace unos días dijiste que aunque te rechazara te la jugarías... pero solo aclaraste que no tienes una relación con kana-san, volviendo al inicio... bueno con un pequeño avance de amistad, pero no le hablaste de tus sentimientos!

-Se que tengo que hacerlo, pero aún no se como... dame algo de tiempo, te prometo que buscare la forma de hablarle de mis sentimientos.

-Eso espero!, tienes prohibido rendirte y quedarte en la friendzone tanto tiempo como en la sempaizone...hasta yo estoy actuando más que tu, ya te averigüe un par de cosas de lo que me pediste, el tal Cedric, es el famoso Cedric Bennet es un actor apadrinado por el padre de las estrellas, es muy reconocido en Estados Unidos es mitad japonés y americano, al parecer morizumi-san ha estado enamorada de él hace mucho, pero él como su sempai, nunca la ha tomado en serio ni un poco, tiene 23 años y es un hombre muy cotizado. Por otro lado me contacte con la manager de Morizumi, y ella me contó que Morizumi, se había ido a EEUU allí tenía parientes en la industria del cine, para seguir con su carrera lejos de japón.

-haaaa valla, al menos allá no se acercará de nuevo a ella, pero me hubiera gustado saber qué le dijo a kyoko exactamente, ¿tu amigo no puedo sacarle nada?

-¿Pensé que tu eres mi amigo? -dice burlesco-

-Era para no nombrarlo ni decirle idiota mequetrefe manager de kyoko -dice serio-

-jajaj mejor porque así como vas tu listas de idiotas crecerá exponencialmente, sino los numeras o identificas jajajaj

-Bueno! te dijo algo ¿si o no? -espeto molesto-

-ok..ok por las buenas cualquiera! solo me dijo que hablo con ella y que no le quiso contar que sucedió, le dijo que eso era algo de su vida privada, y que no podía contárselo.

-inútil mequetrefe, ¿algo de su vida privada?... ¿pero que?

Un flashBack del sueño se apareció en su mente donde kyoko le reclamaba furiosa por el anillo... y si...

-¡Espera! ¿Y si tiene algo que ver con el anillo de flores que le di?

-Anillo de flores... ¿A que te refieres?

-Recuerdas ese día, cuando almorzamos en parque los tres, eso fue después de la audición, y ella parecía feliz al principio incluso pensé que se emocionó y de repente me espeta que soy de lo peor... y se enojó mucho.

-Si, lo recuerdo, nunca supimos porque se enojo...¿O sea tu dices que tiene que ver con el anillo de Morizumi-san y lo que simboliza?

-Eso creo, ya que ella se enojó después de que le dije lo que significaba un anillo en el dedo meñique, tiene razón soy de lo peor!... por eso estaba tan enojada!, con razón me cree un playboy...quizás esa loca hasta le dijo que estábamos comprometidos o que se yo, pero como sabe lo de la chica o habrá escuchado la conversación con el pollo-kun, pero si no había nadie, a menos que...

-Espera no estoy entendiendo... ¿Acaso tu les dijiste la misma frase a las dos? -dice sorprendido-

-Si, -en verdad soy un idiota- aunque con kyoko fue porque lo sentí, pero no recordaba habérselo dicho a las chicas del programa fue algo animoso que quise hacer, para que sintieran especial el regalo, pero nunca pensé que ella se lo diría a kyoko aghhhh...soy un estúpido!

-con razón! ahora entiendo muchas cosas, si que eres un playboy, pero muy mal conquistador jajajaja...

-¡No te burles!, de mis desgracias -le lanzo una mirada de hielo-

-no me burlo!... bueno si, jajaja... es que es muy divertido jajaj

Ren lo miro con con una expresión que le congelo la sonrisa a Yashiro... así que dejo de reír y Ren retomo.

-Pero hay una cosa que aún no entiendo, ¿Podrías averiguar por mi?

-¿Qué quieres que averigüe?, después de esa mirada tan amable como podría decirte que no.

-Averigua ¿Quién es el pollo Bou?, la mascota del programa kimugure rock, y si hay más de uno quiero todos los nombres incluso los de reemplazo temporal, desde que yo lo conocí.

-¿Te refieres al pollo que fue a verte para hablar contigo cuando estabas con los problemas para interpretar a katsuski?

-si el mismo.

-Mmm...-dijo pensativo-

-¿Qué?

-Lo que sucede... es que el día anterior kyoko-chan me pregunto de tu horario y yo le dije que se lo daba a cambio de que te hiciera de cenar, hablara contigo y te hiciera compañía, pero pensándolo bien no supe para que me lo pidió, pero ese pollo sabia que tu tenias tiempo a esa hora y me pidió hablar contigo.

-si, yo también estoy sospechando lo mismo, por eso debemos confirmarlo

-ohhh! esto se esta poniendo interesante...-froto sus manos con entusiasmo- de acuerdo averiguare quien es el pollo -sonríe divertido-

—

**Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo, Kou parece estar ganándose un lugar en el corazón de kyoko se llevan bastante bien, y disfrutan de la compañía del otro, Kou parece tener un interés sincero por ver a kyoko triunfar, y Kyoko se siente querida por él.**

**Por otro lado al llegar al TBM, se escucho una explosión que habrá pasado? ¿porque todo estaba tan oscuro?, por ultimo Ren da pequeños pasos hacia Kyoko, pero Yashiro le hace ver que no puede seguir por ese camino o Doug o Kou podrían adelantarsele...**

**Pero justo Ren parece entender que el enojo de kyoko venia del anillo del sueño... sera que Ren al fin se dará cuenta de que kyoko siente algo por él o tendrá que pasar algo más para que estos ciegos se den cuenta?... ****espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo..nos leemos :D**


	18. Chapter 18 : Adios Bou!

-Sorpresa!

¡Gritaron varias voces al unisono!, kyoko se sentía confundida, al observar mejor la situación se dio cuenta, que era una especie de...¡fiesta sorpresa! ¿Acaso era para ella?... pero porque si aun no era su ¡cumpleaños!, vio a Kou que le sonreía encantado y luego un gran ramo de rosas se venían acercando hacia ella, al bajar el ramo ve la cara sonriente de su amigo y compañero de trabajo Hikaru-sempai, quien con gran cariño le dice.

-Kyoko-chan te preparamos esta pequeña fiesta sorpresa de despedida, y a la vez de ¡felicitaciones! por todo lo que viene para ti en esta nueva etapa de tu carrera, recibe estas flores a nombre de nosotros -sonríe encantador-

Kyoko los miraba asombrada a todos los presentes, pero comenzó a entender, que todos habían preparado eso para ella por el cariño que le tenían, estaba sumamente emocionada y sonrojada recibió la rosas con una gran sonrisa.

-Ohhh! Hikaru-san, no se que decir en realidad me han sorprendido mucho gratamente, ¡nunca me espere algo así!

-es lo mínimo que mereces kyoko-chan, haz hecho un gran trabajo y mereces el reconocimiento de nuestra parte.

-¡Gracias Yuusei-san!, ¡me emocionan sus palabras!

Shinishi, le da un codazo a Hikaru y este que estaba mirando a kyoko embelesado, reacciono para decirle.

-Si kyoko-chan tu eres el corazón del programa, y aunque lamentamos tu partida queremos desearte todo el éxito del mundo y que claro podamos seguir en contacto, porque nosotros te queremos mucho -dijo sonrojándose levemente-

-ohhh! Hikaru-san me vas hacer llorar, no sabes cuanto me emocionan tus palabras, claro que seguiremos siendo amigos...ohhh! por dios! muchas gracias... gracias a todos -dice emocionada-

-Siendo así bueno pasa y disfrutemos de esta celebración -dice Shinishi con una sonrisa-

Varios del programa elogiaron el trabajo de kyoko e hicieron un brindis deseándole lo mejor en estos nuevos proyectos, también conoció el nuevo bou, que era un hombre joven y simpático, y los hermanos Ishibashi, contaban historias divertidas de las vivencias de kyoko durante el programa, todos disfrutaron de la comida, anegdotas y bebidas, hasta que llego la hora de marcharse a trabajar, varios del programa le dieron algún presente a kyoko que ella agradecía emocionada.

Luego cuando eran un poco más de las 6, Kou se llevo los regalos de kyoko al auto para poder trabajar en la reunión de pauta, que tenían antes del programa, donde solo estaban los hermanos de Ishibashi, el productor, el director, los dos manager y por supuesto kyoko.

Le dieron las directrices de como seria su entrevista, y los juegos que ella ya conocía, ella sonrio encantada estar al otro lado del programa como un invitado se veía divertido, cuando ya faltaban para las 7 las estrellas debían ir al camerino, en eso kyoko y el productor conversaron de sus antiguas diferencias, y el productor le agradeció el gran trabajo que había hecho, y que era una honor haber trabajado con ella, atrás de ellos estaban los hermanos Ishibashi, susurrándole al líder y mayor de ellos.

-ya Hikaru! atrévete es ¡ahora o nunca!, si pierdes contacto con ella, tendrás cero posibilidad.

-vamos! tu puedes! no es como si nunca hubieras invitado a una chica a cenar

-no, pero ella me gusta mucho..

-¡Ya! entonces ¡juégatela!... mira!... ahí se va a su camerino

Ambos hermanos empujan al mayor y este trastabillando sale a seguir a Kyoko y la habla para que se detenga.

-kyoko-chan ¿Tienes un minuto?

-claro Hikaru-san, ¿Qué necesitas?

Kyoko lo mira con inocencia y Hikaru al verla se sonroja, como podía ella causar tantos estragos en su corazón... es ¡ahora o nunca!

-kyoko-Chan hay algo importante que quiero decirte, pero no aquí, ¿Seria posible que después que termine el programa me aceptaras un cena para poder conversar con tranquilidad?

A kyoko le sorprendió la propuesta, le parecía extraño últimamente la han invitado mucho a cenar... como Hikaru era un chico reservado, supuso que seria algo importante.

-No tengo nada agendado después, no tengo problemas -Sonrió amable-

-Gracias!, entonces me voy a cambiar para el programa y nos vemos pronto -y le guiña un ojo y se va corriendo feliz a su camerino-

Kyoko extrañada hace lo mismo, ya en el camerino, se coloco el vestuario escogido por Kou era bastante sofisticado, unos pantalones, muy elegantes, con una blusa preciosa de color esmeralda, la maquillaron a juego, ademas le colocaron unas extensiones del color de su cabello y le hicieron un semi moño con ondas en los mechones que sobresalían por los lados y en la cola del moño, se veía una mujer hermosa y sofisticada.

—

El programa comenzó, Hikaru-san parecía ser el encargado de elogiar a Kyoko, hablaba de su maravilloso talento, de sus capacidad multifacética, y por supuesto elogiaba cada una de sus caracterizaciones con lo bella, con lo hermosa y demás, después de tantos elogios hacia kyoko, hubieron un montón de bromas y juegos que kyoko parecía no entender, pero tanto Kyoko y el publico se divirtió con ellas mucho durante el programa... haciendo que el programa de variedades fuera un verdadero éxito para todos...kyoko fue aplaudida y elogiada mucho esa noche sobre todo por la esperada película que protanigozaría prontamente con las súper estrellas Tsugura Ren y Georges Douglas.

Al terminar el programa todos se fueron a los camerinos y Kyoko decidió irse de esa forma a su casa, estaba sumamente feliz se sentía bella, querida y ademas estaba logrando su sueño, en eso tocaron la puerta.

-kyoko-chan ¿Estas lista?

-si dame unos minutos debo hablar con Kou-kun te alcanzo en el estacionamiento Hikaru-san.

-¡De acuerdo!, te espero!

Kou llega al momento de que Hikaru va caminando feliz al ascensor, kou lo mira con detenimiento y luego sigue su camino pensativo, kyoko al verlo le sonríe

-¿Estas lista?

-si y no

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Es que Hikaru-san quiere hablar conmigo algo importante y me invito a cenar

-¿y tu aceptaste?

-si ¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no te imaginas lo que quiere decirte?

-¡No!, ¿Acaso tu si?

-claro, él quiere seguir frecuentándote eso es obvio.

-ahh si es solo es eso no hay problema, yo tampoco quiero perder su amistad.

Kou la miro extrañado, ¿Acaso lo decía en serio?, ¿Estará interesada en él? ¿O no se dará cuenta de las intenciones reales del chico?¿Acaso no dijo que el amor no era para ella? ¿o se querrá dar una oportunidad con ese chico?

-Bueno Kou-kun, me iré a la cena, ¿Serias tan amable de llevar mis regalos al departamento?

-mmm mejor te parece si te los llevo mañana y almorzamos, aunque no tenemos trabajo hay que ver lo de tu agenda, porque el lunes llegan tus padres.

-¡Es una excelente idea! Nos vemos mañana entonces, adiós kou-kun!

Al irse kyoko, kou se quedo aun pensativo, sin duda era una chica extraña, extremadamente despierta y talentosa, pero en algunos aspectos muy inocente, el presidente tenía razón es una cajita de sorpresa...

Ren se encontraba filmando, mientras tanto Yashiro conversa por teléfono algo escondido y nervioso, mirando de reojo a Ren.

-Entiendo, ¿y que más debo hacer?... o sea solo espero su llamado el lunes, para él,... ok de acuerdo, adiós señor!

Yashiro miraba nervioso a Ren, en el fondo se sentía que lo estaba manipulando, pero también sabia que Ren llevaba muchas culpas encima, y que sin la ayuda del presidente no haría nada y terminaría perdiendo a kyoko, aunque las nuevas instrucciones del presidente, eran muy arriesgadas, si todo salia mal, podía ser que ellos nunca llegaran a estar juntos, y que Kyoko terminara odiando a Ren, Ademas lo que más le preocupada era que Ren aún le costaba tomar decisiones o mejor dicho acciones, era bastante bipolar en ese sentido... y aunque había logrado controlar sus celos en parte, aún no se la jugaba por decirle sus sentimientos a Kyoko, pero ya había aceptado seguir las instrucciones del presidente, tendría que seguir confiando a él.

-Heeeeeyyy!, Yashiro! Yashiro! ¿Que te sucede?

-Perdona me quede pensando en algunas cosas y me distraje, ¿Qué me decías?

-Bueno aparte que llevo solo hablando un rato, tienes una cara! ¿paso algo?

-Te preguntaba... ¿si habías averiguado algo?

-Sí, claro! de hecho tuve que usar varios contactos, al final logre hablar con el productor y me lo confirmo al parecer kyoko-chan me hizo caso en todo lo que le pedí esa vez por darle tu horario, aunque ella hablo contigo a través de Bou el pollo, ella siempre ha sido bou, al menos hasta hoy.

-¡o sea así fue como lo supo!, ella todo el tiempo estuvo a mi lado, con razón sentía que podía confiar en el pollo, jajaj no me lo puedo creer! ...kyoko no deja de sorprenderme, ella sabe más de mi, que yo mismo.

Ren se reía sin poder controlarse como podía haber sido tan estúpido!...Le había confesado a ella sus sentimientos sin saberlo! y ademas ella lo había hecho descubrir cuanto la amaba... jajajajaj... es que no lo podía creer!...Además kyoko siempre había estado ahí para él en los peores momentos, pero... ¿Por que? ¿Por que así? a través del pollo, y ¿porque lo hacia?...¿Qué hacia que ella acudiera a él cuanto más la necesitaba?... aún no lo podía entender... Ren se afirmaba el estomago de risa, apenas podía respirar del ataque de risa que tenia... cuando se pudo calmar... Yashiro lo miraba algo asustado nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Estas bien?, nunca te había visto reírte de esa manera tan descontrolada.

Ren recordó, que no era la primera vez que reia asi, cuando descubrió lo que realmente sentía por kyoko, fue cuando ella actuó para él como Mizuki, ahí el descubrió su incontrolable deseo por ella, y como no podía controlarse comenzó a reír de la misma manera... al parecer solo ella es capaz de descontrolar mi corazón...de esa manera, tanto que no me puedo contener, es increíble que ella ha estado en cada paso, en cada ventana que se ha abierto en su oscuro y cerrado corazón.

-Ren! Ren!

-¡Perdona! me distraje, ¡Dime!

-El productor me contó algo más... hoy era el último día de Kyoko como Bou, de hecho cuando hablamos habían salido de una pequeña fiesta de despedida, según él por iniciativa del conductor de programa, Ishibashi Hikaru que insistió mucho que debía reconocerle el merito de su trabajo a kyoko-chan, al parecer el tiene interés en Kyoko!

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-En realidad es lo que piensa el productor y gran parte del equipo!, incluso me contó que le había comprado un gran ramo de rosas, aunque según él, era a nombre del equipo, pero lo compro él por iniciativa propia, en realidad él me lo contó como chisme de pasillo, hay rumores del interés de el, por ella hace tiempo.

-Esto no puede ser!, primero aparece ese Doug, luego el mequetrefe del manager y ahora ese Ishibashi! que diablos esta pasando!

-Bueno yo te lo dije!, tu no eres el único que tiene interés en ella, aunque no se cual de ellos se lanzara primero a la conquista, ¿Quién crees tu?... yo creo que Ishibashi-san, después de todo el debe ser amigo de ella, por mucho más tiempo, y al parecer hace rato le demuestra su interés.

-¿Por qué me dices esto así?... pensé que eras mi amigo -dice apesadumbrado-

-Lo soy, por eso te lo digo, ya te lo dije para kyoko son todos amigos, ella nunca ha recibido amor de nadie, tu crees que ese Ishibashi-san se tomo la molestia de organizar una despedida para Kyoko-chan ¿Solo por ser una buena compañera de trabajo?... ¡Ren reacciona! hasta yo puedo verlo, el se la esta ¡jugando por completo!, porque kyoko se va del programa, esta diciéndole adiós a Bou, pero no quiere decirle adiós a ella y se la esta jugando por seguir al lado de Kyoko, no me extrañaría que algo mas pasara después de esa fiesta.

Ren estaba apunto de explotar... Yashiro tiene razón, todo ese despliegue del tal Ishibashi, no era por ser buen compañero, eso hasta el podía intuir las intenciones del conductor... y el aquí lejos y siendo un buen amigo!, tengo que volver cuanto antes!, ¿sera ella capaz de darse una oportunidad con alguien? ¿acaso todos tienen razón?... acaso la única forma era arriesgarse a entregarle su corazón, aunque ella lo rechazara... no podía permitir que alguien se le declarara y ella por soledad lo aceptara...no! eso no seria capaz de soportarlo!...de pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho, de dolor como si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo algo que le causara un dolor muy profundo... no, no lo voy a permitir!

-Ren! Ren!... ¿que vas hacer?

-tengo que volver lo antes posible... tengo que buscar la forma de declararle mis intensiones cuanto antes, antes de que sea tarde!

Yashiro sonrio abiertamente, parece que ahora si había logrado, hacer que la tortuga se convirtiera en liebre...

—

Ya en restaurante, Hikaru como todo un caballero le abrió la silla para que se sentara, venían conversando divertidos como había sido el programa y los aprietos que estuvieron hoy en él con los juegos, pero todo había resultado sumamente bien, ya habían cenado y aún Hikaru no se atrevía hablar con ella, del real motivo de la invitación.

-kyoko-chan hay algo que quiero decirte

-claro, te escucho!

-kyoko-chan tu y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y mientras hemos sido compañeros de trabajo, compartimos muchos momentos juntos, y yo te he tomado mucho cariño, pero...hoy que le dices adiós a Bou, yo no puedo no quiero decirte adiós a ti!, quisiera que me permitieras seguir a tu lado... porque yo ...yo te quiero mucho kyoko-chan...-dijo el nervioso y determinado-

-claro, Hikaru-san yo también te tengo mucho cariño, y siempre que quieras y se pueda podemos llamarnos y hablar, para eso somos amigos -sonríe amable-

Hikaru resoplo en sus adentros, ella siempre había ignorado sus insinuaciones, o sus cumplidos, pero al parecer tenia que ser aún mas directo, ya había comprobado en el pasado que las indirectas y las sutilezas con ella no funcionaban.

-Creo que no me has entendido bien Kyoko-chan...yo no solo te veo como amiga, Kyoko-chan yo...

Hikaru acerca una mano a la de ella y la mira a los ojos decidido, sorprendiendo a kyoko con su actitud, él tomo aire para decirle.

-Cuando yo hablaba de que me permitas estar a tu lado, era para que me dejaras frecuentarte, para acercarme a ti y conquistar tu corazón, porque kyoko-chan yo te quiero como un hombre quiere una mujer, para para mi eres la chica más bella, mas dulce, mas inocente, y a la vez fuerte sexy y determinada que he conocido, se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi y que solo me vez como amigo, pero si me das la oportunidad de estar cerca tuyo yo haré todo para que te enamores de mi.

Queeeee!Kyoko no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Hikaru-san se le estaba declarando con intensiones amorosas! Que! ¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Que digo?

-Kyoko-chan, se que te he tomado desprevenida, pero no quería seguir callando, más ahora que no te tendré cerca, ahora que no eres Bou, yo no quiero que te alejes de mi pero quiero que conozcas mis verdaderas intenciones y me des una oportunidad...solo eso...

-Hi...karu-san... es que no se que decirte, nunca pensé que un chico como tu me viera de esa forma...yo la verdad no se...

-solo dime que me permitirás intentarlo...

Kyoko estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ella jamas! jamas!... había recibido una declaración de amor... siempre había estado enamorada unilateralmente, primero de shoutaro y ahora de Ren...pero Hikaru era un gran chico, famoso y guapo que le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad para ganarse su corazón...ella sabia que Ren nunca se fijaría en ella, y si el de verdad la quería,... ¿ella seria capaz de voltear sus ojos hacia Hikaru-san?...quizás cuando Ren se declarara abiertamente a su chica, ella quedaría con el corazón roto, ¿Seria el amor de Hikaru-san capaz de salvarla de otra desilusión amorosa?, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas... ¿Pero que le decía ahora? ¿Qué hacia?

-Kyoko-Chan no te preocupes... se que para ti no es fácil tomar una decisión, porque es algo que nunca te habías planteado, empecemos por vernos más, por hablar, por tratarnos mas, así podrás decidir si darme una oportunidad para entrar en tu corazón.

Kyoko podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras, y le sonríe con dulzura, el tenia razón, ella lo apreciaba como amigo, y ella no tenia ninguna posibilidad con su sempai, ¿porque no por una vez dejarse conquistar

-Tienes razón Hikaru-san no se que decir... pero podemos empezar por se más amigos y vernos de vez en cuando...-sonríe amable-

-Eso es lo único que necesitaba oír de ti, gracias por no rechazarme -él le sonríe abiertamente-

Ella por alguna razón se siente como si estuviera traicionando a su amado Ren, pero él aunque supiera lo de la confesión de Hikaru, no le importaría, porque él no siente nada por mi.

Hablaron de otras cosas empezaron a conocerse un poco mejor Hikaru le contaba de sus padres y de sus hermanos y kyoko fascinaba escuchaba esas anécdotas...y ambos reían divertidos, ya casi pasaba de media noche, y en el restaurante eran los últimos, ambos miraron avergonzados al rededor el tiempo había volado estando juntos, Hikaru pidió la cuenta, y le dijo que iba al baño y regresaba, kyoko asintió y se quedo meditando.

En realidad no tenia nada que perder con ser amiga de él, aunque supiera que el tenia otro interés en ella quizás con el tiempo... y cuando Ren tenga otra persona ella de apoco podría fijarse en él... después de todo es un buen chico, dulce, divertido...y nos llevamos muy bien... ¿Por qué su tonto corazón tenia que haber puesto sus ojos tan en alto?, en eso suena su teléfono y al ver quien era su corazón respondió de inmediato era su amado sempai... por alguna razón justo la llamaba ahora...

-¡Hola! -dijo tímida-

-hola! kyoko-chan ¿Te desperté?

-No!, Ren-san, aún no me he acostado a dormir.

-¿Qué estas haciendo tan tarde?

-ehhh...bueno recién me voy a ir a mi casa...estaba cenando un amigo...

-¿un amigo? ¿A esta hora ? ¿Es mitzui-san?

-ohh no!, no! es Hikaru-san, creo que tu no lo conoces

-¿Él presentador de kimugure rock?

-Ahh si lo conoces!, es que hoy me entrevistaron en su programa de variedades y después me invito.

-Ya veo, parece que estuvo entretenida la cena -dijo algo seco-

-en realidad si, el es muy dulce y un gran amigo, nos conocemos hace tiempo.

-ya veo...

Ren apretaba la mandíbula y los puños por la rabia y los celos... que intentaba contener...¿Que acaso ella lo hacia apropósito para provocarlo?, no! claro que no, ella no se daba cuenta cuando lo hacia sufrir con esas cosas, en eso escucha la voz a lo lejos de un hombre, por el auricular.

-¿Lista kyoko-chan? ¿Nos vamos preciosa?

-si, Hikaru-san, dame un minuto

Kyoko siguió hablando por teléfono algo avergonzada...

-lo siento, tengo que irme... bu..

-No!, no me des las buenas noches ahora, quiero que me las des cuanto estés sola en tu casa, así sabré que estas a salvo en tu casa.

-pero es muy tarde, debes estar cansado...

-eso no importa, para ti no estoy cansado... prométeme que me llamaras para darme las buenas noches cuando estés en casa, así podré dormir tranquilo sabiéndote segura.

-ok, te lo prometo...adiós entonces

-te espero, un beso

El corazón de Kyoko se salto un latido al escuchar como le mandaba un beso por teléfono, sin duda ese hombre alborotaba todo en ella, con esos pequeños detalles, porque no podía ella fijarse en alguien que estuviera a sus altura... miro a Hikaru-san que estaba cancelando la cuenta... el al darse cuenta que ella lo observaba en ese momento le dio una dulce sonrisa... ¿Por qué ella no podría fijarse en alguien como él mejor?

Hikaru como todo caballero le abrió la puerta del coche y la llevo a su apartamento, el se despidió con un beso en la mano y le dijo.

-Gracias kyoko-chan a sido la mas maravillosa noche de mi vida, te llamare, descansa y buenas noches.

-Gracias Hikaru-san por traerme y por la cena, yo también me la pase muy bien, nos veremos pronto!

Kyoko sube pensativa a su piso, recuerda como tantas veces fue a ese lugar pero por su sempai, definitivamente todo últimamente se estaba volviendo extraño como una chica como ella genero esos sentimientos en Hikaru-san, si tan solo pudiera despertar eso en Ren...pero eso era soñar demasiado...

Al llegar al departamento lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo, no quería que se desvelara por su culpa, el contesto al primer replique.

-hola kyoko-chan!, ya estas en casa!

-si llegue hace unos minutos.

-me alegro así podré dormir tranquilo

-o sea si yo no llegara a mi casa, ¿Tu no podrías dormir tranquilo?

-si a ti te pasara algo yo no podría dormir tranquilo nunca más, ya te lo dije el otro día para mi eres muy especial, más de lo que crees!

-claro entiendo!, bueno ya llegue, Ren-san tengo mucho sueño, discúlpame, solo quería darte las buenas noches!

-¿Dije algo malo? Vamos kyoko-chan se sincera conmigo, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-no, solo no me acostumbro a tu nueva manera de hablarme, se que lo haces por ser amable...pero...aghhh

-¿pero que?

-aghh pero nada, no importa, solo estoy cansada... vamos a dormir

-yo feliz seria durmiendo contigo...-dijo sin pensar- esta bien descansa -corrigió-, y buenas noches!, te llamo mañana un beso!

Kyoko quedo de piedra al oír esa frase, Ren quedo con el corazón en la mano esperando una respuesta ella solo suspiro y dijo...

-Buenas noches Ren-san, que tengas dulces sueños!

Ella colgó rápidamente, antes que el pudiera replicar, porque su cabeza su corazón y toda ella eran un torbellino sin fin de emociones... porque el se comportaba así, porque le daba esperanzas, que tarde o temprano se desmoronarían o ¿solo quería usar sus dotes de conquista con ella?, para aprender como decirle a Morizumi, cuanto la quería...ya no podía mas con esta situación, sentía que esas palabras de él estaban empezando a lastimarla...quizás era mejor cuando estaba lejos de el, porque esta nueva cercanía y su forma de actuar con ella solo dañaban su corazón.

**Hasta aquí ese capítulo, salio un poco largo pero no sabia como cortarlo... porque ya después viene la llegada de los padres de kyoko... los cuales cambiaran el mundo de ambos, Kyoko esta sumamente confundida, las palabras de Ren le afectan, o sea siente las intenciones de él, pero su dolor pasado no la deja aceptarlas, al no sentirse a la altura de él, Ren por su lado lejos esta sufriendo, viendo como para ella es solo un amigo y que para el apareció Hikaru, quien ademas a declarado sus intensiones abiertamente, y se la a jugado por ella, y Kyoko no lo ha rechazado del todo, ella cree que si Ren se declara a Morizumi, quizás podría fijarse en alguien más... Bueno y le decimos adiós a Bou un personaje que nos entrego tanto... lo cual hace que haya un secreto menos entre ellos, pero a pesar de eso de estar tan cerca... aun parecen lejos... o sera que la llegada de los padres de kyoko... cambiaran las cosas?... ****espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo nos leemos...**


	19. Chapter 19 : Los Padres de Kyoko

El Domingo paso volando en la compañía de Kou, Kyoko estaba sumamente emocionada de conocer a July-san y volver a ver a Otou-san, en el almuerzo le explico a Kou quien era Kuu-san en realidad, que no era su padre, pero después de trabajar con él, por encargo de la sección LOVEME se tomaron mucho cariño, y se llamaban constantemente, poco después por teléfono, conoció a July-san con quien congenio inmediatamente, ya que la esposa de Kuu-san era una persona muy alegre y preocupada por ella, incluso en dos ocasiones le envió ropa que ella misma diseñaba de regalo, pero ella hasta ahora nunca se la había puesto porque era demasiado para una chica como ella. Le explico que a pesar de no tener obligación con este trabajo ella lo hacia con mucho gusto, y le encantara tener padres, aunque sea solo por actuación...tenia curiosidad de saber que se sentía... es algo que la hacia mucha ilusión.

A Kou sin duda, le pareció algo extraña la situación, pero al verla tan feliz le prometió que le guardaría el secreto y se ofreció a ayudarla en todo para hacer la estancia de ellos más amena, también despejo amablemente su agenda para el lunes, y se ofreció acompañarla para ir a recibir a sus padres, sin duda kou-kun aparte de buen manager era un gran amigo.

El lunes llego rápido y kyoko estaba especialmente emocionada, espero a kou, vestida con uno de los conjuntos tan hermoso que le había mandado July-san hace unos días, ella se sentía algo extraña, el conjunto era parecido a la ropa prestada que pidió, cuando interpreto a Natsu, aunque mucho mas sofisticado y con clase, así que para sentirse mas cómoda se maquillo y peino como Natsu, aunque en una versión mucho mas sofisticada y elegante, casi como una niña rica, por eso aun encontraba que era mucho para ella, pero Kou al verla y comentarle sus tribulaciones le dijo que era perfecto para ella, porque ella había nacido para brillar, como la estrella que era, ante esas palabras kyoko se sonrojo avergonzada.

Cuando estaban esperando en el aeropuerto, de pronto vieron una pareja que llamaba algo la atención, ambos con cabellos castaños perfectos, con gabardinas como fuera de estación, el hombre al verla sonrio y se acercaron a ellos, ella supo al verlos que solo podían ser ellos jejej, aunque el disfraz era muy bueno.

-Bienvenido Otou-san, July-san, bienvenidos!

-¿Kyoko-chan eres tu?... te ves absolutamente maravillosa!, que bueno que ya no usas ese espantoso uniforme rosa...

Kuu en un gesto sincero, se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla, kyoko aunque el gesto era muy cercano que se sintió algo incomoda al principio, pero esos brazos fraternales se sintieron cálidos y cercanos e inmediatamente le devolvió el abrazo con cariño. Luego el se separo para mirarla con ternura y darle un beso en el cabello, y con una sonrisa se separo de ella para mostrarle a la mujer que lo acompañaba diciendo.

-Kyoko-chan, te presento a July, mi esposa -dice con orgullo-

La mujer sin contener la emoción la abraza efusivamente y le dice

-oh! Kyoko-chan que gusto al fin conocerte, ohhh eres tal como te imaginaba, sabia que este conjunto te quedaría a la medida, lo hice especialmente para ti.

Kyoko sintió como su rostro estaba encendido por la vergüenza y la emoción que esas palabras causaban en ella, no supo más que decir que un tímido...

-Gra..cias July-san, es usted muy amable ¿Qué tal su vuelo?

-Muy bueno, aunque sirven poca comida y además siempre es agotador...pero pensandolo bien ¿Cómo supiste que éramos nosotros?, pensé que el disfraz era perfecto

-Usted siempre tan glotón Otou-san jeje... Se ven muy bien con sus disfraces, pero no hay manera que no pueda reconocer a mis padres, -sonrió divertida-, a propósito les presento Mitzui Kou mi representante.

-Mucho gusto señores Mogami, encantado de conocer a los padres de mi bella representada.

Kuu lo miró con recelo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por July, pero ambos saludaron respetuosamente al joven.

-Bueno -dijo entusiasmado- supongo que me estas esperando con una de tus deliciosas comidas en nuestro nuevo apartamento.

-Así es Otou-san para July-san una ración normal y para Otou-san prepare una porción para 50 y aunque espero esta vez no la coloque en una bolsa de basura como sobras antes de comercela -rió divertida-

-¿Tu hiciste eso? -dice sorprendida-

-ehhh yooo... bueno te lo explico luego cariño -dijo algo avergonzado-

-¿y porque a mi no me llamas okasa?-dice haciendo un puchero-

-July, amor no es el momento, no presiones a kyoko-chan con eso ahora, cuando estemos en casa...te lo explico...además me estoy muriendo de hambre! -dice incomodo-

Kyoko se avergonzó por la situación extraña que se había formada, y sonrió apenada a July que hacía un puchero, lo cual le pareció divertido, era como una niña grande berrinchuda, que luego cambio por una radiante sonrisa.

-Tienes razón querido! vamos a casa a descansar y comer

Todos salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron al apartamento.

Mientras tanto en Okinawa Ren estaba sumamente molesto, había tratado de adelantar tomas, pero los demás actores, parecían equivocarse a propósito, obligandolo a repetir una y otra vez las tomas, por mas que trataba de tranquilizar a los actores, el termino perdiendo la calma en la última toma, ahí estaba encerrado en su camerino, frustrado, enojado consigo mismo y los demás, porque justo ahora debía estar lejos de ella, porque ahora que su único objetivo era terminar lo antes posible, el universo confabulaba en su contra, ya que sus intentos lejos de funcionar habían empeorado las cosas, y empezaba a sentirse desesperado, solo había logrado poner nerviosos a los demás actores, lo cual hizo que les dieran varios NG's, Yashiro en vano trataba de animarlo.

-Vamos Ren!, animate, no sigas por ese camino resignate, si sigues así, ya no podremos irnos el martes como estaba planificado... si sigues así tendrás que quedarte un día más

-es que tu no lo entiendes!, parece que todo el universo estuviera confabulando en contra de mi, nada me resulta!

-Es que Ren estabas empezando a intimidar a los actores, y estas de un humor! que uff que haría a cualquiera equivocarse.

-Es que tu no lo entiendes... el sábado algo paso, puedo sentirlo, sentí como mis palabras le afectaron y cambio de humor, quiero saber que sucedió... y le mande un mensaje para saber como había amanecido... el domingo, que me respondió con un "bien gracias y tu", y por culpa de los actores que comenten muchos errores he estado tan ocupado con las retomas que no he podido llamarla, hoy, le mande otro mensaje, pero ella aún no me dice nada... es como si no quisiera responderme... y si ese tal Ishibashi se le declaro o le robo un beso o... que se yo...

Yashiro lo miro con cara de pocker, pero por dentro el fantasmita fan girls, ya había salido a golpearlo, como podía ser que no te des cuenta, a ella le duelen tus palabras porque piensa que solo es por ser playboy que se las dices, le afectan porque te ama y no tiene esperanza...pero no te lo puedo decir... como no te das cuenta!... suspiro para calmarse.

-quizás esta ocupada, si quieres llamo a Kou-kun y averiguo en que están, no seas pesimista, ella aun te habla y volviendo a Tokio puedes pedirle una cita, y hablar con ella, como quedaron la última vez, solo planifica bien que es lo que harás y dirás, vamos Ren tu tienes buenas ideas... debes serenarte y no dejarte llevar por cosas que no puedes controlar... que Ishibashi-san estuviera con ella hasta tan tarde no significa que ella este enamorada de él o que haya pasado algo entre ellos... sigue el ejemplo de Ishibashi-san y piensa en una estrategia para ser mas que un amigo y acercarte a su corazón.

-por eso quería irme antes a Tokio, cuanto antes! -le ruge-

-pero con esa desesperación, solo vas a conseguir alejarla...-grita molesto- ya déjate de idioteces! y piensa más como hacer algo!, déjate de pensar en lo que puede y no puede pasar, y preocúpate por empezar a actuar -dijo enojado-

Ren lo miro sorprendido, que Yashiro lo estuviera riñendo como un padre, o más bien como lo reñía Rick cuando se dejaba llevar por las cosas que imaginaba que podían pasar, y no buscaba una solución... el recuerdo lo hizo sonreír...

-Gracias yuki!

-¿Por que? -dijo aun molesto-

-Por ser mi amigo.

Yashiro lo miro como a un hermano menor y relajo su semblante, le palmeo la espalda en señal de agradecimiento, Ren le sonrio abiertamente y luego le dio un abrazo de hermanos efusivo pero sincero, en realidad el se había convertido en un verdadero amigo, y todo gracias a que ella apareció en su vida, porque ella abrió esa ventana en su corazón, que lo hizo volver a sentir cariño y aprecio por los demás, ya no tenia miedo de querer a los demás, ella le había devuelto el deseo y la preocupación, por otros... ya no tenia miedo de sentir aunque pudiera salir lastimado, confiaba en su amigo Yashiro, y también amaba profundamente a Kyoko, esa era su verdad ahora.

En el departamento de kyoko, mientras sus padres por actuación arreglaban sus cosas ella servia el almuerzo, pensativa.

Estaban almorzando, kuu estaba comiendo glotonamente, Kyoko le contaba como conoció a Otou-san, haciendo que Kuu mirara con temor a sus esposa, al ver que reaccionaba molesta con las cosas que el había obligado a hacer, pero de pronto July cambia el ambiente de golpe con una pregunta que casi lo hace atragantarse.

-¿Por qué no puedes llamarme madre?, si yo no te hecho nada malo y este idiota por lo que me cuentas te trato bastante grosero los primeros días de su última estancia.

-Cariño, te dije que es un tema delicado para ella

-Pero yo quiero saber, yo ya te quiero mucho y siempre quise tener una hija, me encariñado mucho contigo con cada llamada, con tu alegría y tus historias, y al conocerte solo me reafirma que quiero tenerte cada día de mi vida, volcar parte de mi amor de madre en ti, ademas kuu te quiere mucho ¿Porque no puedes ser parte de nuestra familia?

-July-san, lo siento mucho, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho, con Otou-san logre llamarlo padre después de la actuación que hice como su hijo Kuon, creo que fue algo más fácil porque en realidad yo nunca conocí a mi padre, así que nunca había conocido el afecto de un padre, pero con mi madre es otra cosa, ella me abandono a las 6 años con los Fuwa, y yo para que no me echaran, trataba de dar en el gusto y hacia todo lo que ellos me pedían y más.

July, sintió como su corazón se apretaba, ella había sido abandonada por su madre, jamas conoció a su padre, y la familia que la acogió, solo la ayudaba para que ella les sirviera... ¿que clases de personas la rodeaban?... si ella era una chica tan alegre y dulce. Kyoko continuo su relato.

-Me convertí en una sirvienta para la familia, más de su hijo que siempre pensé que era mi amigo, pero el a mi nunca me aprecio más que como una ama de llaves, pero yo fui tan tonta que lo deje todo por él, cuando él me pidió venir a Tokyo por su sueño, no lo dude ni un segundo y deje todo, deje mi colegio, mi vida con los fuwa, en cierta forma los decepcione por mi actitud y ese momento no me importo que pensaran mal de mi, porque Shou para mi lo era todo, cuando me di cuenta del engaño de él, decidí valerme por mi misma y vengarme por todo lo que me hizo así fue, como entré al mundo del espectáculo, para que se arrepintiera de haberme humillado y haberme despreciado dejándome a mi suerte.

Kyoko suspiro, hablar de esto le causaba pesar... pero quería que July-san entendiera porque no le era fácil para ella considerar a alguien su madre..., a pesar de lo poco que la conocía, apreciaba esa muestras de afecto hacia ella.

-July-san la relación con mi madre es difícil de explicar, es casi inexistente, ya que yo viví con ella hasta los 6 años, yo me esforzaba al máximo porque ella me quisiera, pero nunca recibí de ella ni una sola caricia, y lo máximo que pude conseguir de ella era si obtenía 100 en los exámenes me daba una felicitación, siempre trataba de acércame a ella, pero ella siempre me apartaba o se encerraba por el horror que yo le causaba, cuando yo quería acariciarla -dice tragando grueso por el recuerdo- siempre pensé que le había hecho algo malo por eso ella me odiaba, pero hace un mes mas menos, cuando Shou me amenazó que los señores Fuwa vendrían a buscarme, ella salio en televisión diciendo que no tenia hijos, eso me hizo volver a preguntarme ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había tan malo en mi? para que nadie me quisiera, ¿Porque yo no podía ser amaba?, me desespere a tal punto que fui a buscarla y me explico el origen de mi nacimiento y todo lo que yo representaba para ella... y me hizo entender porque ella no podía quererme.

kyoko al decir esto se sintió extrañamente aliviada, como cuando lloro en brazos de Ren... porque él sin palabras, la había reconfortado y había aliviado su dolor, recordar eso le dio tristeza, pero siguió relatando.

-Ahí comprendí que lo mejor que podía esperar de ella es que no me haya abortado, y que me diera la posibilidad de vivir este, mi sueño, sin interferir en mis decisiones, esto ha sido su única muestra de cariño conmigo hasta ahora, y yo solo le pedí que si algún día me convertía en una actriz importante, que ella me felicitara con una caricia, y que no le pediría nada más, ella aceptó y ademas al otro día llamo a los Fuwa y les pidió que me dejaran hacer mi vida, como yo quería y eso me dio un nuevo impulso para continuar, saber que mas que me odia a mi, se odia a sí misma por todo lo que perdió en su vida y que yo fui la consecuencia física de su desgracia, por eso no soporta mi presencia.

kyoko apenada sonrio levemente para mirar a los Hizuri en el comedor, Kuu y July estaban destrozados por la historia, se les partió el corazón, no sabían que hacer con lo que habían escuchado la miraban, como ella podía haber tenido una vida así, tantas personas es su vida que la despreciaban y la habían utilizado, como ella podía haber vivido algo así y a la vez haber sido capaz de conquistar tanto sus corazones, se pararon casi al mismo tiempo y la abrazaron uno por cada lado, sorprendiendo a kyoko, quien se encontraba cabizbaja por la abrumosa situación , pero al sentir esos brazos llenos de afecto en ella, una sensación cálida se apodero de su pecho y terminó llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho con su pesada carga, que no solía compartir con nadie, descargo en ese llanto y en esos abrazos todos sus sentimientos que eran compartidos ahora con los Hizuri que lloraban junto a ella.

Luego de varios minutos July se separó un poco, para quedar frente al rostro de ella y la miró con ternura y le dijo.

Ahora lo entiendo mejor, y te prometo que no te presionare, te demostrare que mi cariño es sincero por ti, yo tengo mucho amor de madre reprimido desde que Kuon nos dejo y haré que me quieras como a una madre a tu ritmo, y que algún día puedas llamarme mamá, porque no hay otra hija en el mundo que quisiera tener mas que tú, porque eres una chica demasiado especial, demasiado maravillosa y no puedo entender como esa mujer no lo supo apreciar, si tu eres el más maravilloso regalo de la vida que una madre podría soñar, pero nosotros tuvimos la suerte de encontrarte y estamos aquí por ti y para ti, por eso nunca volverás a estar sola, te lo juro.

Kyoko sintió una inexplicable sensación en el pecho, que le erizaba toda la piel y que se desbordaba en ella en formas de lagrimas, cuando July dijo esas palabras mirándola con absoluta sinceridad, en su vida ella siempre había tenido que ganar la simpatía de las personas, pero ella le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad para que ella le abriera su corazón y la quisiera como una madre, ella también había sufrido la partida de un hijo, tenia mucho amor de madre reprimido, y quería entregárselo a ella, y la verdad ella en el fondo de su corazón quería sentir por una vez lo que era ser amada de esa manera...aunque fuera por poco tiempo...

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron aún más fuerte y lloraron sin control, para ser envueltas en los brazos fuertes y cálidos de Kuu, quien las estrecho para reconfortarlas...y compartir con ellas el dolor y la alegría proveniente de la gratitud hacia la vida por haberse encontrado.

**Este es el capítulo de los abrazos :D, Kyoko tiene una profunda herida... en su corazón.. por eso le cuesta creer en las personas y ver lo que para muchos es evidente.. de apoco su corazón esta dejando entrar a mas personas que las hacen sentir reconfortada y querida... pero la visita de los Hizuri no es solo para dar amor... ellos harán que Ren se salga de sus casillas... ****¿Cómo? bueno ya lo sabrán... nos leemos...**


	20. Chapter 20 : La nueva Estratega

Ren se encontraba descansando entre tomas, cuando entra Yashiro algo alterado y le dice.

-Ren tienes una llamada del presidente, dice que es importante y te ha estado llamando varias veces -dice Yashiro algo cansado-

-Hola presidente, ¿Cómo está?

-Hola Ren! sólo quería contarte que en hay una cambio de planes,el estreno de trager marker sigue siendo el estreno en 10 días, pero dos días antes del estreno necesitamos que los hermanos Hell aparezcan para una estrategia publicitaria, se quedaran en el hotel real, y cenaran afuera,la idea es que el público los vea esos días y especulen.

-¿Ya hablo con Mogami-san?

Pucha, este chico si es lento... Aun la llama mogami-san, que acaso no hay nada que sirva para que tu te decidas de una vez...bueno yo creo que con lo de ahora... al menos algo del antiguo tu saldrá por la desesperación... por lo que me contó Yashiro ya haz sentido los estragos en tu corazón.

-No, está ocupada hoy con sus padres, pero hable con Mitzui-kun y está despejando su agenda para cumplir con el compromiso.

-¿Llegaron?

-Si, los padres de ella llegaron hoy, kuu me llamó hace un rato me dijo que estaban bien y muy felices.

-me alegro, ¿eso es todo presidente?

-si, ¿cuando vuelves?

-en dos días -suspiro resignado-

-me imagino que trataste de volver antes pero no pudiste

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-te conozco

-ok, nos vemos tengo que ir a filmar

-ok buena suerte muchacho

Ren se quedo pensativo seguro esto era una nueva estrategia de él, aunque no le importaba tener a kyoko para él solo dos días o quizás 3, bajo la piel de hermanos, lo ansiaba después de toda la distancia que han tenido, ella estaba con sus padres y una parte egoísta de él lo hacia sentir bien como si estando con ellos, ningún idiota más que él se podrá acercar a ella.

-Ren! ..Ren!

-heee?, ¿Dime Yashiro que sucede?

-Bueno aparte que llevo solo hablando un rato, ademas que te necesitan en el set, supongo que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije o quedaste así por lo que te dije

-perdona... me quede pensando en otra cosa, ¿que me decías?

-Por lo que estuve averiguando Ishibashi Hikaru, le ha gustado Kyoko-chan desde que la conoció, han compartido durante varios meses en el equipo, y todos saben lo que el siente por ella, de hecho cuando el propuso la fiesta todos lo apoyaron para que el pudiera declararse.

-o sea el se le declaro a Kyoko?

-no lo se con exactitud, pero esa eran sus intensiones, por lo que me comentaron -dijo algo asustado, presentía que se venia el estallido-

Ren estaba pensativo, cavilando...las palabras de Yashiro..

-Bueno en realidad todos tenemos la misma intención, pero estoy seguro de dos cosas en este momento, que conquistar su corazón no es fácil, y ahora que esta con mis padres, seguro nadie se le acercara lo suficiente estos días -dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-

—

Una familia de castaños, todos de muy buen ver, se veían pasear por un centro comercial exclusivo, la mujer mayor, arrastraba a la mas joven de tienda en tienda, y salían con bolsas y más bolsas, que cargaba el guapo castaño que las seguía resignado, con su estomago sonando.

-July-san, de verdad no es necesario que me compre más ropa, con esto tenemos suficiente.

-No me puedes privar de lo único que me hace feliz en este momento! -dijo haciendo una cara de cachorrita abandonada, cara que le recordó a su querido Nii-san y esto la hizo sonreír ampliamente-

-Pero podemos salir otro día de nuevo ¿si quiere?, ademas Otou-san debe tener hambre.

-siii me encantaría, una salidas nosotras dos!-dijo entusiasmada- por kuu no te preocupes no hay hora del día que no tenga hambre!. -dijo con un gesto de indiferencia-

-Wue mala eres!, ademas llevo todo el día cargando bolsas, un refrigerio no me caería mal -dice un sonrisa de emperador de la noche, kyoko no sabía si se lo imaginaba o su amor por el lo hacía verlo en todos lados con cada gesto-

-¿Qué les parece si descansamos para tomamos un café y pastel?, allí! y luego les preparo una gran cena en casa, el viaje ha sido largo deben querer dormir.

-mmm estoy de acuerdo, pero salvo en una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa querido?

-aunque reconozco que estoy algo cansado, no podemos no salir a celebrar el reencuentro con nuestra hija, le pedí a Lory que reservara una mesa en el Asakusa Imahan, no me van a privar de cenar con mis dos lindas mujeres, además después de cargar la ropa mínimo verlas estrenar algo esta noche.

-si querido toda la razón! estoy de acuerdo, además kyoko-chan te enseñaré a combinar la ropa, a maquillarte, a caminar y con eso podrás ampliar tu gama de papeles y pisotear al idiota de Shou, y dejarás a todo el mundo impactado a donde vayas.

-Pero July-san ustedes vinieron de vacaciones, no necesita gastar su tiempo así en mi, debe disfrutar sus vacaciones, para eso me pidieron que los ayudara a estar de incógnito.

-cuando un hijo mio me necesita mi tiempo está bien empleado, ademas yo quiero dejarte algo que no sea dinero, algo con lo que podrás emerger como estrella y que sera mi huella como madre, ademas nosotros no te contratamos como empleada, solo este idiota podría haberlo hecho así! -mira enfadada a kuu, quien sonríe avergonzado-, nosotros te queremos a ti para pasar tiempo contigo.

A kyoko se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, estos días han sido demasiado emocionantes y muchas emociones tan fuertes que casi no las ha podido procesar.

-Gracias! -dijo emocionada-

July al verla solo la abrazo,

-no tienes que agradecer solo déjame consentirte, por favor.!

Ella asintió escondiendo su rostro aun en el pecho de July, y Kuu las rodeo a ambas, con sus brazos.

-Ahora que está decidido, vamos por ese pastel, muero de hambre!

Kuu les dio un beso a cada una en la cabeza, para correr a la cafetería, ambas lo miraron divertidas y se separaron para dirigirse a la cafetería, a seguir a ese guapo pero glotón hombre.

—

En la oficina del presidente, entra Sebastián

-Presidente, ya reserve la mesa e hice los arreglos para lo del viaje, le di instrucciones a kou-kun que este mes aunque debe estar muy cerca y mantener a Mogami-kun ocupada, que debe considerar días libres mientras esté con sus padres.

-perfecto, ¿Hablaste con el fotógrafo de la revista forbes?

-si dice que estará en el restaurante, y que dirá que es Mogami, al parecer con sus padres y resaltara lo hermosa y multifacetica de mogami-kun, y que no hará énfasis en la identidad de los padres, solo que la acompañaban.

-perfecto, llamare a kuu entonces ¿y lo otro está listo?

-si está tal como usted lo pidió, lo dejo para que hable tranquilo.

-como siempre tan eficiente ¡gracias!

Sebastián sale del lugar y el presidente se sonríe, el adora cuando sus planes salen mejor de lo que el espera, marca el numero de kuu y espera el tono.

-¡Hola jefe!, ¿Cómo estas?

-¿bien y ustedes?

-mejor que bien!-dice alegre-

-¿enserio? Si hemos disfrutado mucho el día, ademas acabo de comerme una torta de panqueques con naranja y chocolate, moría de hambre!, cargar bolsas no es lo mio.

-jajaj así que July y Mogami-kun ¿Se llevan bien?

-mas que bien!, yo diría que si tu plan no resulta, seguro July la convence de irse con nosotros a california.

-¿Tanto así?

-así es, y yo la apoyaría, si Kuon no la quiere a su lado nosotros si, y no permitiremos que el con sus estupideces le haga mas daño a kyoko-chan.

-valla kuu, me sorprendes aun mas, si que te robaron el corazón, tanto que no me has preguntado por el ingrato de tu hijo.

-con July decidimos que no lo obligaremos, preferimos disfrutar de la compañía de kyoko-chan y brindarle a ella amor de padres, si el no quiere el nuestro aún, lo respetamos, no queremos forzarlo, solo esperamos verlo aunque sea de lejos y aunque sea nos salude como un par de extraños, verlo bien es lo único que esperamos de él en estos momentos.

-sabes me alegra!, ella a sufrido mucho en la vida y merece que la quieran con sinceridad, y tener lo que la vida le ha privado hasta ahora, y tu hijo tendrá que aprender a superar sus propias barreras o la perderá a ella y a ustedes.

-sabes que pueden pasar muchos años y siempre lo esperaremos, pero prefiero que sea cuando el se sienta listo, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ellos cuando el se de cuenta.

-Bueno para eso es el plan, a todo esto esta lista la reserva y el fotógrafo, recuerden ir disfrazados de castaños para que parezcan los padres de ella, y que July la deje despampanante, y que se vea que disfrutan mucho de la compañía mutua como una familia.

-Eso no sera difícil de lograr.

-Me alegra, te hablo mañana, creo la cena tendremos que dejarla para dos días mas, aunque podrías dejar solas a las chicas para que se conozcan y venir a almorzar conmigo.

-Me parece super!, además tu sabes que July debe prepararse para no gritarte secuestrador.

-jajaj cierto, te hablo mañana entonces.

-ok adiós!.

El resto de la tarde July y Kyoko ordenaron sus compras en el apartamento, July le hizo probarse y modelar la ropa, ella quedo encantada, le dijo que era su hija nata, ya que su forma de pararse y modelar, era muy parecida a la de ella.

-Bueno Tsugura-san me enseño en una noche para un papel que tenía que hacer, dijo que lo había visto de la mujer catalogada como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, dijo que su madre era una modelo, ¿aunque no se quien es.?

July, se emociono al escuchar que su hijo la recordaba de esa manera, pero trato de que kyoko no viera esa emoción en sus ojos, guardando unas cosas en su cajón, mas calmada.

-Y...¿Quién es Tsugura-san?

-ahhh es cierto usted no lo conoce, el interpreto a katsuski en la versión de Dark Moon, en el cual yo hice el papel de Mio, es un actor muy talentoso, apasionado por la actuación, con una determinación a prueba de balas, además el es mi sempai, me ha apoyado mucho para mejorar, y espero algún día estar a su altura -dijo con un brillo en los ojos-

-Mmm parece que para ti es más que un sempai ¿o no?

-ehh... bueno en realidad el dice que somos amigos... aunque yo nunca pensé que me considerara mas que como una kohai...¿Por qué dice eso July-san?

-La manera que hablas de él es de una mujer enamorada, y no creo que tu le seas indiferente del todo.

-Pero Julie-san! como dice esas cosas, eso es imposible -dice roja como un tomate-

-Mira yo conozco la mirada de una mujer enamorada, y eso no se puede fingir, y solo con eso que me cuentas de que el te enseño a modelar en una noche como mujer, usando de referencia a su madre, me demuestra que el siente más que aprecio por ti, porque un hombre jamas haría algo tan vergonzoso solo por una kohai.

-Ahh eso, es que yo le rogué, porque no quería fallar en el papel y necesitaba aprender a caminar, y como él al otro día viajaba y yo me quedaba sin tiempo, pero eso es solo porque es un excelente sempai, nada más -dijo ella casi gritando-

-Haber cuéntame mas cosas de su relación, y yo te diré si tienes razón ¿o no?

Kyoko comenzó a relatarle varias de sus historias, entre ellas sus inicios donde el la odiaba por lo de fuwa y su motivación, luego de su trabajo en Dark Moon, de la fiesta de cumpleaños y que el fue el primero en saludarla y regalarle una rosa, y aunque July le decepcionó internamente lo de la rosa, cuando escucho la parte del secreto de la princesa rosa, entendió todo y sonrió ampliamente, sin duda su hijo era experto para encubrir sus sentimientos, después le contó lo sucedido en san valentin, y mencionó el trabajo de los hermanos Hell, pero aunque July le insistió que le contara que había hecho ella dijo firmemente roja que no podía revelar nada, menos antes del estreno de la película, ademas que habían cosas que no podría decir en voz alta aunque quisiera, le contó el incidente del auto y como ella se preocupo por que no reaccionaba, y como el le agradeció que según él su voz lo había traído de regreso, y por último le comento que el estaba enamorado de otra chica que no se atrevía a confesar, y que también salio besándose con kana-san, aunque esto último el llevo a kana-san para que le aclarara que ella lo hizo por su beneficio y que el lo único que le pidió a cambio era que le contara a la verdad a ella.

-Lo ve mi sempai es un playboy, que le regala anillos a la chica que le gusta pero ademas a otras como a mi, me hizo un anillo de flores silvestres, pero eso lo hizo por su mal de ser un playboy, no porque siente algo por mi, solo por esa chica 4 años menor es que el siente algo de verdad.

-¿y quien te dice que esa chica no eres tu?¿porque el nunca te ha dicho su nombre o si?

-Yooo! Eso es imposible el nunca se fijaría en una chica tan simple y sin atractivo como yo, ademas el le dio a ella un anillo de dedo meñique carisimo que yo vi, que el le dio para el día blanco, con una promesa, es cierto que no se el nombre de la chica pero es mas que obvio que es la chica del anillo.

-Haber que es eso de simple y sin atractivo, que ¿acaso no te has visto al espejo?, solo debes sacarte partido y de eso me encargo yo, pero aun así como eres, se ve lo guapa que eres... ¿quien te ha dicho que eres plana y sin atractivo?

-heee ... sh..sho..u.

-¿Ese idiota de nuevo? ¿Y nunca otro hombre? ¿Ese Tsugura-san?

-Bueno hace poco recibí una declaración -dice sonrojandose-

-¿Pero no de parte del Tsuruga-san?

-Nooo! fue un chico con el que yo trabajaba hasta hace poco, después de una fiesta de despedida que me organizaron me dijo que yo le gustaba y que quería poder seguir cerca de mi para poder conquistar mi corazón, Tsuruga-san nunca haría algo así, el aveces me dice que estoy linda o que me veo bien, pero solo lo hace por lo extremadamente amable que es, y porque no puede evitar ser un playboy.

-y...¿Ese otro chico te interesa?

-Es un buen amigo, es guapo, divertido y listo, aunque nunca lo he visto de otra manera, creo

-ahh... y no crees que si ese Tsuruga-san te dice lo guapa que eres o te ves ¿sea por ti?

-heee..yoo .. no se

-sabes lo que yo veo, que ese hombre siente más que amistad que por ti, estoy segura que si supiera que haz recibido una declaración, ahora mismo estaría aquí, tratando de convencerte de que no aceptes al otro chico.

-ahh eso es porque es muy protector mi sempai, pero nada más...el es muy buen profesional y quiere que todo el mundo lo sea, mas una amiga como yo, además el tiene a mujeres mucho más bellas, que se deben lanzar a sus brazos, además el esta enamorado de otra chica...-dice con algo de tristeza-

-ok entiendo por eso no puedes ver lo evidente porque si no eres capaz de verte a ti misma hermosa, es obvio que aunque otros te digas que eres la reencarnación de afrodita no lo creerás, primero debes creerlo tu y en eso yo te ayudare.

Kyoko se quedo meditando era la segunda vez que le decían esto, se sentía aturdida, y mas por la sola posibilidad que Tsugura-san pudiera sentir algo por ella, eso le aceleraba el corazón, pero no! no! no!, no debo hacerme ilusiones!

-ahh y quiero conocerlo solo así sabre si le conviene a mi querida hijita y si sus sentimientos son sinceros por ti.

-pero July-san pero...

-nada de peros... ya y ahora te enseñare un par de trucos y nos arreglaremos para la cena con uno de los dos hombres mas hermoso que he conocido, o sino asaltara nuestro refrigerador dejándonos sin nada para el desayuno de mañana.

-jajaja, tiene razón July-san, entonces cuide de mi y enséñeme como dice usted a sacarme partido y a verme tal como soy, nunca he tenido a alguien que me diga cosas buenas de mi, por eso me cuesta creerlo pero yo quiero creer en usted.

-¡así se habla hija!, veras a la mujer que hay en el espejo... te lo aseguro!

July le da un beso en la frente y le sonríe feliz

-ve a bañarte mientras yo arreglo todo lo que necesitamos

Kyoko asintió, y salio hacia el baño, july salió a hurtadillas donde su marido y le comento lo que ella le había dicho y lo que ella pensaba de los sentimientos de ambos, ambos se miraron cómplices

-Llamemos al secuestrados, tengo un plan!

-pero ya hable con el por lo de las fotos y por lo de la cena.

-si, pero seguro Kuon debe creer que con nosotros ella está segura, conozco a mi hijo solo verla hermosa con nosotros no causara en él, un efecto esperado.

-¿Tú de verdad crees que el esta enamorado de ella?

-si lo acabo de confirmar, conversamos sobre su relación, y tu hijo esta mas que enamorado de ella, y ella de él, aunque ella no quiere aceptarlo, porque cree que un hombre como el no se fijaría en una chica como ella, pero estoy segura que ella también lo ama.

-yo desde que la conocí me di cuenta que ella era una chica especial para él, cuando el jefe dijo que si la hacia llorar el vendría a mi mas furioso que nunca!

-ahora más que nunca quisiera que se dieran cuenta que se aman mutuamente

-¿Te imaginas los nietos hermosos que tendremos?

-eso es adelantarse mucho querido.

-Es que Kuon no puede desechar ese sentimiento sería muy tonto.

-ya llama al secuestrador para explicarle

-¿Hablaras tu con él?

-si, no es que me agrade, pero por mis hijos soy capaz de todo, hasta de hablar con el secuestrador.

-vaya, ok lo llamare, aunque debes darte prisa kyoko-chan debe estar por salir del baño.

Kuu marco, y pudo escuchar la voz de Lory como palideció, cuando le dijo que July quería hablar con él, July paso al teléfono, y le explicó su idea ante el asombro de su marido.

-Entonces contamos contigo secuestrador.

-claro!, me sorprendes july eres más previsora que yo, en estos temas, me alegra tenerte de aliada.

-Solo lo hago por mis hijos, quiero que sean felices, adiós secuestrador!

Kuu la miraba con una sonrisa divertida,y le pregunto.

-¿No crees que nuestro hijo se aleje más de ella al hacer eso?

-claro que no!, ya fue suficiente de esa amistad que tienen, para ocultar que se aman en silencio, te aseguro que Kuon mañana a esta hora se estará dando cabezazos contra la pared

July le cierra un ojo divertida a Kuu y se pierde a la habitación de Kyoko.

**Jajaja seguro una madre conoce muy bien a sus hijos... y parece que Kuon no es la excepción que habrá planeado July para que el se quiera darse cabezazos en la pared?... esto cada vez se coloca mas emocionante!... jajaj releer esta historia me ha encantado, para publicarla jejej ojala les guste y la sigan disfrutando como yo... nos leemos...**


	21. Chapter 21 : La Granada

Kuu estaba comiendo un refrigerio mientras esperaba a sus chicas para salir a cenar, en eso sale July hermosisima con un vestido ceñido de color celeste que le iba muy bien con su cabello castaño y ojos color miel (lentillas), el se acerca a ella para abrazarla.

-Amor!... te vez increíble!, más que siempre!

-Gracias amor!, pero aun no haz visto nada! -sonríe cómplice-

En eso Kyoko sale algo apenada de habitación, llevaba un vestido hermoso de color violeta, que caía con mucha gracias en su cuerpo haciéndola parecer una modelo, su cabello peinado como natsu y un maquillaje que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos ambarinos.

-Ggguaauuu! hija te ves maravillosa! Así realmente parecen de verdad madre e hija!

-Otou-san! Por favor!...no diga mentiras!, -dijo apenada- July-san es mucho mas hermosa, yo solo me veo así, por la ropa que me compro y su forma de maquillarme.

-La ropa y el maquillaje no brillan por si solos, si no tienes una buena base, puedes usar los vestidos más finos y el más caro maquillaje, pero si no eres bella natural, nada de eso servirá, sin duda las dos tienen la mejor base que he conocido.

-La belleza viene del interior hija, y sin ti no hay ropa ni maquillaje que pudiera tener este efecto en otra persona, eres única y maravillosa, tienes que creernos!

-Otou-san, July-san ...gra..gracias -dijo avergonzada-

Ambos padres asentían con amor, y con una sonrisa sincera, en eso sonó el timbre del apartamento, kyoko fue la mas sorprendida.

-Pero quien puede ser?.. nadie sabe que vivimos aquí, esperen! yo iré.

-No tranquila hija!, creo saber quien es...ya que hace poco llamó el presidente, para decirme que por nuestra seguridad, Mitzui-san nos acompañara esta noche a la cena.

-ahh no lo sabia, pero me parece una súper buena idea, el sabe muy bien manejar estos asuntos.

Kuu se acercó a la puerta y al abrir la puerta, vio a un elegante hombre vestido de traje formal, que sonrio encantado a su anfitrión, y reverencio en forma de saludo.

-Señor Mogami-san, gusto en verlo nuevamente, vengo para escoltarlos al restaurante.

El hombre miro al frente y al ver a kyoko se quedo sin aire, cada vez más bella mi niña pensó...se dio una bofetada mental, para reaccionar a su turbación y saludo.

-Sra mogami-san, Kyoko-chan, si me permiten decirlo lucen realmente despampanantes.

-Totalmente de acuerdo,-dijo kuu divertido- lo mismo les decía yo, aunque de mi lo escuchan tan seguido, que ya no me toman en cuenta, bueno creo debemos llevar a estas hermosas mujeres a cenar, ademas ya muero de hambre!

Kyoko observó hacia la cosían y vio que el glotón de su padre hace unos segundos ya estaba comiendo, uff es que no para nunca de comer en realidad es un pozo sin fondo! pensó resignada y divertida.

Todos salieron del apartamento, hacia el auto de Kou, el como todo un caballero abrió la puerta de copiloto y le tendió la mano a kyoko para ayudarla a subir, luego abrió la puerta de atrás y kuu ayudó a subir a July, y él subió detrás de ella, después Kou cerro la puerta se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su asiento de conductor.

Una vez que llegaron al restaurante, kou se aseguro de abrir la puerta de kyoko y tenderle una mano y le ofreció su brazo para que lo acompañara, lo cual kyoko se sonrojo mucho, vio que kuu hacia lo mismo con July, y decidió aceptar para no desentonar, Ambas parejas entraron al restaurante del brazo mientras sin que ellos se percataran estaban siendo, observados y fotografiados sobre todo kyoko y kou.

En el restaurante estuvieron conversando relajados kyoko les hablo de sus comienzo, mientras se servían la deliciosa cena, la forma de contar las cosas de kyoko hacían que todos rieran de buena gana con sus ocurrencias y con cada historia, en eso un joven de unos 14 años se acerca a ellos a interrumpirlos, los mira expectante y sumamente sonrojado.

-Disculpen, ¿Es usted kyouko verdad? ¿La que es Natsu en Box-R?

-que!... ehhh...Bueno si soy yo! -dijo ella entre sorprendida e incrédula que alguien la hubiera reconocido-

-Lo sabia!,-dijo emocionado- eres mas hermosa en persona que en la pantalla, -dijo enamorado- ¿Me darías un autógrafo?

-hee yo... !..es que...-se sonrojo levemente-

-Perdón se que estoy siendo inoportuno, pero de verdad me gustas mucho -dijo aún mas sonrojado-, y no se si tendré otra oportunidad de volver a verte, por favor!

Ahora la que se puso roja era kyoko, nunca le habían dicho algo así ella estaba feliz, miro a su padre y este le devolvió una sonrisa orgulloso.

-Sii claro que puedo darte un autógrafo, perdona solo me turbe un poco, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-graciassss! -dijo emocionado-, me llamo Takumi

Kyoko al oír ese nombre se sonrojo... ya que le recordó que su querido sempai, ya que el se llamaría así en la próxima película...tomo el cuaderno y le escribió.. "Para takumi-san, mi fan favorito que tiene un hermoso nombre, le agradezco mucho su apoyo, con cariño Kyouko"

El chico al ver lo escrito sonrio feliz y emocionado.

-¿Y seria mucho pedir si nos tomamos una foto juntos?, ¿o se enoja tu novio? -Miro a kou apenado-

-¿Novio?, ahh no!, el es mi amigo!, no hay problema con la foto -sonríe amable-

El chico se acerco nervioso a kyoko y kuu tomo el teléfono y tomo la foto, kuu le devolvió el teléfono y el chico feliz les hizo muchas reverencias en agradecimiento y se fue despidiéndose feliz.

Kyoko aun estaba algo Shokeada, por esa muestra de afecto inesperada, era la primera vez que la reconocían, debía ser porque su cabello se parece al de Natsu, pero ella estaba feliz había recibido por primera vez el cariño del público, esto fue algo que nunca espero, pero la hizo sentir un calor en su corazón, al querer sentirse amada...era algo que sin ser consiente de ello anhelaba, mas ahora con lo sucedido, Kuu la miraba con ternura pues el conocía muy bien ese tipo de emociones.

-Se lo que sientes pequeña, el cariño de los fans es un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, su admiración hace que sintamos que nuestro trabajo tiene frutos y vale la pena todo el esfuerzo.

-Es que es la primera vez que me reconocen -dice con algo de vergüenza-

-Enserio! No lo puedo creer!...pero si tus papeles han tenido buena critica.

-Al parecer cuando soy solo yo, nadie sabe quien soy.

-¿solo tu?

-si la chica simple y...

-alto ahí... si vas a decir sin gracia, me enojare!... como puedes decir eso si te has robado las miradas de todos, hasta yo estoy celosa de que te miren mas a ti que a mi.

-Sabe July-san, la hubiera visto en el vídeo del grupo Hook hace unos días, con cada cambio de vestuario dejaba sin aire a los hombres del lugar y a las mujeres con una cara de envidia.

Kyoko miro a kou sorprendida y avergonzada.

-No me cabe la menor duda, la única que no lo ve es ella, pero tengo todo un mes para que empiece a creerlo -sonríe dulce-.

Kyoko estaba abrumada su corazón negativo y lleno de rencor, estaba inundado de cálidos sentimientos y eso era nuevo en ella, no podía ser normal siendo ella y aunque le asustaba no quería que esa sensación maravillosa la abandonara de su cuerpo, aunque no fuera su normalidad quería que de ahora en adelante lo fuera, sonrío avergonzada y asintió a July, quien le devolvió la cálida sonrisa.

El resto de la cena, fue de conversaciones del vídeo, en el kou era quien contaba sus impresiones, y los hechos, kyoko al escucharlo se sentía avergonzada, pero curiosa al enterarse de todo lo ocurrido que ella no se dio cuenta por estar absorta en su actuación, July la miraba pícara cuando se mencionaba a Ren en la conversación y las cosas sucedidas.

-La cena y la compañía ha sido maravillosa!, pero ahora si estoy muy cansado!

-si yo también querido han sido muchas emociones por hoy

Kou levantó la mano para indicarle al camarero que se acercara, y arreglo lo de la cuenta, ante las objetivos de kuu, pero kou le hizo una seña a kuu para darle entender que el presidente le había pedido que se hiciera así.

Todos salieron del restaurante con el brazo de su acompañante, y se despidieron en la puerta del edificio, y todos felices se fueron a descansar.

En otro lugar un poco mas de dos horas después de la cena, un hombre extravagante, esta dándole de comer a natsuko, de repente suena su teléfono.

-alo!, kou-kun ¿Como salio todo?

-todo mejor que en sus planes presidente

-¿mejor? ¿A que te refieres?

-porque un fan se acercó a nuestra mesa y también el fotógrafo lo captó, y la direcciones del artículo de mañana ya las converse con el periodista y el quedo encantado, quedo de enviármelo en una hora para aprobar, dice que saldrá mañana a primera hora.

-maravilloso, kou-kun estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, gracias por todo.

-usted sabe presidente, que para mi esto no es solo trabajo, pero estoy a sus ordenes presidente, hablamos mañana.

El presidente Lory sonríe complacido, la intervención de July salió mejor de lo que él hubiera pensado, ahora debía completar el plan. Comenzó a buscar en su teléfono un número y marco.

-alo! Yashiro-kun puedes hablar?, si estas con Ren no me nombres...

-presidente estoy solo, Ren ya se fue a su habitación a descansar...

-perfecto, escúchame mañana en la revista forbes (versión online y papel), saldrá un artículo que le interesara mucho a Ren, aunque lo más probable es que se ponga furioso y quiere tomar el primer vuelo de regreso a Tokio, pero tu no puedes permitir que cometa esa locura aún.

-¿y usted quiere que yo... intencionalmente se lo muestre para apretar el gatillo?

Yashiro trago grueso, eso era un suicidio...

-si, mas que gatillo, quiero que saques el seguro de la granada, pero de una manera casual por supuesto, debes montar la escena, no sé llamarlo que valla a tu habitación o que se junten en la cafetería y tu tener el computador abierto con la noticia y que el te pille leyendo sin notar su presencia, usa tu imaginación yashiro-kun, hasta ahora haz actuado muy bien tu papel.

-¿y no me dirá de qué se trata la granada que debo activar mañana?

-Mejor que lo sepas mañana así retiraras el seguro con curiosidad, y tu reacción no tendrá que ser actuada, solo hazlo dentro de la mañana.

-ohhh! esta bien! así lo haré!

-jajaj, gracias Yashiro-kun, por favor me llamas después de que lo vea, bueno claro siempre y cuando sobrevivas a la explosión jejej, adiós ! hablamos mañana.

Yahiro suspiro... estaba curioso y al borde de los nervios... que había preparado esta vez el presidente?... tanto para que Ren explotara nuevamente?... bueno solo tendría una opción esperar hasta mañana, y encomendarse a dios para poder sobrevivir...

Al día siguiente... Yashiro se levantó con los nervios de punta, sabia que hoy seria un día difícil, si su presentimiento era cierto, tendría que soportar el mal humor de Ren todo el día y mañana.

Decidió que haría la revelación accidental, en el descanso de las 10:30, ojala la noticia no descompense tanto a Ren, como lo fue la conferencia de prensa.

Bueno como las horas son crueles cuando no deben pasar rápido, llego la hora del descanso, Ren en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta, el suspiro tenia todo dispuesto para estar de espalda a la puerta, la dejo entreabierta para que Ren solo la empujara, abrió el navegador y abrió varias paginas de revistas como coartada y al último abrió forbes online, y su primera impresión lo asombro ahí estaba kyoko del brazo de kou-kun con una sonrisa radiante y él la miraba como enamorado! abajo vio lo que resaba el articulo, con aun mas fotos de ellos dos y los supuestos padres de mogami, y un adolecente pero que no sabia quien era, comenzó a leer..

"Hemos encontrado por casualidad a la actriz revelación kyouko, que hace poco salio en un breve reportaje con el líder de Hook, el gran Georges Douglas , nosotros como Forbes, estabamos preparando un reportaje, de esta enigmática y emergente actriz, pero encontrarla ayer en la noche cenando tan amenamente... solo nos hizo querer adelantarnos para contarle al publico lo que hemos averiguado, y aprovechar esta exclusiva.

Los comienzos de esta maravillosa actriz fueron en un comercial de kimura, en este casting, sorprendió a los jueces por su improvisada prueba de actuación..."Fue increíble al principio no nos fijamos mucho en ellas, pero luego ambas nos tenían expectantes, tanto que solo nos quedo contratarlas a los dos -dice el director ejecutivo de kimura S.A-"

Luego de este hermoso comercial esta maravillosa actriz que ya esta dando que hablar, trabajo en el vídeo promocional del gran famoso numero 1 en la música el gran Fuwa Shou, donde interpreto un hermoso ángel, que se convertía en demonio al cometer el pecado de matar al demonio por salvar a su querida amiga, como nos comento Asami-san, productora, y quien agrego "ella es una maravillosa actriz, fue capaz de abrumar con su actuación a Mimori-chan, que al principio estaba reacia actuar con ella por celos, y luego lograr que Shou-chan reaccionara de acuerdo a su actuación, desde que la vi supe lo maravillosa actriz que seria en el futuro, por eso se la recomendé a Ogata-san cuando estaba buscando a una Hongo Mio mas impactante, para la nueva versión de Tsugomori"

Sin duda Asami-san no se equivoco porque su trabajo como Hongo Mio, nos dejo a mas de uno con la piel erizada al ver su imponente odio emerger, muchos dicen que supero a la original con creces, y nos sorprendió escucharlo de la propia Itzuka-san (interprete original), cito -"Al principio cuando ella se presento con su versión de Mio, lo único que quería que la despidieran para mi era inconcebible que ella actuara a Mio así, pero al verla actuar y ver sus capacidades, tuve que reconocer que no podía competir con la sensibilidad artística de esa chica, ella fue capaz de darle a Mio mayor vida porque su interpretación era mucho mas precisa que la que yo realice, y lo que mas me sorprendió como defendió su idea para convencernos a todos a través de su talento", Sin duda Itzuza-san que no es una actriz fácil de convencer, asumió el talento de la chica, por algo debe ser.

Pero esto no termina aquí, también entrevistamos al director de Box-R, que es conocido por ser voluble y algo difícil de convencer, y lo que nos sorprendió fue lo que dijo cito "Ella es un ventarrón, al principio estaba fuera de lugar con las demás actrices, porque decía abiertamente que el papel no era como Mio (que era lo que yo le pedía), ella estaba convencida que la maldad de Natsu era diferente, así que un día llego como ventarrón demostrando sus palabras llego con una pose de modelo con un peinado que la hacia ver mas madura y con un maquillaje distinto al asignado, para demostrarnos a mi y al equipo como era Natsu en verdad, y yo caí maravillado a sus pies con lo que vi, porque me dio una interpretación mas allá de lo que yo quería, me dio a la Natsu real, nunca un actor me había desobedecido de esa forma, pero para mi fue maravilloso que lo hiciera"

Esta maravillosa actriz a sorprendido a varios directores y al publico con su actuación, Por eso hoy verla en el restaurante fue un verdadero deleite, por que además de ser una joven muy talentosa y evidentemente hermosa, lo mas que nos llamo la atención que aunque no la reconocimos al principio, cuando un fan se acerco a pedirle un autógrafo, fue muy cercana y amable con el fan, hasta se saco una foto con él, al preguntar al adolescente que venia caminando como un enamorado, entusiasmado nos contó que ella era la joven actriz kyouko, que al parecer estaba cenando con sus padres y un joven muy apuesto que solo sabemos su nombre.

En realidad al mirarla le hace justicia el apodo que se ha escuchado ultimamente de mariposa inmortal... es que cada vez es mas evidente su belleza camaleonica de la joven actriz, realmente contemplarla es un lujo, tratamos de averiguar mas de quienes la acompañaban, pero solo supimos que la pareja mas adulta que los acompañaba son aparentemente los padres de la actriz, ya que eran cariños con ella, el guapo hombre que la acompañaba de él solo sabemos que se llama Mitzui Kou, no sabemos si era una cita o una presentación oficial con los padres de ella, o algo mas, pero parecía una doble cita, ademas que el joven caballero fue el que cancelo la cuenta de todos, sin que el aparente padre pudiera convencerlo de lo contrario, salieron del restaurante con las mujeres posadas en sus brazos y con una evidente felicidad, de una noche absolutamente placentera, reflejada en la mirada de todos en los fotos que les tomamos.

Esta chica sin duda esta dando que hablar, por eso habíamos entrevistado a los directores anteriormente, que complementamos con las fotos de nuestro encuentro casual con ella de anoche, nos sorprende de sobremanera su actitud y su talento, obvio que su belleza no nos deja indiferente a ninguno, sabemos que tiene varios proyectos en puerta entre esos la próxima película que actuará con el famoso Tsuruga Ren, y con Georges Douglas, donde seguro la veremos más hermosa aún, junto a estos dos ídolos y también nos enteramos que está en la película de época La flor de loto dentro del fango, en la cual encarnara a Momiji, junto al famoso y talentoso Hiromune Koga, sin duda esta chica no dejará de sorprendernos con su talento multifacético ya estoy ansioso por ver mas de ella, espero prontamente nos conceda una entrevista ansió conocerla mejor"

Yashiro termino de leer, cuando sintió que la puerta se deslizaba así que rápidamente cambio la pagina, y luego volvió el articulo al principio al recargar, justo cuando los ojos de Ren reconocieron en pantalla a kyoko, Yashiro comenzó a recorrer el artículo horrorizado, Ren al verlo reacciono y se acercó y con la voz grave dijo.

-¿Qué es eso? Esa es Kyoko?

-Si es ella, por lo que entiendo la captaron ayer con sus padres, y con...

-¿Qué hacia el mequetrefe representante con ellos?

-no lo se haber déjame leer el artículo

-leerlo en voz alta -dijo tenebroso-

Yashiro trato de leer tranquilamente el articulo, pero cuando llego a la segunda parte del articulo que hablaba de kou como si fuera algo de kyoko, miraba a Ren de reojo, que enfurecía con cada palabra.

Ren tenía la quijada desencajada y los puños apretados, cuando yashiro término el artículo le quitó el mouse y comenzó a ver las fotos, abriendo mucho los ojos, su rabia fue tanto que el pobre mouse que tenía en la mano pagó las consecuencias.

-Ren!... Ren! ... ¿Estas bien? Solo hablaban de lo buena actriz la están reconociendo como actriz..

\- mira las fotos!-rugió furioso- pero ...¿porque... ? estaba el mequetrefe con ellos, en lo que se supone que debería ser una cena familiar con ellos, como permitieron eso ellos, parecen pareja, parece como si estuviera presentándolo a sus los padres, porque ese idiota pagó la cuenta, que rayos esta pasando aquí!

-Ren quizás kou-kun fue como coartada de la cena o para ayudar que se yo.

-¿y porque pago la cuentaaaa...? ¿porque la tomo del brazoooo...?, parecen una maldita pareja de enamorados!...mira como la mira! Agggrrrhhh...-dijo exhalando abruptamente el aire que le quedaba-

-Ren si ellos están de incógnito lo lógico es que lo paguen en efectivo o a través de alguien, ya vez la prensa supo de inmediato que Kou-kun pagó la cuenta yo creo fue por eso, y bueno lo del brazo es algo normal es parte de ser un caballero.

-per...pero ¿porque con él? ¿porque no me invitaron a mi? son mis padres, ella es mía! ¿porque me hacen estoooooo..?

-Ren! ... por favor cálmate!, en primera tu no estabas en Tokio, segundo tus padres no saben de los sentimientos que tu tienes por kyoko, ni si quiera ella sabe lo que tu sientes por ella, tercero tú eres el que no quiere juntarse con ellos, y cuarto si kyoko lo invitó, el deber como padres es conocerlo como manager que está cerca de su hija todo el tiempo.

-nooooo! Porque todo últimamente se ha salido de enfoque, porque de pronto todo cambio tan rápido, que diablos esta pasando aquí!

Ren se agarró la cabeza y se sentó de golpe en el suelo, estaba tratando de controlarse, parecía que su frustración y su desesperación estaban llegando a su limite.

-Ren, el artículo se nota que está bien hecho no me extrañaría que fuera una estrategia para crear expectativa del protagónico de kyoko, en mi opinión...

-¿Es una treta del presidente?

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, Ren ha exploto como lo supuso su madre (y el presidente)... solo le faltaron los cabezazos en la pared...jajja pero ya vienen no se preocupen...todo es por el bien del amor verdadero, como diría lovemon :D, pero este plan esta causando que Ren pierda el control, o sera que al fin tomara el control .. que hará ahora que yashiro le dice que es un treta? sospechara que hay un plan detrás de todo esto ? (bueno aunque lo sospeche no va poder escapar de este muy bien tramado plan), pero como reaccionara... se dará por vencido o reafirmara de nuevo su nueva convicción?... o quizas ya es hora de empezar a enfrentar todos sus temores y sus seres queridos?... ****no lo se... bueno ...nos leemos...**


	22. Chapter 22 : La llamada

Yashiro, mira a Ren como miraba esas fotos con profundo dolor, y angustia, asiento para si como si hubiese tomado una resolución, y pensó... lo siento presidente no estoy faltando a mi palabra, pero no puedo verlo así de destrozado, el es mi amigo, ademas especular sobre esto es parte de mi trabajo, aunque la verdad no puedo verlo sufrir así .

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero la forma de como está redactado es demasiado beneficio para kyoko-chan, para que sea algo casual.

Ren lo miro cavilando, y sonrió de lado, con una expresión oscura.

-Puede que esto sea uno de los planes del presidente, pero tampoco es que esa idea me guste demasiado, dame el teléfono saldremos de dudas de inmediato.

Yashiro sacó el teléfono de Ren, este al verlo casi le arranco el brazo con el teléfono a Yashiro y con rabia marco al presidente.

-Hola Ren!, que sorpresa!

-Nada de que sorpresa!, -dice cortante- Dime ya!, 0 qué pretendes ahora?

-¿Me parece a mi o estas algo enojado Ren?, ¿Qué te sucede?, si no me das mas datos no puedo entender a qué te refieres?

-¿Lo del reportaje de esta mañana? -rugió-

-¿Saliste en algún reportaje con algún rumor? No me he enterado-dice meditando- ¿Que sucedió?, ¿no me digas que ahora eres novio de kana-san? Y aun ni me he enterado -dice divertido-

-deja de jugar conmigo!,-grita alterado- me refiero al maldito reportaje de mis padres cenando con kyoko y con el mequetrefe del manager.

-ahh te refieres a eso, -dice tranquilo- y ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-¿Qué hay de malo?-dijo completamente fuera de si-... que mis padres me traicionen de esa manera llevando a la mujer que amo, con otro hombre a cenar, y el muy infeliz mequetrefe manager aprovechándose de tocarla y lucirla, co...mo.. como si fuera su...no..vio!

-Un momento Ren! -dijo seco-, por un lado aunque me estas dejando sordo, me hace muy feliz que la llames tan abiertamente la mujer que amas, para mi eso es un avance en tus sentimientos, pero por otro lado no sé de qué traición me hablas, hasta donde yo se nunca antes habías dicho abiertamente que es la mujer que amas, por tanto ni July, ni Kuu, ni menos Mogami-kun saben de tus sentimientos por ella, tus padres accedieron a salir con ella disfrazados para darle apoyo a ella como estrategia para realzar y generar expectativa a la prensa en su próximo protagónico, todos queremos verla triunfar ella se merece sentirse querida, la idea se le ocurrió Kou-kun, es muy buen estratega, pero para que no pareciera una cena de trabajo, le pedí a kou-kun que fuera caballero con ella, aunque a mi entender no era necesario que se lo pidiera en realidad ellos se llevan muy bien ...-sonríe maligno- yo no se donde vez tan terrible el reportaje está muy bien logrado a las 12:00 sabre el impacto generado... -dice inocente-Ren! ...Ren! sigues ahi..!

-si... aquí estoy -dice con voz ronca y deprimida-, ¿Me estas diciendo que todo esto es por ella?

-Exacto ¿Acaso no recuerdas las estrategias que usábamos al principio para mostrarte al público?

-si.. lo recuerdo..-dice amargamente-

-Ren... esto no es nada en contra tuya, no se porque crees algo así.. Pero viendo tu reacción muchacho me doy cuenta cuanto te esta afectando, y creo que tendrás que tomar una decisión al respecto.

-claro que sabes que me afecta, es tu idea te conozco bien.-dice enojado-

-No Ren no todo se trata de ti, esto es sobre Mogami-kun, yo por ti he hecho mucho y haz alcanzado la fama y el reconocimiento, esto solo es por ella, se lo ha ganado a pulso, ¿no crees? ¿quieres un consejo?

-Gggrrrrrrr...

-Tomaré eso como un si, Ren debes decidir si seguir guardado tus sentimientos para ti, lo cual si sigues por este camino te llevara a cometer alguna locura, no me quiero imaginar si algún día Mogami-kun de verdad sale con otro hombre, eres capaz de matarlo a golpes con esa desesperación enfundada de amor, porque el amor es entrega, es cariño, es ver al otro feliz, y disfrutarlo con ella, no sacas nada con amar en silencio y estallar en celos por cada pequeña cosa que pasa, tu sabes lo que pienso ambos son dos seres humanos hermosos que han sufrido mucho en esta vida, y estoy convencido que un amor como el de ustedes inspiraría como mínimo una serie, pero esta serie está estancada en un amor oculto de tu parte, y no te creas al principio es interesante de ver, pero cuando pasan los capítulos sin que el amor avance, uno comienza a dudar que sea amor de verdad, si los protagonistas realmente llegaran a concretar su amor, porque ningún grande amor podría nacer si el que ama, no es capaz de luchar por sanar el corazón de su amada y enseñarle a amar, esta historia pierde todo el sentido.

-ahgggg! -dice exasperado-

-Ren..!

-que!

-Se que tienes que pensar...pero luchar o no por ella como bien ya lo hablamos, sigue siendo tu decisión, pero debes tomar una decisión pronto, ya que hay muchos peces rondando el anzuelo, y puede que alguien lo coma antes de que tu decidas tan siquiera saltar al agua...

-tengo que ir a filmar-dijo seco-, gracias por la información

-de nada, pero sigue siendo tu decisión muchacho, puedes continuar huyendo como siempre que las cosas se ponen difíciles...pero seguiré estando aquí a la vuelta si quieres hablar, o lo que necesites...buena suerte muchacho!

-adiós!

Ren se quedó mirando el teléfono como si este lo hubiera lastimado profundamente, las últimas emociones habían sido agotadoras, sabía que el presidente tenía razón, no podía seguir así casi volviéndose loco cada vez que la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien se le acercara se diera, después de todo ella no es... mía. Ren estaba tan triste y sumamente abatido, que yashiro se preocupo.

-Ren... Ren... ¿Estas bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Tenias razón es una estrategia para realzar sus cualidades, tenías razón en los 4 puntos, como nadie sabe lo que siento, por eso mis sentimientos no son tomados en cuenta, de alguna manera me dijeron que esto es por ella y que el mundo no gira en torno a lo que yo siento.

-lo supuse y ¿Que vas hacer?

-No lo se, el presidente me dijo que si no logro controlar mis celos ante la mas mínima cosa, lo más probable es que voy a cometer alguna locura, y que si no lucho por su corazón, nunca sabré si puede amarme algún día, y lo más probable es que llegara alguien mas que si luche por ella.

-Bueno eso es algo que ya habías conversado, y sabes que concuerdo con ello.

-Si lo se todos parecen ver lo mismo, pero sabes yo me conformaba con poder tenerla cerca, con de vez en cuando por actuación o por alguna razón tocarla, abrazarla o hacerla sonrojar, me hacía sentir feliz, yo estaba a la espera de que ella se enamora de mí, con cada gesto con cada tacto, ya que no podría soportar que me rechazara quería que me amara primero para que no me destrozara el corazón, pero mi corazón se esta destrozando con lo celos, de solo pensar que ella podría amar a otro, verla en el vídeo en los brazos de Doug fue agonizante, solo me contuve porque sabía que era una actuación, pero no me quiero ni imaginar si algún día la veo en brazos de otro, y verle un gesto a ella de enamorada.

En eso golpean la puerta y entra el asistente de dirección.

-Tsugura-san, está listo el montaje, lo necesitan en el set.

-Tomoe-kun me haces un favor puedes decirle al director que tuvimos un imprevisto que debemos solucionar, y que si nos puede dar 20 minutos.

Tomoe, lo miro sorprendido, esto era sin precedente, pero Tsugura parecía abatido, realmente parece que algo le paso, realmente nunca lo había visto así.

-claro yashiro-san, le diré al director.

Tomoe salio, y Ren aun no reaccionaba realmente estaba abatido.

-Ren.. Tenemos 20 minutos tienes que reaccionar, yo ya te he dicho con lo que la amas para mi eres el mejor candidato para sanar el corazón de kyoko-chan, pero la desicion sigue siendo tuya, puedes seguir conformándote de por vida con las pequeñas cosas de sempai y actuación, o hacer algo, pero tendrás que tomar una decisión pronto, pero ahora tienes que levantarte y poner tu máscara de Ren y trabajar como el profesional que eres.

Ren lo miro, supo en ese instante que su gran amigo Yuki, tenia razón no era el momento de lamentarse, era tiempo de actuar... esto no podía continuar...

-gracias yuki.. Por todo

Kyoko estaba en una sesión fotográfica de prueba para la campaña de Gucci en Japan, kou miraba admirado con cada cambio de vestuario, provocaba más miradas de aceptación dejando maravillados a los productores, sonrió al pensar que esta campaña ya era un hecho, en eso suena su teléfono al ver la pantalla vio que era el presidente.

-¿señor dígame?

-kou-kun solo llamaba para felicitarte, me han llamado Forbes están felices, ha sido todo un éxito, te llamaran para concretar una entrevista exclusiva con ella, kuu y july ¿están con ella?

-me alegra oír eso, seguro concretándose la campaña de Gucci será un existo tras otro, si los Srs están aquí con una cara de orgullo que no se imagina.

-jaja los conozco bien!, por favor dile a kuu que no olvide nuestro compromiso y kou-kun por favor cuida a Mogami-kun

-cuente con ello, usted sabe lo que ella significa para mi.

-lo se muchacho, gracias por tu maravilloso trabajo.. hablamos!

Kou se dio cuenta que la sesión había terminado,se acerco rápidamente y comprobó gratamente que el contrato era una hecho quedaron de juntarse mañana para discutirlo.

-bueno yo solo con ver la sesión de fotos sabia que mi pequeña lo lograría -dice kuu al borde de las lagrimas-

-eres maravillosa mi niña!, tienes mucho talento para modelar, eres como tu madre, ohhh estoy tan orgullosa de ti! -July la abraza-

Kyoko estaba avergonzada, pero sumamente feliz, jamás en su vida había provocado orgullo en alguien y menos sentir ese tipo amor fluyendo hacia ella se sentía abrumadamente feliz, sentía como una llama poderosa seguia encendiéndose cada vez mas potente en su corazón, en eso la voz de kou la interrumpió en sus pensamientos felices.

-si kyoko-chan estuviste simplemente incomparable, esto será un gran plus en tu carrera, kuu-san me dice el presidente, que le recuerde vuestro compromiso.

-ohh es cierto!, querida qué tal si ustedes van de compras, y nos reunimos mas tarde en casa, podrías kou-kun llevarme a LME y luego acompañar y cuidar a mis chicas, en su tarde de chicas.

-será un placer kuu-san, iré por el auto mientras te cambias kyoko-chan

-si, de acuerdo!

-adelántate querida, enseguida te alcanzo

-claro july-san, permiso-hace una reverencia-

Kou y kyoko se retiran dejando a la pareja sola que comenzó a susurrar

-porque vas con el secuestrador a solas, ¿que traman?

-porque quiere hablarme de algunas cosas, antes que nos reunamos todos, ¿recuerdas que prometiste acompañarnos a una cena?

-si es cierto, tratare de prepararme psicológicamente para eso.

-tu puedes querida es por los muchachos, según el jefe kuon llega mañana, para eso también debes prepararte amor.

-lo se, pero sabes teniendo a kyoko ahora me doy cuenta que solo ella puede devolvernos completamente a nuestro kuon, ella es la única que puede... solo con su amor.

-te entiendo completamente, tengo el mismo sentimiento, ya ve con nuestra hija, para que se apure.-sonrió cómplice-

July le dio un beso en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo alejándose con su caminar coqueto, mientras el se sentía el hombre mas afortunado de tenerla en su vida, July llego al camerino, de kyoko pero se quedo quieta escuchando desde la puerta cuando escucho que hablaba por teléfono.

-no puedo Tsug...Ren-san mañana tengo un día muy atareado.

-solo será un momento quiero darte algo importarte

-algo importante!

-así es

-pero...

-se que tienes muchos compromisos, te prometo que será solo un momento

-ok, si es importante para ti, creo como a las 6 tengo algo de tiempo, después de la entrevista y antes de la cena con mis padres y los fuwa.

-te reunirás con fuwa shou con tus padres

-Nooo! Vienen los padres de shoutaro a verme, me reuniré a solas con ellos al almuerzo y luego en la noche cenaremos todos juntos, pero el no esta invitado.

-aun así no me gusta

-ellos me cuidaron cuando mi madre me abandono, no puedo no recibirlos si vendrán especialmente por mi, no soy ninguna mal agradecida, lo que me hizo shou no tiene que ver con ellos.

-si lo entiendo, perdona!

-bueno nos vemos mañana entonces

-bueno.

-gracias, descansa kyoko, un beso nos vemos mañana.

-igual tu Ren

Kyoko se puso colorada al decir esto ultimo, lo dijo sin pensar, mientras al otro lado del telefono Ren quedó estático, ella separo el auricular sin darse cuenta que el se había quedado pegado al teléfono y escucho su suspiro que a él le aceleró el corazón, dejándolo con el .tu.. de un teléfono colgado, luego entro July quien la sorprendió mirándola con una sonrisa picara.

-a mi me parece que esa expresión es de una chica enamorada, apuesto que se trata de ese tsugura, y no creo que haya sido una llamada de sempai.

-July-san no la sentí llegar-dijo alarmada-

-si estabas muy concentrada, no quise interrumpir -sonrio cómplice-

-no se preocupe no era nada importante solo dice que quiere darme algo importante

-¿y quería invitarte a cenar mañana o me equivoco?

-¿como lo sabe?

-Bueno querida por la insistencia de verte aunque sea solo un momento, sabes si mañana te invita dile que tienes un compromiso con nosotros, y si quiere puede unirse.

-¿porque quiere conocerlo? ¿usted no lo ira a interrogar? o decirle que usted piensa que estoy... bueno que usted ve que yo tengo...

-no cariño!, solo quiero ver que siente el por ti, y para eso solo necesito ver como se comporta contigo, prometo no hacer nada que te delate, ya te ayudo a cambiarte, para que vamos a almorzar y luego de compras, -dice entusiasta- se vienen días muy emocionantes y mañana debes estar mas despampanante que nunca.

July le guiña un ojo, y se acerca a ella divertida, al ver su roja expresión, kyoko mientras se cambiaba meditaba sobre las palabra de July-san, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de volverlo a ver después de tantos días.

Ambas salieron a encontrarse con kuu y kou, para dirigirse a LME, al dejar a kuu, se fueron a un centro comercial almorzar y luego a recorrer, Kyoko se sentía avergonzada de todo lo que July compraba, mientras kou se encargaba de las bolsas que cada cierto tiempo tenia que ir a dejar al auto.

Pasaron una tarde divertida llena de risas, compras con un sentimiento de confianza que podían sentir crecer dentro de ellas, y realmente ahí es cuando se sintieron madre e hija.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, El presidente con sus planes, y parece que kou también tiene un misterio... o su propio plan...porque kyoko es importante para el?... y parece que July tiene sus propias formas de poner a prueba los sentimientos de su hijo... yo creo que prontamente, alterara el plan de Lory mas de lo que cree... que sera eso que quiere darle Ren a kyoko, sera que ya no solo actuara como sempai y como amigo?...bueno ya lo veremos!... ahhh y se viene la apararicion de los padres de Fuwa ... y claro la reaparición de su hijos...nos leemos**


	23. Chapter 23 : Los Fuwas

Mientras las chicas disfrutan de su dia, en la oficina de Lory, kuu sigue comiendo mientras discuten algo importante.

-¿te has encariñado con ella? ¿tanto así que quieres protegerla de tu hijo para que no le haga daño?

-no solo yo

-uff parece que no se lo harán fácil a él, con esto de los suegros - padres no le darán tregua a Ren.

-si el no a ama no le permitiremos que le haga daño, la chica a sufrido mucho en la vida, para que el le haga aún mas daño!

-por eso no te preocupes, el si la ama, aunque el daño puede ser por sus celos desmedidos, y no ser capaz de luchar por los sentimientos de amor.

-bueno ese niño tendrá que aprender que no se puede andar lastimando a los demás, por no poder controlar sus propios sentimientos, ya una vez lo hizo y mira el resultado se alejo de todos... y si el decide huir esta vez apoyaremos a Kyoko-chan.

-No creo que huya esta vez, llega mañana, según Yashiro-kun esta desesperado por verla, hasta siente que ustedes lo han traicionado por dejar a la mujer que ama en compañía de otro delante de ustedes

-así que july tenia razón, vaya que lo conoce bien!

-y mañana quedó de reunirse con ella dice Yashiro que quiere darle algo, y aunque ella le dijo lo ocupada que estaría con ustedes y los fuwa, el le rogó por verla aunque sea solo unos minutos, esta algo desesperado, y parece que algo quiere hacer -sonríe divertido-

-bueno veamos de lo que es capaz por ella, si la quiere tendrá que jugársela.

Lory sonríe complacido, su plan va mucho mejor de lo que el creía, solo esperaba que Ren de ahora en adelante... hiciera su propio plan de acción o quedaría relegado por tanta gente que quería protegerla.

—

Ren estaba pensativo esperando en el camerino, le preocupaba mucho que mañana los padres del idiota de Fuwa, se juntaran con Kyoko, quizás le pedirán volver con ellos o que volviera con el imbécil ese o peor aun intervenir para que ella lo perdonara, él sabia lo mucho que esos Srs significaban para ella, pero no! ella nunca haría eso, o seria capaz de perdonarlo o ya lo perdono, eso le remordía la consciencia desde ese día cuando los vio tan cómplices como si fueran amigos, como si tuvieran un mundo aparte, mundo que el no pertenecía, pero no podía seguir por esa línea mental, o sino la desesperación se volvería apoderar de él y lo haría cometer una locura, en eso entra Yashiro y lo mira con una sonrisa cómplice.

-lo conseguí a las 15:00 podremos retornar a Tokio, siempre y cuando hagas puras tomas perfectas hoy en la noche y mañana temprano, siendo así deberíamos llegar cerca de las 17:00 y Kyoko-chan tiene tiempo entre las 18:00 a 18:30 así que mañana deberás correr y aun así puede que solo tengas con ella mas que unos 10 minutos mas menos.

-no importa,con eso sera suficiente.. gracias por todo!

-deberías estar feliz! ¿que te pasa ahora?

-mañana ella se junta con los padres de ese imbésil

-¿con los fuwa?

-¿porque tienes que nombrarlo?, si con ellos

-perdón, pero quería saber de que imbesil estamos hablando ahora... -sonríe maligno- ¿acaso te dijo que el también iría a la reunión?

-ella dice que no, que se reunirá primero a solas con los padres de ese y después una cena en la tarde con mis padres y ellos.

-¿y entonces que te preocupa?

-tengo miedo, ¿y si ella ya lo perdono?, tu la viste ese día con él de manera amistosa.

-Ren eso no significa que lo ame a él, piensa que ella vivió toda su infancia con él, y puede que ya no lo odie, pero a mi me parece imposible que con todo lo que el le hizo ella lo siga amando.

-eso sería lo más lógico, pero tu sabes que con ella nada es lógico

-Ren ella tiene un pasado, si no puedes aceptarlo y aprender a confiar en ella, jamás podrás estar con ella tus celos volverían un infierno cualquier pequeña oportunidad, entre ustedes, yo se que Kyoko es ingenua, confiada pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ella no caería en lo mismo nuevamente.

-me gustaría tener tu fe...

-bueno si piensas así ya perdiste la batalla!

-no me digas eso!

-demuéstramelo entonces!, has que ella se de cuenta lo que la amas, ahí te creeré que estas dispuesto a todo por su amor, si solo te dejas vencer por las dudas no mereces su amor!

-¿crees que ella pueda amarme?

-siempre lo he creído ustedes tienen una conexión muy especial, ya que desde que se conocen solo ella saca lo mejor y lo peor de ti, siento que a ella le pasa lo mismo, la diferencia radica en que ella tiene miedo de amar nuevamente y no ser correspondida, por eso prefiere negar cualquier posibilidad, y como nadie ha insistido en su corazón eso la hace estar cómoda.

-aun no dejo de ser cobarde, también tengo miedo, pero no quiero que se enamore de otro y si aun siente algo por ese imbécil tendré que arrancárselo del corazón, como sea!

-esa es la actitud! -dice alegre-

Ya en la noche, alegremente July contaba los sucesos del día a Kuu, mientras Kyoko terminaba de preparar la cena, Kyoko los miraba con ternura, así se siente el tener una familia, los Fuwa fueron lo mas parecido a una familia que ella había tenido, pero nunca se sintió así antes, July se dio cuenta como ella los observaba,y cuando estaban sentados en la mesa cenando se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿te pasa algo cariño?

-ehh? no nada

-¿a mi puedes decírmelo?, es por ese Tsugura Ren.

-nooo! de hecho no estaba pensando en él estaba pensando...

-¿que cosa?

-que nunca...había experimentado la sensación de .. tener ..bueno tener una familia, sentirme en un hogar y no como una intrusa, poder tener con quien compartir cada final de día y cenar juntos...hablar del día a día...eso es único...es una sensación maravillosa para mi.

-pues acostúmbrate! porque ya eres parte de esta familia -dice seria July-

-te prometemos que jamás volverás a sentirte desamparada, siempre estaremos contigo pase lo que pase.

Kuu estiro su mano para unirla a la de Kyoko y July tomo la otra mano y aunque Kyoko estaba avergonzada apretó sus manos en señal de cariño y les agradeció sentirse como en un hogar por primera vez en su vida.

—-

Kyoko se levantó temprano de manera silenciosa para no despertar a sus padres les dejo el desayuno listo y una nota cariñosa, y que por favor en la tarde ellos cuidaran de los fuwa mientras se desocupaba de su compromisos, ella se reuniría con todos al finalizar su jornada.

Kou paso por ella y fueron a la grabación de la flor de loto en el fango, habían muchas escenas de batalla fue una mañana larga y agotadora, cuando iba a cambiarse la retuvo un instante una mano.

-Kyoko-chan ¿tienes un minuto?

-en realidad debo apresurarme, pero dime koga-san ¿que necesitas?

-¿tienes un compromiso con él?

-¿a quien te refieres?... ahh ¿dices con Tsugura-san?

-sabes muy bien que me refiero a él

-no se porque tanto interés, pero la verdad no, tengo un almuerzo con...bueno con unos familiares y tengo que ir por ellos a la estación.

-ahh tienes visitas y ¿en la noche?

-mmm bueno en la noche me reuniré con mis padres y mis tíos como es obvio

-si tienes razón!

-¿porque tanta pregunta?-dice algo molesta-

-no por nada solo curiosidad

-ahhh bueno, si eso es todo ya me voy

-ehhh solo...ok quizás otro día... bueno pásalo bien en tu cena ..adiós!

Kyoko encontró raro esto, parecía nervioso, pero miro la hora y decidió que era mas apremiante ir por los Fuwa's, se ducho y cambio rápidamente al atuendo que July-san le recomendó para que los Fuwa's vieran lo bien que estaba ahora sin el mal nacido de su hijo.

Llego a la estación y grande fue su sorpresa a ver a cierto rubio y a los srs fuwa discutiendo a viva voz, cuando kou vio eso se puso delante de ella en modo protector y se acercaron al verlos shou puso cara de desagrado.

La madre de fuwa aparto a su hijo y se abalanzo sobre Kyoko para abrazarla

-ohhh Kyoko-chan que bueno que llegaste que gusto verte, y ademas verte tan hermosa!

-si Kyoko-chan realmente te vez preciosa, no sabes que alivio de verte bien-dijo el señor-

-¿y porque a mi solo me tratan con insultos? y a ella la tratan como una hija prodiga-dice gritando-

Su madre se gira enojada y apunta con el dedo.

-porque tu sabes lo que hiciste, Kyoko-chan, ella solo fue ingenua y te siguió en tu locura, y te portaste como un bastardo abandonándola a su suerte cuando lograste tus metas, gracias a dios ella salió adelante sola y ahora se ve mejor que nunca o sino jamás te lo hubiera perdonada-dijo amenazante-

-¿acaso creías que no lo sabíamos?, Sanae-san nos contó cuando llamo..-dijo el señor-

-si quieres que hablemos contigo será después del almuerzo con Kyoko, te llamaremos cuando nos desocupemos, pero de ninguna forma vendrás con nosotros ahora.

-¿pero ustedes son mis padres y yo quiero estar en el almuerzo?

-pues he dicho que no! y es mi última palabra, así que vete a tocar tu guitarra o a ver televisión y te llamo más tarde, si insistes con tus berrinches te juro que no me importa lo famoso que seas, pero te daré de nalgadas ahora mismo.

Shou la miro asustado conocía a su madre, así que decidió no insistir, se giro donde Kyoko e instintivamente kou se puso por delante protector, aunque shou lo miro con rabia solo dijo.

-ok no insistiré más por ahora

-o es una lastima -dice Kyoko con ironía-, quería ver como okami-San te daba de nalgadas -dice divertida-

Shou la miro como el rey deva, pero suspiro resignado

-ok, ok nos vemos mas tarde mama.

Kou llevo a los Srs fuwa y Kyoko a un pintoresco y discreto lugar y se sentó en una mesa aparte para darles privacidad.

-kyoko-chan me sorprende mucho tu cambio mas sabiendo lo que te hizo shou no sabes lo avergonzamos que estamos contigo.

-no es su culpa okami-san, ademas soy yo la que debe disculparse por haberlos abandonado después de todos los cuidados que me brindaron.

-no tienes nada que agradecer nosotros siempre te hemos querido como a una hija, pero cometimos el error de querer que fueras nuestra hija haciendo que te enamoras de nuestro egoísta hijo, para que se casaran, debimos adoptarte y hacerte nuestra heredera digna y no orillarte a lo qué pasó.

kyoko se quedo pensativa... ellos la orillaron a enamorarse de Shou... no sera que ella también se obsesiono con shou para agradarles a sus padres...

-incluso queríamos hacerte volver con nosotros pero shou dijo que no te había visto desde que tu lo abandonaste, sino habríamos venido antes, solo cuando Sanae-san nos dijo donde estabas y lo que realmente sucedió decidimos venir, pero ella nos dijo que te había visto ser feliz mas que nunca, y que por una vez quería que hicieras lo que quisieras, así que nos exigió que no te pidiéramos regresar, aunque yo tengo la esperanza aun que vuelvas con nosotros, ¿es verdad que no regresarías con nosotros, aunque te lo pidiéramos?

-okami-san, cuando shou me dejo a mi suerte si usted hubiera venido le aseguro que yo sin dudarlo hubiera vuelto, aunque vivir con ustedes hubiera sido una amargura de por vida por siempre seguir ligada a él, lo hubiera aceptado, pero hoy no, hoy tengo a la actuación que se convirtió en un sueño propio, hoy tengo sueños que solo me pertenecen a mi, no estoy aprendiendo por ganarme su cariño, no estoy estudiando por una felicitación de mi madre, no estoy dejándome de lado por migajas de atención de shou, hoy solo lo hago por mi, y ahora tengo gente que me quiere a mi alrededor por mi, por quien soy, y no por lo que puedo hacer por ellos, por eso no puedo y no quiero regresar, siempre les agradeceré por cuidarme, pero esta es mi vida ahora.

-lo entendemos mejor de lo que crees y lo respetamos, pero al menos ¿regresarás a vernos alguna vez?

-claro, siempre que pueda!

-una cosa más Kyoko-chan... me gustaría preguntarte... bueno solo una cosa mas... tu ¿aun amas a nuestro hijo?... ya que estaríamos mas tranquilos de que una mujer como tu lo amara, así en un futuro pudiesen...ya sabes...tener una relación de verdad... yo creo que el ahora esta madurando...y...

-no!-dijo cortante!

-como!, yo pensé... como puedes estar tan segura tu lo querías muchísimo, yo se que el se equivoco, y en el en algún momento lo comprenderá yo se que en el fondo tu aun lo amas, el...parece..

-okami-san, yo hace mucho que no tengo ese sentimientos por él, al menos del tipo amoroso, shoutaro me hizo mucho daño, y aunque debo reconocer que ya no siento ese odio tan profundo por el derivado por mis sentimientos de amor no correspondido... pero hace un tiempo me di cuenta que eso no era amor que solo era una obsesión de aferrarme a lo único conocido y seguro que tenia en ese momento.

-ohhh tenia la esperanza que pudieran algún día estar juntos pero siendo así lo entiendo, ¿estas enamorada de alguien mas? ¿cierto?...

Kyoko se puso colorada y okami la miro cómplice

-entiendo, -suspiro resignada- espero ese hombre sepa el gran tesoro que eres y sean felices,el idiota de mi hijo no supo valorarte a tiempo.

Kyoko no supo que decir, acaso todos daban por hecho que ella estaba enamorada solo con verla nadie se lo preguntaba solo asumían acaso estaba siendo tan obvia

-okami-san yo te iba a pedir que me esperaran con las personas con quien vivo ahora, ellos me quieren como si fueran mis padres ya que ellos quieren conocerlos, les parece si ustedes se reúnen después con nosotros para cenar en la noche

-si Kyoko mientras te desocupas de tus cosas hablaremos con shou y te alcanzamos para la cena.

-excelente nos vemos más tarde entonces gracias por todo

-gracias a ti por recibirnos

Kyoko se levantó para darles un abrazo y miro a kou para que se acercara, este les dio su numero en caso de cualquier cosa y todos se despidieron.

**Los padres de Ren, no quieren que la indecisión de kuon dañe a kyoko... y harán todo para protegerla, pobre ren tendrá que demostrar que puede manejar sus sentimientos y jugársela ante sus padres-suegros, por otro lado Koga esta actuando extraño...**

**Por ultimo hasta ahora la aparición de los fuwa a sido grata... bueno a excepción de la aparición del odioso de shou, que fue reprendido por su madre, (yo tambien de imaginarlo que la mama le diera nalgadas me parti de risa jajaj)y que se comporto por la presencia de Kou... y aunque los fuwas tenían la esperanza que kyoko aun amara a shou comprenden que el ya perdió... y quieren a kyoko por ser ella... que tiernos! vamos a ver como resulta la cena!, ahhh y se viene lo que Ren quiere entregarle a kyoko!... ****espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo... nos leemos...**


	24. Chapter 24 : La Cena

Ren llego al aeropuerto y mas que nunca había usado su sonrisa y profesionalismo para conseguir que todo fluyera muy rápido tanto así que llegaron a las 18:00 al estudio, Kyoko aun estaba en la entrevista, Yashiro y Kou fueron por unos cafés mientras Ren esperaba que Kyoko se desocupara de su entrevista.

Minutos después Kyoko salió con la productora de la revista despidiéndose feliz, al girar vio a Ren lo cual la dejo paralizada, él se acerco desplegando su galantería y ella lo recibió con una reverencia algo avergonzada, verlo así de guapo dirigiéndose hacia ella, después de tantos días le quito el aliento.

-¿Llegaste temprano tsu..digo Ren-san?

-¿Aún no te acostumbras a decirme Ren?

-lo siento...me cuesta más cuando estas en frente -dijo tapándose la boca avergonzada-

El se sintio feliz ante esa frase, pero tenia que enfocarse, ella era una chica diferente a las demás, donde lo aparente nunca en realidad es lo que ella piensa, no podía hacerse ilusiones con tan poco.

-no te preocupes, mientras te acostumbras todo esta bien...a propósito ¿Cómo te fue con los srs que te cuidaron?

-bien todo!.. bien!, me alegro volver a verlos y sobre todo darme cuenta que no estaban disgustados conmigo, aunque apareció shou en la estación, pero su madre lo obligo a irse prometiéndole unas nalgadas sino la obedecía -rió ella divertida-

Era lógico que ese no perdería oportunidad de acercase -pero le divirtió el comentario-, sonriéndole a ella lo mejor que pudo, porque de igual manera le molestaba que ese se acercara de nuevo a ella.. pero ella no e dio cuenta de su molestia y continuó comentándole.

-bueno son sus padres después de todo!, ahora ellos están reunidos

-¿pero ellos no te presionaron de alguna forma?

-no para nada!, entendieron mis razones, solo tenían un poco de esperanza...

-¿supongo que aun esperan a que te cases con ese?

-bueno si, pero les dije que eso ya no era posible

-¿enserio?

-absolutamente -dijo determinada-

Ren le sonrio genuinamente feliz, al escuchar eso, pues lo hacia sentir mas que dichoso, tanto que le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo para no arruinarlo.

-siendo así, con mayor razón te quiero... digo quiero darte esto -dijo entusiasmado-

Ren saca de su bolsillo su teléfono y se lo extiende a Kyoko, ella lo mira con desconfianza, y el le sonríe travieso.

-¿Ehh? ...¿Quieres darme tu teléfono?

-claro que no!, pero quiero que veas algo que grabe solo para tus ojos, se que te gustan mis vídeos, confía en mi,  
ten reprodúcelo -sonríe encantador-

Kyoko toma el teléfono y presiona el play, y ve como en la pantalla se ve a Ren quien le dice

-"Kyoko-Chan quiero que me hagas el honor de cenar conmigo mañana en la noche por favor tenemos una conversación pendiente y ya no se como pedírtelo, y tu me lo prometiste, así que por favor dime que si"

Kyoko ve como la cara de Ren cambia a la cara de a cachorrrito de Caín y ella no puede contener la sorpresa y la mirada de ternura que le inspira, Ren observa todos sus gestos atentamente y replicando la cara y coloca sus manos juntas en señal de suplica y le dice

-por favor!

Kyoko lo mira sorprendida y divertida, como ese hombre tan serio y profesional podía hacerle esas caras ... con razón es un Playboy nadie puede resistirse a eso... decide siguirle el juego divertida...

-ohhh lo siento!, pero llegaste tarde con la invitación ya tengo un compromiso para cenar mañana

-pero tu me prometiste que cenaríamos a mi vuelta -doble cachorrito-

¿Se puede uno resistir a eso? ...si supieras que yo ... agghh kyoko ni lo pienses, el solo quiere aclarar las cosas por la próxima película convéncete...ya que pare ...por favor.. ! acaso no sabe lo que provoca en mi con eso...mmm que ganas de abrazarlo y consentirlo... pero no puedo, piensa con tristeza, pero puedo...

-bueno...si tanto insistes en querer cenar...puedes venir conmigo ¿si quieres?

-¿te refieres con tus padres?

-si, la cena es con Maria-chan y el presidente, no creo que ninguno se oponga a tu presencia.

-pero la cena era solo para nosotros dos!

-tu dijiste cena, no una cena exclusiva!- sonríe burlona-

-y si acepto esta cena, tu al día siguiente aceptarías una donde solo estuviéramos los dos a solas, sin escusas sin trabajos de última hora o cenas familiares solos tu y yo

-podría ser...aunque para eso tendrías que dármela

-dártela.. ¿que cosa?

-la invitación en vídeo, dijiste que era solo para mi

-pero eso podrías usarlo en mi contra alguna vez...

-o tú podrías usarlo en otras chicas y que ya no solo sea para mi

-lo juro con la única chica que puedo ser así es contigo, jamás lo haría por nadie más, solo tú me haces ser así -dice con el corazón en la mano-

Kyoko sentía su corazón latir desenfrenado... no quería admitirselo así misma pero esas palabras avivaban en ella una pequeña llama de esperanza que algún día él la mirara como una mujer...y su ser, quería creerle porque su pecho le gritaba, sus pequeños demonios derretidos por ese hombre le decían que eran ciertas sus palabras y solo para ella...

-entonces para creerte dame mi regalo!

-pero, ¿cenaremos juntos solos pasado mañana?

-si y con los takarada mañana

-ok, dame tu teléfono acepto! -resopla entre resignado y divertido-

Kyoko le dio el teléfono y divertida lo miro traspasar el vídeo, con el corazón a mil por hora... no podía negar cómo lo qué pasó con Kana-san, esto lo hacía solo por ella y aunque no entendía sus razones, su corazón de igual manera latía solo por el...

-te estoy dando algo con lo que podrías destruir mi imagen publica, pero confío en ti!

-como es mi regalo lo guardaré celosamente, lo prometo jamás se lo mostrare a nadie, quiero creer que es solo mío...

Ren la miro sorprendido, realmente habrá dicho eso consciente de lo que dijo, o su tonto corazón enamorado, se agarraba de cualquier tonta esperanza para hacer crecer su esperanza? ... si ella supiera que todo el... era completo y absolutamente de ella, si supiera el poder que tenía sobre el, capaz de elevarlo así con una sola sonrisa... ahora más que nunca me la jugaré... porque me des una oportunidad...

Ren aún no soltaba el teléfono que estaba en la mano de ella y la miraba tratando de descifrar sus palabras, y tratando de calmar su corazón...

-kyoko... yo...

En eso suena el teléfono, y ambos lo miran nerviosos, al ver la pantalla se dan cuenta que se trata de july, al hacerlo se dan cuenta que seguían con sus manos unidas por el teléfono y ambos avergonzados la retiran, kyoko sonrojada levemente decide contestar...y Ren la escucha atentamente.

-hola, july-san dígame

-bueno estoy en sunrise tv salí de la entrevista y estoy esperando a kou-kun que vuelva con Yashiro san para irnos a la reunión de trabajo.

-no esta tsugura-san aquí conmigo, no estoy sola, por cierto ¿habría problemas para que el fuera con nosotros a la cena con el presidente mañana por la noche?

-si...- dice mirando de reojo a Ren que no le quitaba la vista de encima-

-te lo encargo entonces, ahí me avisas... si hoy llego como a las 8 nos encontramos en restorante mejor, le pediré a kou-kun que llame a los fuwa, cualquier cosa llama a kou-kun por favor

-gracias yo también nos vemos

-vez solucionado, pero te llamare para confirmar

-¿te llevas bien con ellos?

-si, mas que bien es primera vez que me siento como si tuviera un hogar, como si perteneciera a algún lugar, ya no como una intrusa, valorada solo por ser y no por lo que les podía dar o hacer por ellos, aunque aveces llego a sentirme un tanto abrumada de tanta atención jejej.

-me alegra escuchar eso

El sonrió con tristeza y ella noto su expresión

-¿extrañas a tus padres? , ¿hace cuanto que no los vez?... oops disculpa no quería ser impertinente.

-no me molesta que me preguntes, tienes razón!, pero soy yo el único culpable de no verlos, sabes después que hablemos te los presentare como corresponde

Kyoko no entendió mucho pero no alcanzó a replicar pues llegaron kou y Yashiro por ellos.

-Kyoko-chan se nos hace tarde, ya nos están esperando!

-ohh -dijo contrariada- de acuerdo vamos, adiós Ren-san!... adiós Yashiro-san!

Kyoko miraba a Ren algo contrariada, y se despidió con una leve reverencia, él le sonrió, para no dejarla preocupada y ella le devolvió una dulce sonrisa.

-adiós kyoko-Chan, buena suerte! Te.. hablo mañana...

Cuando los dos hombres se quedaron a solas este lo miro cómplice y lo interrogo

-que fueron esas miraditas? ¿como te fue le gusto tu regalo?... ¿que era?...

-si le gusto... pero aunque insistas no te lo diré ese es un secreto solo entre ella y yo, pero conseguí que cenemos pasado mañana solos... el problema que me comprometí a ir a cenar mañana con el presidente y mis padres.

-pero eso no es malo ¿o si?

-creo tendré que ir hablar con mis padres, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Kyoko no se reunirá con ellos hasta las 8, es mi oportunidad, no quiero que sepa de otra manera las cosas sino por mi.

—  
Ren se comunico con sus sorprendidos padres y decidieron juntarse en el apartamento de Ren para hablar.

July se lanzo en sus brazos sin poder contenerse y lo beso por toda la cara, que el los hubiera llamado para ella era lo mejor del mundo, kuu se unió al abrazo y se quedaron así unos momentos.

-estoy feliz de verlos!

-me alegra que nos hayas llamado, ¿supongo que lo hiciste por la cena de mañana?

-siempre tan perspicaz mama

-eres tan obvio, sobre todo que mi hijo se haya dignado en llamarme después de casi 6 años, me hace suponer que es por kyoko-Chan ¿estás enamorado de ella verdad ? Y ¿supongo que quieres que no te delatemos con Kyoko-Chan?

-a ti no se te escapa nada mamá, perdóname sé que he sido, un desconsiderado con ustedes, pero tienes razón es por ella que estoy aquí, no quiero herirla sabiendo cómo los quiere a ustedes, quiero poder contarle las cosas primero, pasado mañana cenaremos solos y quiero que lo escuche de mi.

-¿y que exactamente quieres que escuche de ti?

-la verdad de mis sentimientos por ella, estoy decidido a decirle lo que siento por ella, aunque me rechace, y como mi mayor miedo es el pasado he tomado la decisión de decirle toda la verdad de mi pasado... soy el único que se lo puede decir.

-me parece bien, pero ¿que quieres de nosotros?, ahora me siento como si le estuviéramos mintiendo a ella.

-lo se, los entiendo sé que la quieren, como a mi, ya que se todo lo que han hecho por mi... pero solo necesito un poco de tiempo y les prometo que ya no voy a huir, pero no quiero perderla por mis mentiras y cobardía. Esta vez no hay nada más importante para mi que su amor, se los prometo.

-siendo asi, te apoyaremos entonces, pero pobre de ti que le hagas daño no te lo perdonaríamos... sabes que la queremos y tampoco queremos perderla.

-gracias, les prometo que haré todo de mi parte, para que ella acepte mis sentimientos, o al menos mis intensiones, aunque tenga que luchar día con día para que me quiera, lo haré, no me rendiré hasta que me de una oportunidad.

Sus padres sonrieron encantados ante esas palabras y se miraron complices, estaban absolutamente dichosos de tenerlo ahi frente a ellos, con eso les habia demostrado que esta vez estaba dispuesto a todo por Kyoko-chan, habían comprobado que efectivamente el la amaba, y si como sospechaban ella también lo amaba, pronto estos dos muchachos se unirían, y eso era algo que para ellos era la absoluta felicidad.

Después de eso la conversación se dirigió a distintos asuntos, aunque no abandonaba el tema principal para sufrimiento de Ren, sus padres querían saber todo, de como esa maravillosa chica que habían adoptado cariñosamente de corazón como hija en el ultimo tiempo, había logrado transformar el corazón de su pequeño Kuon, en el de un hombre enamorado y capaz de enfrentarse hasta a sus errores del pasado por una oportunidad de que ella lo amara, así que no pararon de interrogarlo, hasta que él les recordó, que se les hacia tarde para la cena, y claro para poder escapar del interrogatorio que lo tenía un tanto abrumado.

Cerca de las 8 se encontraron en el restaurante, reservado especialmente por Kou por ser discreto y tener salones privados, para una velada completamente privada entre los Fuwa y los Hizuri, Kyoko aun no llegaba, por lo tal comenzaron con una conversación cordial y casual.

Cuando Kyoko llego todos se alegraron y conversaron amenamente a la mitad de la cena llego cierto rubio a interrumpir dejando a todos en shock.

-¿Creo que solo falto yo?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

-¿shoutaro qué haces aquí? -dijo su sorprendida madre-

-te dije madre tengo que hablar con ustedes! y con Kyoko, bueno también con estos señores que dicen ser sus supuestos padres, aunque eso es imposible, tu única madre es Sanae-san, y ella no es...-dijo con suficiencia-

Cuando Shou miro a los Hizuri despectivo vio como July lo miraba con odio, parecido al que Kyoko emanaba, y se asusto al verla.

-¿tuuu... eres fuwa shou? -dijo furiosa-

-el mismo -dijo orgulloso, pero algo intimidado por esa mirada-

July se levanto de improviso, se planto ante el con furia, para luego darle una cachetada sonora y potente, para luego espetarle con rabia desmedida.

-ESTO!...es lo mínimo que te mereces.. !por lo que le hiciste a nuestra Kyoko... !-dice entrecortada por la furia- además aquí nadie te ha invitado así que lárgate...! -dice impositiva-

July furiosa lo miraba con odio y apuntaba en dirección de la puerta...

-Sra...yo solo quería que tuvieran el placer de mi compañía y quería que pudiéramos aclarar algunas puntos todos juntos... eso es todo -dice tocándose la cara por la bofetada-

-Shoutaro te dijimos en la tarde que si querías que Kyoko-chan te escuchara tenias que hacer méritos y no seguir cometiendo estupideces, no nos utilices para llegar a ella y menos de esta forma, no nos hagas pasar vergüenzas por favor!

Kyoko estaba impactado por la escena que estaba sucediendo aquí, ¿Que era lo que decía okami-san?

-se que ella no me va escuchar a menos que ustedes estén presente, se que he cometido muchos errores, te lo dije madre, pero solo quiero una oportunidad para explicarme.

-creo que es mejor que nos calmemos todos, ¿cariño porque no escuchas lo que tiene que decirte?, -kuu toma la mano de kyoko- por lo que veo tratara de hacerlo hoy o mañana y es mejor que estemos todos aquí en caso de cualquier cosa-dice kuu conciliador-

-si Otou-san, creo que tienes razón, shoutaro di lo que tengas que decir y dejamos cenar en paz por favor.

Shou tomo asiento frente a Kyoko con su sonrisa triunfal y July volvió a sentarse mirando ceñuda a su esposo, shou suspiro y comenzó.

-Kyoko se que no me he portado bien contigo...

-que no te has portado bien... !eso es quedar corto niñato bastardo! -dice july interrumpiendo-

Kuu tomo la mano de july y la miro a los ojos

-cálmate cariño.. déjalo hablar...

-pero...

-si tiene razón... Sra he sido un bastardo últimamente contigo kyoko, pero siendo sincero me alegro de haber sido así , porque en el fondo gracias a mi dejaste de ser esa niña aburrida, estupida y sin atractivo que eras, cuyo único objetivo en la vida era casarse conmigo, mírate ahora te haz vuelto alguien interesante, hasta estás hermosa, quien además descubrió su propio talento... todo gracias a mi... y ahora no me molestaría tenerte a mi lado, es mas si quieres puedes volver a vivir conmigo como antes yo cuidare de ti, después de todo seguimos siendo tu familia adoptiva, así no te seguirás metiendo en problemas con hombres que te puedan engañar, por tu extrema ingenuidad...

Kyoko no lo podía creer este idiota había venido a interrumpir la cena para decirle estas estupideces... que demonios...!

-mis padres están de acuerdo que no puedes seguir por ahí sola .. expuesta a tipos que quieran aprovecharse de ti, yo con mi dinero y mi fama puedo protegerte, para compensarte en cierta forma todo lo que trabajaste por mi para que yo pudiera cumplir mi sueño, ahora yo puedo ayudarte con el tuyo, y seguir a mi lado como siempre haz querido.

Kyoko se estaba llenando de rencor nuevamente... su furia estaba a punto de explotar, pero para sorpresa de todos fue Kuu quien hablo primero con una voz similar a un león rugiendo de furia, que asustó a todos los presentes a Kyoko le recordó cuando Tsugura-san se enojaba con ella, realmente se sorprendió verlo así.

-tu...! ¿como te atreves a decir semejante estupidez?, eres peor de lo que yo pensaba!, cuando Kyoko nos contó lo que habías hecho pensé que eras un niño idiota que no había sabido apreciarla por inmadurez, incluso pensé que te disculparías por eso te deje hablar, pero ahora entiendo que eres un completo bastardo... escúchame jamás permitiré que mi hija este contigo, ella no necesita nada de ti, me tiene a mi para velar por ella.

-usted no es nada de ella!... señor...menos para hablarme así.. ¿acaso no sabe quien soy?...

Kyoko al escuchar lo dicho por Otou-san, hizo que su furia se aplacará y tomó el brazo de kuu y lo miro con ternura.

-Otou-san gracias por defenderme, pero no es necesario... escúchame shoutaro...-lo miro con determinación- yo no te necesito, ni ahora, ni nunca de tu protección, yo te saque adelante con mi trabajo y salí adelante sola cuando me abandonaste a mi suerte, y aunque cayera en desgracia...de nuevo... escúchame bien tu ni siquiera serias una persona a la que recurría, ¿si es todo lo que tenias para decir? por favor retírate ya que aquí nadie quiere oír una sola mas de tus tonterías.

-¿como te atreves? ..tú mujer estúpida! ¿como te atreves a rechazar mi protección y mi ayuda...?¿tu crees que como actriz te ganaras la vida?, no te das cuenta que para escalar como actriz, muchos hombres se aprovecharan de tu estupidez, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de tener un futuro mejor a mi lado!...ademas es lo que siempre quisiste no creas que te lo ofreceré a cada rato!...eres...

-ya basta!, no nos avergüences más... pensé que estabas arrepentido, eso me hiciste creer esta tarde, pero ahora sales con esta sarta de tonterías.

-pero papa yo...

-eres un inconsciente, incapaz de reconocer tus errores con razón Kyoko-chan se canso de amarte, tu no te la mereces...

-no digas tonterías mama.. !-dice con sorna- el corazón de ella siempre me pertenecerá solo esta dolida, ya veras que volverá a mi lado .. tarde o temprano -sonríe triunfante-

-mira niño imbésil, tu no estas a la altura para tener el corazón de mi hija, ella es una mujer que merece lo mejor! y eso definitivamente no eres tu...!y ya no lo soporto más... Kyoko-chan nos vamos... ! y ustedes srs fuwa, les agradezco lo que hicieron por kyoko-chan, pero deberían haber educado mejor a su hijo, porque es un completo bastardo, si nos permiten nos retiramos! adiós!

July se levanto y kuu con ella, Kyoko los miro con el corazón rebosante de amor en su pecho, después de todo nunca nadie la había defendido de esa manera, realmente ellos la querían...

-Si me disculpan okami-san y tashio-san, aunque me dio gusto de verlos a ustedes, ellos tienen razón, nos retiramos, que tengan buen regreso con permiso.

Kyoko se levanto y comenzó a caminar junto a los Hizuri quienes la abrazaron por la espalda, cuando estaban por salir shou les grito

-no creas porque ahora tienes la protección de esos señores tienes una familia, tu única familia somos nosotros y siempre sera así, ya volverás cuando falles y aquí te estaré esperando!

Kyoko se giro para mirarlo con una sonrisa maligna digna de Mio-sama que estremeció a los 3 Fuwa's

-espera sentado por mi para que no te canses... adiós!

**Ren al fin consiguió, que kyoko cenara con él... aunque deberá enfrentar al presidente y a sus padres para cenar con ella... y aunque les pidió tiempo ... en esa reunión algo puede ocurrir... muchos personajes con fuerte carácter estarán reunidos... y muchos secretos escondidos...sera que lory tiene algo planeado?...La cena de hoy solo nos demuestra que shou es un niñato como dijo July incapaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos! pero que sucederá ahora? no lo se ? bueno claro que lo se... pero se los cuento luego :D... ****nos leemos...**


	25. Chapter 25 : El Plan Hizuri

Al llegar al departamento July estaba abrumada, pero intentaba calmarse para no hacer sentir mal Kyoko, kuu aún abrazaba por la espalda a Kyoko, el la miro determinado y con ternura, intento respirar profundo para hablarle con suavidad.

-Kyoko, no importa las decisiones que tomes, no importa el camino que tomes, o con quien decidas tener una relación, algún día, solo quiero que sepas que jamás volverás a estar sola, y siempre tendrás nuestra apoyo y protección, pase lo que pase, nunca dudes de nuestro amor hacia a ti, tu te ganaste nuestro corazón, no permitiremos que ningún bastando , en especial ese fuwa te vuelva a lastimar, te lo prometo!

-Otou-san eso es mas de lo que he tenido en mi vida, muchas gracias por estar ahí, hoy me di cuenta lo que es sentir tener una familia, sentirse respaldada y protegida por alguien, cuando me quieren lastimar... July-san, te quiero agradecer, lo que hoy hiciste por mi, es primera vez que siento como si tuviera una madre de verdad, sentir que alguien me quisiera a tal punto de querer defenderme, como hoy lo hiciste tu, como si fuera lo mas importante para ti.

\- Pero claro, que era mi deber defenderte, jamas permitiré, que tipos como ese se te acerquen, tu mereces que alguien te ame y te valore, tu mereces ser amada, no porque esa mujer amargada y tonta, haya volcado la culpa de sus errores sobre ti, todos vamos hacer lo mismo, a mi me habría encantado tener una hija como tu... yo soy la mas feliz de poder conocerte y que me dejes quererte como a una hija.

Kyoko se sentia muy emocionada, de apoco se estaba acostumbrando a sentirse amada, quizas el amor no fuera imposible para ella despues de todo, solo debia conocer a las personas adecuadas que quisieran amarla por lo que es...sonrio con ternura hacia July...

-Gracias July-san, por sus palabras a mi también bien me hubiera gustado tener una madre como tu, ya que como dices yo ya me siento parte de ustedes como si en verdad fuéramos una familia... y para mi seria un honor poder llamarte madre...para mi eres lo mas parecido a una madre, que he tenido...¿me permitirías decirte okasa?

July comenzó a llorar al escuchar a kyoko y luego corrió abrazar a Kyoko y entre sollozos emocionados le dijo

\- Es que eso eres para mi una hija... tu te has ganado ese lugar en mi corazón...y nada me haría mas feliz que me llames asi hija...

-Gracias okasa, por quererme -dijo emocionada-

-Kyoko nosotros te queremos, y aunque no estemos contigo en algún momento, nunca dejaremos de ser tu familia desde el corazón, porque te cuidaremos por siempre... nuestra casa es tu casa... desde ahora y para siempre, porque tu ya eres parte de esta familia.

Kyoko sonrió feliz y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo, esto era nuevo para ella, pero sentirse amada era algo que siempre había deseado, y por primera vez estaba abriendo el corazón por completo al amor que le estaban ofreciendo los Hizuri.

Kuu emocionado las miraba con ternura y no pudo resistirse a unirse a dicho abrazo, las beso a cada una en el cabello con cariño, ya que decidió preparar algo para cenar, ya que con lo ocurrido en el restaurante, casi no habían comido y su estomago le estaba reclamando a gritos, ademas quería que pudieran conversar en su hogar temporal como lo que eran ahora una familia de corazón.

Después de cenar estaban hablando a gusto cuando llego un mensaje al teléfono de kyoko, ella sonrió al leerlo

-¿Porque sonríes?, No me digas ...¿Que es de ese tsugura? -Sonrió cómplice-

-No!, no okasa, es Doug-san, me pregunta si puede llamarme es que según el quiere escuchar mi dulce voz..antes de ir a dormir jeje...como si yo tuviera una tan dulce voz que digamos ...el es tan ocurrente -dice inocente-

-¿Quien es ese Doug-san?

-Es el protagonista del PV, el músico con el que protagonizare mi próxima película ¿recuerdan que kou les hablo de él?

-ahhh si ya se a quien te refieres... ¿te a seguido llamando? -dijo curiosa-

-siii, algo así, cada dos ó 3 días mas o menos me llama..otros días solos mensajes, el es muy divertido y en poco tiempo se ha convertido en un amigo muy especial.

En eso sonó el teléfono y Kyoko sonrió

-Si me disculpan hablare con Doug-san un momento, con permiso, vuelvo enseguida para el te - les sonríe con cariño-

Kyoko salio al balcón y se le escuchaba reír divertida, la pareja se miro preocupa, y se fueron a la cocina limpiar y preparar el te, y comenzaron a susurrar.

-Creo que nuestro hijo tiene dura la competencia...si sigue con sus indecisiones otros se le adelantaran...

-Bueno debemos hablar con el entonces kuu, después de todo es nuestro hijo...y ella también...

-Pero July , el jefe dice que intervenir directamente puede causar que los muchachos se separen para siempre...si actuamos de improviso, ella podria creer que todo a sido para manipularla y odiarlo a el y a nosotros y alejarse para siempre de todos, y yo no quiero perderla July, incluso si decide no estar con Kuon yo la quiero mucho de verdad...-dice angustiado-

-Quizas no necesitamos intervenir con ambos...ni tan directamente, quizás tu deberías hablar con Kuon y yo me encargo de darle unos consejitos a kyoko y con eso darles un empujoncito sin decirles lo que sabemos...solo tu y yo lo sabríamos...

-No lo se July... ¿y si los perdemos a ambos?

-Es un riesgo, pero acaso no vale la pena un poco el riesgo porque nuestros hijos sean felices, yo no quiero que kyoko se enamore de alguien mas... y kuon esta muy lento...para mi gusto.

-Pero ese Doug, es solo un amigo

-Como nuestro hijo de ella, vamos Kuu ambos sabemos que Kuon esta loco por ella, solo le falta experiencia en estos temas y nosotros podemos ayudarles, sin que ellos sepan.

-Pero aún no sabemos, si Kyoko lo ama... o si tiene interés en alguien más, como ese Doug, no quiero que crea que todo lo que hacemos por ella, es porque quiera a nuestro hijo... cuando descubra la verdad.

-Amor estoy segura!, que ella lo ama, pero te entiendo mira esperemos a kyoko-chan termine su llamada y veamos que posibilidad tiene ese tal Doug-san, si vemos que le gusta aunque sea un poco, escuchas mi plan,

-¿Que ya tienes un plan?

-Si, desde el día que supe como reacciono nuestro hijo después del articulo de kyoko y kou

-Yo no la quiero presionar, aún no estamos seguros que ella lo ame, y respecto a Kuon aún no sabemos si realmente hará algo por conquistarla o solo le dirá la verdad de su pasado, solo son especulaciones del jefe y de lo que hemos visto... pero aún entre ellos no hay una relación, si ni quiera saben lo que sienten, ellos mismos.

-Vamos kuu!, no puedes estar hablando en serio... solo un ciego y ellos no se darían cuenta cuánto se aman, yo te puedo asegurar con lo que he visto hasta ahora que esos dos están locos el uno por el otro, prueba de ello es que Kuon vino hoy a nosotros, solo por amor a ella, que mas pruebas quieres que la ama, para mi es más que evidente que está enamorado... solo hay que darles un empujoncito...

-Pero mi amor, y si por intentar ayudar, ¿Terminamos haciendo que se alejen aun mas el uno del otro?

-Vamos kuu! ¿acaso no quieres que nuestros muchachos estén juntos?

\- Claro que si!

\- Pues entonces, déjate de tantas excusas!, nadie dice que los vamos a obligar a estar juntos, solo los ayudaremos un poquito, porque si seguimos solo el plan del jefe, puede que Kuon termine huyendo, si cree que Kyoko puede enamorarse de otro, y estoy segura que ellos se aman, solo han sufrido demasiado y son demasiados inexpertos en él amor.

\- Ok, hágamos un trato, cuando vuelva hablamos con ella e intentamos saber que siente por Kuon y por el otro chico, si vemos que está enamorada de Kuon, escucharé tu plan.

-Yo estoy segura qué hay amor de parte de ambos y si hay amor, ellos deben estar juntos -dice con una sonrisa determinada-

kyoko seguia absorta y divertida conversando con Doug, alegremente en el balcón mientras sus padres la miraban de reojo y seguían hablando secretamente, muy entusiasmados.

—

Al otro día Kyoko tenia muchos compromisos ese día, su día comenzó temprano, aunque no sabía todas las sorpresas que ese día le deparaban.

Por otro lado kuu, amaneció con un pensamiento claro que no lo dejaba tranquilo, la conversación de anoche con las dos chicas lo dejo sumamente nervioso, e impaciente, por lo tanto decidió que era mejor ir al buscar al dueño de tales inquietantes pensamientos, al tocar el timbre este salio algo confundido aun con una toalla de baño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? tan temprano, ¿le paso algo a Kyoko?

-En realidad si, por eso necesito que hablemos

-¿Pero ella esta bien? -lo miro con desconfianza-

-¿Puedo pasar?, necesito hablar contigo, y no en el pasillo, menos en esa facha.

-si ...perdona...pasa ¿que sucede?, me estas asustando

-Antes de contarte lo sucedido anoche, necesito corroborar algo y que me respondas con sinceridad.

-Dime de una vez ¿qué pasó? -dice imponente-

-No te lo diré hasta que me respondas, -lo miro igual de tozudo kuu-

-ok, ¿que quieres a saber?

-¿cuales son tus intenciones con Kyoko-chan?

-¿A que vienes eso?

-solo respóndeme!

-bueno... papa tu sabes ella es la mujer que amo, la cual quisiera que me quiera, para poder amarla cada día de mi vida.

-¿y que estas dispuesto de hacer por ella?

-en estos momentos todo! Yo solo quiero poder conquistar su corazón, ¿papa dime que sucedió por favor?... me estas poniendo nervioso.

kuu miraba a Kuon como escaneando sus respuestas, y suspiro, para luego comenzar a hablar ante su impaciente hijo, que lo miraba ceñudo.

-Esta bien!... te lo contare... anoche cuando estábamos cenando con los Fuwa apareció su hijo, a decirle a Kyoko-chan que estaba orgulloso de haberla abandonado porque se había convertido en una mujer interesante, y que ella podía volver a su lado y gozar de su protección con su dinero y fama.

-Que el le dijo que! -dijo molesto- ¿Y ella que le dijo? -dijo preocupado-

-En resumen lo mando a volar y dijo que nunca lo había necesitado, que ella lo saco adelante con su trabajo, y salio adelante sola cuando el la abandono.

-Ese tipo es un maldito! Yo lo mato!

-cálmate, por favor... ademas aquí lo importante son las cosas qué hay de fondo...

-¿De fondo?

-Ese chico en realidad lo que quiso decir o hacer era aprovechar la presión que Kyoko sentiría por la presencia de los Fuwa, y hacerla volver a el como un favor, pero sin doblegar su orgullo, eso significa que el se enamoro de ella o siente algo por ella...tal como es ahora y que buscara acercarse nuevamente para tenerla junto a él y hasta puede que llegue a doblegar su orgullo por su perdón con el tiempo.

-pero papa ese tipo no merece perdón... es un maldito...como se atreve...!

-Es que yo creo que ese chico en verdad se enamoro de ella... pero no tiene la suficiente madurez para reconocerlo... pero puede ocurrir que el después de esto,le ruega por su perdón.

-Pero ella no lo perdonaría ¿o tú crees que si?

-Pues de eso no estoy seguro, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es lo que me di cuenta hablando con ella anoche, y por lo que me contó july, es algo muy importante que tu debes saber...

-¿Que cosa?...no me digas que ella...Aun... aun lo quie...

-no puedo decir que aun lo quiera.. yo creo que no.. pero lo que me di cuenta es ...

Perdón jefe se que tus planes se van al carajo con esto que le diré, pero la verdad yo quiero que el lo sepa...ellos merecen una oportunidad..solo espero que July tenga razón...

-¿Que papa?...¿que..?

-bueno escucha...en primer lugar debes saber que aparte de lo de shou ayer, ademas tambien hay otros dos hombres interesados en ella.

-Te refieres a kou?

-bueno a el no lo considere, bueno digamos que son tres entonces, pero me refería..a

-¿Doug?

-si, anoche supimos que Doug-san llama a kyoko-Chan, desde que grabaron el PV, cada dos días y que le manda mensajes a diario, anoche salio al balcón a conversar con el y escuchábamos como se reía y disfrutaba la conversación..pero eso no es lo peor...

-Papa! déjate de misterios y habla ya! -dijo Ren al borde del colapso-

-ella nos contó que eran amigos y que se llevaban muy bien! Y que pronto grabarían una película juntos contigo.

-ahh es eso, papa eso yo ya lo sabia...

Kuu lo golpea con la palma rápidamente por la nuca.. y lo mira enfadado.

-vez por eso estoy aquí!, porque no analizas lo realmente grave que es la situación

-ayyy! Papa no me golpes...!¿grave? ¿Qué es lo grave?

-te golpeo para ver si así te hago reaccionar... ya que parece que no me estas escuchando..., acaso no vez que todos están en la calidad de amigos de ella, bueno menos el chico que ya se le declaro, pero ademas que tu y shou son los que están en mas desventaja.. y a la vez no.

-¿Desventaja?... papa! quien se le declaro!..aghhh ese tiene que ser ese tal Ishibashi... ¿cierto?, pero ella lo rechazo ¿cierto? -Dijo desesperado-

-No se quien es Ishibashi, solo se que fue un compañero del programa, que ella trabajaba, un tal Hikaru, y aunque no lo creas no lo rechazo, de hecho nos conto que hablan por telefono seguido, y que el la invitado varias veces a salir pero por trabajo aun no ha podido aceptar.

-¿que?..pero como ...como es posible! -dijo alterado-

-pero como no lo vez!, si te calmas te lo explico!

Kuu tomo aire, como un profesor que quiere explicar algo tan simple como que 1+1=2.

-Veras Doug, es un vocalista exitoso, famoso, guapo, caballero, que muestra abiertamente que quiere algo mas que una amistad, aun no esta enamorado, pero va por ese camino, está intentando estar cerca de ella, el no le ha mentido, no la ha engañado y se llevan bien..., por otro lado esta kou, que es amable, protector y pasa con ella mucho tiempo, he visto como la mira y habla de ella, es cosa de tiempo para que el sienta algo por ella.

-papa! ¿acaso quieres que le deje el camino libre a ellos?...¿que la merecen mas que yo? -dice abatido-

Kuu le da un golpe en la frente con los dedos, ante la sorpresa Ren lo mira enojado.

-Papa!

-serás idiota!, vez por eso te tengo que estar explicando las cosas...esa es una de tus desventajas con ella, pero creo que ella siente algo por ti...niño imbesil!...pero tiene miedo de sentir...sobre todo sabiendo que tu estas enamorado de otra chica...

-papa! deja de golpearme asi!... espera que! ¿Que dijiste ? ¿de que demonios estas hablando? ¿como es eso que siente algo por mi?... y ¿de que mierda hablas? ...yo no estoy enamorado de ninguna otra mas que de ella..!

-quieres calmarte por favor!... para que lo entiendas, ¿o quieres que te vuelva a golpear?

Ren se tomó la cabeza para intentar calmarse su respiración era agitada, pero la esperanza que le estaba dando su padre era mas de lo que había tenido en días así que respiro para tranquilizarse y lo miro atento.

-July me dijo que de ti habla de una manera diferente, tu madre tiene la corazonada que ella siente algo por ti, pero a la vez Kyoko-chan sabe que tu nunca la verías más que como una amiga, ademas que tu corazón esta ocupado por otra según ella..pues bien el escenario es el siguiente, shou siente algo por ella y la conoce mejor que nadie, si decide pedir perdón...puede que su corazón con el tiempo y méritos suficientes se ablande...

-eso no! Eso nunca... jamas! voy a permitir eso!-grito furioso-

-¿quieres callarte y escuchar? de una buena vez...-dice kuu perdiendo la paciencia-

-perdón papa! -dijo avergonzado-

-ya no me interrumpas, Por otro lado están Doug y Kou, dos hombres muy buenos prospectos que están interesados en ella y que ella les tiene aprecio...si ellos despliegan su artillería puede que uno de los dos se quede con su corazón..., ademas, esta ese chico Hikaru que le declaro sus intensiones y kyoko-chan no lo rechazo, porque el es un buen chico...

-pero por muy buenos chicos que sean, ellos no la aman como yo!, no la conocen como yo!, no se han conectado con ella como yo... papa ellos no pueden amarla mas de lo que yo la amo! -dice con desesperación-

-Esa es tu ventaja, niño idiota! tu ya la amas y ella parece sentir cosas por ti, solo que no confía en ti, por las serie de malentendidos que han tenido, y porque cree qué hay otra mujer de la que estas enamorado...y por lo demás nunca has hecho nada como hombre para demostrarle que la amas con el corazón, todo lo que haz hecho ha sido encubierto como amigo y como sempai...si sigues así de lento...uno de ellos se te adelantara...

-pero no se que hacer...con ella todo es tan difícil...-dice triste-

Kuu lo vuelve a golpear en la frente y sonríe travieso

-para eso soy tu padre, y estoy aquí...tengo una idea...pero solo si estas dispuesto a jugártela el todo por el todo...

-¿que idea? -lo mira curioso-

-¿te la jugaras?

-si, haré lo que sea por no perderla...

-eso quería oír...-sonríe orgulloso- bien ahora escucha...

El día había transcurrido rápido, kyoko tenia muchos compromisos, pero había dejado tiempo en la tarde noche para la cena, llego al apartamento, donde Okasa la recibió con un gran abrazo, tomaron un té juntas, mientras hablaban de lo agotador del día.

En eso entró Otou-san y al verlas se acerco con una gran sonrisa dio un beso a cada una en su cabello y se sentó a comer con ellas.

-al fin llegas! hoy has estado desaparecido casi todo el día...-le hace un mohín-

-perdona querida, he tenido un par de compromisos tu sabes ayer me reuní con el jefe y ya sabes como es.

-se suponía que estaríamos de incógnito!

-bueno aun lo estamos...piensa que sino no podríamos ni salir ni a la esquina solos, por cierto cariño... ¿quiero pedirte un favor...?

-¿Dime Otou-san?

-¿crees que podrías irte con tu amigo?... ese que invitaste a la cena, es que el jefe me pidió hablar con July y conmigo un poco antes a solas, tenemos unos asuntos pendientes con el ¿no te molesta cierto?

July lo miro sospechando que algo se tramaba a sus espaldas, pero no podía decirlo abiertamente.

-mmm no creo haya problema, ufff es cierto olvide llamarlo para confirmarle la hora de la cena... le preguntare si puede llevarme... sino llamo a kou-kun o un taxi... no te preocupes por mi Otou-san.

-nada de taxis!, haber llama a ese chico y pobre de el que se atreva a negarse a llevarte o se las verá conmigo -sonríe amenazador-

-ok, entonces lo llamare!, vuelvo enseguida

Kyoko tomo el teléfono de su bolsa y fue a su cuarto para llamar a Ren dejando solos a los Hizuri, July inmediatamente escruto a sus esposo.

-¿Que están tramando ese secuestrador y tú?

-En realidad el esta vez no sabe nada...!, tu tienes razón con los muchachos, asi que yo tambien hice mi propio plan, pero te cuento cuando vayamos en el auto no quiero arruinarle la sorpresa a kyoko-chan, y tu también deberías poner en marcha el tuyo -le guiña un ojo cómplice-

Kuu la mira travieso y July se sorprende, pero no alcanza a decir nada porque enseguida vio que volvia Kyoko.

-Otou-san, hable recién con Ren-san, puedes quedarte tranquilo el pasara por mi.

-no esperaba menos de ese chico, bueno July deberías arreglarte y ayudar kyoko-chan, -le guiña un ojo a july- pronto vendrá el auto del jefe a recogernos.

Si bien ambas mujeres sintieron que era extraña la forma de hablar de kuu, decidieron que no era de importancia en ese momento.

—

Unas dos horas después, July salió muy emocionada a la estancia... kuu la miro complicidad y July asintio.

-Ya cariño, sal no te apenes estas preciosa!

kyoko salio con un sexy vestido rojo algo avergonzada, el vestido tenia un corte en v, que terminaba en el escote con una gasa trasparente, que la hacia verse mas voluptuosa del pecho, su vestido era estrecho en la cintura y delineaba muy bien su figura, y su falda era mas arriba de la rodilla, y en el lado izquierdo tenia un corte que era muy sexy y realzaba muy bien sus bien torneadas piernas...su padre al verla sonrio alegremente y le dijo

-ohh cariño... te vez hermosa..ese chico se va desmayar al verte!

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, no hay hombre en el mundo que pueda resistir a una hermosa mujer en un vestido rojo mas si es nuestra preciosa hija.-dice orgullosa-

-ohh basta! por favor!...me están avergonzando, ademas el no se impresionaría con alguien como yo, conoce a las mejores modelos y actrices del mundo del espectáculo.

-claro aquí tenemos a una y te puedo asegurar que el no quedará indiferente

Kyoko se sentía avergonzada, es que pocas veces alguien la había alagado tanto, y pensar que Ren pudiera mirarla de otra forma, en el fondo le causaba felicidad.

-Otou-san ¿no crees que es un poco revelador?

-a decir verdad me parece bien! resalta bien tus encantos sin mostrar demasiado, créeme estás preciosa!

Kyoko lo miro enternecida y aun sonrojada con tanto halago, en eso sonó el timbre y llego sebastián, saludo cortés a los presentes, July se apresuro para despedirse de Kyoko y le dijo

-recuerda amor cuando abras la puerta, no olvides lo que conversamos y haz lo que te dije te aseguro que jamás lo olvidara y lo dejaras sin aliento -le guiña divertida-, así sabrás tu misma que no le eres indiferente...vamos tu tienes el control úsalo!

-okasa por favor!..que cosas dice! -dice Kyoko avergonzada-

-tu hazme caso! ya veras que tengo razón!, te prometo que no te arrepentiras, yo se de esas cosas mi niña.

\- querida tenemos que irnos, cariño recuerda que todo lo que hemos hecho por ti es de corazón y porque te queremos y esperamos por ti cuídate mucho-le da un beso en la frente-

Kyoko sintió un poco extrañas las palabras de otou-san, era como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas...quizás solo eran ideas suyas, ambos padres la abrazaron con cariño y se retiraron.

Pasaron solo unos minutos desde que sus padres se fueron y sonó el timbre, Ren dijo que trataría de llegar temprano para hacerle compañía, así que no le extraño...tanto... igual corroboro que fuera el por la mirilla de la puerta venia con un traje blanco ese que lo hacía ver como un príncipe... sonrió traviesa ¿acaso okasa tendría razón?, decidió poner en práctica su consejo y ver si causaba alguna reacción de Ren... la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad!

**Hasta aquí este capitulo... se viene emocionante... porque no solo los Hizuri quieren lo mejor para kyoko... sino que también quieren ayudarlos.. kuu se ha salido del plan del presidente... y algo tramo con Ren/Kuon... y tiene que ver con que Ren y Kyoko se vallan sólitos a la cena... (y July le está dando unos consejos a kyoko **😱**) tienen curiosidad? ... pues yo también..noooo! mentira... pero yo me emociono solo con releer lo escribí para eso... se los cuento en el próximo capitulo... cariños nos leemos!**


	26. Chapter 26 : El problema de Ren

**Advertencia! : Este capítulo tiene contenido algo erótico, que puede herir susceptibilidades o desatar la imaginación... todo lo escrito es mas erótico que sexual explícito... y hay bromas de doble sentido en el contenido... por si no quieren seguir leyendo... se los advierto antes de que comiencen con la lectura...naaa! se que seguirán leyendo estos capítulos igual, aunque sean algo mas aderezados jajaja... les dejo con el capitulo cariños nos leemos...**

Ren estaba nervioso, nunca había estado en una situación igual, pero confiaba en el plan de su padre, habia hecho todo según lo que el le habia sugerido, pero por primera vez iba cometer una locura tan grande... realmente el amor te empieza a volver loco...de pronto sintió como la puerta se abría, tomo aire para intentar no delatar sus nervios que crecían en la boca de su estomago, pero eso fue peor porque al ver la visión que le abrió la puerta inmediatamente todo el aire contenido pareció abandonarlo de golpe dejándolo sin aliento, es que allí estaba ella, esa mujer que el amaba con todo su corazón.. en un hermoso, extremadamente sexy vestido rojo, y con una postura que lo invitaban a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, y lo peor ella le sonreía como una fem fatal, jugando con autocontrol... parecía que de alguna manera ella quería jugar con él... pero eso no era posible...¿o si? ...pasaron unos minutos que el solo la contemplaba y ella de manera muy sexy lo miraba divertida del efecto logrado tal como lo dijo su okasa... el se quedó estático y sin respuesta por lo que eso le dio valor para seguir con lo que le había dicho su madre que hiciera..

-Hola Ren-san ¿No te esperaba tan temprano? -dijo inocente- ... ¿Quieres pasar un momento para tomar algo?...- dice con una voz suave y ronca que a Ren lo hizo empezar a temblar- ¿Aunque por lo que veo no quieres entrar...parece que quieres quedarte en la puerta? -sonrió con malicia-

-¿Heee? ¿Yo?... ¿Perdona?... es que estaba algo sorprendido... es que tu.. tu... vestido es tan...tan ... hermoso!... o sea tu te vez.. tan increíblemente hermosa...! o sea no!...o sea no digo...que no te veas hermosa siempre!... de hecho con los vestuarios para el PV te veías ya increíblemente hermosa!, pero es que me sorprendió verte así...no me lo esperaba -dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura, con poco éxito-

-Ohhh gracias!... que amable eres -dijo coqueta- aunque esto fue obra de July-san, ella pensó que con este vestido me vería bien... a mi me parecía demasiado para alguien como yo, incluso un poco extraño, a decir verdad, pero me gusta verme así, me hace sentir extrañamente bien...hasta linda! Ya que es algo diferente a lo que uso siempre...aunque no pensé que lo notaras...!

¡Que no lo iba a notar! No puedo apartar mis ojos de ella con ese vestido!... ¡que le pasa a mi mamá cree que soy de fierro!... ya se, ella solo quiere jugar conmigo, para hacerme pagar!, para torturarme!...por no haberla llamado en años...aunque en el fondo... se lo agradezco, esto es una visión que no podré olvidar jamás.

-Es imposible! que no pudiera notar lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves.. sobre todo yo, no soy ningún ciego...-trago grueso- hee... bueno te aceptare un refresco... de pronto me dio mucha sed..-dijo sudando aun más-

Ella le sonríe emocionada, consiente de que logro el objetivo de descolocarlo, al parecer su madre tenia razón, ella no le era totalmente indiferente después de todo, eso la hizo sentirse más segura de sí misma, se gira para reingresar al departamento dejándolo ver su caminar tal como July-san le había enseñado últimamente se dirigió hacia la cocina, el definitivamente dejo caer su mandíbula...¿que había pasado con su kyoko?... parecía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, y el no necesitaba mucho para caer por ella...toda esta situación lo estaba desquiciando, trato de concentrarse en el plan, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos otra cosa...no Kuon!, no pienses en eso, calmate!, ella no lo hace aproposito, ella no puede hacerlo a propósito!, seguro esto es solo una broma del destino que quiere jugar conmigo y ponerme a prueba.

En eso ella se gira con suavidad, Ren vio cómo en cámara lenta su cabello liso se elevaba sublime para depositarse con suavidad en sus hombros y como sus caderas de manera muy sexy se acomodaban delante de sus ojos al terminar el giro, Ren sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, él bombardeó de información visual, lo tenia al borde del colapso nervioso, paralizado incapaz de moverse...

Ella lo miro santisfecha de si misma, sonrió ladinamente, tenía curiosidad, ¿Acaso en verdad ella podía despertar en él sentimientos?... ¿o será que okasa tenía razón?, ¿Sería posible que él ya sintiera cosas por ella?, no... noo! No era posible...se estaba ilusionando, tontamente, pero verlo así tan descolocado, tan nervioso, solo por ella, la hacia dudar...

-¿Parece que de verdad prefieres quedarte en la entrada?,-dice divertida- pero debes pasar ¿o quieres que te lleve el refresco a la puerta? ¿o quieres alguna otra cosa?

Si supieras lo que quiero no me preguntarías de esa forma...ya! ...Kuon!... concéntrate...ella no sabe lo que provoca en ti... comenzó avanzar a la estancia con una sonrisa contenida.

-Si, perdona me distraje por un momento..te acepto un jugo de naranja si tienes.. ya que aun tenemos tiempo después de todo, pero antes ¿me permites usar tu baño.?

-claro Ren-san ven por aquí! -dice alegre-

Ella camino hacia él, acelerándole el corazón, que estaba a punto de estallar al verla tan sexy con ese vestido y caminar hacia el, así de resuelta...su imaginación se estaba desatando...sin control al pasar ella por su lado para instarlo a seguirla y el sin pensarlo siguió su estela, ella se detuvo ante una puerta del pasillo y el torpemente se detuvo chocando con su pecho el hombro de ella, al tenerla tan cerca, una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó por completo provocando que su cuerpo se sintiera hervir por ese simple contacto... ella al parecer estaba ajena de la guerra interna que le provocaba, así que abrió la puerta del baño para dejarlo pasar, pero al verlo noto algo extraño en él...

-Ren-san ¿Te encuentras bien?...-dijo curiosa- ¿Te vez algo extraño...como acalorado... ¿No tendrás fiebre otra vez..? -dijo preocupada-

Ella inesperadamente coloco su mano en su frente al decir esto, lo cual provocó que Ren se sobresaltara... pensando fiebre nooo! Calor siiii...muchaaa calor!, pero era por otra razón...pero no podía decírselo a ella

-Heee! no! tengo fiebre... solo tengo un poco de calor creo que es donde me vine rápido hacia acá...es que subí por las escaleras para hacer algo de ejercicio y he tenido un día atareado, permite refrescarme un momento enseguida salgo -le dio una sonrisa nerviosa-

Ren se metió rápidamente al baño, esto realmente no era bueno, su cuerpo se estaba comportado como el de un adolescente... como ese día en la filmación del PV, ese beso...ese beso...no! kuon! cálmate ya!...pensar en ese beso no ayuda en estos momentos...es más empeoraba su situación actual ...esto nunca le había pasado...¿Como podía ella provocar tales reacciones en mi?, bueno si sabia como.. después de todo era un hombre...y peor aun, un hombre enamorado ya que parecía que él amor creaba en el una llama de deseo nunca antes conocida por el, pero nunca pensó que el amor tambien lo hiciera perder el control de su cuerpo de esa manera... es que ese vestido era una tortura para él...¿como voy hablar con ella vestida así?... mama! porque se te ocurrio castigarme de esta manera!, tendré que recitar la tabla periódica un par de veces para calmarme, sino estuviera en su casa me daría una ducha fría...ahora mismo!

Kyoko por otro lado se sentía poderosa, nunca había incomodo a un chico de esa forma... y menos pensó que ese vestido la iba hacer sentirse como una chica linda incluso se sintió seductora... y al parecer Ren no era indiferente a eso tal como dijo su madre, pensar en la posibilidad de que el se sintiera un poco seducido por el vestido eso la hizo sonreír, más aún tenía encendida la llama de la emoción de pensar que él sintiera cosas por ella, aunque fuera solo por ese instante quería creer que él podía fijarse en ella... tarareaba alegremente mientas preparaba un jugo natural de naranjas y esperaba que Ren saliera del baño.

Lo que no sabía Kyoko era cuánto lo había seducido ese vestido, ya que Ren estaba en serios problemas, no podía apartar de su mente los sucesos de hace unos minutos, lo peor que se mezclaban con su imaginación y eso no le ayudaba mucho con su problema... así que después de 15 minutos de sube y baja, Kyoko se preocupo y desde la puerta del baño le pregunto

-Ren-san de verdad ¿te encuentras bien?

El escuchar su voz preocupada por él, no lo ayudó a mejorar las cosas para él, y después de tranquilizarla con un...

\- Estoy bien!... Kyoko-Chan ...no te preocupes ya salgo!...dame unos minutos!

Decidió que era mejor descargar su problema, así podría estar mas relajado ante ella, Salió del baño luego de 10 minutos más con una sonrisa de alivio reflejado en su rostro, lo que el no sabia era que ese vestido seguiría causando estragos en su cuerpo, y en su mente sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

Estaban sentados en el sillón frente a frente, Ren trataba de disimular mirándola al rostro, aunque de reojo la miraba de igual manera de pies a cabeza, se distrajo algo conversandole de su viaje a okinawa y ella le contaba un poco de como habían sido sus días con los nuevos trabajos conseguidos por Kou-kun, en eso suena el teléfono de él y el se disculpa mientras ella lleva las cosas a la cocina para lavarlas, él sin poder evitarlo la siguió con la mirada y se dio una cacheta mental para concentrarse en la llamada.

-Ren ya esta todo listo!, ¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-si absolutamente...hoy mas que nunca!

-Bueno suerte amigo!

-Gracias, la necesitare -volvio de mirar a kyoko de reojo-

Después de colgar se acerco solo un poco a ella, tenia que mantener la distancia era lo mejor en esos momentos, pero fue suficiente para que su nariz sintiera un delicioso perfume emanar de ella, lo cual embriagó sus sentidos por unos momentos, por dios Kuon concéntrate en el plan!, no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas!

-kyoko-chan ¿Te parece bien si nos vamos?

Ella dio un respingo por la sorpresa de sentirlo tan cerca, no se habia dado cuenta de que habia llegado a su lado, y para su extrañeza el estaba muy cercano.. tanto asi que podia oler su perfume... sentir ese aroma le recordó cuando el era su hermano y podía tenerlo asi de cerca... aunque solo fuera por actuación.

-ohhh no crees que es un poco temprano aún... van a ser recién las 8 y quedamos de llegar a las 9.

-Si, pero... si no te molesta hay un lugar que quisiera que me acompañarás antes de que fuéramos a la casa del presidente

-¿Un lugar?

-asi es!, ¿me acompañas?

-Mmm...pero ¿tiene que ser ahora?, no quiero llegar tarde a la cena.

-Es importante para mi!, por favor ¿me acompañas? -pone su cara de cachorrito-

Ufff ahí esta el regreso de mi querido hermano ¿porque me hace eso?... acaso sabe que no puedo decirle que no cuando me pone esa cara ahhhh...

-Mmm esta bien, si es importante para ti entonces vamos ! voy por mi bolso y nos vamos entonces.-dice resoplando divertida-

Ya no había marcha atrás ... su padre tenia razón ya era tiempo...era ahora o nunca!

—

Ya en el auto Ren seguia teniendo serios problemas... y el causante seguía siendo ese vestido, definitivamente ese vestido lo iba matar... literalmente ese vestido lo estaba enfermando de los nervios y del corazón... el no podía apartar su vista de él... primero cuando se subió al auto y le dejo ver sus piernas mientras ella se acomodaba la falda que se le había subido levemente...el resoplo sonoramente sobresaltandola un poco y causando que ella se riera de el con dulzura.

Iban por la ruta, hablando alegremente cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar en la radio la canción "the reason" y ella emocionada le dijo

-Escucha Ren-san!, es la canción de Doug-san de nuestra película ahhh...es tán bonita! -dijo con ojos soñadores-

Mientas ella cantaba de manera alegre la canción, él al principio frunció el ceño enojado... pero al escucharla cantar su enojo cedia un poco, ella al darse cuenta que estaba cantando fuerte se tapó la boca avergonzada.

-Lo siento !no quise incomodarte con mis berridos.

-¿Por que dices eso? A mi me pareció que cantas muy bien, es más yo diría que mejor que ese Doug -dijo con una mueca de fastidio-

-Definitivamente Doug-san no es de tu agrado, cómo puedes compararme con el, el es un cantante de talla internacional!

-para mi no hay mejor voz que la tuya...

Ella lo miro sonrojada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por esas palabras, él no hallaba que decir se encontraba con su corazon desaforado, no quería arruinar el momento, se había creado una atmósfera especial entre ellos de complicidad...

\- ¿Que te parece la próxima la cantamos juntos?, pero tendrás que colocar alguna que me sepa para armonizar contigo -dijo con una sonrisa cálida-

-¿tú cantas?

-solo en la ducha, o cuando estoy nervioso, aunque nunca lo hecho delante de alguien.

-¿Así que podría tener el privilegio de escucharte cantar?

-si, o el infortunio jeje, mira ahí está mi iPod, ahí está la música que suelo escuchar, este es otro secreto entre tú y yo-le guiña un ojo-

Ella le sonrió complice y se agacho un poco para tomar el iPod bajo la radio para cambiar la música como el lo sugirió... pero para Ren esto fue peor, ya que no sabia que eso le daría la oportunidad de a través de la delgada tela semitransparente en su escote y ver todo el esplendor de sus pechos... esos segundos de descuido lo hicieron que levemente el auto se saliera del carril de manera brusca...pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos volvió a su carril aunque asusto un poco a Kyoko con la maniobra brusca que se fue contra el, Ren se electrizó al sentir su cuerpo, y ese exquisito perfume, tensionadolo nuevamente, ella al darse cuenta que estaba sobre el regreso a su asiento diciendo algo apenada y divertida.

-Siento haberte golpearte se me fue el cuerpo, pero también fue tu culpa, la idea era que no te distrajeras con cambiar la música, por eso me pediste que lo hiciera yo.

-perdóname...tu a mi, ¿estas bien? supongo que soy algo controlador -dijo avergonzado-

Ella no lo entendía... la música le importaba un carajo... de hecho le pidió que la cambiara solo para distraerse... pero claro que se había distraído!... pero no como el esperaba... es mas esos estragos mentales le estaban volviendo a causar problemas... y esta vez no tenia un baño cerca... tenia que calmarse o perdería el control y seguro haría algo estúpido.

-No ha sido nada, ya me había dado cuenta...que no te gusta que otros hagan las cosas por ti... y a propósito ¿a donde vamos? ... llevamos como 20 minutos en esta carretera.

-ya te dije es un lugar que quiero que me acompañes no te impacientes estamos cerca!... -Ren intentando cambiar el tema pregunta- ¿porque mejor no me cuentas como te fue anoche en la cena?

Él sintió como esa pregunta cambio el ambiente abruptamente, se coloco inmediatamente tenso y se removió en el asiento del auto incomoda.

-¿Paso algo malo?... pensé que había sido una cena con los Srs que te cuidaron y tus padres...¿o..no me digas que apareció ese...?

El sabia la respuesta, pero quería escuchar lo que ella había sentido y ver o sentir con sus propios ojos si tenia alguna oportunidad como su padre le había dicho, antes de decírselo.

Ella se notaba algo incómoda, pero decidida dijo

-En realidad si... precisamente apareció en el restaurante a interrumpirnos.. no te lo ocultare... pero por favor no te enojes conmigo antes que te comente lo sucedido.

Ya era tarde el estaba molesto... aunque verla dispuesta a contarle lo sucedido lo contuvo un poco.

-¿y porque apareció ese allí?... ¿Que te dijo?-dijo conteniendo su enojo lo mejor que podía-

-solo... quería según él protegerme y que en cierta forma jactarse de que al abandonarme yo ahora era una mujer interesante... y disque no podía seguir sola expuesta porque según el como soy una mujer tonta para el amor podía volver a ser engañada por otros hombres...que era mejor que estuviera con él resguardada por su dinero y fama.

-Que! el que! Como se atreve ! Ese maldito! -dijo sin poder contenerse-

Ren bruscamente se orillo en la carretera, y aunque en la mañana su padre le había contado el hecho, pero escucharlo de ella era peor... eso lo ponía realmente furioso que se creía ese maldito idiota!...trato de calmarse tampoco era su idea ponerse como una bestia con ella y menos pelearse con ella por ese imbesil en estos momentos. Ella lo saco de sus pensamientos tormentosos tomándole su mano y devolviéndolo a ella, como siempre lo hacia.

-Ren-san no fue nada.. lo juro!... de hecho me sentí respaldada por mis padres y la actitud de Shou solo me confirmo lo que yo soy para él... y en verdad ya no me importa lo que el piense... de hecho ya no me importa nada de él... pensé que podría perdonarlo y quizás ser amigos en un futuro, después de todo nos criamos como hermanos... además ahora que se que solo me orillaron a enamorarme de el por estar siempre sola y por la falta de amor que siempre hubo en mi vida, ayer cuando hable con okami-san en el almuerzo, me di cuenta de ello, ellos mismos me confesaron que siempre quisieron que yo cuidara a Shou por eso me enamore de él, inducida por ellos de cierta forma, después de todo era lo único que tenia en ese momento, pero ahora es diferente ya que se lo que es tener amigos, cariño paternal, fraternal ... y bueno ya no siento que necesite nada de eso ni de él... incluso creo que nunca estuve enamorada de él.. solo estaba obsesionada con que me quisiera.. con ser importante para...alguien...

-Claro que eres importante para alguien , no vez cuánta gente te quiere, no lo necesitas a él para nada...nunca lo haz necesitado!... para eso me tienes a mi!...-grita fuera de si-

Ren lo dijo sin pensarlo al calor del momento... ella se quedo estática al escuchar eso... y después de unos segundos reacciono... tenia que se realista el solo se lo decía porque..

-Si, lo entiendo, se que cuento contigo... -sonríe tímida-tu me proteges como tu kohai...después de todo también somos amigos -dijo con dolor-...siempre te he agred...

-NOOOOOO!-grito de pronto-

-que!

-dije que NO! Acaso no te das cuenta que yo no te veo solamente como mi kohai, acaso no puedes ver a través de mi... no puedes sentir, cuán importante eres para mi, que yo lo único que quiero es estar cerca tuyo... no sabes... acaso no entiendes! que estoy volviéndome loco de amor por ti, porque tu eres la única chica de la cual me he enamorado en toda mi VIDA! -dice gritando con desesperación-

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo del problema de Ren...según yo ha estado entretenido ... pero cuando al fin Ren consiguió calmarse.. se altero por las palabras de kyoko.. acaba de explotar... que le dirá kyoko ahora, bateara la bola curva o la recibirá directa al pecho... averiguarlo en el siguiente capitulo... un abrazo nos leemos...**


	27. Chapter 27 : Cambio de planes

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos estaba sumamente impactada ... que estaba diciendo ! Esto no podía estar pasando...ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella rompió el silencio tímidamente.

-Ren-san ¿en verdad no tienes fiebre?... ¿has estado actuando extraño hoy?...o te hizo mal el jugo de naranjas es que estas diciendo cosas extrañas...sabes que las personas con fiebre dicen cosas extrañas...porque lo que tu dices no puede ser mas que un delirio tuyo... eso no es posible... cómo podría ser posible? Además yo se que tu amas a otra chic...a...

Ren la miraba exasperado por su respuesta... pero no se iba echar para atrás...ahora no dejaria que ella desviara el tema, no saldrían de ahí hasta que a ella le quedará claro sus sentimientos hacia ella, aunque no fuera la forma como lo planeo, pero tenia el valor necesario para hacerla entender.

-¿Haber y según tu de quien estoy enamorado? -dijo increpándola- ya te aclare lo de kana-san y tu dijiste que me creías... ¿acaso en el tiempo que nos conocemos me haz visto con alguien mas?

-Bu...eno... bue...no tu estas enamorado de una chica 4 años menor que tu ¿o no? -dijo algo molesta-

-bueno si... te lo acabo de decir estoy enamorado de ti!

-pero eso es imposible!

-¿Por qué?

-porque... ¿como seria posible que te fijaras en mi de esa forma?... yo no soy nadie comparadado con las chicas hermosas que te rodean ... eres el hombre mas deseado de Japón, todas las chicas quisieran estar en tus brazos... ¿como te fijarías tu en una mujer como yo plana y sin atractivo, que solo se ve bien gracias a la magia del maquillaje y la princesa rosa...bueno y esta vez gracias a la ayuda de July-san?

-Plana y sin atractivo! ¿Que acaso eres ciega?... ¿no viste lo que me provocaste hace un rato?... no sabes como tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte como un loco... y eso no ha sido solo hoy, desde que te tuve en mis brazos como mizuki...mis sentimientos por ti han crecido... ¿acaso no pudiste sentir lo real de mis besos en el PV?...que haya mujeres que se arrojarían a mis brazos, para mi eso no tiene importancia... si la única chica que quiero tener entre mis brazos no me corresponde, si tu me quisieras aunque fuera solo un poco... yo sería el hombre mas feliz del planeta.. yo jamás he amado a una chica como te amo a ti!... tu me salvaste de mi mismo... y has estado conmigo a cada paso, para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo... ¿como no puedes creerme? -dice desesperado-

A Kyoko se le entendió el rostro de un rojo intenso y se quedo mirándolo sorprendida, ¿en verdad no estaba soñando?, o este vestido lo habia trastornado confundiéndola con otra persona...¿en verdad el le estaba diciendo todo eso a ella...? ¿y que pasaba con Morizumi-san...? bueno, si lo pensaba bien en realidad lo único que ella tenia eran pistas vagas de lo que ella le dijo, lo cual relaciono con las confesiones que el le hizo siendo bou, pero en realidad tampoco probaba nada, quizás okasa tenia razón ¿seria posible que él sentía algo por ella...? ¿y que hacia ella ahora?, ella se moría por este hombre ... pero nunca pensó ni en sus mas locos sueños que él ...pudiera amarla de esta manera.

De pronto el se lanzo entre sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de ella, estrechándola con decesperacion, ella podía sentir lo angustiado que estaba, en verdad ella podía sentir su sinceridad...en sus palabras y en ese abrazo, decidió corresponder su abrazo y comenzó acariciar su suave cabello para consolarlo... estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que ella tomo aire, y decidió que ahora tendrían que llegar hasta el final de esa conversación.

-Ren-san.. aun me cuesta procesar lo que me has dicho, pero te creo puedo sentir como lo que me dices es de corazón, creo en tus sentimientos, y aunque no lo entiendo del todo cómo paso quiero entender, porque de verdad tu para mi también eres alguien especial... yo también...tengo sentimientos por ti...que he querido reprimir en el fondo de mi alma y mi ser, por miedo a que me dañes con tu desprecio y rechazo... creo que tenemos que hablar muchas cosas... pero con sinceridad ¿te parece?

Ren levanto su rostro totalmente atónito ante sus palabras y al verla que ella lo miraba con ternura... se sintió feliz... puede que ella no lo amara como el la amaba... pero al menos no lo rechazaba y parecía sentir algo por él, como su padre se lo dijo, eso era mas de lo que esperaba, ella le acaricio la mejilla y el cerro los ojos al contacto... trato de recomponerse ...y usando su fuerza de voluntad que ya le empezaba a flaquear se separo de ella, pues aunque el plan original se había ido al carajo... esto era un mejor escenario

-tienes razón... ¿te parece si vamos al lugar que te iba a mostrar?, después de todo estamos cerca

-¿y que pasara con la cena?, se nos esta haciendo tarde

-Bueno para serte sincero, originalmente en mi mente nunca ibas a llegar a la cena... ya que pensaba raptarte... por decirlo de alguna forma...te lo dije ya estaba volviéndome loco y solo quería poder decirte la verdad y hablarte de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-o sea esa escusa del lugar era solo para traerme engañada aquí

-culpable!

-¿y tu te pusiste de acuerdo con Otou-san? ¿o no?

-¿Como sabes eso?

-En realidad no lo se... pero ahora lo sospecho, ya que cuando se despidió de mi esta tarde me dijo una frase que me hizo sentir como que me estaba pidiendo disculpas por adelantado, y como okasa dijo que había desaparecido toda la tarde...

-el siempre tan transparente! -dijo resoplando-

-¿el siempre?... pensé que casi no lo conocías -dijo extrañada-

-la verdad no es tan así ... es una de las cosas que quiero aclararte, pero déjame contarte la historia completa, no querrás empezar por eso

-ahora la que tiene curiosidad soy yo - dijo con un mohín-

-eso es bueno.. y te prometo responder a todas tus preguntas... solo no huyas de mi hasta que haya terminado de contarte todo... te prometo que si estas tan enfadada como para no querer verme por un tiempo te daré tu espacio... pero no huyas, no me perdonaría si te paso algo por mi culpa.

-¿tan malo es lo que tienes que contarme?

-eso solo puedes decirlo tu!... solo tu puedes decirme si me puedes perdonar, sabes que para hablar del pasado tengo que contarte también como te he mentido para ocultarlo... y eso te podría lastimar.

-entiendo... pero me prometes que serás sincero conmigo, aunque sea doloroso para ambos

-te lo prometo

-entonces vamos..

cuando iban camino al lugar Ren se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido ir allá, y más que se ejecutara su loco plan en estas nuevas circunstancias

-Kyoko-Chan debo confesarte que tenía un loco Plan para raptarte, creo que debo hacer unas llamadas para poder suspenderlo...-dijo algo apenado-

-ahh bueno y ¿qué hacemos ahora entonces ?

-¿te parece si vamos al hotel a cenar?, ya que reserve un cuarto para poder refugiarnos y hablar tranquilamente, ya que tengo tu atención para hablar me parece un poco vergonzoso que se ejecute el plan, para llegar allí

-¿Refugiarnos? ¿y que clase de loco plan tenias?

-heee bueno..., pero déjame llamar primero ...

Ren llamo por teléfono a Yashiro, pero no contaba que el Bluetooth de la radio se conectaría dejando a Yashiro en alta voz... internamente se debatía y suspiro..

-yashiro habla Ren, estoy con kyoko-Chan en el alta voz del auto...

-hola?... ¿porque eso me sonó como una amenaza?

-jeje si a mi también me sonó a amenaza-dijo Kyoko divertida-

-en fin! necesito pedirte otro favor, ¿puedes cancelar lo de la lluvia?, ya no sera necesario, y llamar al hotel para cancelar la reserva en el restaurante, y que por favor que nos sirvan la cena en el cuarto...

-que!

-¿puedes hacerlo o no? -dijo enfadado-

-claro que si!, supongo que no puedo preguntar ¿por que? -dijo malísioso-

-supones bien, te agradezco!

-espera ¿y mañana llegaras?, tenemos filmación a las 15:00 -dijo perspicaz-

-no lo se!... te llamo en la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-vale .. vale de acuerdo ... pero por favor no lo olvides ... buenas noches que tengan buena cena -rió divertido-

-si gracias, adiós! -dice fastidiado-

Kyoko lo miraba algo atónita que había sido eso

-te admití que mi plan era algo vergonzoso ¿o no?

-si... pero sigo sin entender ¿cual era tu plan?

-ahhghh... bueno ya que!... pedí una maquina de lluvia a un estudio y contrate a unos técnicos para que activaran la lluvia a cierta hora... con el objetivo de que ... bueno que cuando nos pillara la lluvia me acompañaras al hotel para refugiarnos y ya no pudiéramos ir a la cena.

-¿de verdad pensabas hacer eso?

-si te lo dije, estaba dispuesto a todo para raptarte hoy... mas bien desesperado

-jajaja no me lo puedo creer!

-ni yo en realidad... el amor te vuelve algo loco... nunca creí hacer algo como eso -dijo avergonzado-

Kyoko lo miro con ternura, en verdad ese hombre la amaba tanto como para hacer esa locura... ufff es que esto era increíble esta sensación de sentirse amada por el hombre que ella también amaba era increíble, sonrió encantada.

-¿y haz hecho alguna otra locura por mi? -pregunto curiosa-

-mmm la verdad si...varias... aunque en mi defensa tu me hacías cometer esas locuras por tus actitudes raras...

-o sea ¿ahora yo soy la culpable de tus planes locos...?

-si hasta una vez desayune dos veces solo por ti..

-que! ¿cuando fue eso?

-Fue cuando te encontré hablando con Fuwa en las escaleras del hotel... ya había desayunado... de hecho iba por las escaleras para hacer ejercicio.. y al verte con el y sentir esa atmósfera entre ustedes de complicidad decidí romperla y no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que decir que te estaba buscando para llevarte a desayunar... y tu me obligaste a desayunar de nuevo.

-pero si me dijiste que no habías desayunado... como iba yo saber que me estabas mintiendo...

-por eso volví a desayunar solo para que no descubrieras mi mentira y claro para sepárarte de Fuwa.

-Guauuu! no me di cuenta...

-lo se, pero ya no te contare esas vergüenzas que me has hecho pasar, porque tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que hablar y ya llegamos.

-pero me contaras mas, es divertido ver este lado tuyo... me parece sumamente interesante

-si quieres, aunque hay cosas mas importantes primero que debemos hablar, pero debo pedirte una cosa más, en el hotel espérame en el lobby un momento, ya que reserve el cuarto con mi verdadero nombre... y aun no quiero que lo sepas... bueno hasta que conozcas porque no uso mi nombre real.

-eso es parte de las cosas que me contaras hoy

-así es

-está bien, entonces no hay problema, confiaré en ti.

—

Una vez en la suit, kyoko se dio cuenta que moría de hambre en realidad ya eran más de las 9... ella debería estar en la casa del presidente, en cambio estaba en un cuarto de hotel con el hombre que amaba y que le había confesado que también la amaba... que seria de ella... sus deseos impuros la dominaban mas de la cuenta.. cuando estaban abrazados en el auto, lo único que deseaba era ser besada por él, volver a sentir el calor de sus labios y la humedad de su lengua, tal como había pasado en el PV de Hook, pero por alguna razón el ni quiera se había acercado a ella para besarla... Ni siquiera cuando ella le acarició la mejilla para acercarse...quizás su amor no llegaba al punto de querer besarla era mas como algo platónico... bueno suponía que al hablar vería todo con más claridad, por esta vez no se adelantaría a los hechos, ya que estos superaban a sus mas alocados sueños.

Por otro lado Ren ... estaba mas nervioso aun, que antes, ese vestido, saber que él no le era indiferente y sus crecientes deseos por ella lo estaban consumiendo a un abismo sin salida, cuando ella le acaricio el cabello... y deslizó su mano por su mejilla...tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para pedirle que vinieran al hotel.. si no se hubiera lanzado a sus labios como el sediento que era... pero debía aclarar las cosas primero.. su padre se lo dijo nada podría sobrevivir entre ellos entre tantas mentiras.. que asaltarla de manera física antes de tiempo podría hacer que ella se alejara para siempre de él.

Comenzaron a cenar amenamente de trivialidades, en cierta forma ambos querían distraerse de sus pensamientos y darse un poco de espacio para tranquilizar sus nervios, ademas ambos tenían hambre, luego de la cena Ren le propuso sentarse en los sofás para hablar, se sentaron frente a frente, aunque eso fue una muy mala idea para su estado mental... ya que ese vestido lo seguía atormentando, causando serios estragos en su mente y su cuerpo, ella se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que estaba y le pregunto con inocencia.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien Ren-san?

-bueno como te estoy siendo sincero en las ultimas horas.. la verdad no

-¿que te ocurre? ¿tienes fiebre?

Ella se levanto para tocarle la frente, y el le detuvo su intención con su mano.

-eso no solo no ayudará sino empeorara mis síntomas -la miraba de reojo-

-¿como?, no te entiendo!

-pues veras mi problema eres tu...

-¿Yo?

-mas bien las cosas que me provocas con ese vestido, combinado con lo que siento por ti hacen que mi cuerpo reaccione por instinto y no me puedo concentrarme, eso es lo que me provoca el calor que tu crees que es fiebre... es como una fiebre de de ti

-ohhh -dijo sonrojada- y ¿que quieres que haga por ti?

-ohhh por favor no hagas esas tipo de preguntas...-dice en tono de suplica-

-¿heee? no entiendo! -Dice confundida-

-lo se... -dijo pensativo- haber... espérame un minuto

fue a unos de los cuartos y saco de la cama gigante el posa pies y lo llevo a la estancia, instó a que kyoko se sentara nuevamente en el sillón y le coloco la manta en las piernas a kyoko, dejándola solo con el torzo al descubierto del vestido.

-así esta mejor... así podré concentrarme para hablar contigo -dice sonriente-

-no me digas que el motivo de tu calor era yo...-se tapo con las manos la boca-

Ella se coloco extremadamente roja, recién había caído en cuenta de lo que a Ren le pasaba, como podía haber sido tan ingenua, ahora estaba entendiendo lo que le dijo okasa, Ren sentía deseos por ella y ese vestido lo provocaba con deseos impuros el solo se estaba conteniendo, el queria al igual que ella hace un momento besarlo y tener contacto con el cuerpo de él.

-perdona, pero es difícil contenerse en estas circunstancias y ante de que haya más malos entendidos entre nosotros, quiero que sepas mis verdades y aclaremos algunas cosas... para que así no te arrepientas de nada nunca... estando conmigo, no quiero que me tengas miedo quiero que tengas la absoluta certeza que mis deseos por ti, nunca serán mas fuertes que mi amor por ti, siempre te protegeré y nunca te haré nada que tu no quieras...

Ella lo miraba curiosa, ya que esas palabras encendieron una llama en su cuerpo que ella desconocía aún, pero que por alguna razón no la dejaba pensar... con claridad, al verlo así con la cabeza agacha tratando de explicarle sus deseos por ella... y que jamás le haría daño, la hizo decir lo que estaba pensando sin meditarlo sin prever lo que esas palabras podrían provocar en el...

-¿y si yo quisiera...?

**Hasta yo quisiera, quien como Kyoko que tiene esas oportunidades en la vida jejej, pero Hasta aquí este capítulo, por favor no me odien por dejarlo hasta aquí si ya llegaron hasta aquí es que realmente son fan de esta historia, y les aseguro que los próximos capítulos... tendrán que leerlos en soledad absoluta, o sino les tiraran un zapato para que se callen, jajaj, bueno espero estén sentadas al borde del asiento, porque esto se esta poniendo intenso... así que ustedes deciden o llegan hasta aquí o se arriesgan a seguir leyendo...ya que en los próximos capítulos seguirá habiendo contenido para mayores...**😆**nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...nos leemos...**


	28. Chapter 28 : ¿y si yo quisiera?

**Advertencia! : Este capítulo tiene contenido algo erótico, que puede herir susceptibilidades o desatar la imaginación... todo lo escrito es mas erótico que sexual...y hay bromas de doble sentido en el contenido... por si no quieren seguir leyendo... naaa! se que seguirán leyendo estos capítulos igual jajaja... les dejo con el capitulo cariños nos leemos..., si es que no me vetan después de leer este capitulo jejeje.**

Ren estaba impactado ante la frase que le soltó kyoko...eso lo estaba enloqueciendo su mente se preguntaba.

¿Que?... Porque me dice eso!... definitivamente... tu quieres jugar con mi cordura...ella me quiere volver loco eso es...! primero ese vestido, después que soy importante para ella, y ahora esto!, esa frase que lo desarmo por completo al jugar con su poca cordura, pero en realidad...ya no le importa nada... quédate con mi cordura si con eso me dejas tocarte...La miro con intensidad y sinceridad...

-Bueno te haré lo que siempre he soñado -le dije con su sonrisa del emperador de la noche, hecha promesa-

Kyoko se mordió el labio inferior para contener lo que sintió al pensar en esas palabras, y sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada, que por alguna razón que ella aun desconocía, eso provoco que su cuerpo comenzara a emitir una extraña descarga eléctrica que la atravesaba y que se alojo en sus extrañas sintiendo un calor inesperado pero intenso y cada vez aún más fuerte que le subió por la garganta dejándola con la boca seca.

-ehhh...yo... yo... creo que necesito agua! -dijo nerviosa-

Ella se levanto abrupta y torpemente del sillón, dejando caer el posa pies que la cubría, Ren instintivamente se agacho a recogerlo, pero al mirarla tan de cerca, vio sus piernas casi al descubierto...su falda del vestido se había subido más de cuenta... tanto que el podía ver el inicio de su ropa interior... y Ren en un intento vano de mantener el control quiso tomar la falda para bajarla, pero en su torpeza y nerviosismo roso su muslo, causando en ambos un súbito calor que encendió sus cuerpos por completo... él la miro apenado, esperando que se enojara por la caricia impertinente, o tuviera una reacción exagerada como siempre, sin embargo ella solo se volvió a morder el labio inferior, conteniendo la exhalación que le provocaba ese pequeño placer al rose de sus pieles... el con ese pequeño gesto se enseguesio por completo unos segundos y se levanto de golpe junto a ella, para acortar la distancia entre ellos, la tomo por la nuca y la acerco a sus labios con todo su deseo contenido por meses y sin pedir permiso, sin necesitarlo, capturo sus labios... su beso no era dulce... era intenso lleno de pasión...al igual que sus inquietas manos que la recorrían por su cabello y su espalda, ella sin oponer resistencia le permitía entrar con su lengua que feroz y abrazadora la invadía por completo en su boca, sin ningún respeto...sin ningún pudor...sus respiraciones estaban agitadas...y la falta de aire los hizo separase unos instantes, se miraron como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo ...enseguesidos por lo que sentían sus cuerpos...y sus corazones al unisono.

Ella podía sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo y sentir como lo necesita... como era agónico que ya no la besara, que y ya no la tocara... el ya no pensaba claramente.. solo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, ambos sucumbieron al impulso básico de dos personas que se aman con locura, porque por alguna razón, se había roto entre ellos la barrera invisible de que eso no podía ser, solo sabían cuanto se necesitaban, por ello sus acciones habían empezado a reflejar, más de lo que no habían podido decir en palabras en tanto tiempo, por lo cual se dejaron llevar por ese deseo mutuo que les quemaba por dentro, y que se estaba saliendo de todo control posible.

El comenzó a besarla nuevamente invadiendo fervorosamente con su lengua su boca y ella como buena aprendiz comenzó a imitarlo, haciendo que el deseo de ambos aumentara exponencialmente...con sus manos recorrería ávidamente, no solo su espalda, sino que tomo posesión de sus piernas haciendo que ella jadeara a cada contacto, ella torpemente acariciaba su espalda, pero para el estas caricias eran suficiente para hacerlo desear mas, y nublar completamente la poca razón que le quedaba, si eso estaba bien o no, lo único que quería era poseerla con todo su ser, la tomo entre sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla la cargo hasta el cuarto, de donde había sacado la cobija.

Al llegar al cuarto el la bajo suaventente dejándola de pie al lado de la cama... dejo de besarla en la boca, se coloco detrás de ella, para rodearla con besos apasionado e invasores en su cuello, ella sentía como eso doblegaba la poca razón que le quedaba y se dejaba llevar por el deseo que crecía desde su interior y salían en forma de suaves gemidos de placer, cuando el sintió esos maravillosos sonidos provenientes de ella, que parecían alentarlo a continuar, por lo cual comenzó a descender por su cuello para llegar hasta el cierre de ese vestido de Tortura... que ahora, al fin podría sacar de su camino, bajo lentamente el cierre haciendo que ella diera un respingo... y allí él lo descolgó entre besos y caricias en cada hombro del dichoso vestido, que cayo por si solo al suelo dejando al descubierto su hermosa piel... que solo tenia puesta lencería roja a juego del vestido, el la abrazo por su cintura desnuda aprensivo no podía creer tenerla así solo para él, ella al sentir ese contacto la hizo suspirar, el ansioso libero una de sus manos para tomar su rostro, para volver a poseer sus labios con pasión haciendo que sus jadeos fueran absorbidos entre cada beso...que era más ansioso que el anterior...con sus respiraciones cada vez mas entrecortadas, por el desenfreno.

Ella se giro hacia él... loca por el deseo que él la hacía sentir y lo miro intensa deseosa de él... para el eso fue su perdición total...ya no había nada que pudiera detenerlo..., más cuando ella se sonrojo al momento que sus manos comenzaron a desabotonarle la camisa para luego con lentitud quitársela... tal como en aquella ocasión en otro cuarto de hotel hace un tiempo donde actuaban de los hermanos Hells, demostrándose con eso, que lo que vivieron en esas cuatro paredes no fue solo actuación... y que hoy dejaban de ocultarse tras la actuación, siendo por primera vez ellos mismos, al terminar de deslizar la camisa acaricio el torso desnudo de él, ella sonreía al verlo deleitándose con sus caricias que expresaba a través de roncos gruñidos placenteros, ella encantada se acerco a ese maravilloso torneado torzo desnudo para cubrirlo de besos, ansiosos pero aun tímidos que buscaban una vez mas sentir la calidez de su piel.

Él se sentía extasiado, y para facilitarle la labor a ella, se sentó en la cama para darle libertad de alcanzarlo por completo, quería ser acariciado por ella por lo cual se dejo consentir por esas manos temblorosas que lo recorrían y esa boca ansiosa que lo poseía con timidez con cada beso marcándolo para siempre como de ella... de pronto ella lo abrazo sin poder contenerse, estrechándolo algo avergonzada por sus acciones, pero al hacerlo dejo sus pechos a la altura de la cara de él, lo cual el aprovecho esa nueva ventajosa situación, para quitarle la vergüenza y reemplazarla con más placer...con sus manos la acariciaba subiendo por su espalda lentamente, hasta que se encontró con su próxima victima, se detuvo un momento y la miro a los ojos con intensidad, ella extasiada y colorada, le asintió avergonzada, lo cual provoco en el una sonrisa traviesa, y él procedió a desenganchar el sostén, el cual cayo sin oponer resistencia al suelo, para liberar sus pechos desnudos delante de sus ojos, el los miro con hambre, con lujuria y sonrio aun más travieso para luego comenzar a acariciarlos, besarlos,... lamerlos,...morderlos, poseerlos, con la mas absoluta lujuria, lo que hizo que kyoko perdiera el control de su cuerpo y toda la vergüenza que le quedaba, ya que su cuerpo tomo el control dejandola sin la posiblidad de pensar, solo podía sentir, temblaba con cada contacto y se humedeció notablemente, y un calor abrazador comenzó a invadirla sin control, en su intimidad, solo podía liberar levemente esta sensación con cada cada gemido...involuntario que escapaban de ella pero los cuales cada vez subían más de intensidad, proporcional a lo que él la hacia sentir.

Kyoko sentía su cuerpo estremecer con cada caricia, los besos en sus pechos aunque al principio le daba algo de vergüenza con él, pero esa vergüenza fue remplazada por el absoluto éxtasis que le provocaban estas caricias tan intimas y la tenían al borde de perder la razón completamente, es que disfrutaba como el se apoderaba tan deliciosamente de esa parte de su cuerpo, Ren mantenía uno de sus pechos atrapado con su boca y el otro con su mano el cual masajeaba vigorosamente, al verla disfrutar, deslizo su mano libre al final de sus piernas que estaban juntas y comenzó a subir lentamente, hasta dar con su intimidad, acariciando con sus dedos por sobre la pataleta de ella, haciéndola emitir un gemido sonoro en respuesta, que él recibió con una sonrisa de lujuria absoluta, ya que la observaba extasiado, sin poder contenerse le dijo.

-Estas sumamente mojada... estas deseosa por mi -dije es un ronco susurro-

Ella no entendía muy bien sus palabras, pero su ser parecía saberlo, ya que su cuerpo reaccionaba gustoso antes las caricias que el le proporcionaba a su intimidad, las cuales tanto la deleitaban como la torturaban de una manera exquisita, él le sonreía como si hubiera descubierto algo fascinante, comenzó a deslizar con suavidad tortuosa por sus piernas su ultima prenda de ropa intima con una mano, si dejar de observarla en todas sus reacciones y con la otra seguía su trabajo exploratorio en la intimidad de ella, que lo miraba sorprendida, pero su fuero interno no quería que se detuvieran ante tan maravillosas sensaciones.

Ren estaba fascinado por la entrega de ella, siempre pensó que tendría que tocarla por capítulos, pero ella estaba sumamente dispuesta a dejarlo continuar...y eso a el lo enloquecía aún mas, si eso era posible.

De pronto el detuvo sus manos y las retiro de su cuerpo, ella lo miro algo decepcionada y el sonrio gustoso al ver su reacción ansiosa, Se levantó de la cama, la miro deseoso de continuar, con una mano tomo su mejilla para poseer sus labios nuevamente, y con la otra acerco hacia su cuerpo para luego girarla y depositarla suavemente en la cama, mientras continuaban el beso, el comenzó a bajar por sus mejillas, cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos con los que comenzó a juguetear, logrando que ella se removiera de placer...haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de decepción de su rostro, su deseo por él se había encendido nuevamente, al verla así la miro juguetón y comenzó a desplazarse a su vientre donde le dio besos suaves y castos, para luego de pronto bajar a su intimidad la cual comenzó a lamer y besar, esto a ella le causó un fuerte impacto, paralizandola un momento entre el pánico y la curiosidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo ya que se perdió nuevamente en sensaciones de placer que esto le provocaba, comenzando a gemir de manera incontrolable, se agarro del cobertor con sus manos, porque sentía que iba a desfallecer... el al ver esto acelero el ritmo y metía su lengua de manera brusca e invasora en ella, haciendo que sus manos apretaran con fuerza desmedida el cobertor, como queriendo sostenerse de caer, sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, que ya no podía más, él subió el ritmo de tortura... hasta que escucho entre gemidos entrecortados...

-Re...n... re...n po...r... fa...vor detente!... siendo que me voy a morir... re...n ahhhhyy...no... puedo más...

-No te vas a morir... solo estas a punto de conocer lo que es el placer de un orgasmo, solo déjate llevar no te detengas no pienses... solo siente...déjate llevar por lo que sientes...confía en mi...

Ren volvió a su tarea y comenzó a torturarla alternando entre sus dedos y su boca, cuando comenzó a sentir espasmos del cuerpo de ella y se dio cuenta de lo que venia...el acelero el ritmo gustoso, para que su experiencia fuera inolvidable...

Ella en cambio quedó en blanco solo sentía como su cuerpo ardía y como este pareció estallar en mil pedazos sucumbiendo a una explosión de si misma proveniente de su parte intima que la hizo perder el control de todo su ser, que vibraba incontrolablemente con fuertes espasmos, que no era capaz de controlar.

Unos minutos después ella sintió un gran alivio, aunque su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, su cabeza no entendía que había sido eso, pero no le importaba se sentía extrañamente feliz, de pronto vio la cara de Ren que la miraba como quien había hecho una travesura, y le sonreía encantado.

-me parece que si eso lo disfrutaste, lo siguiente te encantara -dice muy sexy, según kyoko-

El gateo hacia ella como un felino cazador, para acercarse a su boca y besarla nuevamente y Ella sintió un sabor extraño en sus labios, entendió que era su propio sabor fundido con sus labios, no le desagrado,mas bien reavivo sus deseos impuros, Ren comenzó acariciar todo su cuerpo con caricias que la envolvían de manera posesiva... el se separa de ella un poco para sacarse el pantalón, ella se asusto un poco, no era tonta sabia a que se refería él, al menos en teoría ya que en el colegio se lo habían explicado como un hombre y una mujer intimaban, pero al ver el miembro de Ren se asusto un poco, como esa cosa entraría en ella!, el la vio poner cara de susto y le dijo tranquilizador...

-No te asustes, ni te preocupes, con lo mojada que estas no habrá problemas, pero al ser tu primera vez dolerá un poco al principio, solo debes aguantar un poco después comenzaras a sentir placer... mas del que haz sentido...hasta ahora...confía en mi nunca te haría daño, -dice con esa voz confiable hecha promesa-

-confió en ti -lo dijo con determinación-

Eso fue todo lo que el necesito, se lanzo a ella para acariciarla besarla y excitarla a mas no poder, sus besos abrazadores y caricias posesivas, la hacían sentir aun mas húmeda de lo que estaba, podía sentir en su vientre latir ansioso a su contraparte, Ren comenzó a jugar con su miembro en la entrada de ella, ella gemía sonoramente, exhalaba con dificultad, y entrecortadamente, casi al limite de desfallecer, él la estaba enloqueciendo con sus caricias, ya que quería que ella lo deseara al punto que ella misma le pidiera acabar con la agonía.

-¿Te gusta?

-si...siiiii...muuchhhoooo... pero no se que me pasa siento que quiero má..aa...s...

-¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti?

-ahhhh...no lo se! eso creo, siento que te necesito aún más...

-Yo también quiero hacerte solo mía...yo también necesito más de ti...

El miraba todas sus reacciones, quería que ella sintiera todo intensamente, que su entrega fuera total y absolutamente sublime... para que lo recordara como lo mejor de su vida, quería ser el primero y el ultimo hombre en su vida...y poder amarla cada día nuevamente... comenzó con movimientos suaves a introducir la punta acariciando con esta la entrada de su intimidad y a moverse con suavidad, ella comenzó a sentirse desesperada, loca por el deseo que el le generaba.

Comenzó a introducirse suavemente y para sacarlo de la misma forma reiteradamente, así hasta ir invadiendo de apoco su intimidad, de apoco haciéndola suya casi por completo, a ella este juego la estaba enloqueciendo, el podía notar como ella no sentía dolor ni molestia alguna aún, ella era toda placer y éxtasis...

El último tramo fue completado y para sorpresa de él, ella pareció disfrutarlo aún más, pues lo agarro por las espalda, como queriendo sentirlo, aún mas, el preocupado se detuvo y le pregunto.

-¿Estas bien?

-siii...mmm más que bien, se siente tan bien!

El sonrió incrédulo esta chica siempre podía sorprenderlo, de ella siempre se podía esperar lo inesperado...empezó a moverse con suavidad dentro de ella, incrementando considerablemente los gemidos de ella, esto a el lo desquiciaba, lo excitaba a limites insospechados y el estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo, entrar en ella, estar ahí era algo nunca antes sentido por él, su intimidad era deliciosa, ella era deliciosa, y la sensación de estar dentro de ella solo la hacia amarla aún mas, fue aumentado la intensidad de sus estocadas, cada vez mas deseoso de ella, ambos estaban frenéticos, esclavos de sus deseos y de sus sensaciones, de pronto él sintió como su cuerpo no podía mas, estaba al borde de la locura, pero no quería dejarla así, tenia que aguantar un poco mas... pero ella parecía responder a sus deseos sintió como su cuerpo estaba temblando, ella también no aguantaba mas...ambos estaban al borde del abismo... y el solo quería lanzarse si era con ella, entonces decidió acelerar al ritmo para dejarse sucumbir juntos a ese estallido de placer que los consumió por completo y luego los envolvió en un frenético sonido de respiraciones entre mezcladas y sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

Ren se recostó sobre ella agotado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella estaba igualmente agitada, ambos podían sentir sus corazones latiendo acelerados al unísono, al cabo de unos minutos Ren recuperó algo el aliento y para no aplastarla demasiado levanto el torzo y la miro embelesado, sonriendole absolutamente feliz y aun mas enamorado, ella le sonrió cansada y notablemente plena.

El la beso con suavidad en la frente y luego en los labios, ella le sonrio agotada pero feliz, él se levanto para salir de ella, la tomo en sus brazos y la acomodo en la cama, para luego acomodarse en su pecho y taparse para acariciarse, sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa de plenitud en los labios.

**Perdón creo que me he pasado un poco (creo que deje vagar mucho mi imaginación), pero hasta aquí este intenso capítulo, (creo que hacia calor ese día jejej)como sabrán hace poco que publicó mis historias... cuando la escribí... nunca pensé en publicarla, pero al ver que generaba interés, decidí no solo guardarlas para mi, agradezco todo los comentarios, para seguir con este fic's y a las que siguen esta historia... espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capitulo, pero se me hace consecuente a tanto sentimiento reprimido por nuestros personajes, y ambos al saber que se amaban mutuamente, ya nada los ataba a reprimirse de lo que sentían...y al estar solos...en un hotel...bueno... una cosas llevo a la otro, y por lo demás me deje ir por mi imaginación en esta linea...pero tendrá razón kuu que nada puede sobrevivir entre mentiras?, habrá podido Ren probar el cielo... y pronto conocer el infierno por no haber sido capaz de contenerse? podrán aclarar las cosas antes de un nuevo mal entendido entre ellos?.. bueno lo que les aseguro que esto aun no es un felices para siempre... aún les queda mucho por superar y madurar... esto y mucho mas en los próximos capítulos :D... ****cariños y nos leemos...**


	29. Chapter 29 : El despertar

Kyoko despertó se sentía extraña, sentía su cuerpo pesado, y ligeramente acalorado, abrió sus párpados con pesadez, el lugar le pareció desconocido al principio hasta que de golpe los recuerdos llegaron de esa noche , esa mirada, esos besos, el calor que encendió su cuerpo y la hizo perder la razón, haciéndola entregarse por completo a sus deseos impuros y al hombre que ella amaba, quien estaba aferrado a su cuerpo desnudo por su espalda, no podía comprender cómo había llegado a eso!... es como si su razón, su mente se hubieran borrado o puesto en blanco y solo pudiera sentir...y vaya! que si sintió todo lo que sintió anoche es algo que nunca pensó que existía, sintió como si su cuerpo estallara en mil pedazos para luego sentirse extrañamente plena como si le hubieran satisfecho con una gran alegría, pero no la podía explicar del todo, era la primera vez que sentía tales sensaciones, el movimiento del hombre que le quitaba el aliento y algo más la sobresaltó, este la acercó más a su cuerpo y sintió cómo él aspiraba el aroma de su cabello y lo besaba, ella se congeló al sentir esa sensación de calor invadir su piel nuevamente, y ese deseo recorrer por su vientre, él le susurró con una voz ronca y sugerente.

-¿No vas a huir de mi?...¿cierto ?

-heee!...yooo! tuu! yo... hicimos... ahhh! -dijo alterada-

Ren la estrechó con más fuerza y le dio besos juguetones en el hombro, haciendo que a ella se le erizaba la piel, y sus nervios a flor de piel la dominaran.

-siiii y ha sido lo mejor de mi vida -dijo el alegre-

Ella se gira para mirarlo sorprendida y ve que él la mira como si no hubiera nada en el mundo más importante que ella, él la sorprende con un beso que rápidamente sube de intensidad que ella le responde encantada, entrelazando sus brazos a su cuello, para fundirse más en ese beso, él aire comenzó a faltarles y se separaron sin dejar de mirarse, estaban con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, ella de pronto estaba sumamente sonrojada, y para sorpresa de él muy nerviosa le dijo

-ya para! puedes dejar de besarme así!, no vez lo que me provocas... haces que me olvide de todo!

-bueno siendo así estamos en igualdad de condiciones -sonríe encantador-

-pero tú eres el que me provoca...

-y ¿tú crees que yo soy de fierro ?no sabes todo lo que he tendido que autocontrolarme todo este tiempo y ahora con el hecho de tenerte así no sabes todo lo que quiero hacerte...

Volvió a besarla efusivamente, aunque mas brevemente

-pero se que tenemos una conversación pendiente y eso me atemoriza bastante

\- ¿porque tú tienes temor?, soy yo la que debería tenerlo...

-¿tú porque?

-bueno, después de tenerme de esta forma puede que ya no me quieras...porque ya conseguiste lo que querías...

\- alto ahí, no sigas por ahí, yo no soy así y menos contigo.

-pero eres un Playboy!

-eso es pura fama no más en el amor soy más primerizo que tú.

\- eso no puede ser ... tú haz tenido muchas mujeres... no creo que sea tu primera vez

\- en sexo puede que no, pero es la primera vez que lo hago por amor con una mujer y que la he deseado tanto antes como ahora, porque el haberte tenido solo me provoca que no quiera dejarte ir nunca más de mi lado, sentir tu piel, tus besos poder entrar en ti, de esa manera tan maravillosa y sentirte mía, es lo que me da temor que no me dejes volver a tocarte si no me perdonas...

Kyoko al escuchar esas palabras, sentía como su cuerpo respondia de inmediato, como su deseo se volvia encender, provocándole unas especies de escalofríos en todo su cuerpo... y podia sentir como su contraparte le sucedía lo mismo.

Ren se refugio en sus brazos escondiendo su rostro entre sus pechos, ella se avergüenza un poco al tenerlo así de esa manera, pero lo mira con ternura y comienza acariciarlo cómo si fuera un niño pequeño..

-Ren porque no me cuentas lo que temes, es la única manera de entenderte, no puedo prometer que no me enojare porque no tengo idea lo que me dirás, pero prometo escucharte y tratar de entender.. pero si no me lo dices nunca lo sabremos.

-déjame quedarme un momento más aquí se siente tan bien ...! -dice sugerente-

-Eres un pervertido!...-dice molesta-

-tú eres la que me hace serlo, antes yo era un caballero. -el la mira escondido aun entre sus pechos-

-eso solo es pura fama por lo que se ve, ¿crees que no lo se?

-así y ¿Cómo soy yo según tú ?

-mmm...yo creo que eres mas como mi nii-san, temperamental, territorial, tierno, protector, pervertido y el hombre que amo.

Ren saco su cara de los pechos de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos con toda intensidad... y temeroso pregunto para confirmar si había oido bien!

-¿Dijiste que me amas?

-¡que aun lo dudas!, ¿crees que me hubiese entregado a ti? sino te amara

-¿pensé que dijiste que te hice perder el control de ti misma?

-¿y crees que eso me pasaría si no te amara?

-y ¿qué pasó con Fuwa ? -dijo sin poder contenerse-

-¿a que te refieres ?

-yo te vi besándote con él y después muy amistosa jugueteando...

-contigo acabo de hacer bastante más que besarnos...¿acaso nii-san está celoso nuevamente?

-si -dijo serio-, es algo que me ha atormentado por mucho tiempo...

-jajja pero si en realidad eso no fue nada, pero si tanto te atormenta eso te lo explicare..., bueno cuando él me beso en realidad toco mis labios yo lo miraba sin más que dolor contenido, según él quería hacerme reaccionar al dolor que sentía por mi madre porque yo lo único que quería hacer era escapar de mi dolor para estar sola, él me dijo que podía llorar con él si quería, y yo le dije que lo único que quería era que me dejara en paz, después de eso me fui y el respeto eso, incluso no me siguió, eso fue todo.

-ya veo, pero si te beso

-si pero no significó nada, no te voy negar que en esos momentos si pensé en alguien más

-¿quien?

-con quien te confundí cuando nos encontramos por eso lloré contigo

-tú te refieres a ...

-Si, lo siento ese día pensé desesperadamente ver a Korn, él es el único que me ha visto llorar y con el que confío mi dolor y en esos momentos solo quería verlo a él, pero sabes estar contigo ese día tambien me ayudo mucho, aunque me sentí avergonzada contigo porque eras mi sempai.

Ren pensó que el que tenía que disculparse era él, pero primera necesitaba que ella le hablara de su sentimientos por Fuwa, eso necesitaba mas que nada en mundo.

-¿pero después estabas muy amistosa con él ? Yo te vi desde el auto, hasta jugueteaban como una pareja... -dice ensombrecido-

-¿Te refieres al día que discutimos en el auto?

-si

-si nos viste ¿y porque no me lo preguntaste en ese momento?... en vez de decirme tanta estupidez junta!

-¿te lo estoy preguntando ahora? ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

-ufff eso fue una tontería tambien, él dijo que tendría abstinencia por comida y yo le dije que solo por eso se había vestido tan ridículo, y él se molestó y yo no pude no reírme, y como lo conozco hui de el, para que no me alcanzara, eso fue todo!

-y ¿Tú que sientes por él?

-no lo se, sus actitudes odiosas me hacen quererlo lejos, pero cuando me protege, aun le tengo cariño después de todo me crie con él, y a pesar de todo no creo que haga las cosas por hacer mal, solo creo que se quiere mucho a si mismo.

-¿y si él te dijera que te ama cambiaría las cosas en algo?

-no, porque mi corazón ya no le pertenece, de hecho he llegado a pensar que en verdad nunca lo ame

-¿porque lo dices?

-cuando me di cuenta que me enamoré de ti, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos han sido tan distintos, incluso estar dispuesta a que si amabas a alguien más yo estaba dispuesta a apoyarte de las sombras, e incluso aunque me dañaras yo no sería capaz de odiarte.. pero lo más significativo es que al sentirme amada por ti ha sido lo más hermoso de mi vida hasta ahora.

-no sabes lo que tus palabras provocan e inspiran en mi, te haría el amor otra vez ahora mismo-dice lujurioso-

-oyeee! pervertido! -dice divertida-

-si, pero un pervertido que te ama, con todo su ser...ya que eres la mujer, la única mujer que despertó en mi estos sentimientos, por la que hecho locuras, y que me he vuelve loco, en mas de una forma, por la que siento deseos locos de poseerla y ser completamente suyo, y por la que me controle para no lastimarte en todo este tiempo, porque eso era más importante que mis propios sentimientos, mis celos por ti solo son superados por mi amor por ti, gracias por decirme lo de Fuwa y gracias por amarme.

Él se acerca a sus labios y ella le corresponde fundiéndose en un beso muy dulce, muy suave lleno de amor sincero que expresaba lo dicho por sus palabras eso que se hallaba en sus corazones por tanto tiempo y al fin salía a la luz...

Al separarse se quedaron viendo y sonriendo como el par de enamorados que eran, él acariciaba su espalda muy despacio y con suavidad y ella le acariciaba el rostro de la misma forma, perdiéndose unos minutos en esas sensaciones maravillosas.

El teléfono de Ren sonó para sorpresa de ambos, Ren supo de inmediato que solo podía ser una persona.

Él a su pesar se separó de ella, ella entendió que debía ser Yashiro-san su cómplice, se levantó de la cama , dejo su vergüenza a un lado como la aconsejo su okasa, después de todo amaba a ese hombre demasiado y le dio un casto beso , para dirigirse al baño desnuda, él la vio caminar así y babeaba de solo verla así solo para el y tan resuelta, tan sexy hasta cuando cerró la puerta el agarró con rabia el teléfono y espeto

-alo!

-quédaste de llamar temprano , ¿sabes qué hora es?, son mas de las 11 de la mañana!

-¿sabes que estás interrumpiendo algo importante? -dice molesto-

-¿una conversación u otra cosa?

-eso no es de tú incumbencia...

-al menos dime si hay progresos.. merezco eso al menos

-estas interrumpiendo ambas cosas, ¿contento?

-me basta con eso por ahora, aunque supongo que tu debes estar mas contento que yo jajaja...

-no tienes idea!

-pero ya aclararon las cosas

-en parte

-¿necesitas más tiempo?

-si

-ok, se lo importante que esto para ti arreglaré la agenda de los dos , pero por favor llámame por la tarde

-ok tratare de recordarlo -sonríe burlón- y gracias!

-suerte!

Él quedó a solas y pensó que debía decirle , ya era hora, pero su lucha interna era cada vez más fuerte se debatía en hacerla suya nuevamente, o comenzar a decir las cosa que tanto temia y ver su rostro triste, enojada, furiosa o odiándolo nooo eso no..!

Ella salió del baño y camino muy felinamente hacia él, al verla apoyo su cabeza en el brazo y poder observarla más ampliamente, al llegar ella a la cama él abrió la sábana que lo cubría para invitarla a entrar, ella se deslizó y acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-supongo que tenemos que volver.

-por ahora no, he conseguido mas tiempo

-dejaras de trabajar hoy por mi

-si..y si supieras otras cosas que he hecho no te sorprenderías tanto

-¿como que?

-no seas curiosa, ademas hay temas más delicados de los que hablar, y aunque quisiera volver hacerte el amor ahora mismo, es necesario que te enteres no solo de mi pasado sino de algunas locuras que he hecho, hay una en especial que sentirás que te he engañado.

-hablas de morizumi-san, no dijiste que la chica 4 años menor que tu era yo -lo miro con desconfianza-

-no..no me refería a ella..pero hay unas cosas que no entiendo de ese asunto...¿porque no me contaste que esa loca casi te mata?...y ¿como es que relacionas a esa loca con la mujer 4 años menor que yo amo? y ¿Cómo sabias de su existencia?

Kyoko lo miro avergonzada, y luego se refugio en su pecho, era ella la que se debatía ahora de contarle toda la verdad, pero si el le había preguntado por lo Shou ella también estaba en su derecho de aclarar todas sus dudas y que mejor que ahora.

Se separo un poco de el para mirarlo y se armo de valor

-Debo suponer que Yashiro-san te lo dijo, no te conté de que ella intento arrojarme de un tercer piso para quitarme el papel de Momiji, porque pense que ella era la mujer que amabas y si tu no te sentías capaz de amar y con ella de alguna forma si, aunque yo no quisiera que estuvieras con ella, yo no podia quitarte el derecho a ser feliz con ella si tu la querías.

-es que ella nunca para mi ha significado nada ni siquiera un mal pensamiento, ni siquiera la encuentro linda, es solo una actriz más del medio, para mi ella no es nada.

-¿y entonces porque le diste un anillo como amuleto protector?

-mmm te refieres a los que le di al elenco femenino ese año, así como le di los dijes para el teléfono al elenco de Dark Moon este año, fue solo eso siempre retorno algo aunque sea pequeño para las que me dan chocolates.

-y tambien les dices las mismas frases como "es lo único que puedo hacer, darte un anillo del dedo meñique para sacar tus habilidades y que te sirva como talismán"-resisto kyoko algo molesta-

-bueno en ese momento me pareció un lindo gesto para las chicas...

-eso es porque eres un Playboy -ella se separo de él y se giro al lado contrario molesta-

El sonrió divertido... en verdad ella estaba celosa de esa bruja...el la abrazo por la cintura y coloco su menton sobre su hombro tiernamente.

-¿no será que mi hermanita ...esta celosa de eso?...pero eso no es posible...-sonrie burlon- ¿no se pondría celosa de una mujer como esa?... que no es capaz de ganarle con su propia habilidad un papel ¿o si?

-bu...bueno porque ella dijo que tu se lo habías dado muestra del gran aprecio que ambos sentían por el otro, y que sabia que tenia que esperar por ti... cuando ella ya no fuera menor no tendrían impedimentos... ademas cuando me diste el anillo de flores me dijiste lo mismo que a ella.

-hasta ese entonces sentia aprecio por ella, pero como compañera de trabajo, pero hasta ahí, yo jamás le dije que me esperara o algo por el estilo, esas son cosas que se le ocurrieron a esa loca para lastimarte, al ver que yo te importaba... y lo del anillo de flores yo jamás le había dado un anillo de flores a una mujer... bueno a excepción de los que le daba a mi madre, pero ella no cuenta... porque a ti te lo di con amor de hombre, no de hijo, si te dije eso fue porque lo que quería decir no pude, y pense en algo menos comprometedor...

-¿Así? y ¿Qué me ibas a decir entonces? -ella lo miro expectante-

-que con ese anillo quería que me llevaras contigo para protegerte y acompañarte, para brindarte todo mi amor en este nuevo papel, pero si te lo hubiera dicho seguro te hubieras escapado o desechado mis palabras.

-eso fue realmente lindo!, para mi ese anillo fue muy especial, aunque fueras un Playboy

-te regalaré otro como debe ser entonces -sonrió como emperador de la noche-

Ella se sonrojo y el la aferro de la cintura para luego besarla con mucho fervor al separarse ella le acaricio la mejilla en agradecimiento.

-sabes tengo un pequeño problema

-¿Cuál que ocurre? -dice algo alarmado-

-tengo mucha hambre!

-jajaj pero eso tiene fácil solución -dice aliviado- aunque aun hay algo que no me has dicho, como llegaste a esa conclusión tan estúpida que yo amaba esa loca

-uff.. esta bien te lo contare.. pero después que soluciones mi problema

-¡De acuerdo! entonces pediré algo, para que nos traigan, aunque si estuviéramos en casa podrías cocinarme uno de tus desayunos no sabes cuando los extraño, desde que no eres mi hermanita -la mira con su carita de cachorrito-

En casa! que! como habla así, como si tuviéramos una casa juntos! aghhh a el no se le quita lo play boy, dice cosas sin pensarlo!

-que tu quieras comer eso ya es un milagro, sabes que por mi te cocinaría todos los días con tal de verte comer adecuadamente.

-no prometas lo que no vas a cumplir... no me ilusiones -dice triste- aunque espero tener muchas mañanas cómo estás a tu lado...especialmente noches como estas... eso es lo que me despierta el apetito de todo -dice lujurioso-... bueno en fin, antes de cometer una locura contigo, mejor pediré que nos suban un desayuno o almuerzo por la hora, si quieres te duchas y así podremos hablar más tranquilos después de comer.

Kyoko se sonrojo con esa declaración tan abierta y sincera de el por pasar con ella días y noches junto a su lado... aunque era un invitación a reavivar sus deseos lujuriosos, tambien era un prueba de cuanto el queria tenerla a su lado...

-Gracias, por todo Ren... ire a ducharme... te amo!

Ella lo beso en los labios para luego levantarse de golpe e ir al baño, mientras el le sonreía como un bobo, era la primera vez que escuchaba un te amo de sus labios... eso le hacia latir su corazón a mil, solo de escucharla, llamo a recepción para solicitar unos almuerzos, y luego se vistió con su camisa y pantalón.

Mientras tanto Kyoko en el baño estaba sumamente feliz, se sentía amada completamente, y aunque ni en sus mas fantasiosos sueños ella pensó ser correspondida, esta realidad era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño, ademas Ren no amaba a Morizumi-san... y eso superaba con creces sus expectativas, aunque eso significaba que ahora tendría que decirle lo de bou, espero que el la entienda y que nunca lo hizo con mala intención... bueno han sido muchas emociones entre ellos, pero aun quedaba lo el tenia que decir y ella sabia que se trataba de su tortuoso pasado.

Se ducho y colocó una jukata del hotel de color violeta y con flores blancas, era bastante elegante, se sintió diferente se sentia que se veía linda, seria el sentirse amada, sonrió feliz en el espejo y salió al encuentro de su amado.

Al verla llegar el sonrió ampliamente

-te ves hermosa

Ella se sonrojo, y coqueta le respondió..

-tu tampoco te ves mal asi

El sonrió divertido y se acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura para besarla y ella le correspondió encantada, el la insto a caminar por la cintura para sentarse en la mesa.

-vamos a comer y cuéntame lo que prometiste

-si muero de hambre! ... aunque se suponía que me trajiste aquí para contarme cosas y al parecer yo soy la interrogada..

-se que no quieres hablar del tema... pero lo prometiste -dice con su cachorrito al doble-

-deja de mirarme así... solo lo haces para que no pueda negarme, esta bien ok ok lo hare.

Ren sonrió complacido y como un niño puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en sus manos para ponerle atención expectante, ella suspiro divertida y comenzó

-Bueno en mi defensa... yo cuando te conocí te odiaba, eras muy malo conmigo y siempre me molestabas cuando nos encontrábamos..

-reconozco que no tuvimos un principio... fácil pero desde que te conocí por alguna razón me hacías enojar.. jajaj

-si conmigo eras muy malo, bueno en fin, a la sección Love me llego un trabajo mouko-san lo acepto pero al ver de que se trataba, hizo que yo lo hiciera, todo iba bien hasta que en el Shou el invitado era Shoutaro, y tu sabes en esa época , yo ahí perdí el control tratando de dejarlo en ridículo, tanto que me despidieron, iba tan enojada renegado de mi suerte y maldiciendo a shoutaro, que me perdí, después de todo era mi primer trabajo en TBM, en eso en un pasillo estaba la segunda persona que más detestaba en ese momento, sentado solo, yo quería salir huyendo porque si se enteraba lo que me había pasado seguro me molestaría y me haría pagar el gesto que le hice cuando se burlo de mi cuando encontró a korn por mi, pero el me detuvo porque estaba abrumado... y no sabia como pedir ayuda sin delatarse.

Ahí empecé a conocerte mejor, sin esa sonrisa falsa y admirarte y aunque no te lo podía decir abiertamente, me sentí como una amiga, por eso nunca te lo dije primero porque no quería que me molestaras, después porque confiabas en mi y podía decirte cualquier cosa, y porque no quería que me odiaras al saber que yo conocía ciertas debilidades tuyas... por eso no te dije que el pollo bou siempre he sido yo...

Kyoko miraba a Ren expectante, pero el no tenía ni un solo cambio en su gesto mientras ella le relataba la historia, no reaccionaba ni enojado ni nada solo la miraba fijamente...

-Bueno esta es la razón por que sabia de la chica y por las cosas que me contabas, ¿estas molesto?

-mmm...la verdad no... solo me sorprende la capacidad que tienes de estar en cada momento importante de mi vida, ademas a ese pollo le tenia cariño, aunque debo confesarte que hace unos días ya sabia que eras tú, mande a investigar a Yashiro-san quien era el pollo, pero escucharlo de ti ha sido muy diferente ahora entiendo tus razones.

-¿ya lo sabias?

-si, hace unos días

-¿y entonces para que me hiciste que te lo contara? -dijo molesta-

-porque quería escucharlo de ti, me avergüenza haberlo investigado, y nunca haberte preguntado como contactarte como pollo, nunca he sabido ser un buen amigo supongo.

-¿y porque querías contactarme?

-cuando Yashiro me conto lo de la loca de Morizumi, fue porque...bueno esto también es algo vergonzoso...

-bueno como bou estoy acostumbrada a que me cuentes cosas vergonzosas... así que habla! -dice poniendo cara de gánster como bou-

-jajja si tienes razón... aunque seria mas fácil si te pones el disfraz

-ahora ya no lo necesito... tu sabes quien soy.. y sabes que puedes confiar en mi -le sonríe dulcemente-

-bueno en realidad te prefiero sin disfraz... para ser exacto te prefiero sin nada -sonríe coqueto-

-eres un pervertido de primera, ya y no desvíes la conversación y dime que fue eso vergonzoso esta vez.

-me atrapaste, aunque tampoco es mentira que te prefiero sin nada -sonríe pícaro-

-habla ya! -dice avergonzada-

-ok ok, si lo dices así te lo contare...bueno tuve...hace unos días... un sueño donde estabas en brazos de Doug-san, y me decías que ya habías tomado una decisión y que te dejará ser feliz con él o al menos intentarlo, y yo te decía que te amaba y tu me reclamabas por Morizumi-san diciéndome que era la chica que amaba en secreto...y que te dejara en paz...

-que!

-vez te dije que era vergonzoso, pero él sueño lo sentí tan real...que por alguna razón quise averiguar como era posible que tu me relacionaras con ella, ya que yo no sabia que se conocían, pero espera el sueño no termina ahí después..

-después me dices que me amas y me convences de eso y me das un beso para luego despertar...

-que! ¿Como..lo sabes?

-porque yo ... soñé lo mismo hace unos días, e incluso sentí como si me hubieras besado, sentía como si me hubieras besado como paso en el PV de Hook.

Ren quedo asombrado que era esto, porque estaban tan conectados, el amor era tan poderoso, era un destino en común que se negaban a entender, primero su encuentro cuando niños, después de tantos años con el cambio de vida y se reencuentran y ahora en los sueños se dijeron lo que no eran incapaces de decir en persona... en verdad esto eran demasiadas señales y ellos nunca lo había notado hasta ahora...Ren suspiro y tomo valor

-creo que nuestro lazo es sumamente fuerte, mucho mas de lo que yo pensaba, nuestro destino era conocernos y volver a reencontrarnos ambas veces para ayudarnos a sanar...

-¿conocernos y reencontrarnos de que hablas?

-Kyoko quiero que sepas que si te engañe fue porque sabia que siendo Tsugura Ren, mas bien pensando que como el no tendría una oportunidad contigo, por eso me aproveche de eso para... fui egoísta por una vez y me deje llevar por mis deseos por ti, -manipulando la situación en Guam.

-Guam, podrías por favor decirme de una vez porque dices haberme engañado, juro que no entiendo nada!

Ren resoplo sonoramente debía contarle la verdad... pero su corazón latía a mil por hora...

Pero, en eso suena el teléfono celular de Ren, el la mira contrariado, y ella le dice.

-Tranquilo contesta, debe ser algo importante

-No tan importante como tú, pero debe ser Yashiro-san, quizás quiere avisarnos del cambio de horario, déjame resolver esto..dame un minuto.

Ella asiente y se queda en el comedor mientras Ren se retira a la habitación para contestar el teléfono a Yashiro, pero de pronto suena el teléfono de la habitación, en realidad si solo Yashiro-san tiene el teléfono de la habitación deben ser del hotel... mejor les contestó.

-si diga!

-Sr. Hizuri-san, disculpe las molestias podemos pasar a retirar el servicio de almuerzo...

-Sr. Hizuri... ¿Esta ahí? alo! alo! me escucha?

**chan chan ... y aqui murió Hizuri Kuon, y fin!, o como minimo lo van a colgar de las pelotitas jajaj, bueno hasta aqui este capitulo, se lo que estan pensando siempre las dejo con la duda al final..., pero sino se les harían muy largos los capítulos, creo que ya me pase con este, pero ademas no me van a decir que así no es mas entretenido?**

**Por ahora todo iba bien la conversación fluida y amorosa después de un dulce despertar, (quien quisiera como kyoko despertar de esa manera jejej)pero enterarse de esta forma de la verdad seguro le causara mas de un dolor de cabeza a kuon o de testiculos jejej, espero les haya gustado este capitulo un abrazo... cariños nos leemos :D**


	30. Chapter 30 : La dolorosa Verdad

-...perdón! Sra Hizuri, no me di cuenta que no era el señor, lo siento... Sra Hizuri!, ¿Hay inconveniente de retirar el servicio de almuerzo?

-...

-Sra Hizuri-san se encuentra ahí...Hola! Hola!

-Eeehhhh!, Sí perdone me distraje, si no hay problema -dice fría-

-De..de acuerdo...disculpe si los moleste, gracias... Hizuri-san -dice turbado-

-No hay problema, adiós!

Kyoko colgó... abrumada, molesta...enloquecida... ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Porque Hizuri?...si ese era el apellido de su Otou-san...¿Acaso él reservó la habitación?... a no ser que... un momento! Ren dijo que la habitación estaba con su verdadero nombre!... Si eso es ¿Cierto?... Ren no puede ser otro que el hijo de Otou-san!... ¿Acaso él es Kuon?

No! no! no! no podía ser!, ¿Porque el la había engañado de esa forma?, un recuerdo de ella con Otou-san se le vino a la mente cuando le corrigió el nombre de su hijo... No! No!... no! podia ser posible...!

En eso Ren entra a la sala distraído con su rostro abrumado, pero el semblante de Kyoko lo dejo paralizado un instante analizando la situación, ella tenia una mirada fría, la atmósfera había cambiado abruptamente, ella estaba realmente ¿molesta?, ¿dolida? pero ¿porque?

Se quedaron unos minutos así, ambos analizando la realidad de la situación como si ninguno se atreviera a preguntar al otro, por miedo a descubrir la verdad, pero el timbre de la habitación los interrumpió de igual manera, Ren se quedo con el impulso de acercase a ella, y se dirigió a la puerta, ella lo seguía con la mirada furiosa, casi con odio, eso lo aterro más...

-Buenas tardes! Sr. Hizuri-san, venimos por el servicio de almuerzo a retirar

Kyoko no le quito la vista de encima de su reacción, y él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido comprendiendo al fin lo que había ocurrido.

-Eehh sii, esta bien!, por favor llévense eso rápido -dijo contrariado-

-Si, señor!, con permiso, Buenas tardes Sra Hizuri-san!

-Buenas tardes...!-dijo seca-

Ren se dio una cachetada menta, ella contesto el teléfono, seguro dedujo las cosas de manera equivocada...

Los hombres se retiraron con una reverencia incomoda, ya que pudieron sentir la atmósfera tensa en la habitación, al cerrarse la puerta Ren se acerco a Kyoko con intención de abrazarla, pero ella se alejo y puso su mano delante y lo miro con rabia, fríamente le dijo.

-¿Eres Hizuri Kuon?... ¿El hijo de July-san y Kuu-san?

-kyoko eee yo! déjame explicarte!, no es lo que crees!

-¿Eres o no Kuon? -dijo con ira-

-Si, lo soy!

-¿y también eres Korn cierto? -dijo furiosa-

-Sí...pero déjame explicarte por favor..!

Kyoko sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, como si un puñal le atravesaba en el centro del pecho, sin piedad despedazandola lentamente, ¿ha esto se refería el con que la había engañado?, ¿Acaso era tan tonta?, claro era tan estúpida!, como no se había dado cuenta antes!

-Asi que todo este tiempo todos ustedes me han estado mintiendo!, supongo que debió ser divertido reirse de una tonta como yo!, tú!, el presidente, tus padres... deben haberse desternillado de risa a mis espaldas por lo tonta que soy ¿Cierto?

-Nooo! Kyoko...no digas estupideces! tu no puedes pensar así de mi!, ni de ellos, acaso no vez lo que te amo!, lo que ellos te quieren... jamas nos burlaríamos de ti!...aquí el único culpable soy yo! y mis mentiras por mi propia cobardía...si a alguien debes repudiar y odiar es a mi, pero solo dame la oportunidad de explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas...

Ren sentía que se le rompía el corazón en mil pesados al verla así, uno de sus peores temores se había hecho realidad, ella estaba sumamente enojada y había rechazado su acercamiento, y lo miraba fríamente...como nunca el quiso que ella lo mirara, pero trato de serenarse, no podía dejarse llevar por su dolor debía explicarle...

-Por favor escuchame, des..pues de escucharme puedes odiarme... si quieres... te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para entenderlo, pero quiero que sepas que no me rendiré después de saber que me amas como yo a ti... haré todo lo que este a mi alcance y mas para conseguir tu perdón... no te perderé otra vez -dice determinado-

Kyoko sintió su corazón latir a mil, su rabia inicial mermo... el después de todo quería decirle la verdad, que ella descubriera las cosas por accidente solo hacia que sus pensamientos imaginaran lo que era, ademas el dijo que tenia miedo de decirlo porque ella podía odiarlo...

-Supongo que es justo escucharte, después de todo...supongo que ha eso vinimos hasta aquí.

-Gracias! No esperaba menos de ti... solo dame tu teléfono

-que! ¿Porque?

-Porque no quiero mas interrupciones!, no saldremos de aquí hasta que sepas la verdad, aunque el mundo afuera arda...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yashiro, llamo porque debo presentarme antes de las 15:00 horas en el estudio, no pudo conseguir un aplazamiento.

-pero ...Ku...Ren... es tu carrera

-Mi carrera no me sirve de nada si tu me odias, no quiero, no puedo irme sin explicarte al menos las cosas...no después de lo que hemos vivido juntos desde ayer...ahora se que mi trabajo no es mas importante que tú... cuando llamo Yashiro, pensé en pedirte un aplazamiento de esta conversación , pero yo no puedo esperar mas... no quiero ver de nuevo esa mirada en ti dirigida a mi.

Kyoko estaba abrumada por esas palabras, su enojo se había transformado en dolor y curiosidad, tomó su pequeña cartera de mano que le había comprado July-san, será que ella solo hizo esas cosas por ella solo por la felicidad de su hijo?...¿acaso ella era igual que la mama de Shoutaro que la manipulaba solo para que ella se acercara a su hijo? -solo de pensar eso le dolía- bueno no podía saberlo ademas por el cariño que sentía por ella y por Kuu-san debía darles la oportunidad de hablarlo, después de todo... así como debía escuchar a Ku..on..Abrió su teléfono lo apago y miro determinada.

-Gracias!

Ren sacó el suyo, y apago el teléfono y desconecto el cable de la pared del teléfono del hotel, con fuerza excesiva-

-Bueno te escucho!

-Ven -le tendió la mano-, es mejor que nos sentemos!

Kyoko miro molesta su ofrecimiento y lo rechazo girandose para dirigirse a la estancia y sentarse en el sofá, el suspiro resignado y se sentó frente a ella, tal como ayer cuando llegaron a la habitación... pero que distintas eran las circunstancias ahora... porque no hablo con ella en ese momento!, no soportaba esa lejanía después de haber conocido el amor en sus brazos.

-La verdad no se por donde empezar... supongo que quieres saber porque no te dije que yo era hijo de el gran kuu Hizuri.

-Eso es obvio... Ren, tu querías demostrarte a ti mismo que valias como actor lejos de su sombra, eso ya me lo dijiste antes!, -dice fastidiada- la pregunta es ¿Porque así? ¿Porque engañando a todo el mundo? ¿Cómo pudiste tratar a tu padre como un desconocido?... ¿Cómo pudiste mantener la mentira después de verme actuar como tú?...de que te lo presente no dijiste nada! -dijo ella molesta-

-Lo siento, eso solo fue por cobarde, todo lo demás fue la consecuencia para mantener la mentira del motivo que me obligo a huir de mi país natal, estaba desesperado por empezar de nuevo lejos de toda esa inmundicia que me rodeaba. El presidente me ofreció la oportunidad y yo sin pensarlo acepte, abandone a mis padres y le di vida Tsuruga Ren, cree este personaje para poder volver a vivir, para cumplir mi sueño de ser actor sin el lastre de mi pasado.. Bueno hasta que llegaste tú... tu que trajiste de vuelta mi antiguo yo, lo sacaste a la luz y me ayudaste a aceptarme a mí mismo nuevamente, porque ambos Tsuruga Ren y Hizuri Kuon se enamoraron de ti, solo dejándome con una alternativa... enfrentarme a mi mismo.

-¿Haber me quieres decir que Tsugura Ren lo creaste como un personaje para huir de tu pasado, eso que te atormentaba cuando eras Cain, eso que te paralizo cuando hubo el accidente de coche en el episodio final de Dark Moon?

-Así es...ya que yo soy un asesino!, por mi oscuridad excesiva, yo mate a mi único amigo!

-¿Tú mataste a tu amigo? ¿Cómo? -dijo ella asombrada-

-Bueno... veras ser hijo de dos super estrellas no es fácil, mas para personas que evalúan tu desempeño no por tu talento sino por que pueden conseguir de ti, yo no podía confiar en nadie, y empece a volverme furioso, a huir de mi propia rabia y frustración, que lentamente se convirtió en odio por mi mismo por la gente... solo mis padres me amaban y por eso no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi dolor y la carga que significaba para mi ser su hijo.

Ren tenia una mirada de dolor y añoranza, Kyoko sintió algo de pena por el a pesar de tener una familia que lo amaba y dinero para hacer lo que quisiera su sueño era frustrado por gente envidiosa y que lo orillaron a odiar y odiarse a si mismo por su suerte...

-..me consumi por la ira, tanto así que cuando tenia 15 años, fui a participar a una audición y la gane estaba contento, Rick mi amigo me estaba ayudando a que despejara mi cabeza del odio y me aconsejo concentrarme en la actuación, después de la audición me reuniría con él y su novia Tina, bueno era una doble cita pero mi novia de aquel entonces me había dejado -dijo bajando el tono-, en fin cuando iba hacia el restoraunt, me siguieron unos tipos, uno de ellos había estado en la audición hasta el final, el perdió contra mi...a pesar de sus contactos. Comenzó a seguirme con unos matones, yo de verdad no quería pelear con ellos pero perdí el control cuando comenzó a insultarme, los ataque y la oscuridad de mi corazón se apodero nuevamente de mi por completo, no solo los golpee hasta que estaban en el suelo tirados, sino que los levantaba para volver a golpearlos, el tipo que comenzó la pelea el otro actor, estaba consiente, asustado comenzó a pedirme que no lo matara, pero yo solo sonreía con la mas pura maldad, porque quería seguir golpeándolo... pero en eso escuche un grito...

Ren se sintió abatido... le faltaba el aire, recordar todas estas sensaciones lo abrumaban, porque recordarlo era una cosa, pero en realidad era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien, y hablarlo era como revivir aquellos momentos... Kyoko se preocupo al verlo en ese estado y tímida le dijo.

-¿Estas bien? Si es muy difícil contarlo, no lo hagas, ya entiendo por lo que haz pasado.

Ren paso su mano por el cabello frustrado, para luego mirarla con cariño y sonreír levemente.

-no te preocupes, aunque es un poco difícil hablar del tema, ya que es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta, y sobre todo que se lo cuento a una persona, pero quiero hacerlo, porque quiero que sepas todo de mi.

-¿nunca habías hablado de esto con nadie? ¿ni con tus padres, ni con el presidente?

-no ni una sola vez.. Solo Rick conocía mis sentimientos.. Bueno y tu!

-¿yo?

-si te los conté a mi manera cuando nos conocimos en kyoto ¿recuerdas?

-ohh! ya veo...

Kyoko estaba sorprendida el nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos ni con sus padres... pero si ellos eran tan comprensivos tan buenos y amorosos.. Porque el se privaba de tenerlos de apoyarse en ellos...

-por eso en mi vida ustedes dos han sido los más importantes de hecho, cuando acepte que te amaba, me sentía culpable por sentirme feliz de tenerte en mi vida... y haberle quitado esa posibilidad a Rick, pero prefiero vivir con esa culpa que dejarte ir o que te enamores de otro.

-yo hee.. No se que decir...

-no tienes nada que decir aun.. Déjame terminar de contarte...-tomo aire y suspiro determinado continuo- Rick trató de detenerme me gritó que detuviera ya! Yo lo mire furioso por interumpirme, yo solo quería acabar con ese idiota, pero en eso el actor que estaba golpeando, aprovechó la oportunidad para huir de mi, al verlo como una bestia enardecida lo seguí enfurecido, Rick me siguió tratando de detenerme, pero...

Ren respiro entrecortado, le dolía solo recordar el momento... soltó un resoplido y abrumado se tomó la cabeza hundido en sus pensamientos oscuros y sus recuerdos, kyoko se levantó de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a él, y tomó sus manos.. El la miro sorprendido, ella tenia una sonrisa leve.

-puedes hacerlo no hay nada que Korn no pueda hacer... saca eso de tu corazón confía en mi.

-yo confió en ti, eres la persona que mas confío a la que le entrege mi corazón torturado y me lo ha devuelto cicatrizándolo, y a la cual le entregaría mi vida sin dudarlo... solo que es muy duro recordar y decirlo.

-lo se, pero ya queda poco y tú puedes! -dijo con ternura-

Ella se levantó y lo abrazo, para acariciarle su cabello, el al sentir esa muestra de cariño se derrumbo en pecho soltando lagrimas silenciosas, que ella pudo sentir en su pecho.. Lo siguió acariciando pero el no conseguia calmarse, el solo se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después de varios minutos el comenzó a respirar más calmado y se separó de ella y la miró agradecido, tomó sus manos para besarlas con delicadeza y la instó a sentarse a su lado, kyoko seguía sosteniéndolo de las manos para darle valor.

-ufff... creo que tu eres la única que saca de mi todos mis sentimientos.. los buenos, los malos y los oscuros-sonríe penumbroso-

-si creo que he sido víctima de todos ellos...-dice irónica-

-si creo que es mi inhabilidad para manejarlos... perdóname...

-bueno eso es cierto, en eso nos parecemos -sonrie-, pero lo de perdonarte primero deberás ser sincero conmigo para decidir al respecto.

-Si, tienes razón en ambas cosas... bueno...ahh affffuuu... esta bien!, bueno como te estaba contando Rick me siguió...-su voz se entrecorto- corrió tan rápido para intentar alcanzarme, que no se dio cuenta que venia un vehículo, y lo..lo arrollo...yo solo me di cuenta cuando sentí el frenazo brusco, junto al golpe seco y al voltear vi el cuerpo de Rick salir despedido por los aires y caer como plomo al suelo. Afffuuuu...no podía creer lo que veía me acerque a donde había caído Rick,-trago grueso- pero Tina grito como loca, desesperada y corrió a él lo tomó entre sus brazos, la sangre de Rick corría como río, hasta llegar a mis pies, Tina inútilmente le hablaba, pero al parecer se aterró cuando... el...dejo de respirar...y muri..ó en sus brazos, después de eso me miró con el odio más grande que he visto...y bueno me dijo que todo era mi culpa... ahhh fuuu...solo me gritaba que si yo no hubiera existido Rick...Rick... no hubiera sufrido por mi culpa!, que el que debía estar muerto era yo! y no su querido Rick...Termino diciéndome, la gran verdad que soy un maldito asesino a sangre fría...ella me grito que... Jamas jamas me perdonaria!.. Soy un maldito ambos por mi culpa han sufrido durante todos estos años...

A Ren su cara se le desfiguro por esas palabras y ella pudo ver como contenía sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente.

-No seas idiota!, tú no eres un asesino!, eso fue un accidente...cualquiera puede verlo!...no puedes culparte por eso -dice determinada-

-pero si yo no me hubiera dejado controlar por la ira...nada de eso hubiera pasado

-eso no lo sabes!-grito furiosa-

Ren se sorprendió al escuchar con la fuerza y determinación ella le decía esas palabras, pero...

-No lo entiendes por mi el ya no existe ... el solo quería ayudar y yo lo mate! yo deje que un hombre bueno y noble como él muriera por mi culpa!-grito agónico-

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta todo lo que el te ha ayudado?, incluso hasta después de su muerte!, piensa donde estarías ahora si hubieras seguido golpeando a ese hombre!... quizás a el lo hubieras matado a golpes.. y ahora estarías en la cárcel o peor aun muerto por ese camino que ibas era lo mas seguro y jamas nos hubiéramos reencontrado.-ella le grito desesperada-

Ren, se sentía abrumado, su cabeza le pesaba y la coloco entre sus manos mirando hacia el suelo, es que jamas había pensado que hubiera sido de su vida si Rick no hubiera muerto. Sentía como ella le acariciaba la cabeza mientras el se sumía en sus lagrimas nuevamente, y escucho un susurro suave en su oreja.

-solo tienes que agradecerle a tu amigo la maravillosa oportunidad que te ha dado de vivir de nuevo, así honraras su memoria y por el debes aprender a perdonarte, el no querría que te culparas por su muerte, él quería detener tu ira, tu oscuridad y lo ha logrado... te ha traído de vuelta... el estará orgulloso del maravilloso actor que te haz convertido, y que haz dejado atrás tu rencor...por ti mismo y por otros...

Ren escuchaba esas palabras y sintió como si un eco en su cabeza le dijera lo mismo pero como si fuera Rick, sintió en su pecho una cálida sensación y como si un peso en su corazón y sus hombros se hubiera ido y lloro como nunca como lo hacía cuando era niño cuando se sentía frustrado lloro libremente como cuando hace 11 años conoció aquella chica, aquella chica que hoy con su amor lo había liberado de su dolor. El se abrazo a su regazo con desesperación, ella con ternura comenzó a acariciar su cabello, con cada caricia el sentía como se iba drenando su dolor en forma de lagrimas que aliviaban de apoco su alma torturada, cuando el solo sollozaba y su respiración se iba tranquilizando ella con ternura le susurro.

-tranquilo!, estoy aqui contigo!, entiendo lo difícil que es habérmelo contado, gracias por hacerlo!

Se quedaron así por un tiempo largo hasta que kyoko pensativa dijo!

-Ademas ahora entiendo muchas cosas...

-¿Como que?

-entiendo porque te afecto tanto el accidente de coche, eso te trajo esos recuerdos eso fue lo que te congelo.

-tienes razón, y me hubiera quedado sumido en mi oscuridad, sino hubiera sido por tu voz que me rescato esa vez, y cuando interpretaba a Cain, sino hubiese sido por ti hubiera perdido ante esa oscuridad que solo intentaba contener en mi corazón...antes no era capaz de enfrentarme a mi pasado, tu me ayudaste, tú me enseñaste a superarlo y amarte fue lo que me salvo de mi mismo y a reencontrarme con mi pasado.

-valla pues no me di cuenta yo solo lo hice porque quería ayudarte porque sentía que si no estaba a tu lado era como si no tuvieras salvación, aunque en ese entonces no quería aceptarlo también lo hacia porque te amaba y no podía verte así...

-¿ya en ese momento me amabas..? -levanto la cabeza sorprendido de su regazo-

-siii, aunque solo lo reconocí a mi misma cuando el presidente me hizo confesarlo cuando vio mi reacción ante tu abrazo cuando me pediste perdón por lo que paso con Manaka-chan, ahí me deje envolver por mis sentimientos por ti... sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Murasame-san, seguro también me hubieras descubierto en ese momento.

-Maldito Murasame-san con más razón no lo soporto!...espera eso fue antes de que...

-¿El presidente sabia que me amabas? ¿Porque no me dijo nada?... todo esto fue antes del viaje a Guam, ¿tú en ese momento ya sabias que me amabas?

-si..el me hizo aceptarlo a mi misma, y me dijo que podía elegir de entregarme a ese sentimiento o simplemente dejarlo ir, yo solo decidí aceptarlo...como sabia que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de que me correspondieras... decidí atesorar mi amor por ti, ser tu amiga y tu Kohai para estar cerca tuyo pero en las sombras...Por eso cuando fingiste ser Korn en el cuerpo de Tsugura Ren, me costaba tanto escuchar las cosas que decías y hacías, verte como Ren, aunque hablaras como Korn hacia que mi corazón y mis emociones se volvieran locas, no se como pudiste engañarme de esa forma. -dice frunciendo el ceño-

Ella ya me amaba, y yo perdiendo el tiempo... en verdad soy un idiota...el presidente siempre lo supo... por eso el siempre me animaba él sabía que si yo me decidía ella me correspondería... es que realmente soy un estúpido...!

-lo siento, solo no fui capaz de decirlo, cuando me descubriste siendo kuon/korn, al principio quería ignorarte así no me descubrirías, pero cuando dijiste Korn, mi corazón, me pedía a gritos saber si tenia alguna oportunidad, aunque fuera pequeña me sentía celoso de korn, porque con el hablabas tan relajada con tanta confianza... y podía sentir como lo querías, siendo que a mi siempre me veías solo como un sempai, y me tenias tanto miedo que no me abrias tu corazón.

-pues claro tu siempre me has intimidado!, y yo te respecto como actor y como persona, tu siempre te enojabas por todo conmigo, al punto de hacerme sentir culpable y mal por todo lo que pasa a mi alerrededor por fuwa, por kijima, por ...

-es que tu eres muy inocente y no te das cuenta de las intenciones de esos ademas yo no sabia que eso eran celos... sobre todo al principio...no lo entendía... y fui muy cobarde me aprovechaba de eso para que nadie se acercara o no dejaras que nadie se acercara... soy egoísta quería que me quisieras antes de decirte lo que yo sentía... no quería que me rechazaras no podría vivir sabiendo que no quieres estar cerca mío... por eso me dolió tanto cuando huiste de mi cuando paso lo del auto y lo de kana-san.

-haber o sea ahora todo es mi culpa... fingiste ser Korn, porque no te atrevias a hablarme de tu amor...

-Técnicamente no fingí ser Korn porque en realidad lo soy! -dijo altanero-

-pero me engañaste! Me manipulaste para besarte y yo la muy estúpida crei que te estaba salvando, claro jugaste conmigo porque sabias que todavia creia en el hada Korn.. Como te has reido de mi... después cuando te conte lo ocurrido con el otro tu como Ren, me escuchaste y no dijiste nada... como pudiste! con razón no te enojaste por el beso... claro como eras tu... ahí si estaba permitido cierto!-dice molesta-

-Tienes toda la razón para estar enojada, en mi defensa no soy muy bueno enfrentando mis sentimientos, y he hecho muchas estupideces por miedo y por amor, quizás la mayoría han sido errores, pero ciertamente todo vale la pena por haberte reencontrado, jamas pense que podria amar de esta forma y mucho menos que me enamoraría como un loco de la chica de mis sueños que conocí hace 11 años a la orillas de ese rio, te puedo asegurar que hasta antes de reencontrarnos esos eran mis más preciados recuerdos felices.

-Espero un minuto! ¿cuando supiste que esa niña era yo? Porque nunca me lo dijiste?

-lo supe cuando encontré la piedra en el estacionamiento, casi me desmayo de la impresión cuando me dijiste Korn y cuando cuentas como y quien te regaló esa piedra.

-Hace tanto tiempo!, pero si en ese tiempo te portabas muy mal conmigo lo único que hacías era atormentarme... yo te odiaba tanto... ¿porque no me dijiste quien eras?

-porque cuando lo supe, quería alejarte de mi, no quería que me trajeras el pasado de vuelta... pero justamente fue lo que hiciste.. Y yo de apoco me envolví en esos sentimientos por ti por eso no te quería cerca no soportaba tenerte cerca, no quería que supieras que era yo... después tu cuando me cuidaste de mi fiebre me di cuenta que extrañaba esa sensación de ser importante para alguien... y aunque luchaba por alejarte cada vez te acercabas mas a mi... sin darme cuenta empece abrir mi corazón hacia ti, a tener sentimientos más profundos por ti.

-yo hubiera sido feliz si me hubieras dicho que eras korn... aunque no me hubieras explicado tus razones saber que te tenia en mi vida de nuevo me hubiera hecho no sentirme tan sola y miserable, sobre todo por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-para serte sincero no te lo dije...porque ser korn de alguna forma me dejaba acercarme mas a ti ...ver lo especial que yo seguía siendo en tus recuerdos...no quería que esa imagen que tenias de mi se dañara con el desastre que era.

Kyoko se quedo meditando esas palabras estaba algo triste y confundida..no sabia que decir que pensar...

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, ella se levanto de pronto y el la miro asustado de esa reacción...

-Ren..o sea korn...mas bien kuon...necesito estar sola necesito dame algo de tiempo, para entenderlo para pensar han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros y hemos hablado mucho... y necesito procesarlo... tu tienes un trabajo pendiente y yo cosas que hacer... porque no volvemos a tokio mejor...necesito tiempo y tu tienes que trabajar -dijo fria-

-pero kyoko... por favor...!

-no te preocupes no te odio...pero todo esto ha sido demasiado para mi...y necesito estar sola, para pensar...

-Lo se...tengo una idea qué tal si te quedas aqui toda la tarde...yo voy a trabajar y ¿a la noche cenamos y hablamos con mas tranquilidad?

-mmm...

-así podrás estar tranquila pasear y pensar...por favor pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti...tienes tus razones para estar molesta...pero no huyas de mi nuevamente no podría soportarlo...

-esta bien! Con una condición

-¿cual?

-me prometes que cualquier pregunta que te haga en la cena serás completamente honesto y ya no habrá mas mentiras?

-si te lo juro, ya no tengo secretos para ti

-ok, entonces nos vemos en la noche

-te puedo pedir un último favor

-¿dime?

-¿puedo darte un abrazo?

-Ren...yo...

-Se que es difícil para ti!, pero no puedo irme así... no soporto tu lejanía se que me la merezco, pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti por favor perdóname! -dice con congoja-

-Ren no se si es bueno para mi ahora, yo me siento muy mal ahora, necesito entender, necesito pensar, esto ha sido demasiado para mi, por favor!...necesito tiempo...para asimilarlo por favor...!, tu contacto ahora solo me haría más daño!

-Te juro que solo será un abrazo...por favor! -dijo sin aliento-

Ella solo pudo asentir con tristeza a Ren se le partió el corazón verla así por su culpa, se acerco a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos ambos al sentir el calor del otro dejaron caer unas lagrimas de la pena que los embargaba...se amaban eso era un hecho...pero ademas habían tantas cosas entre ellos, ella necesitaba aclarar su mente... no podía comprender sus propios sentimientos, después de todas esas revelaciones...podían sentir crecer el abismo entre ellos...y eso dolía más...de lo que eran capaces de decir en palabras.

Ambos se quedaron así un tiempo casi infinito, ninguno de los dos quería separase, pero debían era necesario, se miraron sin avergonzarse de haber llorado... y con profundo dolor en su mirada, Ren en su ultimo intento de achicar el abismo entre ellos le dice esperanzado...

-Decidas lo que decidas, no me rendiré luchare para que me perdones...porque yo te amo!...no lo olvides nunca.

Kyoko lo miro desolada y él le acaricio el rostro haciendo que sus lagrimas explotaran de dolor ante él, no aguanto más su dolor y corrió hacia la habitación para encerrarse a llorar. Ren sentía como su corazón resquebrajado se deshacía en mil pedazos al dejarla en ese estado, pero se lo había prometido de darle tiempo para procesarlo, ¿porque las cosas habían terminado así?... de manera tan dolorosa...y ahora que hacia...sus lagrimas de frustración salieron sin control mientras el apretaba sus puños.

Después de varios minutos con el corazón en la mano, escribió una nota rápida que deslizo bajo la puerta y emprendió el viaje rumbo a Tokio.

**Hasta aqui este triste capítulo, no es fácil decir la verdad, ni escucharla, mas cuando hay tantas mentiras de por medio, aveces es necesario pensar y liberar las frustraciones y las penas que se sienten, el amor no es fácil de comprender y menos las heridas del pasado, y aunque la sinceridad ha salido por parte de él a ella le cuesta aceptar, porque se siente manipulada y una idiota por no darse cuenta de la verdad, aveces la verdad es mas difícil de procesar que las mentiras... y han sido demasiadas emociones en un día... espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo...que es parte del crecimiento que ambos personajes necesitan para empezar a verse como realmente son...nos leemos ... un abrazo virtual!**


	31. Chapter 31 : Lastres del Pasado

Ren conducía con rabia, con dolor con pena, porque no le había hecho caso a su padre porque, antes de sucumbir a sus deseos por ella, que tanto había reprimido, no había sido sincero de una vez, porque tenían que llegar los del hotel! Porque mierda dio mi verdadero nombre.

Su frustración fue tal que el se orillo al lado del camino y golpeo el volante frustrado y se puso a llorar... un llanto increíblemente doloroso y desgarrador que de algún modo lo aliviaba, sonó el oportuno teléfono y vio que era Yashiro.

-Ren ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien?

-NO! NO LO ESTOY!, lo he arruinado! Soy un imbésil!-gritó con furia-

-Pero ¿Qué pasó?

-Ella se quedo en el hotel sola para pensar dijo que necesitaba tiempo! Y yo iba camino a Tokio, pero... no puedo... no pude estoy aqui varado en medio de la carretera...y no puedo con esto! -dijo lastimero-

-Dime donde estas yo voy por ti!

-Te mando la ubicación, gracias!

Ren hizo un último esfuerzo y envió su ubicación cerro el auto y se hecho a llorar frustrado sobre el volante, dejandose llevar por toda la vorágine de sentimientos que lo embargaban.

—

Kyoko al sentir que Ren cerro la puerta, se levanto corriendo como queriendo detenerlo se enredó en la sabana y llego a la puerta llorando, el ya se había ido y eso la lleno de depresión e inseguridad, se devolvió al cuarto abatida y en la puerta vio el papel, lo recogió y leyó.

-"Kyoko ¡perdóname por favor!, nunca quise mentirte, ni manipularte, nunca fue mi intención, por favor... no dudes de que mis sentimientos son sinceros por ti, yo te amo! eres el amor de mi vida...te daré el tiempo que necesites pero por favor perdóname!"

El papel se deshizo con tantas lágrimas que recibió, sintió como un torrente de pensamientos oscuros y depresivos la inundaron nuevamente, él se había ido... si ella se lo pidió, pero el se fue así tan fácil, tan rápido, dejándola sola y abandonada.

Se enrollo en la gran cama de esa habitación que ahora extrañamente se sentía tan grande tan extraña sin él.. era como si de pronto se sintiera sola... pero esta soledad era peor que la de antes, porque antes nadie la quería... pero ahora se sentía traicionada por sus seres queridos.. todos lo sabían! y la habían utilizado una vez más, se sentía derrotada...

-¿Porque me hicieron esto? no lo entiendo!

En realidad si lo sabia, entendía perfectamente que los Hizuri hicieron todo por su hijo, para que ella le diera una oportunidad... pero porque no se lo dijeron... ella amaba a ese hombre pero no podía entender tantas mentiras... como era posible que fuera korn!... tan crédula...tan estupida creí aun en el que era un hada y ella pensando que lo estaba salvando! Cuanto se debe haber reír de mi, claro y ellos también solo me manipularon para dejarle el paso a él... porque la gente solo me manipula!

kyoko se enrolló aún mas de lo que estaba y lloro con pena con amargura de no sentirse querida de ser nuevamente engañada, y envolviéndose cada vez más en oscuros sentimientos de confución.

—

Yashiro y los Hizuri llegaron al auto de Ren que estaba estacionado a un costado de la carretera, al bajar se dieron cuenta que estaba con la cabeza incrustada en el manubrio, golpearon el vidrio asustados y el al verlos sonrió con tristeza, libero el seguro del auto y salió abatido, sus padres al verlo así lo abrazaron con ternura y el lloro como un niño pequeño por unos minutos en sus brazos...cuando se calmo les explico lo sucedido y ellos lo miraron asustados, pero compresivos...ambos padres se miraron y supieron que debían hacer.

-Kuon dime donde esta ese hotel yo hablare con ella, esto es una conversación de mujer a mujer...

-pero mama ella quiere estar sola!, y yo no se que hacer!

-ni ella, ni tu deben estar solos en estos momentos deben enfriar sus cabezas...deben ver las cosas como son...solo están confundidos por el dolor. kuu, yashiro-san llévenlo a casa, traten que entienda que no es el fin de mundo, yo iré hablar con ella y nos reuniremos en un par de horas.

-pero mama!

-nada! -toma el rostro de su hijo entre las manos- confía en mi, nunca mas ninguno de los dos volverá a estar solo... solo deben entender que un tropiezo en la vida debe enfrentarse y no creer que el mundo se ha terminado por ello, kuon esto se va solucionar... porque ustedes se aman de verdad yo lo se!, ahora ve con tu padre.

July tomo el auto de Ren/Kuon y se dirigió rumbo al hotel, dejando a los tres hombres pasmados, kuu recupero el aplomo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, tu madre sabe lo que hace, ven vamos por un trago, calmémonos y esperemos que dice tu madre, pero al igual que ella pienso que esto de ustedes está recién empezando, nadie dijo que decir la verdad era fácil.

-No, no lo fue, y yo lo hice de la peor forma posible, seguro a esta hora debe estar empezando a odiarme! -dijo apesadumbrado-

-pero te dije que debías hablar antes de actuar -le pega en la nuca cariñoso-, eso te pasa por ansioso!

—

Kyoko estaba enrollada temblando con sus pensamientos oscuros que la abrumaban manipulada por todos los que ella amaba, encendió su teléfono necesita hablar con él único que hasta ahora a sido sincero y la ayudado y aunque supiera que no era Korn, le tenía un gran cariño y debía estar preocupado, el le contesto de inmediato regañándola por su falta, pero sumamente cariñoso, ella solo pudo contestar...

-si kou-kun entiendo que no debí desaparecer sin avisarte, pero fue una emergencia personal, puedes darme tiempo hasta mañana para solucionarlo?

-Si claro! Cuenta con ello, ¿de verdad no quieres que te ayude con tu problema?

-No! kou-kun estoy bien, por favor solo encárgate de darme tiempo es todo lo que necesito por ahora...

-ok, pero cualquier cosa que necesites aunque no sea de trabajo me llamas estoy preocupado por ti.

-gracias! Lo tendré en cuenta, espera kou-kun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿dime?

-¿tú no me ocultas nada?

-ehhh!

\- que tonta! olvida la pregunta, no me tomes en cuenta, hasta mañana!

-ehhh..., está bien adios!

Kou se quedó sumamente preocupado que es lo que se había enterado kyoko que la tenía así ...será ...no es imposible solo el presidente lo sabe ...

Kyoko colgó, al hacerlo el peso de sus emociones cayeran nuevamente sobre su pecho, en realidad lo que necesitaba ahora más que nunca alguien le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas, las tenía todas revueltas... con sus sentimientos que amenazaban por sobrepasarla, pero ella no tenia a nadie, nadie la quería lo suficiente para amarla con sinceridad sin engaños, sin mentiras porque en su vida no habían personas que la amaran de verdad, su madre que lo mas que había obtenido de ella era que la dejara nacer y que ahora la dejara seguir con sus planes no imponiéndole a los fuwas, los fuwas que ella luchó por complacer para que la quisieran, solo la querian para que ella se enamorara y cuidara a su hijo descarriado, hijo que la había utilizado y engañado para conseguir su fama, que ni siquiera la consideraba como una amiga, y después el presidente sabiendo de sus sentimientos, decidió jugar al lovemon, en conjunto con los que creyó sus padres, pero solo habían jugado con sus sentimientos para que su hijo tuviera una oportunidad con ella... con razón tenía tanto temor de contarme todo lo que me había engañado...pero yo.. Pero yo a pesar de todo...

Suena la puerta de la Principal, que la descolocó, ¿acaso seria él?, ¿volvió?, su corazón le dio un vuelco de emoción, pero después se dejo envolver por sus sentimientos oscuros...

-No! no seas tonta Kyoko seguro está trabajando profesionalmente como siempre, seguro deben ser los empleados del hotel, eso deben ser.

Se limpio la cara, para tratar de componerse, y no mostrar que por dentro estaba destrozada, abrió la puerta y se echó para atrás de la sorpresa de quien estaba frente a ella, trato de recuperar su aplomo...

-July-san!, su hijo ya no está aquí, debe estar trabajando profesionalmente como siempre -dijo seca-

Kyoko al decir eso le dio vuelta la espalda no podía mirarla a los ojos, sus emociones estaban pendiendo de un delgado hijo, pero no iba permitir que ellos la vieran así. Reingresó a la sala, dejando la puerta abierta, July frunció el ceño y la siguió colocandose detrás de ella para decirle.

-¿Así que ya no soy tu okasa?, y te equivocas en ambas cosas... yo vine por mi hija... y mi otro hijo no está trabajando como crees...

-ya no tiene que fingir conmigo July-san-se volteo a mirarla con enojo-, ya se que todo eso de ser mi madre lo hiciste por el bien de tu hijo Kuon... pero no se preocupe yo la entiendo no tiene que darme explicaciones.

-Ya para con eso kyoko! Tu solo hablas así porque te sientes herida! Se que antes en tu vida siempre la gente te ha utilizado y desechado y tienes miedo de que ahora sea lo mismo... al descubrir tantas mentiras te sientes utilizada, pero tu sabes en tu corazón que no es asi... acaso todo lo que has sentido y vivido con nosotros crees que ha sido una mentira?

-yo...yo

-escúchame bien!, ¿Tú crees que todo fue por kuon?...

-...

-Te voy a contar lo que realmente paso cuando kuu me conto sobre ti, y comence a llamarte, ...tu me alegrabas el día con tus historias... y quería conocerte... tenia mucha curiosidad como una chica se había ganado el corazón de mi Kuu, para que el la llamara hija... pero ademas cuando kuu me contó que Lory te había puesto con él, porque según el si kuu te hacia llorar kuon iria a enfrentarlo enojado... pero sabes lo que paso en los tontos intentos de mi marido... tu le demostraste que no seria fácil ejecutar la loca idea de Lory... y el se encandilo contigo... se olvido del loco plan, aunque supiera que eso le traeria problemas conmigo... y comenzó ayudarte con tu carrera a conocerte y encariñarse contigo, yo al principio no lo entendia pero con cada llamada yo también me encariñaba contigo y te extrañana cuando no nos llamabas.

-...

-Gracias a que hiciste el personaje de kuon, el verdadero kuon después de casi 6 años nos mando un mensaje... en video, un mensaje de el después de casi 6 años, las dos veces que mi hijo me ha hablado en 6 años ha sido motivado por su amor por ti, la primera porque gracias a ti se libero de parte de la presión de ser quien era y se acepto tal como era, y la segunda fue hace un día, cuando llego a pedirnos a rogarnos que no te dijeramos quien era él... porque el único que tenia que enfrentar tu enojo era él... porque te amaba con toda el alma... y nosotros nos sentiamos mal porque no queriamos sentir que te estábamos mintiendo, pero era un secreto que no nos pertenecia... ademas nos contó que se habían conocido cuando niños, hasta recorde como me hablaba de ti cuando niño... y eso fue todo después de lo que vivimos juntas...

-...-Kyoko escuchaba cabeza agacha sin ser capaz de mirarla llorando en silencio-

-Cuando llegamos a Tokyo no sabíamos que el estaba enamorado de ti ni tu de él, no te voy a negar que lo sospechaba, pero lo confirme con la convivencia diaria, pero que hubieras echo tu si te digo que el era mi hijo?, un hijo que ni siquiera queria vernos y podia llamarnos papas... un hijo que fingia que eramos un par de extraños por orgullo o porque se yo!, y aun asi amo con todo mi corazón! y saberlo enamorado de una chica tan maravillosa como tu me hizo muy feliz!

-por eso creo orpotunidades y me manipulo para que llegaramos a esto!-dijo con rabia-

-si quieres culparme por tratar de ayudar a dos personas que amo, soy culpable, acaso tu que amas a kuon nunca lo has querido ayudar para que sea feliz?

-bueno yo...si pero es distinto... ustedes me estaban mintiendo haciendome creer que yo tenia una familia con ustedes!

-Como puedes pensar que fingimos todo el tiempo! ¿Acaso crees que te compre ropa y te enseñe cosas, solo para mi hijo? ¿Acaso no viste mi ilusión y mi cariño por ti?, además ninguna ropa, y nada de lo que te enseñara yo... cambiaría lo que ya kuon sentía por ti? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que yo te conociera o no kuon ya estaba loco de amor por ti? Acaso crees que mi rabia y mi dolor por ver lo que te paso con el maldito fuwa, y cuando te defendí de él fue por mi hijo?... ¿no sentiste ni un poquito del amor que siento por ti como persona como hija como ser humano?

Kyoko lloraba con tales palabras que le oprimían el corazón nuevamente, dejandola desarmada entre sus razones y lo que sentia en su corazón que le gritaba aun mas fuerte que sus razones y no sabia como responder a tales palabras ella había sentido el cariño de ellos...se había sentido parte de una familia.

-kyoko nosotros te queremos, tu ames a nuestro hijo o no, es mas si tu decides no perdonarlo, igual siempre nos tendrás... incluso pensamos en pedirte que te vineras a vivir con nosotros, si no querias estar con él... De hecho kuu lo amenazo que si te hacia daño, nosotros te protegeríamos incluso de el, porque nuestro amor es sincero por ti, te queremos como una hija y eso no cambiara, aunque decidas que no amas a Kuon.

July se acerca abrazar a kyoko y ella no puede resistir la calidez de ese abrazo, refugia todos sus sentimientos en el calido pecho de su madre y llora por primera vez en sus brazos de una madre que la consuela y la ama de corazón, July la acaricia con suma termura y la besa con delicadeza, Kyoko podia sentir poco a poco como su amor era sincero y la conmovía tenerla en ese momento que tanto necesitaba aclarar sus ideas... su llanto comienza a calmarse lentamente, cuando July siento eso le dice en un susurro.

-hija... se que has sufrido mucho pero no recurras a tu pasado para justificar que todos a tu alrededor solo te traicionan, tu sabes en tu corazón, que tanto nosotros como Kuon te amamos.. El se ha equivocado... el siempre ha guardado sus sentimientos por temor.. Y siempre huye de sus sentimientos, el no esta actuando no fue capaz, cuando Yashiro lo llamo el estaba varado en la carretera, incapaz de moverse...

Kyoko la miro asustada y ella le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla y continuo.

-No te preocupes está con Kuu y Yashiro, eran sus sentimientos de dolor que lo paralizaron y no era capaz de moverse cuando nos vio se lanzó en nuestros brazos como un niño pequeño a llorar, sabes que hace más de 11 años que no veía a mi hijo llorar... y verlo llorar tan desgarradoramente me rompió el corazón... Pero tambien podía sentir su amor por ti... se que el siempre huye como tu de su dolor, porque piensan que solos lo resolverán... se que son chicos fuertes que han vivido más dolor que lo que merecían a la edad que tienen, pero ya nunca mas estarán solos, porque yo nunca más permitiré que se vuelvan a sentir solos, juntos o separados ustedes son mis hijos y decidan lo que decidan nuestro amor los acompañará siempre...

Kyoko se acurruco en el pecho de July para consolarse y dejarse consentir con su persistente llanto y de pronto sintió una voz ronca y masculina que la dejo congelada por la sorpresa...

-Tienes toda la razón mama!, siempre hui de mis sentimientos y siempre pensé que podía resolverlo todo solo, siempre autosuficiente, incapaz de confiar en los demás... por eso siempre huía para no causar dolor a ustedes y no les contaba lo que me pasaba...

Kyoko levantó la cabeza del pecho de July y miró hacia la puerta ahí estaba parado Ren/Kuon/Korn, con sus ojos hinchados, pero con una cara de determinación que la abrumó aún más...cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron el le dijo

-Pero esta vez no pude huir... ya no voy huir mas de mi mismo, ni puedo huir de ti, mis sentimientos por ti son más grandes que mi miedo... PORQUE KYOKO YO TE AMO!-le grito de manera desgarradora- Y eso aunque me cueste sangre y lágrimas conseguir que me perdones yo no puedo, no quiero huir por eso volví por eso estoy aquí, yo te amo con todo mi corazón por favor por favor perdóname! -dijo entre lagrimas-

A kyoko se le desbordaron las lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras que le llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón... este se acelero a mil de emoción, había vuelto por ella a gritarle lo que sentía con esa sinceridad que la traspasaba, y que se instalaba sin lugar a dudas en su ser, no podía moverse de la impresión, se sentía prisionera de sus sentimientos, como estaba el que lloraba con sinceridad de verdadero dolor...sus mejillas ardían de sentir un umbral mas allá del dolor y la felicidad que se apoderaba de ella por completo.

Por instinto Kyoko se separó de July, y comenzó a correr hacia los brazos de Ren/Kuon... el al verla corrió hacia ella encontrándose al medio de la sala y fundiéndose en un abrazo, lleno de esos sentimientos que los desbordaba, ambos llorando a mares, pero esta vez de felicidad al tenerse nuevamente en los brazos del otro, separaron un poco los torsos y se miraron llenos de lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, y se fundieron en un beso lleno de perdón, de ternura y de absoluto amor, para luego volver abrazarse y quedar fundidos con una sonrisa en los labios en los brazos del otro.

Los que estaban presentes miraban la escena con lágrimas de emoción... al entender que ambos tozudos jóvenes al fin se habían perdonado a sí mismos, todo lo que habían vivido era necesario para poder llegar a este momento donde al fin se habían acabado las mentiras, y las huidas de sus propios sentimientos, hoy los habían enfrentado por amor mutuo... entregándose su corazón abierto y dispuesto a amarse que estaba más que demostrado cuánto se amaban.

Después de ese hermoso abrazo, comenzaron a acariciarse, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro desde la cabeza hasta bajar a sus espaldas, comenzaron a besarse primero con ternura, después con pasión y después con deseo aflorante... ambos estaban sumidos en esas sensaciones de necesidad del otro... pero de pronto sintieron un ruido que les recordó dónde estaban y que no estaban solos.

-cof...cof...cof...-dijo yashiro-san-

-hey! Muchachos todos nos alegramos por ustedes! Pero creo que deberían controlar un poco esas demostraciones en público jejej -dijo kuu divertido-

Ambos jóvenes se separaron de besarse avergonzados, y sumamente rojos, y no eran capaces de mirar a los presentes...

-ya dejen a los muchachos! Creo que tienen mucho que expresarse y hablar, somos nosotros los que deberíamos irnos -dijo July-

Ambos chicos la miraron a ella casi morados de vergüenza, y sorprendidos de esas palabras...

-July, pero...

-vamos kuu, no es como si nosotros no hubiéramos pasado por lo mismo... ademas ahora que ninguno de los dos huye de sus sentimientos... creo que los que sobramos somos nosotros

July se acerca a los muchachos y los abraza, y les dice

-Los amo a los dos, con todo mi corazón, por favor ámense de igual manera sean sinceros el uno con el otro... y sean felices los esperamos en el departamento, cuando quieran llegar- le guiña un ojo a ambos-

July les da un beso en la mejilla con una caricia a cada uno y se acerca a su esposo y lo toma de la mano.

-vamos kuu, ellos necesitan un tiempo a solas...

Ella lo mira con ternura y el entiende perfectamente a que se refiere su esposa y sonríe a los muchachos...

-Los amamos a ambos con todo nuestro corazón... y los estaremos esperando...

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y vieron como sus padres se tomaron de la mano para retirarse, mientras un asombrado manager que aún estaba con la boca abierta. De pronto se dio cuenta que era el único que sobraba...miro a los chicos quienes le agradecieron con un gesto para luego decir adiós con la mano y cerrar la puerta, e irse de lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa a los jóvenes enamorados...

**Hasta aqui este emotivo capitulo, lo chicos han comprendido que no pueden seguir pensando que su historia se repite una y otra vez... por cualquier coincidencia con la situación actual, cuando hay dolor uno confunde la verdad con repetir una historia dolorosa y se encierra en un circulo vicioso de dolor y piensa que dejando pasar tiempo... es mejor pero ser sinceros no es solo contar la verdad sino decir como uno se siente con ello, y aveces tener a alguien que te haga ver las cosas de otro punto de vista... de ahí la intervención divida de los padres en esta historia, y eso es presisamente de lo que hablaran los chicos a solas nuevamente, como se sienten y como enfrentaran lo que sienten fuera de esas cuatro paredes... y les adelanto una cosa el presidente sabia que esto sucedería que el amor terminaria uniendolos... pero podrán mantenerse juntos después de que se ponga el marcha la parte dos del plan del presidente? Les recuerdo que se viene la película y el regreso de Doug, se viene algunas situaciones incomodas con Koga, la aparición de Murasame para la estrategia publicitaria para la película de Trager marker! así que no se pierdan lo que viene esto es solo el principio de esta historia... cariños nos leemos...**


	32. Chapter 32 : Planes y Acuerdos

Pasaron unos minutos donde reinaba el silencio en la habitación, ambos jóvenes seguían abrazados y avergonzados, Ren con la mayor fuerza de voluntad decidió separarse de esos brazos y labios que lo tentaban, y aunque le costaba demasiado alejarla de él, era necesario o volvería a dejarse llevar, y ya no quería cometer el mismo error.

-kyoko, creo que antes de dejarnos llevar otra vez, y solo dios sabe lo que me cuesta separarme de ti en estos momentos, pero no quiero que sigan habiendo malos entendidos entre nosotros, quiero que hablemos claramente de nuestra relación...

-Es lo mejor!

Kyoko luchaba internamente con los deseos de seguir entre sus brazos, pero era cierto la ultima vez se habían dejado llevar por los deseos descontrolando toda la situación y agravando su sentimiento de sentirse engañada cuando el le confeso la verdad. El ofreció la mano y ella la acepto para dirigirse a la sala y se sentaron uno frente al otro, ambos avergonzados se miraron y al unísono dijeron.

-¡Perdóname!

-¿Que?

Ambos contrariados no sabían que decirse, por donde empezar después de todo tenían latentes sus miedos, Ren trago grueso y decidió que era mejor explicarle porque se estaba disculpando.

-Kyoko, se que no debí ocultarte que era Korn, y menos engañarte para que me besaras, pero como bien dijo mi madre se me fue de las manos mi manía de ocultar mis sentimientos para no salir lastimado y termine haciéndole daño a la única persona que he amado...mis padres no te han engañado su único delito fue guardar mi secreto, hasta ayer que fui a verlos por primera vez para que no dijeran algo que me delatara, porque era yo el único que debía decirte la verdad, pero lo qué pasó entre nosotros, y todos los eventos después de ello, me hicieron perder el control de lo que debía decirte... por favor perdóname!

-Es que todo lo sucedido fue mucho para mi!

-Lo se, eran tantas cosas que debía decirte.. que tenia que aclararte... fui demasiado impulsivo, es que no sabes lo que fue para mi saber que me correspondías, me segue...

-Creo que fue algo mutuo -dice avergonzada con el recuerdo-, Ademas tu también debes perdonarme, no debí reaccionar así, sabiendo lo duro que había sido todo lo que me estabas contando, pero necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, necesitaba estar sola, pero cuando te fuiste mi dolor fue mayor.

-No tienes porque disculparte, te entiendo perfectamente, pero separarme de ti de esa manera me dio el valor para enfrentar mi mayor temor que era perderte, yo te amo y solo quiero estar junto a ti.

Kyoko sentía un nudo en la garganta ella sabia que lo amaba con todo su corazón pero tampoco podia negarse cuanto le dolían tantas mentiras que no hubieran sido necesarias se conocían hace casi dos años y casi todo eran mentiras...

-Ren yo... yo también te amo, y eres el único con el que quisiera estar... pero... necesito tiempo para asimilar tanta mentira y discernir entre lo que es autentico y lo que no... pero no se como podríamos estar juntos siquiera en todo esto...

-yo...

-No creas que dudo de tu amor, pero necesito tiempo para entender, quizás hasta para conocerte bien, porque no se cual de todos los hombres qué hay en ti es el que yo amo, si eres Korn mi amigo de la infancia el que le gustaba la naturaleza, hacer acrobacias y disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas con amplias sonrisas, o eres Ren mi sempai profesional, maduro, responsable y de un carácter sumamente dócil con el resto pero que me puede mirar como si me quisiera matar o amar en un momento, o eres Kuon quien es como un niño tierno, juguetón que ante los demás es una muralla impenetrable pero conmigo es considerado, amoroso y posesivo ... ¿quien eres tu realmente?, porque aunque me he enamorado de cada uno de ustedes no puedes ser los tres al mismo tiempo...¿Quien de ustedes es el que me ama?, ¿Cómo podríamos tener una relación de esa manera?, sino se con ¿Cuál de ellos tres voy amanecer?

Ren sentía un nudo en el estomago, pero a la vez estaba asombrado ya que entendía a la perfección porque cada parte de el la había elegido una y otra vez, ya que solo podía amarla a ella, porque solo ella había podido despertar en el su verdadero corazón, gracias a su existencia el había enfrentado sus peores temores solo con la esperanza de poder ganarse su corazón.. sin duda ella era la única mujer para él.

-Tienes mucha razón, aunque debo reconocer que me conoces mejor que yo mismo, es divertido pensar que no solo conoces cada parte de mi cuerpo de memoria tienes una radiografía de mi alma, absoluta.

Kyoko se sonrojo notoriamente, al escuchar esas palabras tan descaradas de su parte.

-Puedes no decir cosas así, y menos de esa manera.

Ren sonrió seductor, es que simplemente era tan atrayente su forma de avergonzarse, se abrazo a si mismo tratando de refrenar sus impulsos que clamaban por escapar...

-si no conoces aun mi cuerpo de memoria aun, estoy a tu disposición -sonrie con malisia-

-Ren! -dice avergonzada-

-jajaja se que para ti no es fácil amarme, pero se también que tu me amas siendo todos ellos, solo tu puedes ayúdarme a definir quien soy, permíteme amarte para poder descubrirlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Déjame estar contigo

-¿como que?

-como tu todo! quiero ser tu amante, tu amigo, tu compañero... déjame ser tu novio.

-De algún modo ya lo eres... ¿Pero como seria nuestra relación a partir de ahora?

-Creo que podríamos amarnos y conocernos mejor ahora sabiendo lo que cada uno tiene dentro, podríamos ser novios -sonríe encantador-

-No podemos Ren, piensa tu eres un actor reconocido, que según los medios tiene una relación con kana-san, y aunque yo se que no es así los rumores estan, si tuviéramos una relación, los medios se encargarían de desacreditarte, y a mi por meterme contigo siendo una novata que va a debutar precisamente en la película que co protagoniza con su amante..nos van hacer puré.

-Tienes demasiada razón, pero yo no quiero, no puedo estar sin ti, soy capaz de dejarlo todo solo por estar contigo.

-Eso lo dice Kuon supongo, porque si fuera Ren, no diría que su carrera se fuera al caño, después de todo lo que ha hecho para conseguir un nombre en el medio, para librarse del pasado culposo de kuon, él no botaría todo a la basura por todo lo que ha trabajado, solo por amarme ¿o si?

-Para serte sincero si tuviera que escoger entre tu y mi carrera te escojo a ti mil veces y como todos mis yo dentro de mi, porque los tres te necesitamos como el aire para vivir, pero si no tuviera que escoger quisiera poder seguir actuando por que es mi pasión, pero teniéndote a ti de mi mano cada día y cada noche de mi vida.

-vez... igual yo no quiero perder mi sueño, yo te amo y daría lo que no tengo por ti pero tampoco quiero dejar de actuar y ser reconocida por lo que soy, no por el hombre que amo, no quiero que amarte sea mi cruz, o un tormento y que todo lo que haga te lo endosen a ti, como te paso por ser hijo de padres famosos, ambos tenemos metas y objetivos que si nuestro amor es de verdad deberá poder sobrevivir hasta que los logremos.

-No me estarás proponiendo separarnos hasta cumplir nuestros objetivos ¿o sí? -dijo alarmado-

-¿Crees que podrías hacer eso?

-No, yo no me alejare de ti, yo no quiero sacrificarte a ti por mis objetivos, no me importan los rumores ni nada, yo solo quiero estar junto a ti. Enfrentaremos junto lo que sea, pero no permitiré que me dejes!

-Yo no estoy diciendo que te dejare, pero si quiero seguir con mi carrera y no arruinar la tuya.

-Eso seria el escenario ideal, ¿Pero como podríamos hacer algo así?

-Esperando!

-¿Esperando?, ¿lo dices enserio?

-Claro!

-ya te dije que no me separare de ti!

-No hablo de separarnos, sino esperando a que sea el momento correcto de que los demás sepan de nosotros

-¿Me estas proponiendo mantener lo nuestro en secreto?

-Si, Hay que esperar que pasen los rumores de lo tuyo con Kana-san, cuando terminemos la película para que evalúen mi talento y tu te consagres como actor, no como el falso Ren que se cree perfecto, no el agresivo de Kuon que no soporta a nadie, ni Korn vive en un mundo de fantasía... Para que te consagres como el verdadero tu, que es amado por sus padres y por mi, y que será feliz con lo que hace y como es. Cuando eso suceda podremos decir que nos amamos a todo el mundo, sin miedo sin mascaras solo siendo nosotros...

Ren la observaba pensativo, ella tenia mucha razón, si ella lo amaba porque dejar sus metas de lado solo tendrían que fingir ser amigos para los demás y amarse en silencio eso no le molestaba para nada le parecía divertido, se imaginaba las formas de acapararla, y sorprenderla en sus encuentros furtivos, ademas era una buena forma de resolver las cosas, y seria algo temporal, pero lo que le preocupaba de ese plan era si iba ser capaz de aguantar la tortura de no poder encarar a ciertas personas sobre todo con los buitres que la andaban rondando últimamente.

-¿O sea serías mía a solas y una amiga para el resto del mundo?, ¿mientras yo logro definir quién soy y consagrarme como actor, y tu logras brillar por tu propia luz como actriz?

-¡exactamente!

-Me parece buena idea, hasta se me ocurren muchas maneras de generar emocionantes encuentros furtivos, será divertido!, ademas si espere casi dos años para decirte cuanto te amaba unos meses más no serán la diferencia.

-No quiero enterarme por ahora lo que estas pensando, ademas así podremos resolver otros asuntos y conocernos mejor mientras esperamos estar juntos como pareja en el momento correcto.

-Te prometo que te demostrare a que me refiero, pero ¿que es lo que quieres resolver?

-Hay muchas cosas, tu relación con tus padres, tu mal genio, tus celos, que aprendas a no ocultarme las cosas, a alimentarte correctamente y yo deberé aprender a no odiar a Shoutaro, a no exagerar las cosas y conocerte mejor.

-¿Mejor de lo que me conoces? Imposible!

-Me refiero al nuevo tu, a ese que luchara por ser feliz por lo que es y estará a mi lado para amarme.

-Si alguien puede sacar a ese nuevo yo eres tú, aunque que odies a fuwa no me molesta, si me das a escoger lo prefiero a kilómetros de nosotros

-Si queremos hacer un futuro juntos debemos superar ambos el pasado, reconocer nuestros errores y ser felices con lo que somos para dar vuelta la pagina hay que enfrentar todo lo bueno y lo malo del pasado para escribir nuestra nueva historia juntos.

-Aun así no me gusta ese tipo, pero supongo que tienes razón, pero sabes que no será fácil

-Si Shoutaro te gustara, me empezaría preocupar -sonríe divertida-

-No me hace gracia, tu comentario, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi tus situaciones con él-dice ceñudo-

-Solo es una broma, ademas nada en lo nuestro hasta ahora ha sido fácil, ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados, pero ahora estamos juntos deberíamos poder enfrentar lo que sea.

Kyoko lo mira con determinación, haciendo sentir a Ren un renovado espíritu de lucha, que el expresa asintiéndole con amor, y sabe que esa determinación en su mirada es una resolución para ambos, ya que hoy ambos han hecho un acuerdo no solo de amarse sino ser capaces de esperar el momento en que ambos no salgan perjudicados por amarse.

Ambos sin decir nada mas y mirándose con intensidad, por los deseos que se salen por sus poros, son atraídos irrefrenablemente hacia el otro para reunirse en medio de la sala para fundirse en un abrazo y sellar este nuevo pacto con un beso cargado de ternura y devoción al saber que se aman, pero no interferirán en los planes del otro, sino se ayudaran mutuamente para que el otro consiga librarse del pasado construir el presente que los realice como personas, para poder construir un futuro juntos como pareja.

—

Kyoko estaba sentada en las piernas de Ren mientras el acariciaba con sutileza su espalda y discutían sobre las personas que debían saber de su relación oculta, sus padres era obvio que no les gustaría pero lo entenderían, Yashiro como su cómplice de siempre, el problema era kou.

-Yo confió en él, incluso llegue a pensar que él era korn, su ojos reflejan que puedo confiar en él.

-¿Cómo que lo confundiste con Korn?

-El tiene algo que me hace confiar en él...

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, en poco tiempo se ha convertido en un gran amigo!

-¿Me refiero si te gusta como hombre? -dice molesto dejando de acariciarla-

Ella lo mira con ternura y le acaricia el rostro para que la mire, y ella risueña le da un beso casto sorprendiéndolo.

-No seas tontito! el único hombre que me gusta eres tú, el es solo mi manager y un buen amigo yo confió en el, y tu deberias confiar en mi.

-yo confió en ti, es en el que no confió.

-jajaj no seas celosito, yo solo te amo a ti.

Le toma el rostro y lo besa esta vez el gustoso le responde el beso con pasión, y la abraza aprensivo para poder poseer sus labios sin ningún pudor, sus respiraciones delataban sus deseos... pero Kyoko decidió separse con una sonrisa.

-¿entonces? confias en mi.

-me estas manipulando para que te diga que sí.

-¿acaso tengo ese poder en el gran Tsugura Ren? -dice con fingida inocencia-

El la abraza divertido y le da un beso aprensivo.

-claro que lo tienes, esta bien! después de todo como manager es su deber guardar el secreto, y es mejor que lo sepa, así no tendrá esperanzas contigo.

-Vas a tener que manejar mejor tus celos, sobre todo cuando empiece la película o cuando nos encontremos con Shoutaro, recuerda que somos amigos.

-Esa es la parte de esto que no me gusta, yo creo que a Fuwa tienes que decírselo.

-a el menos que nadie se lo podemos decir

-¿Porque no quieres que el lo sepa? -dijo alarmado-

-Simple porque si el lo sabe como estan las cosas no nos dejaría en paz, y terminaría todo el mundo enterándose en un gran escándalo, y todos creerían que estamos en una especie de triangulo amoroso, y eso solo empeoraría las cosas para nosotros.

-Si eso es verdad pero, no será...¿Porque no quieras herirlo?

-Eres un tontito muy celoso, -le acaricia el rostro- solo es porque no podríamos ocultar lo nuestro si el lo sabe.

-Esta bien!-bufo-...sabes quizás deberíamos hablar con él presidente, el podría ser un muy buen aliado si les explicamos nuestras razones.

-jajaj se siente bien saber que me quieres para ti, si el presidente nos ayudara, de eso estoy segura, pero hay alguien mas que quiero que lo sepa mouko-san, para mi ella es muy importante.

-No tengo problema con ello, bien ya esta decidido solo nos falta una cosa

-¿Qué?

-Que me des un beso

-que no te cansas! ya te he dado muchos!

-Es que nunca serán suficientes para saciar mis ganas de ti, ademas ya hablamos lo suficiente, esta vez esta todo claro entre nosotros, ahora me he portado muy bien ¿no crees que me merezco un beso?

-Mmm podría ser si...

-¿Si que?

-Si me invitas a cenar como prometiste, es que tengo mucha hambre, ya es muy tarde!

-Si ese es el precio, lo pagare gustoso pediré que nos traigan algo especial ¿te parece?

-pero si quieres vamos al restorant del hotel

-No quiero! -dice con un puchero- siempre preferiré tenerte toda para mi, y se que solo nos quedan unas horas juntos, ya que tendremos que volver, después tendré que compartirte con los demas...

-aun nos queda tu apartamento- dice risueña-

-Dirás nuestro apartamento, nuestro refugio a partir de hoy -dice con voz ronca-

Kyoko al oírlo, sintió su cuerpo estremecer con esas palabras hechas promesa que la hicieron en enrojecer, el encantado con el efecto logrado la estrecho aun mas entre sus brazos sonriendo y ella vibro aun mas en su regazo, prediciendo lo que iba ocurrir, el se inclino ante ella y capturó sus labios ansioso de volver a sentir su contacto, ella intensifico union abrazandolo del cuello, y el aprovecho eso para encender el fuego que lo consumía, subiendo la temperatura de ambos, que recorria las pieles de ambos , y dejándolos al borde de perder la razón, sus respiraciones aceleradas y entre cortadas, los estaban llevando al abismo, solo la falta de oxigeno los obligo a detenerse un segundo.

Se separaron de los labios levemente y se miraron hambrientos del uno del otro, ella se mordió el labio inferior, al darse cuenta que estaba completamente envuelta por ese hombre que desataba todos sus pensamientos mas impuros, este que sonreía encantado se abalanzó nuevamente a sus labios pero la mano de ella lo detuvo justo antes de poder sentir el dulzor de su boca, el sorprendido, frunció el ceño, y ella divertida le dijo.

-si no hay cena no hay besos!

-ohh! que mala eres -dijo como niño reprimido-, aunque siendo asi mandare a pedir mil cenas.. si hace falta -sonrió juguetón-

-¿mil cenas? ¿Estas loco? Tu no te comerías mil cenas por mis besos...jeje

-si fuera, esa la condición para volver a tenerte, claro que lo haría -dice sincero-

Kyoko lo miraba tratando de tranquilizar su desbocado corazón, ella medito un momento y dijo.

-Mientras te alimentes bien, no me mientas mas, y me ames, podrás tenerme siempre que quieras -dijo determinada-

Ren internamente sonrió, definitivamente lo de la comida era muy importante para ella, sobre todo de que el se alimentara bien,...

-si tu estas conmigo, prometo comer bien, no volver a mentirte, ni ocultarte las cosas, aunque debes tenerme algo de paciencia, nunca he sido bueno para decir lo que me pasa, pero prometo amarte... eso si te lo prometo será hasta el infinito...y mas allá, porque mi amor por ti nunca se acabara.

Ella estaba emocionada ante esas palabras, pero de pronto frunció el ceño

-comerás bien incluso cuando no estemos juntos físicamente, y ¿podré confiar en tu palabra?

Ren levanta la mano, para acercarla a la de ella, y toma sus manos para que haga lo mismo con el, dejando sus palmas unidas tanto como sus miradas expectantes. Ren tomo valor

-Yo Hizuri Kuon, también conocido como Tsugura Ren y Korn, prometo solemnemente, que te amare a ti Mogami Kyoko hasta el infinito y mas allá, con toda las fuerzas de mi cuerpo y alma, porque ni la muerte podrá separarme de ti, y prometo para que tu puedas amarme con total libertad y confianza, te prometo comer bien de ahora en adelante estes físicamente o no a mi lado, por último no volveré a mentirte y tratare siempre de decirte mis sentimientos, aunque me cueste aún, yo te lo juro mi kyoko.

Ambos no se quitaban los ojos de encima, y sentían como este era un verdadero juramento de amor entre los dos, por ello Kyoko emocionada dijo su parte.

-Yo... Mogami kyoko, prometo solemnemente, que te amare a ti Hizuri kuon, que para mi eres Tsugura Ren y Korn a la vez, hasta el infinito y mas allá, y entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, porque ni la muerte podrá separarme de ti, y prometo para que tu puedas amarme con total libertad y confianza, superar los problemas de mi pasado ser lo que tu necesitas para ser feliz, respetarte y darte tu lugar como mi amado del corazón, y cuidarte con todo el amor que tengo para ti, yo te lo juro que soy solo tuya mi Kuon/Ren/korn.

Ambos entrelazan sus dedos en señal de aceptación del juramento para aferrarse con firmeza, y lentamente se acercan al rostro del otro para darse un beso intenso, lleno del amor que sentían el uno por el otro sellando de esa forma la promesa que se habían hecho, que para ellos era mas palabras, mas significativo que cualquier contrato, era la promesa de que ahora y para siempre se cuidarían mutuamente y se amarían hasta el infinito, ya que el destino los había reunido y al fin no había mas mentiras, ni secretos, solo debían enfrentarse al mundo, pero estando juntos eso seria mucho mas fácil ¿o no?

**Al fin las cosas ya van por buen camino, despues de tanto dolor al fin viviran su idilio de amor, pero ahora que ya saldrán del nidito, seguro las cosas se van a complicar, claro es obvio uno no esta solo en este mundo y los chicos tampoco, y para amarse completamente deben aprender a vivir en el mundo fuera de 4 paredes, aunque aun nos queda una ultima parte de esta encerrona, y ya vendrá los que le depara el futuro... porque ustedes creen que el plan del presidente era juntarlos ... jajaj les adelanto que no!, el plan del presidente tiene varias pruebas para ellos, que ya estan sembradas para que puedan ser felices... (recuerden que vuelve Doug, que aun no sabemos las intensiones de Kou, aun esta Shoutaro y Koga, ademas se viene un especial de los hermanos hell para la premier y claro la película juntos) el ya se esperaba este resultado como buen lovemon, esta dichoso por poner aprueba cuanto se aman estos chicos, se los aseguro... espero les haya gustado este capitulo... nos leemos :D**


	33. Chapter 33 : Primera Noche de novios

Los besos subían de intensidad, cada caricia era una entrega total, de cada sentimiento reprimido hasta ahora, ahora que todo estaba aclarado podían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y amarse con libertad en la soledad, pero el sonido del estómago de una avergonzada Kyoko los interrumpió entre risas.

-Parece que mis besos no calman tu hambre!

Kyoko sonrió avergonzada, llevándose las manos a su vientre.

-¡No soy como tú que me alimento de aire!

-Yo no me alimento de aire, tu eres mi alimento -dice seductor-

-Pues yo necesito comida o te juro que me iré a mi casa.

-ahhh no, tu prometiste que te quedarías conmigo.

-no he prometido nada de eso, prometí darte besos si cenábamos y eso aun no ocurre -dice ceñuda-

-Entonces lo hare si nos quedamos esta noche aquí.

-¡Eso no era parte del trato!, además debemos volver con tus padres deben estar preocupados.

-Dirás nuestros padres, conociéndolos deben suponer que nos quedaremos -sonríe divertido-, ¡además este es un nuevo trato! -dice sugerente- yo deseo aprovechar hasta el ultimo instante sin ninguna contigo, antes de volver a nuestra nueva realidad.

-Mmm puede que tengas razón... de acuerdo invítame a cenar y me quedo -dice determinada-

Ren pensó que rechazaría su idea, que querría volver al departamento, pero que ella aceptara quería decir que también deseaba lo que el necesitaba con locura.

-ok, pediré la cena amor! -sonríe triunfador-

En el departamento de los Hizuri, estaban ellos hablando muy felices, de saber que sus hijos al fin habían abierto la puerta del amor, cuando sonó el teléfono, y kuu comenzó a comentarle a su interlocutor quien sorprendido espetaba.

-Que! ¿Estas hablando enserio Kuu?

-Totalmente, los chicos están juntos y se han declarado mutuamente, los dejamos a solas acordando algunas cosas en el hotel y se han demorado un montón, así que suponemos que están bien -dice cómplice-

-!No sabes cuanto me alegra!, ahora viene lo más difícil que tengan una relación al mundo.

-Bueno, pero es ya ahora depende de ellos...

-Mmm no creo, ya he pensado como ayudarles, de hecho, para eso es la fase dos del plan y ya todos los escenarios están predispuestos.

-¡Espera! ¿dijiste fase 2?

-Claro creías que objetivo era solo que se confesaran sus sentimientos, para eso solo hacía falta el empujoncito que les dimos, pero lo que falta es que consoliden su relación madurando sus sentimientos, para que ambos puedan ser felices.

-mmmm si puede ser, aunque quizás deberíamos dejarlos aprender por ellos mismos juntos.

-¡No seas idiota Kuu!, si dejamos que lo resuelvan solos, uno de los dos terminara huyendo del dolor nuevamente, recuerda como es nuestro miedo y ellos recién están aprendiendo a amar y deben madurarlo para seguir juntos.

Kuu lo medito por unos momentos y recordó los rostros de dolor de sus hijos, y sobre todo la expresión de Kuon cuando le contó de los pretendientes de Kyoko, y en realidad no creía que su hijo pudiera lidiar con facilidad con sus celos.

-Puede que tengas razón!

-claro que la tengo!, déjamelo a mi en cosas del amor yo soy el indicado, gracias por contarme y los felicito a todos!

-Esta bien jefe! se que lo haces por el bien de ellos, bueno y tambien por potenciar el romance jejeje.

\- Es que esta maravillosa historia merece ser bien contada! -dice emocionado- ademas lo mejor está por venir kuu!, bueno y ahora que estamos de acuerdo, hay algo que debo pedirte, antes que regresen a america.

-Es cierto ya pronto tendremos que volver a nuestra casa -dice apenado-

-supongo que ahora que Kuon los ha aceptado, vendrán nuevamente.

-mmm supongo que será difícil que July deje a los muchachos mucho tiempo solos.

-Lo sospechaba, jejej ¡mejor! bueno pon atención... cuando...

Los chicos estaban cenando en el salón principal, kyoko le daba comida en la boca a Ren y el la saboreaba gustoso...

-Mmm así la comida sabe mejor si es de tu mano... aunque si fuera de tu boca sabría el doble de mejor...-dice sugerente-

-Ohh eres un pervertido!

-Es que no has probado el sabor de la comida desde mi boca, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

Ren toma con su palillos un camarón empanizado y lo coloca entre su boca, se acerca con su silla hacia la de Kyoko, y le ofrece el bocadillo con una sonrisa picara, ella risueña con los dientes corta el camarón en la mitad rozándole los labios, el divertido se lanzó a sus labios para compartir con su boca la otra parte del camarón, traspasándolo con efusividad en ese beso que subía de intensidad tras cada segundo, hasta que el camarón se deshizo por completo y paso por la garganta de kyoko, Ren separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró encantado.

-Tenias mucha razón, sabe el doble de rico de esta manera -sonríe divertida-

-¡viste tu también eres una pequeña pervertida! -dice encantado-

-!aghhh eres un pesado! -dice fastidiada-

Al decir esto, lo empuja con una mano divertida y él sonríe encantado por su reacción.

-¡Pero si a mi me fascina que seas así! Es más, adoro que te sientas así, soy muy feliz de conocer este lado tuyo, más cuando es un privilegio solo mío.

Kyoko se sonrojo y lo miró apenada, el divertido le dio un beso casto y ella le sonrió enamorada.

-tienes razón, me conoces casi por completo!

-¿casi?

-Mmm bueno supongo que nos iremos conociendo mejor ahora que somos... bueno ahora que...

-¡que somos novios!

-bueno eso creo! -dijo apenada-

\- ¿no crees que somos novios? ¿acaso no es lo que acordamos? -dijo confundido-

-mmm... es que yo!

Al verla tan complicada, lo comprendió ella necesitaba confirmar que lo de ellos era real, aunque solo ellos lo tuvieran claro. Sonrió enternecido.

-¿o sea quieres que te lo pida?

Kyoko se sonrojo notoriamente, desviando su vista avergonzada, él tomó su mentón con su mano para que ella levantara la vista, y quedar mirándose frente a frente.

-kyoko, tu eres el amor de mi vida, te conocí cuando éramos niños y entraste en mi corazón, desde que te conocí, y volviste a mi vida para sanar mi corazón herido y hacerme conocer el amor, eres la única mujer que he amado, y aunque el mundo aún no pueda saberlo por el bien de ambos, quiero que tu sepas que tu eres la única en ser mi novia, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

Ella lo miro emocionada, sus ojos absolutamente plenos de amor, ya que el hombre que ella amaba comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos y lo importante que era para ella sentir que el le pertenecía.

-Gracias, ¡amor!, sobre todo por decirlo de manera tan hermosa, claro que quiero ser tu novia, aunque nadie lo sepa.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ahora...pero nunca lo olvides cuanto te amo!

-y yo a ti!

Ambos acercan sus rostros en búsqueda de un anhelado beso, Comienzan a besarse con entrega total del amor que se profesan, pero en eso suena el teléfono de kyoko quien se separa inmediatamente y lo mira apenada.

-Debe ser Kou-kun, dije que lo llamaría por la tarde y ya es casi de noche.

-Supongo que es principio de nuestras interrupciones, será será mejor que contestes -dice con una mueca-

-No seas así, es mi manager y mi amigo estaba algo preocupado cuando lo llame hace unas horas, ademas solo me tomara un momento.

-mientras solo sea por eso y se quede en eso, esta bien!, aunque quizás deberíamos volver a compartir a Yashiro, eso ayudaría mucho. -dice serio-

-jajaj ¿no me digas que estas celoso de Kou-kun.?

-grrr

-ok, ok iré a contentar, ¡espérame! -dice divertida-

Kyoko se dirigió al dormitorio y al ver el teléfono se sorprendió, suspiro tomando valor y contesto.

Mientras tanto en el comedor un impaciente león enjaulado se paseaba por la estancia mirando cada dos segundo hacia a puerta de la habitación que no se abría, no sabia por que, pero tenia una corazonada, además Kyoko se estaba demorando mucho, al cabo de unos 30 minutos salió y el apremiante se detuvo para mirarla con intensidad.

-antes que preguntes, no era Kou-kun, era Doug-san para avisarme que llegaba en 4 días mas y preguntarme algunas cosas de la lectura de Guión.

-y porque no llamo a la producción, tu no tienes porque informarlo!, tu no eres nada de él. -dice alterado-

-Ren, Doug-san es un buen amigo y nuestro compañero en la próxima película, con el cual tendré una relación ante la cámara, si te pones así solo porque me llama vas a delatar lo nuestro en menos de dos días y todo lo que hablamos no servirá de nada -dice ceñuda-

Ren la miraba inseguro, de lo que quería decir en realidad ya que lo menos que quería en este momento era discutir con ella por ese imbécil, Pero decidió ser fiel a su promesa y ser sincero.

-¿tu sabes que el no quiere solo una amistad, ni compañerismo por la película?

-¿acaso crees que el me quiere como pareja?

-claro!

-No seas ridículo Ren, el es un hombre de mundo que se va interesar por una actriz que vive en este pequeño país cuando el ha triunfado en América y en el mundo, debe tener cientos de mujeres que matarían por estar con él.

-pero te aseguro que no hay ninguna como tu.

Kyoko sintió sus mejillas arder antes esas palabras, aun no podía acostumbrarse del todo de escucharlas de ese adonis de hombre que decía amarla, todo le parecía un sueño.

-pero eso lo dices porque me quieres...

-¡No! lo digo porque te amo, y se lo que vales, y pude reconocer en el rostro de ese hombre lo que tu le inspiras, puede que no te ame como yo, pero te aseguro que aprovechara cada oportunidad que tenga para acercarse a tu corazón.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? -sonríe burlona-

-¡exacto! -dice abochornado-

Kyoko sonrio al ver a su amor dicendole lo preocupado que estaba porque ella pudiera dejarse seducir por alguien mas, si el supiera que desde que lo ama no hay espacio para nadie más en su ser.

-pues eso será inútil, porque mi corazón ya esta ocupado, porque tengo novio -dice determinada-, aunque es un secreto -dice susurrante-

Ren la miro con una sonrisa radiante, ya que el efecto de esas palabras habían sido un calmante para su apesadumbrada alma, que se estaba arrepintiendo del acuerdo de ocultar su relación, pero en realidad no tenia muchas alternativas mas que aprender a ser un buen novio secreto.

Kyoko al verlo abstraído de sus pensamientos se acerco a el y coloco sus manos en su definido torso, el por reflejo la envolvió con sus brazos para sentirla un poco mas cerca de su cuerpo, ese simple contacto lo había hecho olvidar sus celos porque ahora ella era solo de él.

Ella le sonríe con sinceridad mientras desliza sus manos con suavidad hasta el cuello entrelazándolas por detrás con dificultad evidente por la diferencia de altura, que ella acorto jalándolo del cuello y dándole un beso cálido que el respondió de igual manera, pero de apoco el beso se fue tornando intenso, escalando de apoco por cada una de sus vértebras que vibraban ante el inminente deseo que se propagaba por todo su ser.

Este Beso ansioso dio paso a las caricias de parte de él quien, añorando más de ella, sin dejar de besarla con sus grandes manos la alzo para cargarla como una princesa, ella sorprendida de esa inesperada acción se separo levemente de sus labios para mirarlo interrogante, él en un ronco susurro le dijo.

-¿Vamos al cuarto?, es el mejor lugar para hacerte el amor!

Kyoko no podía hablar le faltaba el aire después de ese beso y esas palabras, todo su ser le gritaba que si, pero las palabras no acudían a ella, porque su cuerpo había respondido de inmediato asintiendo avergonzada, se abrazo al pecho de su amado donde podía escuchar el latir acelerado de ese hombre que la trastornaba, el la aferro con mas fuerza y camino rumbo a la habitación.

Ella aun refugiada en su pecho acariciaba con sus manos los músculos de su amado que exhalo brevemente en respuesta, ella lo miro divertida y pudo ver reflejando en sus ojos el deseo de poseerla, él con mucha delicadeza la recostó sobre el lecho y luego como un león acechante se posiciono sobre ella dejándola sin escapatoria.

Impaciente comenzó a devorar sus labios, invadiendo con su candorosa lengua cada espacio en su boca, Kyoko comenzó a responderle de la misma manera envolviéndolos en un juego de desenfreno ante cada contacto de sus bocas que los estaba llevando a la excitación, cuando sus respiraciones se dificultaban Ren deslizo sus labios hacia su cuello para tomar posesión de cada exhalación de ella, y sentir como se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Ella en su añoranza de volver a sentir esa cálida piel que la había hecho soñar mas de alguna vez con sus deseos impuros, desde que la conoció por primera vez en esa habitación de hotel cuando interpretaban a los hermanos Hell y que ahora podría disfrutar cada vez que quisiera, valiente por el deseo aprovecho cuando el se detuvo por un instante para mirarla para desabotonar su camisa y acaricio sin pudor su maravilloso torso desnudo.

El se dejo consentir por esas manos que lo recorrían con ansiedad y que lo estaban llevando al limite de su cordura, con habilidad mientras ella lo seguía recorriendo quito de en medio la faja de la jukata, liberando su cuerpo desnudo con un solo movimiento, el sorprendido de ver que no llevaba ropa interior sonrió hambriento de ese exquisito manjar expuesto ante sus ojos. Ella algo apenada sonrió levemente.

-Es que no tenia cambio y cuando me puse la jukata, mi ropa interior estaba... algo húmeda.

-recuerdo muy bien esa parte, creo que tendré que hacer una pequeña comprobación.-dice divertido-

El sonriendo bajo una de sus manos a la intimidad de Kyoko, ella ante la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder se mordió el labio inferior, fascinando a su amado, este roso con suavidad su entrada, pero con este leve contacto hizo que ella arqueara levemente su espalda, gustoso comenzó a frotar con menos delicadeza, logrando en ella un efecto devastador, perdiendo cualquier vestigio de recato invadió con sus dedos esa zona que por instantes se humedeció tan atrayentemente.

Kyoko sentía su cuerpo temblar sin control, su mente se había nublado por completo, cayendo en un remolino de sensaciones desenfrenadas provenientes de su intimidad que el incitaba con sus dedos hasta casi la locura, no podía pensar toda ella era solo un mar de sensaciones, pero eso no fue nada cuando fue poseída por los labios de su amado, eso brevemente le hizo recuperar la razón llenándola de vergüenza, aunque eso duro solo un instante porque cuando el comenzó a besar y lamer con su candorosa lengua su humedad se multiplico, borrando todo rastro de razón volviéndola una gelatina deseosa de más.

Ren saboreaba victorioso a su amada, y ante su respuesta solo quería escuchar esa bella música compuesta por los gemidos de placer de su amada que entre más invasivo era, mayor entonación recibía, sentía que no había nada mejor en el mundo que poder estar con ella de esa manera, nada excepto estar dentro de ella, algo que su palpitante compañero ansiaba sin demora.

Ella se arqueaba vigorosamente ante cada embestida de su lengua que la estaban descontrolando, sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento ante el sublime éxtasis, ¿como era posible que fuera aun mas intenso que la primera vez?, estas sensaciones la estaban consumiendo sin remedio, y ya no era capaz de cuestionarlo, ya que su cuerpo no fue capaz de resistir por mas tiempo, y sintió como todo su ser liberaba una gran descarga de energía abrumadora que la hacia sentir maravillosamente feliz. Con dificultad abrió los ojos exaltada al sentir la sombra de su amado sobre ella.

Su amado le sonreía con malicia sabiendo perfectamente lo que había logrado, ella al mirarlo nuevamente se dio cuenta que se había despojado de toda su ropa y que había liberado a su compañero, no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo en la entrada de su intimidad, eso extrañamente la hizo recobrar sus fuerzas y querer ser poseída por el completamente.

Ren como si escuchara su voz interior, sonrió extasiado con un vaivén comenzó a rosar con delicadeza sus intimidades, con sus manos grandes envolvió sus pechos, para acercarlos a su boca lamiéndolos hasta morderlos a tal punto que estaban erguidos completamente, el sin mas preámbulo, introdujo a su compañero impaciente en su tan deseada meta, para escuchar a su musa cantar con ese sonido que llevaría consigo al cielo.

Sus cuerpos expresaban lo que sus almas sabían de sobra, entre cada embestida el control de sus acciones estaba supeditado a sus irrefrenables instintos carnales que los envolvían en esa danza frenética de placer mutuo, ella se aferraba a la espalda fuerte de sus adonis para no caer en el abismo mientras el trataba de mantener el control para poder caer juntos en el placer máximo, la música compuesta ahora por los coros de ambos que estaban al limite del descontrol se entremezclaban como sus almas que se estaban volviendo a fundir, sin dilación ambos se dejaron llevar por ese estallido sublime de sus cuerpos que volvían a ser uno solo.

Ambos exhaustos y bañados de sudor se abrazaron tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones, podían sentir el corazón del otro casi escapando del pecho, quien por minutos comenzó a latir con más normalidad, Ren al recuperar sus sentidos se levanto para no seguir aplastando a su amada, colocandose a su costado y llevándola contra su pecho, dándole besos tiernos en su cabello ella se acurruco acariciando acariciando sus músculos con delicadeza.

Después de unos minutos, Ren cubrió sus cuerpos con las sabanas y volvió abrazarla, habían pasado tantas emociones ese día, que inevitablemente el sueño comenzó apoderarse de ellos, Ren susurro en su oído

-Te amo Kyoko!

Ella lo miro agotada, pero con ternura y le respondió con un beso casto.

-Yo también te amo Kuon.

Él la abrazo emocionado de escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella y sintió que su vida tenia mucho mas sentido ahora que había conocido lo que era el amor, con esos pensamientos felices ambos se dejaron envolver por Morfeo que los llamaba a gritos después del día tan intenso que habían vivido.

**Fin del capitulo, había que terminar esta aventurilla de la confesión, con amor y bueno como ya habían pecado era obvio que tenian que volver a pecar jejej, pues bien, ya pronto volverán a las realidad de sus trabajos y de su vida cotidiana donde deberán aprender a ser una pareja en la clandestinidad, y eso no es del todo malo... mmm pero de seguro mas de un encuentro y desencuentro vendrá, recuerden que se viene el especial de los hermanos Hell para la presentación de la película (bueno el que tengo en mente jejej), vuelve nuestro querido Doug-san, y claro esta Shou que aun no se dara por vencido y mas de un problema traerá, ahhh y no olvidemos a Kou-kun que aun tiene un pequeño secreto y que con el no le hará la vida fácil a Kuon. Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo ... nos leemos :D**


	34. Chapter 34 : Nuevos Desafios

Habían pasado dos días desde que salieron del encierro voluntario donde se habían declarado su amor mutuo, decidiendo como seguir con su relación y comunicándoselas a las personas de su confianza, claro entre ellos a sus padres y representantes, pero no podía faltar el querido presidente Lory, quien se alegro como si lo hubiesen sorprendido y prometió ayudarlos en todo lo posible para que ambos jóvenes fueran felices con su amor, aunque no dijo los métodos que utilizaría para ello.

Pronto deberían volver a sumergirse en la piel de los hermanos Hell's, para lo cual fueron convocados por el presidente y el director Kanoe a una reunión. Al llegar ambos se sentaron frente a esos dos hombres que los miraban inescrutables.

-Tsugura-san, Mogami-kun gusto en volver a verlos, los hemos citado aquí porque deseamos explicarles en qué consiste el plan de la presentación y descubriendo sobre sus personajes de los emblemáticos hermanos Hell's

-Creí que serian unos días antes del estreno pasearnos por la ciudad y 3 días después irrumpiríamos en la conferencia de prensa, ¿ya no es ese el plan?

-Si, eso sigue en pie, pero hay unas sutilezas que deben saber -dijo aguantando su sonrisa-

-¿Sutilezas?

-Bueno aparte de pasear se deberán encontrar con unos actores del elenco, y generar un poco de expectación sobre todo después del estreno así tendremos motivos para hacer una conferencia de prensa y ahí ante un disturbio entre ustedes y cierto actor del elenco los revelaremos como los actores reales.

Kyoko y Ren se miraron entendiendo el significado de eso el director quería aprovechar lo que había pasado en su vida personal para la revelación, seguro ese actor era Murasame, por lo cual eso incluso pondría en la palestra especulaciones de su propia relación.

-Se lo que temen, pero lo manejaremos como parte de sus actuaciones de como se les definieron sus personajes... nadie creerá que tienen una relación si hacen lo que les decimos, ya tenemos todo planeado, esto también los beneficiara mucho a ambos, sus carreras llegaran hasta la cima.

-Es algo arriesgado lo que tienen planeado, sobre todo para nuestra imagen.

-Si, pero será muy emocionante, algo nunca visto -dice emocionado el director-

Kyoko miro con temor a Ren y el le devolvió la mirada, el presidente captando la intención, se les adelanto.

-Te parece kanoe si le damos unos minutos a los actores para que lo discutan después de todo esta decisión le afecta a ambos en sus carreras, incluso si gustan pueden consultar a sus manager -dijo con picardía-

-¡Ohh! si.

-Bien vamos a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones mientras ellos discuten y nos dan una respuesta.

Lory se levanta del asiento y le guiña un ojo a Ren

-Recuerden que aquí pueden conversar con absoluta tranquilidad porque no serán vistos ni escuchados. -dice lo mas serio que pudo-

Ren que captó el mensaje implícito frunció el ceño molesto, por las insinuaciones del presidente, para luego ambos salir y dejar a la pareja solos.

-Ren ¿que opinas tu?

-Yo opino que llevo mucho tiempo sin poder darte un beso.

Se acerca a ella juguetón y le da un beso rápido y ella se sonroja frunciéndole el ceño entre molesta y divertida.

-¡Ren!, no ves que pueden vernos...

-El presidente dijo que aquí no nos verían ni escucharían -dijo con fingida inocencia-

-Pero seguro no lo dijo para lo que tu tenias en mente.

-yo creo que si, recuerda que el es un fanático del amor y le encanta que estemos juntos -sonríe encantador-

-Puede que tenga razón, pero hay otra cosa que debemos discutir mas importante, porque los que nos proponen nos pone directamente en evidencia.

-Si, mi amor pero también hará que cuando digamos que estamos juntos no sea algo tan mediático, después de todo hemos actuado como enamorados, y por lo que entiendo quieren que llevemos nuestro amor de hermanos pervertidos al siguiente nivel, así Murasame perderá el control..

-o Manaka-san que esta loquita por ti -dice seca-

-No me digas que ¿estas celosa? -dijo sin poder ocultar la felicidad que eso le generaba-

-No, pero seguro esa es el otro actor que nos encontraremos... y se te pegara como el roedor arrastrado que es...-dijo más molesta de lo que quería-

-Así que si estas celosa -dice con jubilo-

Se acerca a ella meloso y la estrecha entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en los labios, le da besos por la mejilla y el cuello, para luego susurrarle

-Me hace feliz que tengas celos de mi, después de los que yo he tenido siempre por ti... pero tienes que saber que tu para mi eres la única mujer que amo, y eso no cambiara nunca. -dice sincero-

Ella se gira para mirarlo y toma su rostro y le da un beso tierno

-Lo se, yo también te amo mi Kuon.

El al escuchar su nombre de parte de ella le hizo sentir feliz y la beso con mas efusividad.

-Nunca mi nombre me sonó mejor, como en tus labios, sobre todo cuando me dices mi Kuon, así me dan ganas de enterrar por siempre el nombre de Ren, y solo ser tu Kuon.

-Bueno, tu sabes que esa decisión es solo tuya, yo respecto tus decisiones, ya amor deben de estar por volver debemos tomar una decisión.

-Amor yo creo que el plan suena divertido, y de verdad a mi no me importa que me vinculen contigo y que empiecen haber rumores de nosotros por mi que todos lo sepan...

-Eso también ya lo hablamos, y lo decidiríamos después de terminarnos la película.

-Si, lo se, pero ambas cosas harán que nos vinculen, y yo feliz así que por mi "go siblings hell's"

-Jajaj ok entonces lo haremos, pero no te puedes aprovechar, recuerda que soy tu hermanita pequeña.

El la miro frunciéndole el ceño, mientras ella se divertía con sus reacciones, antes impensadas.

-Ahhh no! No pienso perder las oportunidades que me da la vida de tenerte sola para mi en ese cuarto... si tengo que cerrar ese cuarto hermético para que nadie sospeche y nos vea lo haré, pero nada me impedirá tocarte y hacerte mía, cada noche.

Esas solas palabras hechas promesas, hicieron a Kyoko estremecer en su interior podía sentir como se encendía en ella su lívido solo con esa promesa de lo que vendría en esos días.

-¿y donde quedo el profesional e incorruptible Tsuruga-san?

-Se fue por el caño, cuando me dijiste mi Kuon -dice malicioso-

-jajaj

Ren se estaba preparándose para asaltar sus labios nuevamente, pero sintieron el toc toc de la puerta, e inmediatamente ambos tomaron distancia, Kyoko se sonrojo como siempre sentía que los pillaban en algo malo, a Ren eso le daba mucha ternura de verla avergonzada y la miraba juguetón, le dio un beso rápido, cuando escucharon el segundo toc toc, y Ren divertido dijo pasen.

-No queríamos interrumpir -dijo cómplice-, pero me imagino que ya hablaron del asunto.

-Si ya nos decidimos haremos lo que nos piden.

-¡Excelente! no esperaba menos de ustedes, bien escuchen este es el plan completo.

Lory lo dijo en un tono tan malicioso que ambos jóvenes tuvieron un mal presentimiento, pero ya era tarde para rechazar el plan, estaban atrapados en la red de Lory Takarada.

Al otro día estaban en casa de Kyoko desayunando todos, relajados por aun no haber recuperado el ritmo de la agenda de ambos, cuando de pronto July le dice a Ren.

-últimamente usted viene a cenar todas las noches y hasta se queda a desayunar, no debería volver a su departamento -dice divertida-

-yo volvería a mi departamento, si Kyoko accediera a irse conmigo, pero como prefiere quedarse con ustedes, yo estaré donde este ella. -dice serio-

-¿Como puedes decirlo con tal descaro? -dice su madre escandalizada-

-¿O ustedes pueden irse a mi apartamento? y yo me quedo aquí con ella. -dice pensativo-

Kyoko estaba muy roja por el tema de conversación, es que ella aun no se acostumbra a que se hablara de esas cosas tan abiertamente, como lo hacían los americanos.

-Eres un sinvergüenza Kuon, ustedes ni siquiera están casados...apenas llevan unos días de novios.

-Bueno si eso es el problema eso tiene fácil arreglo, Kyoko nos podemos casar mañana mismo si quieres...

Kyoko se atraganto con la sopa miso que estaba comiendo, al igual que Kuu, July se reía divertida porque había logrado su objetivo poner el tema en la mesa.

-Kuon deja de bromear con esas cosas, como dice tu madre apenas llevamos unos días de novios, no es momento de hablar de eso.

-¿y quien bromea?-dijo confundido- Yo quiero tenerte para mi a toda hora cada día de mi vida, nos conocemos hace mas 10 años y llevo dos años amándote... yo no bromeo -dijo serio-

Kyoko lo miro anonadada, la había dejado literalmente sin palabras, tanto la amaba que estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella mañana mismo... no sabia que decir

-July deja de presionar a los muchachos, ellos deben decidir esas cosas a su tiempo no al tuyo.

-Pero Kuu, yo quiero tener nietos antes de morirme...-dijo con pena-

Ahora no solo Kyoko se atraganto sino Kuon, quien sintió cómo está vez esa idea de su madre era demasiado, miro a kyoko divertido, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa es mas su rostro se había vuelto sombrío, Kuon se preocupo al verla así.

-Amor... ¿estas bien?

Kyoko lo miro con una expresión de dolor y se levanto de la mesa de golpe.

-Si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño.-dijo seria-

Kuon estaba confundido no sabia que había pasado pero seguro tenia que ver con lo que planteaba su madre... no fue capaz de articular palabra hasta que ella desapareció por el pasillo y se encerró en el baño.

-¡Mama!, vez lo qué haces...-dijo molesto-

-Pero que dije de malo, ¿acaso ustedes no piensan tener hijos los cuales serian mis nietos? -dijo confundida-

-Bueno si, pero ese tema no lo hemos conversado y parece ser que no le ha gustado para nada la idea. -dijo pensativo-

-Claro que no, hasta yo se porque ella no quiere tener hijos -dijo dándose importancia-

Kuon y July aunque con distintas reacciones se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, era una preocupante situación, Kuon se sintió mal en realidad no conocía tan bien a Kyoko como pensaba, ella tenia razón para decir que debían conocerse mejor. Miro su padre para preguntarle lo que desconocía de su amada.

-Papa, ¿Kyoko te dijo que no quería tener hijos?

-Así es, ella considera que no esta preparada para ser madre porque ella nunca tuvo alguien que cuidara de ella de esa manera y no quería tener niños porque ella no sabia como era ser buena madre.

Kuon se quedo meditando un momento, y recordó todas las cosas de niños que ella le contaba de su madre, y aun no sabia bien que había sucedido con ella la última vez que se encontraron, pero de seguro era algo no bueno si ella nunca se ha acercado a su hija...

-¡Soy una tonta! No debí hablarle así del tema, iré hablar con ella. -dijo preocupada-

Hizo el impulso de levantarse, pero Kuu la tomo por el brazo y negó con su cabeza y le dijo con tranquilidad.

-No July es mejor Kuon valla, es un tema delicado y es mejor que lo hablen, -miro a su hijo- deja que ella te lo cuente, y dile de corazón lo que piensas al respecto, no creo que tu quieras tener hijos tan pronto ¿o me equivoco?

Kuon lo medito unos minutos y se dio cuenta lo que su corazón quería.

-Bueno en realidad no lo había pensado hasta ahora, siendo sincero no es algo que quiera en este momento.

-Pero...-dijo July boqueando-

-Entonces hijo ve y díselo, quien mejor que tu para entenderla y apoyarla en este momento.

-¡Gracias papa! -sonrió-

Kuon desaparece por el pasillo hacia el baño donde kyoko seguía encerrada mientras July mira enojada a su esposo.

-Kuu ¿porque hiciste eso?, era mejor que yo fuera hablar con ella y la convenciera. -dijo ceñuda-

-July, los muchachos necesitan tiempo para sanar sus heridas, kyoko nunca tuvo una figura materna, ni menos paterna, ella recién empieza a sentirse cómoda con nuestro afecto... no puedes pedirle que quiera tener hijos justo ahora que recién a aprendido a dejarse amar, además apenas va cumplir 18 años en unos meses, es muy joven aun y ellos deben conocerse mejor, por otro lado Kuon con ese carácter que tiene debe aprender muchas cosas, y piensa un poco el hijo de ellos llevaría una carga parecida a la que tuvo el por ser nuestro hijo, seria un hijo de dos famosos...hasta con abuelos famosos... es mucho para ellos en este momento...debemos guiarlos para que tomen sus propias decisiones.

-Puede que tengas razón, aunque yo quiero nietos -dice con un puchero-

-Jeje amor no te preocupes los tendremos, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora debemos aprovechar el tiempo perdido con Kuon, y querer a nuestra nueva querida hija.

-aghh esta bien!, oye no hemos hablado con ellos del viaje -dijo ocurrente-

-Es cierto, pero creo que hoy no es el mejor momento, hablemos con ellos mañana ¿te parece?

Toc toc...

-Amor abre la puerta por favor quiero hablar contigo, se que estas llorando y te entiendo déjame pasar para que hablemos

Kuon sintió como ella sacaba el seguro y le abría sin mirarlo, el la miro con ternura y la abrazo por la espalda, ella sollozaba y el le daba besos con ternura en su cabello.

-Perdóname Kuon, no debí reaccionar así, eran tantas cosas que me abrume... es que yo ..yo

-Lo se pequeña, no quieres tener hijos

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Recuerdas quien soy, soy tu Korn, se lo que viviste cuando niña con tu madre, y lo que te dolió cuando te negó, es natural que tengas temor de ser madre.

-¿y a ti no te lo molesta eso? -dijo sorprendida-

-Para serte franco yo tampoco quiero hijos ahora, porque ahora que te tengo no quiero compartirte con nadie aún, quiero disfrutarte todo lo que pueda, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que serás una excelente madre, he visto como has sido con María y conmigo, tu preocupación, tu cariño y tu devoción hacen de ti la mejor mujer para ser madre, la única con la que compartiría un lazo de sangre así seria contigo, pero no ahora mi amor, cuando ambos estemos listos.

-¿y si nunca estoy lista? -dijo fúnebre-

-Bueno entonces mejor para mi porque te tendré solo para mi por el resto de mi vida. -dice sincero-

-¿No dejarías de amarme si no quisiera darte hijos? -pregunta sorprendida-

-Claro que no, porque yo te amo a ti no por lo que tu me puedas dar, con que me ames para mi es mas que suficiente, además hay muchas parejas que no tienen hijos y son felices, y yo nunca te obligaría a algo que no quieras.

Kyoko se dio vuelta y se lanzo a su cuello para obligarlo a callarse y lo beso impetuosa, el le correspondió encantado y sonriente, ella se separo de él con una sonrisa hermosa.

-¡Gracias amor!, por tus palabras, gracias por amarme de esa manera.

-Con esas muestras de agradecimiento, yo estoy mas que pagado, aunque me dejaste con ganas de mas... -dice seductor volviendo a besarla-

-¿Es que no te cansas de mi?

-Eso nunca, entre mas tengo de ti mas ganas tengo de ti -sonríe encantador-

Kyoko le sonríe encantada y lo besa con ternura nuevamente, pero el deseoso comienza a besarla con mayor intensidad, kyoko le frena su impulso y se separa de él.

-Amor tus padres nos están esperando. -dice avergonzada-

-Entonces ven a quedarte conmigo esta noche...-dice en un ronco susurro-

-Pero si te has quedado aquí todos estos días.

-Pero solo durmiendo, y yo te quiero, te deseo, te necesito...por favor... -pone su cara de cachorrito al triple-

-jajaj no hagas eso!

-Por favor...¿Acaso tú no sientes lo mismo que yo?

Kyoko sentía como sus palabras activaban cada fibra de su ser con sus deseos impuros, ella también después de haber estado con el sentía esa ansiedad por tocarlo, y porque el la tocara, podía sentir como su intimidad se preparaba para eso humedeciéndose de solo pensar en la posibilidad de estar de esa manera en sus brazos nuevamente.

-Sí... -dijo tímida, yo también quiero estar contigo...

El corazón de Kuon salto de júbilo al escuchar esas palabras de ella, sentía la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos ahora mismo y quitarle esa molesta ropa que a el ya le estorbaba.

-¿Entonces te quedaras conmigo esta noche? -dijo sin ocultar su emoción-

-si,-sonrojándose-, aunque no se como se lo diré a July-san

-Le podemos decir que es una práctica para hacer los nietos que tanto anhela...

-¡Kuon!

Kyoko le da un golpe en el brazo y el se sonríe divertido al verla tan avergonzada, pero el estaba sumamente feliz de que ella se sintiera igual que él, y que accediera a pasar la noche con é tomo de la cintura para atraerla hacia a él y besarla cada vez más intenso.

Ya de vuelta en el comedor después de separarse de las caricias furtivas, Kuon aviso a sus padres que kyoko se iría con el a su departamento, a lo cual ambos padres fruncieron el ceño.

-Kuon no crees que estas siendo un poco descarado te has quedado aquí cada noche.

-Si pero solo ha sido a dormir -dice frustrado-

-Pero, y no que no querían tener hijos... -dijo July abiertamente-

Kyoko se apesadumbro, y Kuon algo enfadado le dijo.

-¡Mama! Eso es algo que no hemos decido aún, aunque no queramos por el momento, eso no quiere decir que no queramos estar a solas...-dijo algo avergonzado-

-Si les molesta que los deje solos, podemos dejar nuestra cita para otro momento. -dijo kyoko apesadumbrada-

-No te equivoques, cariño, no nos molesta que vivan su sexualidad, incluso pensábamos que al tener a Kuon aquí lo estaban viviendo libremente, pero supongo que tu no se lo permites por respeto a nosotros, pero de verdad no nos molesta, pero lo que si me molesta es que no sean consientes de sus decisiones, sino quieren hijos aún al menos deberían cuidarse.

-¡Mama!

-¡Qué! ¿Acaso se están cuidando?

Ambos se miraron algo avergonzados y Kuon contesto.

-Bueno no... es que solo paso una vez

-Mmm bueno en realidad fueron dos -dijo kyoko sonrojada-

-Ahh es cierto! -dijo recordando con una sonrisa-

-Bueno así es como ya podríamos ser abuelos, y aunque a mi me encantaría, prefiero que sea cuando ustedes estén preparados, vamos Kyoko yo te llevare a un ginecólogo esta tarde y te cuidarás apropiadamente, hasta que decidan darme nietos.

-Yo ..yo

-¡He dicho! Y tu Kuon mínimo que prepares algo especial para esta noche, sino no te perdonare. -dijo imponente-

-Jejej vamos kuon yo te puedo ayudar con eso mientras ellas se ponen guapas para esta noche y resuelven lo de la protección -le guiña un ojo a su hijo divertido-

-Siendo así entonces ambas tenemos una cita esta noche, pues bien vamos de compras y al médico

-Pero...

-¡Tranquila amor mama tiene razón, no debemos ser descuidados con esos temas y quien mejor que ella para acompañarte...te espero en la noche... te amo!

Kuon besa a kyoko y July inmediatamente la arrastra con ella hacia la habitación para ir por sus bolsos, ante lo divertido de los dos hombres, los 4 salen en el auto de Kuon y primero llevan a ambas mujeres al medico.

Ambas mujeres conversan con la doctora y le explican a kyoko los métodos anticonceptivos, y también le hablan de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, kyoko se asusta, pero se tranquiliza al escuchar que tener una pareja única y estable disminuye la probabilidad de contagio y que de ahora que tendrían que hacerse una prueba de embarazo para ver si ya estaba, así podrán determinar el método que debía usar.

Kyoko espero al borde de un colapso nervioso los minutos que demoro la prueba, cuando la doctora le mostró el tubo con el análisis, el cual le indico que no estaba embarazada, lo cual hizo que kyoko se tranquilizara, la doctora por su edad y por lo conversado convenció a kyoko de colocarse una inyección que duraba 3 años, pero que de igual manera debía controlarse mínimo una vez al año, una vez colocada la inyección ambas mujeres salieron del consultorio y pidieron un taxi para irse al centro comercial, July abrazaba a kyoko y le dice.

-No te preocupes hija, todo saldrá bien si se cuidan entre ustedes, así que ya fuera las preocupaciones y vamos a prepararlos para los hombres mas guapos de este mundo hoy será una noche muy especial dice entusiasta.

-Pero okasa, ¿usted cree que esto sea una buena idea?

-¿Tu amas a kuon?

-claro

-¿y sabes que el te ama?

-si

-Bueno entonces no tienes que temer, mientras haya amor todos sus problemas se podrán solucionar, es cosa de tiempo paciencia y amor, no te asustes de amar y ser amada...vívelo y disfrútalo porque no es un privilegio de todos.

Kyoko sintió en su pecho una calidez al oír esas palabras, sabia que el la amaba, solo era todo tan nuevo, y todo había cambiado tan rápido que la vorágine de cosas la hacia dudar, pero debía confiar más en los sentimientos de él.

-¡Gracias okasa!

-No hay de que mi niña, ya y vamos o me harás llorar otra vez y te aseguro que esos hombres deben estar impacientes. -dijo emocionada-

Kuu estaba sirviendo unas copas de vino, mientras Kuon hablaba por teléfono, cuando este termina de hablar le entrega la copa a su hijo quien lo mira impaciente.

-Kyoko dice que están en la peluquería, que como en una hora mas deberían desocupase, hace horas que se fueron!

-Vamos kuon ya conoces a tu madre, además desde que conoció a kyoko ella me deja horas por irse con ella, ten cuidado sino te portas bien tu madre será tu peor enemiga.

-¿Porque dices eso papá?

-¿Qué acaso no conoces a tu madre cuando se enoja con alguien?

Kuon recordó algunas escenas de su infancia, y trago grueso.

-Lo tendré presente -dijo preocupado-

-mmm la verdad no es solo eso -dijo serio-

-¿a que te refieres?

-Veras tu madre siempre quiso tener más hijos, de hecho después de ti quería tener una niña lo intentamos por 4 años, tu madre tuvo dos perdidas, la última era una niña, que perdió cuando tenia casi 5 meses fue muy duro para ella, bueno para mi también, su matriz se desgarro, y tuvieron que operarla de emergencia dejándola imposibilitada para tener más hijos.

-Papa..yo ..yo no lo sabia. -dijo apenado-

-¡Claro que no tonto!, tu eras un niño cuando eso ocurrió, tu madre por eso trataba de alimentarte con tanta comida, ella nunca aprendió a cocinar, pero mezclaba todo lo que decían que era saludable porque quería que te mantuvieras sano y feliz, aunque su método no era el mejor, lo hacia de todo corazón.

-No, me llenaba la boca de comida tanto que llegue odiar comer.-dice con una mueca de desagrado-

-Lo siento no pensé que eso te traumatizaría, pero yo la dejaba porque entendía su desesperación por mantenerte vivo, se que nos hemos equivocado en muchas cosas, -dijo suspirando- pero para tu madre nunca le fue fácil enfrentar esa situación y para serte sincero para mi tampoco.

-Lo entiendo un poco mas ahora ¡gracias por contármelo!

-¿Entiendes porque tu madre se encariño tan rápido kyoko?

Su mama aparte de verla como su novia, pensaba en esa hija que no pudo nacer, ahora comprendía un poco más el sufrimiento silencioso de sus padres...

-¡Comienzo a comprenderlo!

De pronto sintieron la puerta y vieron llegar a sus guapísimas mujeres acompañadas del conserje del edificio que cargaba un montón de bolsas y cajas.

July que venia con un vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba perfecto con su castaño cabello que venia peinado hermosamente en un semi moño y maquillada a juego. La cual abrió su bolso para sacar dinero.

-Gracias señor por su ayuda.

-De nada Sra mogami, ha sido un placer.

El hombre se retiró con una reverencia a los hombres que aún miraban anonadados a las recién llegadas...Kuon se levanto y sacudido su cabeza como un cachorro y con una gran sonrisa al ver a su kyoko con un vestido corto de color violeta con detalles en dorado, su cabello venia sumamente largo y ondulado un mini tomate que hacía que su cabello ondulado callera con gracia por su cara y su espalda.

-Kyoko te ves... te ves...tan ... ¡tan hermosa!

-Gracias amor fue idea de tu madre por eso nos demoramos tanto. -dijo apenada-

-Ha valido la pena por verte tan hermosa, ¡gracias mama!, ¡tú también estás preciosa! Que afortunado soy de tener una novia y una madre tan supremamente hermosas.

Se acerca a ellas y le da un beso casto a Kyoko, y luego un beso cariñoso a su madre, quien se sorprendió sonrojándose.

-Ohh cariño gracias! ¡Eres muy dulce!, supongo que cenaremos en un lugar digno de dos bellezas como nosotras.

-¡Pues si mama les tenemos algo muy especial!, ¡pero deberán confiar en nosotros!

-¿porque?

-¡porque es una sorpresa!

-¡adoro las sorpresas! -Dijo feliz-

-¡vamos entonces!

Kuu toma unas vendas y le pasa una a Kuon ambos con una sonrisa cómplice

-¿Si nos permiten? ¡Las escoltaremos a su sorpresa! -sonríen galantes-

Ambas se miraron curiosas y asintieron con una sonrisa, los hombres vendaron a sus mujeres y las tomaron de las manos para salir del apartamento, las guiaron por ascensor hasta el auto de Kuon, quien condujo al río sumida, cuando llegaron las hicieron caminar con ellos guiándolas por la cintura, cuando llegaron a un hermoso embarcadero iluminado apareció ante ellas cuando les descubrieron los ojos.

Ambas se quedaron maravilladas al ver un bote hermoso al final del camino iluminado que parecía esperarlas. Ya que en la cubierta se veía una hermosa mesa para 4, finamente adornada con velas y flores.

-¿cenaremos aquí?

-claro ¿amor no te gusta navegar?

-Es que nunca me he subido a un bote

-¡bueno me alegra entonces!

-¿vamos?

Ofrece el brazo galante.

Kyoko asintió emocionada y comenzaron a caminar por el sendero iluminado tan románticamente como en un sueño.

-¡Gracias adoro navegar!- le susurra July melosa a Kuu-

Los mayores siguieron a los jóvenes a la entrada, donde los esperaba la tripulación, subieron y fueron a la proa para observar al bote moverse cuando zarparon, todos disfrutaban de la maravillosa vista mientras se alejaban del puerto, después de varios minutos sonando música, Kuu invito a July a bailar, Kuon divertido imito a su padre, ambas parejas disfrutaron de los bailes e incluso cambiaron de parejas para compartir todos juntos, después de varios bailes y risas Kuu hablo algo angustiado.

-¡Creo que es hora de cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Todos divertidos por el cambio de atmósfera de Kuu, Kuon miro a Kyoko con ternura y alcanzo su mano con ternura, miro a su padre para reprenderlo.

-¡Papá eres un glotón!, pero esta bien vamos a cenar!

-¡Bueno hay cosas que no cambian! -río July divertida-

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y fueron atendidos espléndidamente por los empleados del bote, para disfrutar una espléndida velada en grata compañía, entre risas y bromas, paso la noche a toda prisa.

**Fin de este capítulo dedicado a los nuevos desafíos que se enfrentan en una relación y un poco mas de compresión de los desafíos como padres se enfrentan, aveces sin que lo hijos sepan, porque todo comportamiento suele tener un transfondo que desconocemos, pero aveces los nuevos desafíos y las oportunidades que nos da la vida hace que maduremos esas ideas y tratemos de hacer las cosas mejor que antes, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que tambien les plantea lo que se viene para los próximos capítulos, espero se hagan una idea, muchos cariños ... y nos seguimos leyendo :D, hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	35. Chapter 35 : de vuelta al set

Kuon abrió los ojos, tras sentir el dulce aroma de su amada, verla dormir tan pacífica entre sus brazos lo llenaba de una dicha que antes desconocida, aun no podía creer poder tenerla así para él, era más de lo que merecía en esta vida.

Se acercó a ella para inhalar su aroma, pero su entusiasmo despertó a su amada, quien dio un respingo ante el contacto que le erizo la piel, el aprovechando que estaba despierta beso su espalda para deslizarse a su cuello y susurrarle al oído.

-¡Buenos días, preciosa!

-No me has dejado dormir- gruñó-

Él sonrió encantado y le beso la mejilla sonriente.

\- ¿cansada por lo de anoche?

Ella se removió con los besos que el depósito por su espalda, hasta que ansioso comenzó a lamerla.

-¡Ya basta Kuon!...digo Ren, anoche nos dormimos muy tarde, aun tengo sueño. -dice refunfuñando-

El sin hacer caso a sus palabras la seguía besando y comenzaba a intensificar sus caricias, aunque ella se resistía por el sueño, poco a poco se dejó seducir y dejó escapar un quejido involuntario que hizo sonreír bravucón a Kuon.

-Vez que no soy el único que lo desea...-sonríe burlón-

-Pues tu tienes la culpa, mira lo que me estás haciendo -dice entre avergonzada y molesta-

-solo amarte amor, lo único que hago es amarte, y yo amo que respondas así a mis caricias.

La gira para dejarla completamente de frente a él y sonriente comienza a lamer sus pechos para poseerlos por turnos, ella envuelta en las sensaciones, se dejó llevar, hasta que el subió a sus labios que besaba con desesperación, sus brazos la envolvieron y de pronto el se giro dejándola por encima de él, ella sorprendida lo miro extrañada.

-Solo quería tener un cambio de perspectiva, recuerdo muy bien que cuando fuiste mi hermanita hiciste lo mismo por mi, y no he dejado de pensar como seria tenerte arriba de mi -dice sexy-

Ren vio como Setsu se apoderó de Kyoko, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y pasó su lengua por sus labios de manera lujuriosa, dejándolo sin aliento, ella acaricio su pecho de forma lasciva, mientras hacía movimientos sutiles con su cadera.

-Creo que mi nii-san esta en problemas y como su devota hermanita no puedo dejarlo solo en esto -dice con una sonrisa irónica-

El la observa cada vez más incrédulo que pudiera ser su tímida Kyoko de hace unos días, y aunque no le molestaba, sentía que había despertado en ella a otra mujer, aunque claro no le disgustaba la amaba con todas sus peculiaridades, y era materia dispuesta para todas ellas.

-Por favor saca a tu nii-san de este sufrimiento, solo tu puedes ayudarlo -dijo suplicante-

Kyoko sonríe, y se inclina para pasar su lengua por los pectorales de Ren y darles besos candorosos, el no puede evitar gruñir entre la sorpresa y el placer, pero se sorprende aún más cuando ella coloca su miembro de una estocada en ella, el exhala abrupto, cuando ella comienza a moverse con suavidad para jugar con su cordura.

La cara de su amado delataba cuanto lo provocaban sus acciones, y ella sintiéndose poderosa comenzó a torturarlo con mayor intensidad, volviendo sus movimientos frenéticos y sus respiraciones cada más fuera de control, el juego se había vuelto peligroso para ambos, donde ya ninguno pudo aguantar más, y se dejaron llevar por la ansiada liberación de sus cuerpos que exhaustos se abrazaron tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Kyoko reposaba en su pecho, mientras el acariciaba la desnudez de su espalda, cuando se calmo el latir de sus corazones, el le susurro al oído.

-Has resuelto mi problema, de una manera impensada, me has abrumado.

-Eso te pasa por querer jugar conmigo.-dice determinada-

-yo no osaría a jugar contigo, porque te amo, solo me has abrumado de gusto.

Kyoko levanto el rostro para mirarlo y acariciarle la mejilla, y le da un beso casto en los labios.

-Lo se Ren, gracias por todo, la sorpresa de anoche estuvo maravillosa.

-¿Te refieres a lo que te hice anoche? -sonríe divertido-

-Me refería al paseo en bote y la cena con tus padres.

-Ahh eso -dice decepcionado-

Kyoko rio divertida, cómo podía ser tan infantil, pero en el fondo sabia que lo hacia para que ella lo consintiera, aunque de pronto su rostro se contrajo acababa de recordar algo.

-Ren, ¿Qué hora es?, tengo rodaje de la película de flor de loto y Kou-kun iba venir por mi. -dijo angustiada-

-No era a las 11:00, creo que no deben ser más allá de las 9 -dijo frustrado-

\- ¿Si son las 9 tengo que ducharme, además tu también debes apurarte no tienes una sesión de fotos?

Ren pensó que odiaba ahora ese lado responsable de Kyoko, y aunque tenía razón él no quería moverse donde estaba, su renuencia a volver a trabajar se estaba volviendo una constante, y tanto Yashiro como Kyoko lo habían regañados los últimos días, tanto que se habían puesto de acuerdo para informarse los horarios entre ellos para que él no pudiera evadirlos.

-Esta bien... pero...

El teléfono de Kyoko sonó y esta angustiada lo abrió y se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad del tiempo.

-Ren son más de las 10, o no!... o no! ¿que voy hacer...?

Kyoko desesperada contesto el teléfono, de inmediato Ren vio como su angustia crecía aun mas con lo que estaba escuchando y contesto apenada.

-Perdona Kou-kun si me das 20 minutos voy para allá, lo siento... lo siento no volverá a pasar

Dijo ella como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia al teléfono, luego colgó el teléfono miro a Ren con pánico, y corrió a la ducha para bañarse dejándolo con el ceño fruncido, se levantó con la intención de meterse con ella al baño pero el timbre sonó, se colocó una bata de mal modo y abrió la puerta molesto, ver a su manager no mejoró su actitud.

-veo que aun no estas listo

-Si quieres voy así, ahorramos tiempo -dijo irónico-

-Ni que fueran fotos para una película porno -dijo fastidiado-

Ren lo miro divertido, cuando Kyoko salió como un rayo de la habitación, vestida con sus cosas en la mano, y saludo a yashiro avergonzada.

-Yashiro-san, ya llegaste ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Como es que ya estas vestida? -dijo Ren sorprendido-

-Ren es tarde, Kou-kun me espera, adios!

Ren sin poder contenerse la detuvo del brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

-¡Espera!

-Ren estoy atrasada y tu aun mas nos vemos mas tarde.

-De acuerdo, pero con dos condiciones, que me des un beso y que almorcemos juntos.

Kyoko sonrió aliviada que no le pidiera algo más caprichoso delante de Yashiro, se acercó a él y le dio un beso tierno que el intensificó al estrecharla contra su cuerpo, ella lo miró y le dijo.

-Me desocupo cerca de las dos, si llevan cajas de almuerzos podemos juntarnos en el parque cerca del estudio, llámame cuando te desocupes -sonríe cariñosa-

-¡ahí estare! -sonríe-

-Nos vemos amor, adiós Yashiro-san

Kyoko salió rauda por la puerta, dejando a Ren ofuscado y a un Yashiro que lo miró malicioso.

-Te pego duro el amor jajaj

-Tu lo dices en broma, pero no se como estar sin ella ya la extraño.

-ya romeo, vístete tenemos una sesión de fotos, un cita y rodaje así que acostúmbrate a no verla tanto como la semana pasada.

Ren lo miro triste, sabia que ya no podía seguir retrasando las responsabilidades de ambos, se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Yashiro asalto su cocina por un café.

Ren se encontraba tomando un café negro como su semblante, su caja de almuerzo estaba intacta frente a él. Yashiro comía la suya mirándolo de reojo divertido por su actitud, es que no podía creer que el amor de kyoko lo había hecho tan bipolar, había estado relativamente de buen humor hasta que la llamo para saber si se había desocupado para almorzar, cuando ella le cancelo por problemas en el rodaje, dejándolo completamente de mal humor.

-Ren si no almuerzas Kyoko te va a regañar -dijo divertido.

Al escuchar es frase Ren lo pensó y tomo los palillos de mala gana echándose un rollo de omelett a la boca, que masco con desgano, haciendo que a Yashiro se le escapara su risa contenida, Ren lo miro de manera asesina, y Yashiro tosió tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-No se que te parece tan gracioso -dice frío-

Yashiro malicioso, sonrió ya que al fin podría decir todo lo que había estado pensando.

-En realidad son muchas cosas, no se como por ejemplo esta mañana cuando pase a buscarte y fulminaste a Kou-kun cuando viste que el caballero le abrió la puerta del auto a Kyoko, o puede ser también como te frustraste cuando te dijo que no almorzaría contigo porque por problemas en el horarios de Hiromune-san, aún no han terminado, y sospecho que estas asi imaginando que están almorzando juntos, o con kou-kun a solas... no se escoge tu cual cosa es la más divertida.

Ren lo miró como si estuviera imaginando las formas de matarlo, aunque Yashiro de manera bribona no retrocedió, pues aun estaba molesto por todo lo que tuvo que reagendar por la escapada de Ren estos días y su poca cooperación retomando sus actividades.

-No le veo el chiste.

-¡Vamos Ren!, no me dirás que no es chistoso verte así, estuviste casi una semana viéndola todos los días casi viviendo en el departamento de ella, y solo han pasado un par de horas desde que se separaron y pareces un alma en pena.

Siendo sensato sus emociones estaban algo descontroladas, pero es que volver a la realidad del trabajo después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos estos últimos días, estaba siendo más tortuoso de lo que pensaba, en realidad el antes nunca había tenido alguien que le importara tanto.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero todo ha sido tan vertiginoso, pase de creer no tener ninguna oportunidad, a saber que me amaba y me convertirme en su novio en muy poco tiempo, y para serte franco ni siquiera se ser un novio, para peor aún están esos tipos alrededor de ella.

Yashiro lo miró compasivo, el pobre en realidad estaba sumamente preocupado y confundido, sus experiencias manejando sus sentimientos eran como las de un niño de 10 años.

-Escúchame Ren, yo no soy experto, pero me muevo en este mundo del espectáculo, pero si se una cosa y eso es que las parejas en este medio fracasan principalmente por una razón, que son los celos, si no puedes aprender a respetar su trabajo pasaran peleando como perros y gatos.

\- ¿Dices que tengo que aguantar sin decir nada que otros la miren y la toquen? -dice frunciendo el ceño-

-Si es por la actuación, por supuesto. Ya que es vuestro trabajo.

Ren trataba de explicarle como se sentía solo con escuchar sus palabras, pero la realidad era que no había fallos en su lógica, el trabajo había que hacerlo y ambos debían interactuar con personas del sexo opuesto, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Sus emociones desde que las dejó salir parecían estar descontroladas, quizás era tiempo de aprender a vivir con este gran cambio en su vida.

\- ¿y como logro no sentirme así?

-Debes expresar lo que sientes, y siempre decirse la verdad para que no hayan malos entendidos entre ustedes y por supuesto confiar en ella.

-pero yo confío en ella, en los que no confió son en esos lobos -dice molesto-

-pero no hay nada que puedas hacer en contra de ellos, ya que trabajan con ella, quedan unos meses de rodaje con la flor de loto en el fango, y pronto empezara la película en la que trabajaran juntos donde Kyoko es pareja de Doug-san, sobre todo al principio. -trata de contener la risa maligna-

Ren se pasa las manos por el cabello frustrado con el recuerdo de verla entre los brazos de Doug, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir a esas escenas sin colocarse en evidencia? Yashiro lo miro divertido y remato.

-Ahh, y me acabo de enterar de una cosita que aún no sabes por mi amigo kou-kun

-¿Qué?

-Confirmó a Kyoko para pasado mañana para grabar el primer comercial para Gucci Japan, y ah que no sabes dónde irán por unos días.

\- ¿donde?

-A la hermosa Playa de Maehama en Okinawa.

\- ¿y se ira con el mequetrefe?

\- ¿pues claro con quien mas?

Ren sintió cómo se quebraban los palos de comida, haciendo caer el pescado sobre su pantalón, al momento que imaginó el viaje de su kyoko con ese kou que no terminaba de gustarle.

\- ¿y cuantos días? -dijo asqueado botando el pescado de su ropa-

-no lo se, aunque lo usual so días, Kou me dijo que se esforzó ya que es un gran paso en su carrera, además no pueden seguir retrasando más ese viaje, más que en unos días tienen el compromiso de los Hell's.

-Ese maldito "·"$ #¢# ¢#∞¬...

Yashiro aun no satisfecho con su pequeña venganza personal, dijo tratando de parecer serio.

-Ahhh Ren una cosa más, esta mañana retire los primeros libretos para la película, y me entregaron una copia de la sesión de fotos y el video promocional de Hook... ¿quieres verlos?

Ren se coloco pálido, los recuerdos de esos días fueron tortuosamente hermosos para él, pero ver a Kyoko en un video en brazos de otro, no era algo que quisiera volver a ver, aunque se moría de ganas de verla.

-¿tu ya lo viste?

-si, las fotos y el clip han quedado maravillosos, Kyoko se ver tan... tan... hermosa, no hermosa es poco yo diría, se ve sublime...etérea, -dijo con sus ojos estrellados- escuche unos comentarios de quienes me dieron el material, todos están expectantes por verla en la película.

-Grrr, ¡muéstrame eso de una maldita vez! -dijo furioso-

Yashiro absolutamente preparado saco el portátil del bolso y al abrirlo apareció el video, Ren lo miró desconfiado.

-Te dije que lo estuve viendo es genial te encantará -sonríe entusiasta-

Yashiro reproduce el Vídeo, los ojos se Ren se ensanchan entre el asombro de lo hermosa que aparece su Kyoko, pero cuando aparece junto a Doug su sangre hierve de solo ver lo enamorados que se ven, y como Kyoko lo mira, hasta el cree que ella lo ama, vuelve a respirar cuando en las escenas finales de la canción aparecen ambos como pareja lo cual le devuelve el alma al cuerpo sobre todo cuando ve a Doug desolado rememorando cuando ellos se alejan juntos hacia el atardecer. Ren se queda unos minutos prendado de lo que acaba de ver sin ser capaz de decir ni media palabra, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino de emociones.

-Fue un gran trabajo ¿no crees?, toma mira las fotos.

Ren con parsimonia tomo las fotos y las miró una a una arrugando el ceño, cuando llegó a las que aparece kyoko y Doug a solas las tiró sobre la mesa y se levantó frustrado.

-vamos Ren no es para tanto tu estuviste ahí, además ahora al saber que Kyoko solo te ama a ti, no deberías ser absolutamente feliz.

-Esa película va a ser una completa tortura. -dijo desanimado-

Yashiro aunque se estaba divirtiendo de torturarlo un poquito, si en realidad mucho, trato de no seguir echando leña al fuego por ahora, porque si sus suposiciones eran correctas, más tarde recibiría una noticia que lo haría explotar.

Kyoko estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas cuando sonó la puerta del camerino, al abrir dejo pasar a su mánager que venía con las manos ocupadas con un montón de cosas.

-Kou-kun que es todo esto.

-Kyoko-chan mientras terminabas de grabar fui por los guiones de la película y me dieron el material de video promocional de Hook, donde me encontré con Doug-san quien me pidió que te trajera estas cosas, me dijo que cuando te desocuparas le devolvieras el llamado, aunque ya se porque te requiere con urgencia.

-¿con urgencia? ¿Paso algo malo con el video?

-No todo lo contrario, no han dejado de recibir elogios de los que lo han visto, y al parecer el programa quiere tenerte a ti también esta noche.

-¿programa? ¿De qué programas hablas?

-Verás esta noche la banda Hook mostrará el video y los entrevistaran en vivo en kimigura rock, el programa donde antes hacías de bou, me llamaron hace un rato si seria posible que también estuvieras presente, creo que Doug-san lo solicitó, para promocionar la película y el clip.

-¿pero esto no es muy apresurado?

-Si, pero para ti sería maravilloso estar en un programa de juegos con ellos y ser participe en el concierto en vivo, del clip que participaste, además de una excelente pre promoción para la película.

-Mmm...Tienes razón, y ¿Qué hacemos?

-Llama a Doug-san y veamos que tiene que decir, aunque primero deberías ver lo que hay en esas cajas, tengo la impresión que el ya se adelanto.

Kyoko tomó la caja más grande y la abrió dentro había un precioso vestido rosado delicado y vaporoso, tan elegante y fino que la dejó asombrada.

-¡que hermoso!

Kou frunció el ceño tocó la tela, y luego miró la caja y vio las letras negras elegantes con relieve, y dijo.

-Es una Armani, parece exclusivo.

-¿Que es un Armani?

-¿No has oido de Giorgio Armani, el famoso diseñador? Es una empresa internacional muy famosa, yo creo que ese vestido debe costar por lo menos unos 10.000 dólares o quizás más.

Kyoko miro el vestido exageradamente sorprendida, como un vestido podría valer eso sin duda era precioso, ¿pero tanto?

-yo no puedo usar esto... es demasiado -dijo aterrorizada-

Kou la miraba como debatiendo consigo mismo y suspirando dijo.

-Kyoko-chan para ti que serás modelo de Gucci será muy bueno aparecer con un vestido así, creo que deberías llamar a Doug-san antes de tomar una decisión.

-Fuuu esta bien.

Kyoko tomo su teléfono y descubrio que Doug-san la habia llamado 5 veces, por lo que lo llamo, pero se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta tan inmediata.

-Kyoko-chan ¡al fin me llamas!

-Doug-san ¿Qué sucede?

Ren estaba en un descanso en medio de la filmación de una serie en TBM, sonrió al recordar que ese lugar solía hablar con Bou el pollo que era su adorada Kyoko, quien en otras de sus facetas lo ayudó con sus problemas, pero lamentablemente pronto debería volver al set, como si su amada hubiera leído el pensamiento lo llamo, contestando de inmediato.

-Justo estaba pensando en ti.

-¿Enserio? Estamos conectados entonces.

-¿Adivina donde estoy?

-mmm no lo se Ren tu agenda es muy apretada siempre puedes estar en cualquier lugar jejej.

-jejej si tienes razón, pero prometo no aceptar tanto trabajo, para que pasemos más tiempo juntos.

-No tienes que dejar tus asuntos por mi, podemos adecuarnos.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso, te he extrañado, solo me quedan un par de escenas para que podamos cenar, ¿tu ya estas en casa?

Kyoko sintió su corazón en la boca, sabía que lo que tenia que decir no le agradaría nada, tomo valor y dijo.

-Amor tu sabes que trabajo es trabajo, pues bien tengo un trabajo adicional hoy, me han invitado a un programa de concursos.

-ohhh ¿enserio? que maravilloso, aunque es algo extraño siempre en esos se programa con tiempo a los invitados ¿acaso les falló un invitado?

-La verdad que no, los invitados principales son el grupo Hook, yo soy un invitado adicional.

Ren creyó escuchar mal, pero después de procesar las palabras se dio cuenta que no había posibilidad de error. Pero Kyoko leyéndole el tren de pensamientos continuo.

-Si, escuchaste bien es la banda de Doug-san, van a participar en el programa de Kimugura Rock, presentaran el video y cantaran en vivo, el presidente y Kou-kun creen que para mi es una excelente oportunidad tanto para la película como para ser reconocida.

-¿El presidente?

-Si, Doug-san me dijo que él fue el que consiguió añadir mi participación, para mejorar la publicidad de la película.

-Si fuera así, nos abrían invitado ambos -dijo molesto-

Kyoko se armó de paciencia, y con calma le explico.

-Ren tu tienes rodaje, además seré la protagonista del triangulo amoroso, el presidente dice que deberemos aparecer no siempre los 3, tu sabes mejor que yo como es esto.

Ren medito, que ella tenia razón el conocía perfecto las estrategias publicitarias, y era lógico que la promoción de una canción dedicada a su personaje, aparecieran ellos dos, por lo cual tomo aire para sonar maduro y tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, pero ese hombre no solo tiene intensiones profesionales contigo, estoy seguro se aprovechará de esto para conseguir algo mas contigo.

-Lo que el intente no cambia mi decisión de estar contigo, solo tu puedes hacerme cambiar de idea.

Ren comprendió la indirecta, y aunque su sangre hervía entendía que, si seguía por ese camino conseguiría la primera pelea de novios, además ella tenia razón, era su trabajo.

-Tienes razón, amor es nuestro trabajo, te deseo suerte, nos vemos mas tarde, entonces.

-Gracias por entender, nos vemos -dijo evidentemente aliviada-

Ren algo alicaído trato de recuperar la compostura muchos episodios parecidos o peores a estos lo esperaban y si quería que las cosas funcionaran debía aprender a manejarlo, y no a golpes como en el pasado como Kuon, ni con una sonrisa falsa como Ren cuando algo le molestaba, sino aprendiendo a solucionar sus problemas, como el nuevo hombre que le prometió a Kyoko para ser una pareja normal después de la película, Aunque claro esto sonaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, volvió nuestro querido Doug-san, que nos traerá varias sorpresas y muchos dolores de cabezas a Ren, Ademas Kyoko se alejara unos días de Tokio, y eso el presidente lo ha forzado para darle a Ren un poco de perspectiva, aunque no le será fácil de llevar, pero ya pronto volverán a ser los Hell's y les aseguro que el presidente ya tiene todo planeado para que ambos aprendan mas de sus sentimientos, porque una cosa es segura no será la luna de miel ideal que planeo en su mente Kuon ya que nadie dijo que aprender era sencillo... espero les haya gustado el capitulo... nos leemos :D**


End file.
